When Friendship Becomes Love
by movieandbooklover
Summary: During their college years, tom-boy Elena was in love with her best friend, Damon, but he had eyes for college bomb Katherine. Years later, Damon's now a widow and a single father to a young girl. She discovers his friendship with the now forgotten Elena and believes they are meant to be together and attempts to reunite Damon and Elena. Inspired by KKHH. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I've played with this idea for a little while now and finally got the chance to put it down on pen to paper. And I'm sure that this type of story has been done in almost every way possible, but I thought I'd give it a go and experiment with mashing up one of my favorite Bollywood movies and one of my favorite tv shows. If you've seen the film, I managed to tweek a few things here and there, so you'll see what I mean ;) Anyways, this is my first multiple chapter fanfic, so I'm very excited about that! I will do my very, VERY best to update often since I know what it's like waiting for the next chapter of a great story. Just as a disclaimer, I do not own Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, all rights belong to Karan Johar and Dharma Productions. Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Chapter One: Things Can Change in a Split Second**

The funeral had gone as expected; tears were shed, mourners paid their respects by attending as selected family members made their speeches. He knew firsthand that funerals were a burdensome; something that one must attend if they had been close to the person, no matter if they were family or not. But this…he didn't expect this…Damon tried with all his might to fight back the tears. The last funeral he had gone to was his father's when he was just a teenager. He remembered that day being somber and bleak. His mother was an emotional wreck, yet they knew for a while that Giuseppe's battle with cancer would be lost. However, Damon was prepared for it. He had long talks with his father on his last days, Giuseppe giving him every advice and wisdom to his only son before passing on. So, he knew the responsibility he would obtain once his father passed; that he'd become the man of the house and that his mother would lean to him for support. That he completely understood and fully embraced in the role. But this…this funeral service…he surely was not expecting.

It seemed strange that everyone came up to him after the services to give their condolences of his late wife, Katherine. _Late_ wife…God! This wasn't supposed to happen, he bitterly thought, pursing his lips, trying with all his might to not break down in the middle of the church. He and Katherine were supposed to be home today, he solemnly thought, celebrating a happy occasion and living a long happy life together.

He thought back to all those happy times they shared: their wedding day, Katherine glowing and Damon beyond happy and in love; their honeymoon in the Bahamas of fun-filled days and endless nights; and soon after the news that they were expecting their first baby. Damon was beyond himself and Katherine was just as elated.

They decided to keep the gender of the baby a surprise, and did everything together to prep for the arrival of their baby boy or girl; picking out the crib, decorating the room, and getting all the other necessities. Every night Damon would talk to Katherine's belly, acting like he was having a conversation with the little person inside. It only made Katherine laugh as she playfully chastised him of being too overbearing.

Soon, the day finally arrived of their baby's birth. Hours of waiting in the hospital room, hearing Katherine scream out in bouts of pain while Damon stood by her. When it got too much, he'd pace the hospital corridors, just within earshot, to make sure he didn't miss anything. Until, finally, he heard the loud cry of a newborn baby. Within minutes, a beautiful baby girl was placed in his arms and he couldn't help but tear up. He noted that she looked so much like her mother: a bit of chocolate brown hair on her precious head and round eyes. Damon gingerly placed a kiss on his daughter's head while she comfortably drifted off.

Katherine was overjoyed while holding her precious baby girl in her arms. "She looks just like you," she whispered.

Damon chuckled, wanting to rebuttal but decided that there would be another time for that. Damon's mother, Lily, soon joined them and was just as happy and overjoyed at the new member of the family.

Until Dr. Meredith Fell came to them, wanting to speak to Damon privately.

Not thinking much of it, he followed Dr. Fell into her office and sat down, patiently waiting for her to say something.

"There's no easy way of saying this, Damon," she started. "But Katherine is in very critical condition right now,"

Stunned, he didn't understand. How was she in critical condition? She seemed just fine to him, of course she looked tired and drained. She just went through a long delivery.

"What do you mean?" he finally said. "That's not possible, Dr. Fell. She looks fine—"

"No, Damon," Dr. Fell sadly shook her head. "When we found out that she was pregnant, I soon discovered that there would be complications with the birth. I told her numerous times that it was a very risky pregnancy. But Katherine was stubborn. She knew how much you wanted this child. She wanted this child just as much, too." She softly added.

Damon's breathing soon became labored. He didn't understand. Katherine, not once, told him anything or made any complaints to him. Now that he thought about it, it all made sense: the sudden and, all too often, waves of exhaustion, the frequent back pains, even the delivery process was labored. All those times, when he brought it up, Katherine just waved it aside, telling him that it was nothing and all part of the pregnancy.

"She's suffering from internal bleeding," Dr. Fell says, coaxing him back to the present. "I've done everything I could…but there's no way of saving her," she softly says.

"How long?" Damon asks, his voice cracking.

"Some time tonight," she sadly replied.

Damon was in a daze as he walked back to Katherine's hospital room. How was he going to confront her? What was he going to say? He couldn't lose her, they just started their life together! They had celebrated their one year anniversary just a couple of months ago. He finally reached the door to her room and unintentionally eavesdrop the private exchange between Katherine and Lily.

"I want my daughter to know who I am," Katherine sniffs. "I want her to know who I was and what I was like, that I loved her and that I'll always be with her. I want her to know the answers to these questions."

Lily sniffed as she quietly cried with her daughter-in-law.

"I documented some videos of myself with Damon and some are just me, talking," she continued. "And I also wrote this letter to her to give on her eighth birthday. Please honor me by giving them to her, whatever questions that she has, hopefully they'll be answered through it. These are the memories my daughter will have of me."

He soon heard Katherine cry further. Unable to take it anymore, he opened the door only to find Katherine handing their precious daughter to Lily, signifying that this would be the last time she'll ever hold her.

Lily quietly left the room, carefully holding the baby and giving the privacy that Damon and Katherine needed at this time.

Damon sat on the edge of her bed, not wanting to face her. He was angry at her. In a fit of inner rage, all he wanted to do was throw something across the room, wanting to hear the delectable sounds of the objects smash and break against the wall. He wanted to shake Katherine and reprimand her for not telling him about her condition, for keeping this kind of secret from him.

Instead, he just sat there, not knowing what to say. He saw, in his periphery, Katherine helplessly wiping away her tears.

"You're very bad," he feebly said, attempting to scold her. "You're very bad…"

"Damon," she softly says.

He shook his head, not wanting to hear what she has to say. Knowing that these will be her last words to him. That he'll never see her again.

She gently pushes his arm, wanting him to face her. "Hey, Damon," she tenderly whispers, taking his hand into both of hers, cradling it against her chest. "Will you be my friend?"

He weakly chuckled, remembering that same line he used when they first met, figuring that if he was her friend, then it was a sure way to always be close to her. Instead, he shook his head no to her question.

Damon finally looks to their joint hands and looks up at her. Seeing her beautiful chocolate brown eyes pooled with tears. "Can you promise me you will never cry?" She suddenly requests.

"That's a promise I won't be able to keep," he chokes out, tears now running down his cheeks.

Katherine weakly smiles. "In any case, you look bad when you cry," she jokes.

"Don't joke," he says. "You have no idea what I'm going through, when I'm trying to understand."

She thoughtfully nods, comprehending that the Damon she knew would want answers now and would do anything he can to make sure she stayed with him. But Katherine knew there was nothing to be done. These would be her final moments with the man she loved.

"Can you promise me one more thing?" she says. "Please?" Her brows furrowed, praying that he'll at least abide by this.

Damon looked to her, not knowing what her last request would be. But he knew whatever it was, he'd amenably carry out that wish.

Mustering up all her courage, she finally says, "Will you name my daughter Elena?"

Damon was stunned. Of all the names, and of all the requests, this was the one she wanted to make. Naming their daughter Elena. Just the thought of calling her Elena would be a terrible reminder of his past and of Katherine. It was a sickly blow, something that he knew he couldn't do. It would be plain torture, to look at his daughter's face and see Katherine while calling her "Elena."

Katherine saw the small glimpse of him about to fight her on this, but stopped him before he could. "Promise me, Damon." She fervently said, squeezing his hand with all the strength she had left. She could feel herself slowly slipping away and fought to stay here, in the present. "Promise me!" she said, finally letting go and realizing that this was it. Her strength was wavering her, all of her courage was soon draining away. "I'm sorry, Damon!" she blubbered. "I'm really sorry."

Finally breaking down, her resolve weakened by this. There was so much more she wanted to say. She turned away, breaking down, finally realizing that she was about to die and pass on to the unknown.

Damon tilted her chin so that she could face him and not hide, not in these last few precious moments together. "Don't go!" he begged as he tightly embraced her. "Please don't go,"

They held each other, long into the night, whispering sweet nothings to each other. She couldn't give in to his request, she couldn't give him the false hope that he was craving for. And so, Katherine did go, later that evening, while she was in Damon's arms.

And now, Damon was all alone in the church, facing the casket that had Katherine's body inside. The mortician was patiently waiting for his signal to take the casket away and bury it. It was easy to give that signal, but to finally admit that the love of his life was no longer with him was the painful reminder of all that had transpired in the last couple of days.

What was he going to do now? He thought back to his daughter, bundled up in her crib, oblivious to all that had transpired. He sort of envied her, not fully knowing what had happened. But she will, one day, when she's older, she'll have a somewhat understanding of what happened on the day she was born.

Damon finally got up from his seat and gave a curt nod to the mortician to begin the burial proceedings. Instead of driving home that evening, he walked. It was a short distance from the church and needed the fresh air. Spring was finally here, and the nights were getting warmer. But he couldn't feel it. He was numb inside, unsure of what to do and where to go from here.

He finally reached home and found his mother in the living room carrying his daughter around, singing rhymes, smiling down to her. Damon reached to them, but made no move to take over and hold her.

"How is she?" he asked, gazing into the fireplace, avoiding his gaze on the baby.

"Like an angel," Lily replied with a smile, gazing lovingly at her granddaughter. "She's been asleep for a good hour." She looked to Damon and saw her only child doing everything he can to not pay attention to the baby. She knew that Damon needed to hold her, to connect with her. She already made the promise to Katherine and herself to not leave Damon by himself. Lily was going to stay and help in any way she can. Although she was the grandmother, this little darling girl needed her father much more.

"I need to go check on dinner," she says. But Damon made no move to come near her or the baby. His gaze was at the fireplace, still crackling and blazing, radiating heat in the grand living room.

"Damon," she sternly calls out.

"Hmm?" he turns to her, finally paying attention.

"I said I need to go check on dinner. Here," she deftly placed the baby in his arms, silently praying that this might work. "Hold her while I go to the kitchen. I shouldn't be long."

Damon was at a loss. This was the first time he was alone with the baby as his mother walked out of the living room. Of course, he held the baby at the hospital around the nurses, Katherine and Lily, but this was the first time he was officially alone with her and was timid. He slowly walked from the fireplace to the couch and sat down while gently balancing his baby in his arms.

She was so tiny, he figured. Her round face at peace while she slept, her nose flat as her little lips puckered from time to time. Damon gently took her tiny fist in his hand and started to count her little fingers, noting her knuckles slightly wrinkled. Then, he heard an innocuous groan and saw her little eyes open and stared straight up at him.

Damon gasped as he stared right back at her. For a moment, they assessed each other, staring into one another's eyes. From his bright crystal blue eyes to her round newborn blue eyes. He suddenly felt her little hand grasp his forefinger and squeeze with whatever strength she could muster. It was at this moment, he remembered the promise Katherine made him swear:

 _Can you promise me? Will you name my daughter Elena? Promise me._

" _Elena_ ," he suddenly whispered in reverence. "Elena…I'm your…" he gulped, trying all his might to get the words that he needed to say out. "I'm your Dad, Elena," he says, smiling, as tears clouded his vision. "And I love you very much."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: 8 years later**

It was a surprise to Damon on how well he raised his only child, Elena. She was a typical, spirted eight-year-old girl with an energy he still couldn't understand. Never able to sit still for more than a moment, running around and teasing everyone. She had the knack to bring out the best in others, much like her late mother, but has the charm of her dad. There were obvious similarities between her and Katherine: the chocolate brown hair, the round innocent face and kind demeanor. But the eyes were his, the very same cerulean blue. His daughter was his world: she was his best friend and only companion. Majority of Damon's friends had moved away from the city while others had moved on with families of their own to take care of. And Damon was just fine with it. Lily still lived with them and they became a little family of their own.

Damon always found it amusing how Elena aspired to be just like her role-model, MTV VJ Caroline Forbes from The Caroline Show. Posting up posters of the bubbly blonde television host all around her room. Damon would lightly tease Elena that she was silly and stupid. Elena would immediately pout and reprimand him, saying, "Don't call my Caroline stupid, Daddy," He'd soon laugh and quickly apologize. Damon would sometimes catch her using his phone camera, and record herself using her round hairbrush as a microphone, talking to the camera like it was her own show. Running around in her room, pointing to various pictures of them two and describing the many things she liked to do: eating chocolates, beating up boys, playfully teasing her grandmother, and watching her mother's video diaries.

It still pained him, knowing that Katherine was not here to see their beautiful vivacious daughter grow up. But she still had Damon and that's all he cared about. He made a promise to himself all those years ago that he would be both parents in one. And so, he wholeheartedly fulfilled it.

Today was a busy day for him and Elena; running errands around the mall while she pouted the entire time. She finally conceded to wait for him outside the shopping plaza while Damon did all the shopping he needed to do.

Once he was done, he found her standing in the middle of the bridge, her arms crossed, looking away from him.

Elena was certainly in a snippy mood. She reluctantly agreed to go with her Dad to all his appointments and fittings since he needed a new shirt and tie for his upcoming meetings. He even asked her opinion on them. What did she know about fashion? She was only eight! As long as she wore shorts and a nice t-shirt so she could comfortably play outside, she didn't care about it.

Suddenly, she saw in her periphery a small bouquet of flowers waved at her. Knowing his ploy, she stubbornly shook her head. The large hand conceded and dropped it, then presented her with a bar of chocolate. She pursed her lips in thought, considering that peace offering but stood her ground and slightly shook her head no again. Finally, she was presented with a stuffed panda bear. Elena conceded and accepted the gift. She looked up and giggled, seeing her Dad wear a cone "Happy birthday!" hat.

Damon, thinking all was forgiven, leaned in to talk to her but Elena was having none of it. Shaking her head, she quickly walked away.

"Elena!"

"No, Daddy!" she reprimanded.

Damon caught up with her, gently taking her elbow to stop her. "I know, I know. I'm a little late,"

Elena huffed, still not happy. "But I was busy!" Damon retorted.

"Right! I was busy too, Daddy! You know, I didn't get to watch TV today _and_ I missed my favorite cartoons,"

Damon shook his head and sarcastically tsked. Of course, being eight years old, the child's whole world revolved around a television set. How could he have been so negligent!

"This is getting too much, Daddy!" she started. "You always take me to all these appointments, always asking me what I think. This is getting too much. I'm your daughter, not your wife—"she suddenly stopped before saying something she didn't mean, biting her tongue.

Of course, she knew that her mother died on the day she was born. Watching all those home videos, she felt that she somewhat knew her. But it was her father she was worried about. She never saw him date, yet knew he was attractive judging by all the women coming up and flirting with him. Whenever it came to talking about her mother, he was more than open about it, but she could tell that there was a part of him that missed her. She may be eight, but she was a perceptive little girl. But her little outburst towards him made her feel bad. He did everything and anything for her, yet the one time he asks her for help, she pouts and whines about it.

Damon kneeled down to her level, taking the silly hat off. He realized that the comment was made out of nowhere. But a small part of him couldn't help but think she was right. The last woman he was with was years ago, long after he mourned Katherine's death. Damon soon realized, though, he couldn't date again after that. Instead, he embraced his role as a parent and put all his energy towards it.

"Why?" he asks. "Just because I have to be your father _and_ mother, that means you can't be a little of both towards me? So…" He sighed, knowing it was an argument he didn't want to have. Plus, she was still a child; this was something that was still beyond her. Feeling hurt by her comment, he playfully acted petulant by taking away her new panda bear, making her feel bad.

"Daddy," she said in her small voice. "Did I make you feel bad?"

"A little," he replied, nonchalantly waving his hand.

"I'm sorry."

He looked over to her and saw she was looking down at her feet. Damon gently tilted her chin and replied with a small smile, "It's okay,"

She gave a small smile in return and held up her hands for their signature clap/handshake. He smiled as he gently clapped her hands and poked each other's nose with their forefingers. It was a handshake he taught her when she was just three years old and felt it was a special and secret connection they could share.

The day of errands was over; Damon was wearing his new suit and had others that were tailored for him for his upcoming summit meetings. They arrived home to prepare for tonight's presentation at Elena's school. Coming home, Elena ran to her grandmother, Lily, and found her in the kitchen. Lily happily embraced Elena, as she always did.

"Hi, Sexy!" Elena squealed.

Damon nearly tripped on his way to the kitchen, hearing the name being called towards his mother.

"Sexy?" Lily questioned, arching an eyebrow. "Who taught you to call me that?"

"Daddy!"

Lily gasped. "Damon!" she exclaimed.

Damon showed up to the kitchen, his hands up in defense. "It's a term of endearment," he smirked. "You should be proud that you still look good for your age,"

"But using that name in the presence of my granddaughter – when she doesn't even know what it means – is irresponsible. I swear! You two act more like buddies than father-daughter,"

Damon only chuckled as he helped himself with some food that was laid out on the kitchen island.

"Grandma," Elena sweetly said, tightly embracing her grandmother. "Do you have the letter?"

Lily all too sweetly smiled back and replied, "When is your birthday?"

"Tomorrow,"

"So…"

"Oh…" Elena conceded, knowing that the letter she had been looking forward for the past few years would have to wait one more day. Sighing, she went to change into her school's uniform for tonight's concert.

* * *

Damon and Lily made their way into the auditorium and to their seats just a few rows away from the stage, in clear view of the young students. It was a strange concert, Damon thought, the students from the class in the school had to pick a word or subject from a bowl and describe anything they can about it in a minute or less. The student with the best response wins. It was Elena's first year entering and she was buzzed with excitement. He saw her jittering and whispering something to the young student sitting next to her named April Young.

The event started with the head principal, a svelte woman wearing the same colors of navy blue and red with her gray hair pulled back into a tight bun. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to the 'Just One Minute Competition!'"

Damon tuned the woman out as she explained tonight's evening, his focus on Elena. She made her hair in pigtails as she wore the school's navy blue blazer with the red skirt and white shirt. She looked every bit a model student, something he was very proud of and can sheepishly admit that this was the one thing he was glad she took after Katherine. After all, he wasn't the best student and could hardly sit still in class. He thought about the days when he was in school and how his teachers would call his parents, complaining that Damon wasn't paying attention again, that he was constantly flirting with the girls. Of course, his teachers liked him, he was always a charming boy but his father would try to lecture him that education was important, that girls can wait. He smirked at the memory of him being around Elena's age and getting that lecture from Giuseppe, which afterwards, he muttered that he was quite impressed with his son and his charm skills.

Meanwhile, Lily looked around the auditorium, seeing if she knew anyone there. She had been to some of Elena's school functions before; recitals and concerts, but a competition like this was new to her. As she gazed around, she noted that many of the women in the audience were blatantly staring at her son. She turned to look at Damon to see if he had noticed. Instead, his gaze was directed to Elena's, oblivious to the many women admiring her son. She sighed at her son's negligence. He was always a good looking boy; raven hair, crystal blue eyes, strong jaw-line, full lips and a body that many women swoon for. She noted that he completely took after her when it came to looks but the charm and energy was his father's without a doubt. However, she was worried about him. He hadn't been on a date in years. The last woman she tried to set him up with was an anchor on the local New York news station, Andie, which she met at the grocery store. She was attractive and had hoped Damon would be interested in her. After just two dates, Damon told Lily he wasn't interested in her. And Lily knew why: she wasn't Katherine.

She sighed, dejected, and turn back her attention to the principal concluding her speech and presenting the first student to the competition, April Young.

The young brunette skipped about to the front of the stage, picked up a card from the large fishbowl and quickly glanced at the word. The timer in the back started and she began blabbering away.

"My word is 'grace'." She said in her sweet sing-song voice. "Before every meal, my family and I say grace. Daddy says that it's good for us so God will be happy and protect us. It also keeps grandma happy that we say grace. My mommy says that if we keep saying grace before every meal, that grandma will be happy and leave us her big house." The audience chuckled at her little reveal. "Grace…grace…oh yeah! My mommy's favorite actress is Grace Kelly and my best friend is also named Grace. Thank you!" April concluded her little speech in just under a minute.

The principal then called for Elena Salvatore to come to the stage and pick out her card. Elena skipped up the stage and picked out her card, giving a wink to her Dad. Damon winked back with a big smile on his face.

Elena was jittery with nerves, hoping that it was a subject she knew thoroughly about. She took the competition very seriously, talking about anything and everything day and night to her Dad and Grandma. She unfolded the card and excitedly read the word to herself. As she read it, she realized she knew nothing about this word or subject. How was she to go ahead and describe it to the audience? Majority of her classmates could have no problem with this word since they have it in their lives, meanwhile she didn't. Elena had no experience about it whatsoever.

"And your timer starts now!" The principal announced.

The clock was ticking away and she had nothing to say for it. Her heart began racing as tears brimmed her eyes. She looked over to her father and saw he had a concerned expression on his face. Damon figured that she had stage fright. Maybe that's why she froze. She was always so talkative, never shy to say something in front of a large crowd. He couldn't comprehend why this moment had her take a backseat.

The principal coaxed Elena to say something, anything about the subject. There was only thirty seconds left before she had to sit back down. Finally, Elena said the word that had caused her to halt.

" _Mom_ ,"

It was crushing blow to Damon and Lily. Of course, Elena knew nothing about the subject. She never had a mother. She never knew what it was like to have a mother. Damon did his best over the years to fill the void, but he was still a man. The nurturing, optimistic side of him wasn't as pronounced as he wanted it to be. His heart went out to his little girl, only wanting to embrace her and save her from the embarrassment.

"Mom…"Elena called out again and quickly wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry," she said to the audience, sniffing.

Elena turned her back away from the audience, thinking that she lost the competition only because she lacked the one person she wanted most in her life. All was lost until she heard the familiar, comforting voice behind her.

"Mom!" Damon said. Elena quickly turned around and watched her father slowly walk up the stage to her. "She is the one who loves us so much…that at times we don't fully understand it. Mom is the one person who constantly makes us realize how good we are. There is no one better than us. Mom is the one who smiles when we are happy and cries when we are sad. She is the one person we cannot live without. Mom is everything. It's just that…we don't have her."

Damon soon reached the stage and kneeled down to Elena's level so he can directly gaze into his daughter's teary eyes. "But, we have Dad," he mentions with a sad smile. "And he is pretty good. Hmm?" he nods in encouragement. Elena chuckles and agrees with a nod too. "Then give me a hug," he whispers to her and she gladly comes into her father's arms, crying.

The audience soon erupts into an applause, claiming that this should be first place for tonight's evening. But Damon and Elena didn't care. They had everything in the world except for the one person who can make it whole. Lily saw this and knew that Damon couldn't avoid the subject any longer. It was time to try and complete this family.

* * *

It was a quiet drive home. Elena won the competition, but it was something she wasn't overly excited about. Once they arrived home, she quickly gave a kiss and hug to Damon and Lily before going to bed. She was excited about tomorrow since it was her birthday and she was going to receive her long-awaited letter from Katherine.

Damon watched her go and get ready for bed. It was late but he still couldn't find himself to sleep. Deciding that he needed to get whatever energy it was that kept him awake out of his system, he walked outside to the patio, picked up his basketball and started to shoot hoops. Nothing too energetic, just to pass the time and energy before going to bed.

Lily quickly made two cups of tea while mentally preparing the discussion she was to have with Damon tonight. Deep down, she knew he was going to be stubborn about it, but this was the last straw. Her heart went out to her granddaughter. No child should go on their lives without a mother. She saw it in Elena's eyes everyday what she desperately wanted, but her father's persistence and stubbornness wasn't allowing it to happen.

She carried the mugs in each hand and walked outside to the patio table and noted that it was a breezy night. Not too warm and not too cold, a perfect weather to sit and chat outside. Lily quietly observed Damon dribble the basketball, his khaki blazer set aside on the patio chair as his shirt sleeves were rolled up halfway and tie was loose around his neck. Lily sat down and decided that now was a time as good as any to bring it up.

"You know, Damon," she started, "I got a call from Michael yesterday,"

"Who's Michael?" he asked while dribbling the ball.

"Your father's old associate back at the law firm. He said he knows a nice girl you can meet. Possibly for marriage…"

"For who?"

Put out by his ingenuousness, she sarcastically replied, "For me!"

"Then go ahead and get married," he retorted back with a chuckle as he shot the ball again through the net.

"Shut up!" Lily fired back and exhaled to control her emotions. She ruefully shook her head at her son's insouciant stance on finding a wife. "He was saying that the girl is beautiful and well brought up." She continues calmly. "She's also a lawyer and looking to settle down. I told him straight away that you were not interested. I was right, right?"

"Yes," Damon fired back.

"I was right?" Lily asked, stunned.

"Yes, Mom," he repeated again with a weak smile.

"Yeah…I guess I must've been right. In any case, when do I ever do anything wrong. I'm always right." Lily started jabbering away, talking to herself. Damon stopped dribbling the basketball and saw her look dejected. He was amused at her antics and matchmaking skills, and saw that something else was troubling her.

"So what if the girl is beautiful," she wistfully continued. "Or has a great career and wants to settle down? Nearly every respectable girl is like that these days. Who wants to get married anyways? Michael has always been a crazy man! Calling me every week about a new girl to set you up with. Why doesn't _he_ go ahead and get married? Why is he after my life?"

She exhaled, finally letting out her frustrations over her late husband's associate as Damon sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Lily finally let go of her tantrum and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Damon asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know, Damon," she sighed. "I just find our family incomplete."

"Why? I'm here, you're here, Elena's here. I don't find it incomplete."

Lily pursed her lips, knowing that this was not true. She always envisioned a happy family for her son. "You know, every time I go out with my friends, they always talk and complain about their daughter-in-law's and I can't even do that."

Damon tsked. "That's a big problem…so you want a daughter-in-law that you can complain about, is that it?" he asked, amused by his mother's reason for him to get married again.

"No, Damon," Lily ruefully shook her head. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. Very happy." He replied with a weak smile.

"So, you'll never marry again?"

He sighed, dejected. How was he going to explain to Lily that things are never going to be the same for him ever again? He already tried to date and he was miserable by the whole experience. Even sleeping with the girl didn't do any good for him emotionally. If there was one thing his father taught him, it was to respect and value women. And right now, he didn't find anyone that he could value and respect. None of them could be his friend and easily transition to his lover, yet share his life with. To him, love shouldn't be forced, and that's how he felt when communicating with majority of the women he came across. He knew that he was a good-looking guy, but every woman had a shallow demeanor about them and only saw him as that: a charming, effervescent guy. Yes, he was those things but he was hoping that many would see him beyond all that. The only person that did was Katherine.

Damon stood up from his seat, facing away from Lily, unsure how he could explain his dilemma. "Mom…" he sighed in resignation. "We only live once, we die once, we marry once and we love just once. We don't do these things again."

"You can go ahead and convince yourself all you want, Damon," Lily retorted. "And give yourself every excuse in the book, but about Elena?"

"What about her?" he said looking down, knowing where she was leading with this. "She's fine,"

"Don't you think she needs a mother?" she tenderly asked.

It was the truth, she did need a mother. But Elena still had him and that's all that truly mattered. "She's all right, Mom, she's all right….Because she has the one thing that even I don't have…her mother's final letter."

* * *

The clock and the alarm chimed midnight and Elena sprung from her bed with a wide grin.

"Happy birthday Elena!" she congratulated herself as she darted from her bedroom, down the stairs and to the living room where piles of presents, neatly and elegantly wrapped, were waiting for her on the coffee table. But she didn't care about the materialistic side of her birthday. All she cared about was the envelope that had her age and name written on it.

Elena reached the pile and moved all the gifts aside, searching for that letter until she found it underneath all the presents. Giddy with excitement and glee, she tore the envelope open and pulled out the pages of this letter, unfolding it and reading it with a wide grin.

 _My darling Elena, happy birthday!_

 _Today you turn 8 years old and I'm sure you are quite the girl everyone wants to be friends with. I am also quite sure you're just like your Father: the same laugh, the same smile and even the old Salvatore charm your Dad must've passed on to you._

 _Tell me Elena, does your Dad still sleep with the TV on every night? I guess that's a habit that'll never get old._

 _You're a big girl today Elena and you'll understand what I'm going to tell you. I'm going to tell you a story._

 _A story about me, your Dad and Elena…_

"Elena?" she said out loud. How was she involved in this story? Confused by what her mother was trying to convey, she continued to read and realized that it wasn't exactly the kind of story she expected to read.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again everyone! Thank so so much for everyone that reviewed, followed and favorited this story! It not only means so much to me but also helps me keep this story going forward, too! And for those of you wondering and asking, this is the very same film of Shah Rukh Khan and Kajol with Rani Mukerji, as well. Also someone asked about the songs, and although it's a written story and not a film, I'm going to try and incorporate it into the descriptions. As for the title track, I have something up my sleeve ;) Now on to chapter three where we finally get to meet Elena Gilbert! Reviews are love!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Friendship of Damon and Elena**

Tapping her foot, annoyed, Elena started pacing back and forth in a small circle, waiting for his sorry butt to finally come to the basketball court. She always arrived at the same time, every morning, like clockwork. Seven am sharp, sneakers all laced and tied up, gym gear on and ready, her head band in place so that her short bob wouldn't obscure her vision. She did her usual stretch outs, making sure that she didn't pull any muscles while playing and that her body was warmed up. And it was always the same, seven am came and no Damon was in sight. She huffed, ready to beat him for his tardiness.

Typical, she thought. Ever since they decided to play basketball together in freshman year, he'd purposely show up late. And she perfectly well knew why: to make her give up and leave the basketball court before they could even play their game. If her resolve weakened, she knew he'd tease her endlessly, stating that she would've lost anyway and claim victory for a game never played. Men, she exasperatedly thought, they absolutely hate a little competition.

The door to the gym finally opened, and there he was, wearing his black basketball shorts and sneakers with his plain gray workout shirt, looking all smug and proud as he leisurely strode up to her.

"You're late again," Elena stated as she glared at him.

"I couldn't get up on time," he nonchalantly mentioned as he dropped his gym bag on the bench next to hers.

"Couldn't get up on time or were you just scared?" she teased.

"Hey! Damon Salvatore is never scared," he pointed at her and smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes at him. "Uh-huh…what's the point? You lose every time," she offhandedly mentions.

Damon was miffed every time she said that to him. Every single morning for the past three years. "Well, today I won't lose," he confidently stated as he picked up the ball and pretended he was going to throw the ball at her but withheld it the next second. She flinched and he chuckled. Yes, he thought, today was going to be victory, finally!

Elena quickly raised her arm, looking like she was going to slap him but instead smoothed out her short hair. He flinched, too, and muttered, "Shit!" Cannot believing that the almost fell for that little trick. Every. Single. Time. Damon ruefully shook his head at her.

"We will see," she proudly smirked.

"Uh-huh," he mumbled, ready to start the game and threw the ball at her to serve.

Since they met it was the same thing every day; they'd play basketball in the morning and he'd do everything he can to beat her. Problem was she was just too good! And Elena would bask in that glory, still stating that she was the champion and the better half of the two of them. Damon would roll his eyes, doing everything he can to get that damn ball out of her hands and into his. She scored five points already and Damon had zilch. She would always do her happy dance around him or yell out strange sounds such as "Yatzhoo!" or "Boom!" And he'd always shake his head at her, questioning what planet this girl came from.

After another serve, he finally had the ball in his court, and, as usual, would start playing games with her. Saying, "Come on, you can do it!" "Just grab the ball, Elena!" Mercilessly teasing her while dribbling.

Elena, as per usual, would roll her eyes, at him. Another typical habit of his, she thought, he always has been and always will be a chauvinist. But she smirked and made faces at him, ready to steal the ball away from him. Poor guy didn't even see it coming. She swiftly stole the ball away and here he thought he was still dribbling it when he suddenly felt air instead of the prickly rubber of the ball.

"Oh no!" he whined and childishly stomped his foot as he turned and saw Elena whistle and motion that she had the ball in her hands. She grinned from ear to ear, ready to beat him again at his own game.

Elena began dribbling the ball, edging closer to the net. Damon wasn't ready for another loss and her to bask in another glory in their game. Instead, he ran beside her, pushed her to the ground and quickly grabbed the ball, made the jump and successfully threw the ball into the net. Elena groaned as she hit the floor, whipped her short hair away from her eyes and watched as her friend and nemesis finally cried out in victory and whipped his head from side to side, letting his sweat spray everywhere.

She swiftly got up, and was ready to unleash hell over him. "If you can't play, then don't cheat!" she reprimanded.

Damon stopped in his glory dance and looked to her, pointing his finger again. "Hey, don't call me a cheater!"

"That's what you are: cheater, cheater, cheater!" she chastised him.

"Elena, I'm no cheater!" Damon said, stomping his foot down. "You let the ball go and I caught it! Any one would've said the same."

She gritted her teeth. The guy did this all the time! He'd always make some lame call or excuse for him to justify his play. She scoffed in anger and started the chant that he loathed to hear.

"Damon is a cheater!"

"Oh not this again!" he cried out. "I'm no cheater!" he fired back.

"He is a cheater! A cheater!"

They were nose to nose and all they wanted to do was rip each other apart. Finally, Damon grabbed her arm and twisted it slightly behind her. She started to scream and shout in pain, jumping up and down. Annoyed at her yelling, he deftly placed a finger in his ear, trying to drown out her cries.

"Stop yelling like a girl!"

"Hey, don't call me a girl," she wryly retorted. She felt the stinging twist in her arm as Damon let her go and slightly shoved her. He was always so gruff with her and the guys, she wryly thought.

"You're right, I shouldn't call you a girl. You're not like any of them," he simply stated.

"At least I'm not those stupid bimbos you go off and chase," she retorted.

"Hey! I don't chase them, they chase me, thank you very much,"

She rolled her eyes at him and started to exaggeratedly mimic and mock the typical college girls always chasing after Damon Salvatore. "Oh wow! Look at Damon! He's so cute and so handsome! Ohhh! I can't wait to get him in bed with me! Mwah! Mwah!" she mocked and made kissing sounds.

Damon amusedly chuckled. "At least I get some action. And I'm no handsomer than you. You've got the better mustache," he pointed at her upper lip.

"Ha ha ha," she sarcastically laughed, "was that a joke?"

"Yeah, so what?" he quickly replied.

"I don't like jokes!"

"And I don't like you!"

They both stormed off in a huff and yelling out to one another to shut up and go to where to a place where they should.

Elena stomped away from the gym and questioning why she's friend with such a person. He was always rough with her and teased her mercilessly. And he never played fair, that's for sure. She recalled the first time they met; it was an arm-wrestling competition. He was the undefeated champion and she wanted to take him and show his place. Damon cocked an eyebrow and she was sure he thought it was going to be a no-brainer with her. Shockingly, she beat him and was crowned the new champion. Since then, Damon always challenged her to anything so he could beat her. Whether it was soccer, football and, now, basketball, she always beat him and he always challenged her to another sports competition. It was as if he needed to boost his ego with the fact that a girl can beat him in all the sports he proudly thought he excelled at. Elena plopped herself at one of the benches and found just a few meters away was Damon, arms crossed, intently staring at her in annoyance. She, too, crossed her arms and looked away from him, irritated.

Damon watched her sit at one of the benches, clearly annoyed and angry by him, and he was just as well. The girl never played fair. She was an infuriating little thing and a bit of a brat when she wanted to be. She beat him in anything and everything. Whether it was test scores, her loyalty towards friends and sports, she beat him and challenged to anything. He hated losing. Especially to a girl. He could take her very easily, but for such a little thing, she was so damn strong. And anyone could hardly tell that with her shape and form, she could pack in a lot of punch. Damon thought about the first days of college when they met and how he'd seek her out to find the one thing, anything, that he could beat her at. Unfortunately, he had yet to prove that one particular thing to beat her.

Elena saw someone in her periphery sat down next to her and didn't make her morning greetings to the person. She slightly turned her head and noted that it was Bonnie Bennet, her roommate and friend.

"You're looking a bit upset this morning," Bonnie noted.

Elena huffed, not wanting to hear it.

"Let me guess," Bonnie continued, not waiting to hear Elena's explanation for her mood. "Damon cheated – again – in your basketball game this morning and you both fought."

Elena looked over to Bonnie, slightly raising her brow. "How did you know that?"

Bonnie shrugged. "You should know me pretty well by now, Elena. I'm a witch," she playfully winked as Elena ruefully chuckled. "The whole school knows. Donovan heard you two go at it in the gym and word spread like wildfire, as usual,"

Elena sighed, looked ahead at Damon and saw he was in a deep conversation with Tyler Lockwood and saw they both turned to look at her.

"He's an ass," Elena muttered.

Bonnie chuckled. "He's Damon Salvatore,"

"Okay, he's a chauvinistic ass," Elena proclaimed.

Bonnie laughed. "True, but he's your best friend, Elena,"

Damon didn't want to hear Lockwood's sermon about Elena. He had heard enough about it already, and wasn't in the mood to listen. The guy knew how to make a speech, even if he wasn't the most eloquent person around.

"She's an annoying little thing," Damon muttered, kicking the grass.

"So?" Tyler questioned. "Damon, you guys have been buds since freshmen year. Are you really gonna let a little basketball game get in the way?"

Damon rolled his eyes and looked to Elena, and saw she was talking to Bonnie.

"She's your best friend, dude,"

Damon groaned in disgust, hating that term. "Really? Dude?"

Tyler shrugged. "Whatever, just make up with her, please?"

Damon sighed and begrudgingly got up from his seat, knowing that the college jock was right. He and Elena have had their differences, but they always made up. After all, they made the promise that they would be there for each other, no matter what.

Elena resolutely sighed, knowing that Bonnie was right. She got up from her seat, ready to go and reconcile with Damon. True, he may be an ass, but at least he was honest and loyal when it came to their friendship. They always knew what to say to hurt one another, but never really meant it.

They both walked up and smiled at each other. He gestured for their friendship handshake and Elena just shook her head at him and gave in. She held her hands out for him to clap and switched to clap his then poke each other's nose with their forefingers. He then gave her a hug and heard the entire campus cheer for mending their friendship and ready to go on with their day.

The entire campus knew all about the close friendship of Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. If anyone saw one of them, the other half wasn't too far away. She would always push him to focus and concentrate on his studies, while he'd constantly tease her and be playful with her. Although, she didn't appreciate it and would have no trouble telling him off.

As popular as they were on campus, Elena always found it amusing how majority of the girls would try to be friends with her just so they could get close to Damon. But many of them would give up when they'd see that Elena was a true tom-boy; always wanting to play sports and video games with the guys and even dress like a guy, too. She even considered herself one of the guys. And, unfortunately, that tactic would never work since the girls had nothing in common with Elena and Damon always had a wandering eye. Elena would just shrug and go about her day. She's friendly with them anyway as she stays at the girl's dormitory with majority of them anyways.

But it still bemused Elena that she'd always catch him flirting with a different girl every class break. And she'd have no shame coming up and asking him about what happened with the previous girl or that so-and-so called asking for him. The result was the same: the girl he was flirting with would slap him and stomp away angry at being used or becoming another addition to his long list of play things.

Of course, he'd be angry with her then everything would be forgotten the next minute as they'd talk about something else. It was always the same with them. After all, they were each other's best friends.

* * *

If there was one thing Jenna Sommers did not appreciate, it was still being a college student in her late twenties and still staying at an all-girl's dormitory at Whitmore College. Of course, working on her Ph.D. in sociology was a goal she had committed to since freshmen year, she just never thought she would still be stuck at the college, let alone as the Resident Advisor and head of the girl's dormitory.

She found it amusing that each morning she'd find all the girls walking around the dorm wearing their hair in towels, rollers in their hair and make-up done, or some new face mask, making sure they looked their absolute best before heading to class. Jenna couldn't help but wonder if she ever did such a thing when she was a young student and recalled that just getting up on time before class started was a miracle itself.

Sitting in her office, working on her dissertation while looking over the night log of the girl's coming and going into the building, she heard the unmistakable sound of a basketball dribbling in the halls. She groaned, slightly irritated that Elena Gilbert had ruined her concentration again on another fine morning.

"Elena!" Jenna called out.

Elena popped her head into Jenna's office with a wide grin on her face. Jenna just shook her head at the girl, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stay mad at her. She noted Elena's attire, wearing her usual Reebok sneakers, jeans, white t-shirt and yellow jacket with hoodie and a navy baseball cap.

"Hey, Jenna! What's up?" Elena cheerfully greeted her.

"May I ask what you're doing dribbling that damn basketball. You know I'm working," she lightly chastised her.

Elena giggled. "I beat Damon at basketball today, again!"

Jenna rolled her eyes, clearly not amused. Of course, like every person who wasn't living under a rock on campus, knew very well of the close friendship of Damon and Elena. She caught them umpteen times on campus messing around with each other, eating lunch together and attending class together. To her, it was amusing to see that they had the same classes together. She wryly thought that it was Damon who convinced Elena to the same classes since, truth be told, it'll help him out in his studies.

"Damon?" Jenna pursed her lips. "You know Elena, I'm not one to tell you what to do and all, but I don't think spending time with Damon so much is such a good idea…"

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Why not? He's my best friend, Jenna,"

"I know he is," she continued. "But you never know when your friend will steal your heart,"

Elena laughed hysterically at this. She very well knew what Jenna was getting at; she had been giving the same sermon for the past four years. But to Elena, Damon was going to be just that to her – her friend, nothing more. The notion of being interested in Damon was a far-fetched idea to Elena.

"Chill, Jenna," Elena snickered. "I'd never dream of being with Damon. Just thinking about it makes me sick," she made a disgusted noise, just even having a slight thought of Damon as a boyfriend made her skin crawl.

"You say that now, but you honestly never know. There will be a moment where you'll look at Damon differently,"

"Whatever, anyways, I gotta get going!" Elena skipped away, still reeling over her win this morning.

"And I'd start dressing more like a lady, Elena!" Jenna called out to her.

"It's the fashion, Jenna!" Elena quickly retorted and smiled.

She chuckled to herself. Anytime she saw Jenna, she always made it point to Elena to start dressing more like a girl and less like a tom-boy. But Elena always liked the way she dressed. After all, she grew up in a neighborhood full of boys and not having any siblings, she took to the boys as the brother she never had. Their style and love of sports started to rub off on her. Her parents never objected to it. Even her dad encouraged it, making sure he taught her how to play basketball, going to games together and joining the girl's team in high school. She never really cared for fashion, make-up or whatever else other girls did. This is who she is, and was very proud of it.

Elena perched herself on one of the benches, ready for another day on campus. It was the annual "Friendship Day" at Whitmore, everyone was supposed to tie a friendship band to one another and be their friend for the day. It was a tactic from the Student Government to unite the student body and bring everyone together. She had her friendship band ready, but wasn't sure who to give it to. Damon was out of the question, since, for some reason, she didn't feel it was right to give him one and it didn't seem fair to the rest of the students. It was a way to get to know someone new on campus today. And she was more than sure he was taking advantage of this day and probably had a tactic already made up weeks ago.

Not sure who to give it to yet, she reached over to her book-bag to reach for her journal and write today's entry of winning score when she saw across some distance Dean Patrick Pierce, a bumbling man of average height with gray hair slightly thinning, wearing a plain khaki suit and flirting with Ms. Joanna Parker, the professor for her English Literature class. The immaculate instructor was wearing a red-orange suit that contrasted nicely against her pale complexion and dark hair down and perfectly styled. For a woman in her mid-forties, she still looked good and even caught many of the young boys' interests on campus. She had no problem coming up to her students and talking to them as if they were her peers. It seemed that she even caught Dean Pierce in her little spell. Everyone on campus knew the flirtatious relationship between the two instructors and it was always fun to watch Dean Pierce bumble and stammer around Ms. Parker.

The two parted as Elena saw the flush tinted across Dean Pierce's cheeks. Elena cheekily smiled and walked up to the Dean.

"Happy Friendship Day!" Elena called out behind him, making the Dean jump.

"Gilbert! You nearly scared me half to death," Dean Pierce cried out, placing his hand over his wildly beating heart.

Elena giggled as she took the rubber band from her pocket and gently seized Dean Pierce's wrist, wrapped it around and attached it. "Since today is 'Friendship Day', I've considered you my friend for the day," Elena smiled. "With this, I'm not just your student but your friend, too!"

Dean Pierce laughed heartily at the bright, young student. Since her first arrival at the college and having taught Elena in his history class, he always took a liking to her for her good, kind heart and her unwavering class spirit. She was the type of student he looked forward to teaching every day.

"Thank you, my dear," Dean Pierce replied with a smile as he observed his new friendship band.

"What's gotten into you today, sir? You look very happy today," she noted with a smile playing on her lips.

"What do you mean?" Dean Pierce inquired, blushing as he recalled his encounter with the flirtatious and attractive Joanna Parker.

"Oh, I mean just generally, sir," Elena quickly replied with a smirk. Nothing escaped her notice as she took in his slightly red-faced. He was far too easy to read, she amusedly thought.

"Oh!" Dean Pierce laughed. "I was just thinking about my daughter, Katherine. She's finally coming down and starting Whitmore College today, after much convincing."

"Really, sir? Is she a freshman?"

"Oh no!" he chuckled. "She's a senior. You see, we lived in New York for a while and after my wife died, I was heartbroken so I decided to come back to my hometown in Virginia. Meanwhile, she went to Princeton University. And here I am, all alone, and I missed her. So, finally I got her to come here and finish up her last year here. I mean, after all, we're no less than Princeton University, are we?" he proudly stated.

"Of course, sir,"

"So, I'm counting on you Ms. Gilbert to greet my daughter and help her out with the transition. I'm sure you two will become good friends. Happy Friendship Day!"

Elena chuckled and thanked the good Dean. She recalled seeing pictures of Katherine around Dean Pierce's office and from what Elena deduced about her, she seemed nice enough and he always spoke proudly and fondly of his only daughter whenever she chatted with him.

Just as the Dean walked away Elena had unintentionally overhead a conversation between two girls behind her.

"Oh my God! Really?" one girl squealed. "Damon Salvatore asked you to be his friend today?"

"Yes! It's so exciting! I'm the first girl Damon has given this friendship band to," the other girl laughed while jigging from foot to foot, excited and thrilled.

Elena pursed her lips, not amused at all. Of course that was his tactic this year, she wryly thought, to sweet talk every single attractive girl and proclaim that she was the first and probably the only girl that he was giving the friendship band to. What a player, Elena thought. And she was going to have such fun catching him in his game yet again today.

* * *

"You know, Rebekah, you're the only girl I'm giving this friendship band to?"

"Really, Damon?"

"Really, Rebekah, because you are so different from the rest and so beautiful," Damon complimented and gave his signature smirk. He lightly ran his finger across her cheek, making her flush prettily.

"Really, Damon?" Rebekah whispered, still not believing that Damon would pick her out of all the girls on campus.

"Really, Rebekah," he confirmed and pulled her into an embrace, lightly running his hand from the ends of her blonde hair to her waist and back up, relishing in his new conquest for the moment.

"Oh, Damon!"

"Oh, Rebekah!" he whispered back as another girl came into view, passing him by. He winked at her and she gave a flirty smile back at him.

"Oh Damon, stop it," she playfully chastised him.

"Oh, Maria,"

"My name is Rebekah!" she immediately pulled back and glared at Damon.

"Oh – yes! See? I was so lost in your eyes that I forgot your name," he quickly and smoothly explained, his eyes glistening innocently back at her.

Damon saw that Rebekah melted again, and embraced him. "I just can't believe this, Damon," she said with a small, demure smile.

"Trust me," he confidently said.

Elena watched the whole scene behind Damon and was disgusted by it. A part of her wanted to vomit at the sight of their public display of affection. Every single turn, she saw him flirting up with a different girl. She contemplated on why the female student body didn't just band together and forewarn each other about the player known as Damon Salvatore and to keep an eye out for him. She shook her head, knowing that that would never happen. No girl could resist his charms, no matter how stubborn they were. Watching the scene, she saw a few colorful bands in Damon's back pocket sticking out. Reaching out, she deftly pulled it out, making sure he didn't feel a thing.

Elena began waving it beside Damon so Rebekah had clear view of it. "Oh Damon!" Elena called. Damon and Rebekah quickly turned and saw the friendship bands in Elena's hand. "They fell," she innocently said.

Rebekah's mouth dropped, stunned that she had been played for a fool by Damon. Damon couldn't say anything; he was trying to formulate the fastest explanation for the bands.

"You cheat!" Rebekah proclaimed, pushing away from him. "You liar! Don't ever speak to me again, you ass!" she stomped away, angered that she almost fell for his schemes.

"Hey! Hey! Come on! Maria! I mean – damn it! What's your name?" Damon called after her, trying to rectify the situation.

"Rebekah," Elena simply stated, handing him the bands with a proud smirk.

"Go away!" he said, pushing away from her. "You just wasted my half hours' worth of work," he grudgingly stated.

"Don't you ever get tired? Running after these stupid girls?" Elena inquired.

"I don't chase after them, they chase –"

"Yes, yes, I very well know that they chase after you. Lord knows what you do with them afterwards. But can't you find someone who has beauty and little brains, too?"

"Huh, that's funny. A girl with beauty and brains. Where will I ever find a girl like that?" Damon rhetorically asked. They started walking down the hall, in step with one another, taking their time walking to class. "But in any case, I'm just passing my time with these girls. Until I find the one…"

"The one?" Elena curiously asked.

"The one. I haven't found that girl yet who makes me feel that something…"

"Something? What do you mean by 'something'?"

"Who makes my heart feel something…" he suggestively said.

"Like what? What happens?"

"Just something that happens to my heart. You wouldn't understand, Elena…someone that, when she walks, everyone stops and stares…when she stops, time stops with her…and when she laughs…"

"Ugh! She, she, she! What will you exactly do when you meet her?"

Damon turned to her and said, "I'll kneel in front of her with my arms open to her and say: 'Hey, whoever you, I love you!'"

Elena looked on with amusement at his gestures as he turned right back around. Before she could say anything in response, Damon bumped into someone and she tried to look over his shoulder to see who it was and why Damon suddenly stopped walking.

Damon had never seen anything more exotic or beautiful in his life. Her chocolate brown hair was immaculately curled and styled, her doe eyes looked back at him with such wonder and curiosity while her full lips pursed. She literally took his breath away as she looked expectantly up at him. The girl was perfection in his eyes and her choice of outfit left little to his imagination: wearing a short denim skirt and a tight mauve tank-top, showing off her toned legs and olive complexion. It was as though whoever was looking down and heard his check list of the woman of his dreams had conveniently dropped this beauty in front of him.

The girl looked on to Damon expectantly, blinking a few times, waiting for him to say something to her. At least apologizing for bumping into her. But she also couldn't help but notice that he was quite attractive and had the most breath-taking blue eyes she had ever seen.

Not knowing what to say, all Damon could blurt out to the gorgeous brunette in front of him was, "I love you!"

* * *

Please review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: What is Love?**

There were times when Elena questioned Damon's indecency and outlandish behavior. She'd reprimand him countless times, telling him that he needed to think before saying anything. She knew that he could be reckless in any situation, even when it came to the opposite sex. So, whenever she heard him say to a girl that he loved her, she knew it didn't mean anything. Again, it was all a tactic that he'd do just win the girl's trust and do whatever he pleased with them. But this…him staring at a girl, dumbfounded and speechless, was a very new reaction from his part.

"I love you!" Damon blurted out without so much of a thought. Elena gaped, astounded that he actually said those three little words to whoever this girl was. She tried to peer over his shoulder, to see the girl that made Damon say those words and see what's so special about her that made him lose his senses entirely.

"Sorry?" the girl incredulously asked.

"Don't be," he smugly said. "I love you," he stated with a smirk, his eyes still raking appreciatively up and down on her.

"Uh-huh, sure you do buddy. Excuse me," she rolled her eyes at him and walked past him. Whatever joke she was selected to be in, she didn't want to be involved in anymore. She made quick eye-contact with Elena, not caring to ask any more about the encounter with the strange guy. Of course, he was quite good-looking, but didn't appreciate whatever the joke was.

Elena, instead, immediately recognized the girl Damon bumped into and gasped, quickly running after her. "Katherine!" she called out. "You're Katherine, right?" she eagerly asked as she reached up to her.

"Yes," she said, still at a bit of a loss.

"Hi! I'm Elena," she held out her hand and Katherine shook it with a small smile. Katherine was still confused about the whole encounter but was happy that at least she made one new friend here at her new school. She deduced that Elena seemed friendly enough, but wasn't entirely sure of her energy level. No one she ever encountered had that much pep in her step.

"Hi, I'm Damon," Damon introduced himself to her. "How do you know her?" he inquired to Elena.

"Oh, this morning the Dean…" Elena started.

"Oh, jeez. Don't say that old bag's name here," Damon interjected.

"Old bag?" Katherine arched an eyebrow. If this guy was talking about the Dean at this school, he's got another thing coming, she defensively thought.

"So, Katherine," he continued. "It's your first day at Whitmore. Where are you from?"

"She just arrived from New Jersey," Elene interjected.

"Oh, really, that's – wait, how do you know?" Damon asked, surprised that Elena knew such information.

"Because the Dean –"Elena tried to explain before Damon said another thing that could offend Katherine. The damn guy was never any good at listening before saying something else that was inappropriate.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, please, I said let the bald man be!"

"Bald man, oh?" Katherine whispered to herself. This Damon surely had no qualms for calling the Dean such names. She looked at him amusedly, ready for the opportunity to rightly put him in his place.

"So, where did you study in New Jersey?" Damon asked Katherine.

"Princeton University!" Elena interjected again.

"Oh, Princeton – how did you know that?" Damon inquired to Elena, again.

Elena sighed, frustrated that Damon wouldn't let her explain who Katherine exactly was. "Because this morning the Dean –"

"Yeah, yeah, let the grouch be, Elena. As you can see, we have this really nasty dean and she's his stooge." He playfully added.

"Grouch, huh?" Katherine smirked.

"Right, but forget him," Damon continued. "I'm more interested in you. How's your first day going so far?"

"Oh just great," Katherine easily replied.

There was soon commotion in the halls as Dean Pierce was walking around, pointing out to the students who were disobeying any rules or regulations under his gaze. He turned and zeroed in on three students and looked at the one in the middle wearing the most inappropriate clothes. Dean Patrick resignedly sighed, shaking his head. When will these kids ever learn? He ruefully thought.

"What did I say about the school's conduct of attire? No short skirts or tight tops." Dean Pierce stated as he reached the group, eyeing Katherine.

"I just arrived from New Jersey this morning and I haven't had time to unpack yet," Katherine explained. The Dean didn't find the reason excusable, ready to reprimand her and make her go back home and change.

"Excuse me, sir, may I cut in?" Damon intervened.

"No," Dean Pierce replied.

"Thank you, sir." Damon quickly intervened, ready to get Katherine out of trouble. "You see, it's Katherine's first day at college and she hasn't had time to unpack. So, she grabbed what she had and wore it."

"And how do you know?"

"I've known Katherine since childhood," Damon smoothly lied.

"Really?"

"Really, Dad," Katherine smugly stated, placing her arm on Dean Pierce's shoulder, a smile playing on her lips.

"Really, Dad!" Damon confidently said before he realized what just happened. "Dad?" he questioned, now fully realizing what just happened: he was not only full-on flirting with the new girl but had insulted the Dean to the Dean's own daughter!

"Dad," Elena claimed, now patting the Dean's other shoulder. She shook her head at Damon; he was always so quick to chime in and jump to conclusions without knowing the full story. Well, at least there was someone here who was able to put him in his place.

Dean Pierce had no idea what was going on and why Katherine and Elena were looking at Damon in a questionable way. Before he could ask or say anything more, the intercom came on, interrupting the four of them. Ms. Joanna Parker was calling for the Dean into the office and that she needed him urgently. Dean Pierce, befuddled and blushing again, muttered that he had to meet with her to discuss the students' future and other topics. He quickly walked away with a little skip.

Damon was grateful that the Dean left, before having to explain himself. He was ready to hide under a rock for calling such names and looking like a fool in front of Katherine. "Oh shit!" he muttered, leaning his head against Elena's shoulder, hoping that he could hide.

"Excuse me…" Katherine called out for him. Elena quickly patted Damon on his shoulder so that he could face her, ready for her to scold her best friend. Damon turned and put on his game face, trying to act nonchalant.

"He's an old bag," she pointed out, counting on her fingers, "a balding man and a – what was it? Oh yes, a grouch! But he's really all not that bad," she eyed him, satisfied that she said all she could and hoped that Damon learned his lesson.

Damon wasn't ready for defeat. He couldn't let this girl walk away angry at him. If anything, he wanted to make amends with her and start fresh. "Hey!" he called out to her. "Happy Friendship's Day," he smiled, holding one of his friendship bands for her to take.

"We just met. Friendship is really far off," she simply stated, giving a small smile and quick wave to Elena, knowing that not only she made a friend but at least somebody, besides herself, respected her dad.

Damon was at a loss. Not only was made a fool of himself just now, but a beautiful girl just rejected him. "Oh shit!" he said to himself. "I'm in trouble,"

Elena couldn't help herself and started giggling. "What? Something happened?" she teased.

"Nah, she's not for me." He quickly said. "She's probably one of those high maintenance, pre-Madonna girls. A girl is someone who you can take home to meet their mother, you know? No, she's not my type," he claimed with a bit of attitude.

"You know with that kind of attitude and at this rate, you'll find no one."

"Why? I have you, don't I?" he jokingly said.

"Me?" Elena exclaimed. "Ew! No way, Damon! Not gonna happen!" she cried out, running away from him as they heard the bell ring for class to start.

"Why not? If I don't marry anyone, then I'll marry you!" Damon cried out, running after her towards their next class.

Damon chuckled after her, at least relishing in the fact that he could make Elena cringe with his suggestion at them getting married. He always said that to her; if there was no one else for him, then he'd have no problem marrying Elena. After all, what better way to spend his life with someone who is his best friend? However, poor Elena found the whole idea repulsive; she couldn't imagine living a life with her best friend, let alone someone who's regarded as a player.

* * *

Katherine began muttering to herself, walking down the halls, clutching her books tightly to her chest, trying her best to hide herself away from all the glares and whispers about her. She knew that starting in a new school with her father being the Dean that many of the students would be curious about her. But what bugged her the most was that nobody talked to her. Nobody wanted to get to know her or at least be her friend. It was only her third day at Whitmore and she was ready to go back to Princeton.

Pacing away, trying her best to ignore the gossip surrounding her, she felt a presence behind her and quickly turned to look that a group of girls that looked like they were following stopped and quickly turned around to the other direction. Shaking her head, she kept walking, counting down the days until graduation when she'd be out of here. Why was she such a good daughter? She ruefully thought. Why did she have to let her dad convince her to come out here instead of letting her finish her degree at Princeton? With a resolute sigh, she kept her head high and tried to make the best of it. Time always flew when you are busy.

"Hey Katherine!" a voice called out. She turned and found Elena Gilbert running up to her with a white sweater in hand. "Hey, yo!" she called out and reached up to her with a grin. "I got you a sweater from the school store. Cool, huh?"

"Oh, thanks, Elena," Katharine appreciatively said with a smile and took the sweater from her.

"No problem! So how are you liking it so far?"

"Oh, it's uh…it's all right, I guess," she mumbled. "Hey, Elena, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure!" she eagerly responded.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

Elena chuckled. "Well you're the newbie here, so all the guys are staring at you and all the girls wanna see what the guys are staring at. Simple!" she snapped her fingers.

Katherine raised an eyebrow, not sure what that entirely meant, but accepted it. At least she was honest with her and seemed really friendly. "Anyways," Elena continued. "If you have any problems, you just let me and Damon know,"

"Oh…Damon? The one who –"

Elena laughed. "Yup! That guy! He's my best friend and we kinda rule the college," she said with a wink.

Katherine smirked. It all seemed like it was straight out of a cheesy comedy high school movie, but she found it refreshing for a change.

"Let's have lunch together!" she suggested. "I'm really curious about Princeton,"

Katherine followed Elena to a table outside and sat down next to her. They started chatting up about movies and books that they had read. They were both surprised to find out that they had the same interests when it came to books and each liked to write in their journals.

Elena was in the middle of saying something about one of her least favorite classes when Damon dropped his book-bag in the middle of the table.

"Hi," he plainly greeted Katherine.

Katherine gave a small smile. "Hi,"

"What's she doing here?" Damon blatantly asked Elena.

Elena shook her head at him. Still had to act all macho, Elena wryly thought. "I asked her to have lunch with us. If you don't like it, tough. I see Tyler Lockwood is lookin' a little lonely over there…" she mentions and points to Tyler's direction, eating lunch by himself while perusing a textbook.

Damon said nothing further and grabbed a sandwich out of his bag, trying his best not to make eye contact with Katherine.

Katherine found the whole thing quite funny; at their first meeting, he had no problem flirting and sweet-talking her, now he was a bit rude and a little cold towards her. She smirked, figuring that he liked her and didn't know how to approach or act around her.

Suddenly, an announcement was made in the middle of the outdoor Student Union about a singing competition and for any volunteers to come up and sing any song.

"Do they always do that?" Katherine asked.

"Almost every week," Elena replied. "It's to help the student body unite and come closer together." She started to laugh. "I one time dared Damon to go up and sing 'Crazy in Love' and it was hysterical."

Katherine had to giggle at the image of Damon singing a Beyoncé song in front of the entire college, and even trying to attempt a booty dance.

"Excuse me," Damon suddenly said and got up from his seat.

The girls watched him go up to the student president, Aimee Bradley, and whisper something in her ear.

"What's he up to?" Elena curiously asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Aimee exclaimed through her mic. "We have our first volunteer for the singing competition. Let's put our hands together to bring up Katherine Pierce!"

"What?" Katherine cried out in surprise. "But I – I don't sing!" she stammered.

Damon strutted back up to their table with his signature smirk. "Come on," he said with a smile playing on his lips. "You heard Aimee, you're up first."

"Damon!" Elena reprimanded him. "How can you just let her sing? She's the Dean's daughter,"

"So? It's not like she's never done this before. And I'm sure living in New York hasn't made you shy," he said to Katherine. "So, Katherine will sing. Come on," he motioned towards the mic, "we're all waiting for you," he smarmily stated.

Elena could do nothing to help Katherine. It was tradition that every student on campus sing in front of the entire student body. Even Elena sang once as a freshmen and it was mortifying having to stand up there, everyone staring and laughing at her for having a terrible voice. Elena didn't care much as she knew that singing was never her forte, so she just shrugged and laughed along with everyone else. But she felt so helpless and didn't want Katherine to embarrass herself even if she couldn't sing. It was unfair and unjust of Damon. Just because he looked like an idiot in front of the Dean and Katherine for his remarks the other day didn't justify his actions towards Katherine. But, then again, this was Damon; anything he ever did never seemed rational.

Katherine gingerly got up from her seat, noting Damon's steely blue eyes fixated on her, saying that he was not going to have her back down from his challenge. On shaky legs, she walked up to Aimee Bradley and took the microphone from her, unsure what song to sing. She looked down at her feet, doubting herself until she recalled a song her mother sang every morning while she made breakfast. A small smile crept on her face as she recalled fond memories of her mother and softly belted out the song.

 _Amazing grace…_

 _How sweet the sound…_

Damon and the entire student body was stunned. Never did they think that Katherine would sing a church choir song and have the voice for it. She sounded like an angel that brought everyone to silence as their jaws dropped. Even Elena was shocked, never did she think that Katherine had such a beautiful voice and sing a religious song. She grinned over at Damon's expression; his eyes wide and mouth agape.

 _That saved a wretch like me…_

 _I was once lost but now I'm found…_

 _Was blind but now I see…_

Katherine recalled the words and the melody like she heard it yesterday from her beloved mother. She hardly thought about her since her untimely death but knew her mother would've wanted Katherine to remember her by the little things, like her singing and the warmth she always radiated. She continued on with the song, her thoughts only on her mother and the words she so clearly remembered.

 _T'was Grace that taught…_

 _My heart to fear…_

 _And Grace, my fears relieved…_

 _How precious did that Grace appear…_

 _The hour I first believed…_

Katherine finished the last note before looking up at the student body and not one word was uttered. For a moment, she thought everyone might burst out laughing. To her surprise, it was quite the opposite; everyone stood up and cheered. She grinned from ear to ear, even taking a small curtsy bow and thanked Aimee Bradley for picking her to sing. Handing back the microphone, she walked over to the table where Elena was clapping, jumping up and down for her while Damon had his arms crossed, looking a bit put-out.

She reached up to him, deftly picking up her bag and looked Damon squarely in the eye. "Just because I grew up in New York doesn't mean I don't have any morals or values, and act like some snooty city girl. And don't you forget it," She eyed him up and down and turned around before deciding to look at him again and snapped her fingers three times at him then walked away.

Elena couldn't believe that Katherine not only made Damon look like a jackass again, but now held the whole school's attention with her comeback to him. She knew she liked the girl from the beginning. Laughing at Damon's stunned expression, she ran after Katherine and they walked together to their next class, taking pride in her new found respect at the college.

Damon could say nothing in response. He was floored once again by Katherine's boldness and actually smirked at her direction. She was something else entirely and he thought that it was time to stop being an ass and actually become her friend, and hopefully something more.

* * *

Taking English Literature is such a waste, Damon ruefully thought. What was the point of taking class that was geared specifically towards reading works of fiction written by a bunch of dead guys?

Sitting in front of the classroom, waiting for Ms. Joanna Parker to enter and begin the session, Damon looked around and saw a few people huddled in one corner, probably gossiping and others just throwing paper planes in the air out of sheer boredom. Behind him, he heard Elena dribbling a basketball and teasing some guy that he couldn't play well enough against her. He shook his head and turned to find by the classroom door Katherine had entered and was scanning around, looking for an empty seat.

Damon took in her outfit; wearing a spaghetti strap yellow sundress that came just above her knees with a dark denim jacket and small brown heels, she looked picture perfect on a spring day. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, letting her curls bunch around her face, letting him appreciate her round brown eyes and full lips. No matter how much she embarrassed him in the past few days, he was still very much attracted to her and wanted to be as close to her as possible.

Katherine looked around for a seat and spotted Damon sitting in front of the class. He leisurely stretched as she noted the muscles on his arms and shook her head at him with a slight smirk, silently reprimanding him. Damon leaned over to the seat behind him and slightly motioned for her to sit behind him today. Smirking and rolling her eyes at him, she walked over and sat behind him, noting his raven hair and strong upper back muscles in the tight black t-shirt he was wearing. For a guy who could be a complete ass, he was still very much attractive and, to her, it seemed like it was a silent peace offering between them, for now.

Dribbling her basketball, Elena walked over to her usual seat behind Damon and found Katherine occupying it.

"Hey, that's my seat," Elena mentions.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I'll move right now," Katherine quickly says and starts to pack up her notebook.

"Oh don't worry about it! You can sit there," Elena quickly concedes and sits in the seat located next to Katherine's, putting her basketball away, under her seat.

Everyone soon settled down as Ms. Joanna Parker came strutting into class, carrying a large book with her. Many of the boys started whistling in her direction, taking in another short skirt today and shimmery champagne top. Ms. Parker just laughed and rolled her eyes at the boys, paying no attention to them.

"All right everyone! Let's settled down and begin today's class. Today, we will be discussing Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ A beautiful and eternal love story. Now, before we start discussing the play, can anyone tell me what love is? Hmm?" She looked around the classroom, to see if anyone's hands were raised. To her disappointment, her students' attention wandered, not focusing on today's discussion. With a resolute sigh, she decided to pick on someone. "Katherine?" she called on.

Katherine jumped up, stunned that she was suddenly called upon by her professor. "Me?" she squeaked.

"Yes! What is love to you, Katherine?"

"Oh! Um…I – I'm not really sure, Ms. Parker," she bit her bottom lip, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh…well, that's a bit of a shame. Hmm…Elena!"

"Oh jeez!" Elena muttered under her breath. If there was one thing she did not like about Ms. Parker's class, it was the free reign she had upon calling on any student without their raising a hand.

"Um…Love? Well, I – I –"Elena felt chagrinned and peered down at her notebook, looking like she was writing a note when she was clearly doodling. She had no idea what love really was since she had never been in love, much like Katherine.

"Well somebody must know what love is!" Joanna stated. She scanned around the classroom to her students until she spotted Damon right in front of her and smiled mischievously to him. Damon always had interesting answers to her questions. She knew that he was not much of a reader – with the exception of _Gone with the Wind_ – but he always gave an interesting perspective to the classroom's discussion.

"Damon," she called on him. Damon looked up and chuckled. He knew he was being called on to answer the question of the hour. "What is love?" Joanna asked.

Damon slightly peered over to Katherine and smiled. If there was one way of winning Katherine over, then this was it. "Love," he started. "Love is friendship," he simply stated.

Elena quickly looked up at Damon, stunned. Did he just say that? Love is friendship? She listened on to Damon's explanation, hoping it might shed some light to this new revelation.

"If she can't be my best friend, then I can't be in love with her," he said. "Because without friendship, there is no love. It's simple. Love is friendship. Okay, Ms. Parker?"

Elena didn't hear Ms. Parker praise over Damon's answer or the discussion followed by that. All she saw and all she thought about was Damon and his answer. Did this mean that he's in love with her? After all, they consider each other their best friend and spend nearly every waking moment together. She curiously looked over at Damon throughout the entire class session, wondering what he meant by that answer. Love is friendship…what a funny thought…

Before any of them realized, the bell rang to end class and everyone quickly began packing their things. Elena didn't have time to wait for Damon to walk to their next class. She briskly walked out of the classroom, needing time to mull over Damon's response and all that it meant towards their friendship.

Katherine walked out, clutching on to her notebook and binder, with all kinds of notes and paper sticking out of it. She lost her balanced slightly and accidently dropped everything. Rolling her eyes, she bent down and started picking up the scattered papers when she saw an extra set of hands help her. She looked up and saw Damon with a small smile playing on his lips. After cleaning up her little mess, Damon gently stopped her by taking her wrist in his hand.

Katherine had never felt such strong hands on her before and it felt warm against her skin. She flushed, wondering if his entire body felt like that.

"So," he started. "Wanna be friends?" he asked, handing her the very same friendship band he presented to her the first day they met.

Damon could see her resolve slightly waver, but she didn't accept the band right away as he hoped for. Just when he was about to give up and walk away, he felt a hand on his arm and she took the band away from him, a smile creeping on her face. Damon chuckled and walked away, relieved and excited about the prospect of having Katherine as a friend. Maybe, just maybe, after hearing his answer today, that she'll warm up to him and actually be more than just friends. Friendship is always a great start to a beautiful relationship, his father once said. And his dad may have been right about that.

* * *

Elena couldn't sleep the entire night. Tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable spot, none of it worked. Even drinking chamomile tea, as Bonnie suggested, should've helped but it didn't. She couldn't get her thoughts straight, letting it run amok as today seemed eventful and confusing.

The more she thought about Damon and his answer, the more she realized something: she liked Damon. Actually liked him and as more than a friend. More than someone to just hang out with and play video games and basketball with. Whatever this feeling was, it was starting to grow on her. She thought about all the times that Damon made her laugh and smile and he in turn. She couldn't get over how his laugh was infectious or how handsome he looked whenever he had to dress up. Even when he did the whole tough guy image; him wearing a black leather jacket and boots to class, he looked sexy and charming all at once. But she would never admit it to him, knowing him all too well, he'd thrive off of it and be chauvinistic for the rest of the day. Sure, he was a smooth talker, always flirting and charming not just the girls but the staff as well. Many of the professors would claim that he had a charisma about himself that couldn't be ignored. And she had experienced it numerous times, but never fell for it.

But was this what Damon was speaking about just a few days ago? That the heart would know when something…something like this happens? It'll start to feel strange yet euphoric at the same time. A smile crept onto Elena's face as she giggled, thinking about Damon as something more than a friend. If Damon feels that love is friendship, then there's a big chance that Damon might have feelings for her, too. After all, many people say that the best relationships have started out as friendships, and she was definitely excited about the prospect of that.

* * *

A/N: Things are finally heating up! Thank you for the reviews and keep 'em coming!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry for the delay folks! Things have been super crazy that I haven't been able to update for the past two weeks! Hopefully all will be forgiven once you read the chapter ;)

I wanted to add that I intentionally named this chapter after one of my favorite songs from KKHH, "Koi Mil Gaya". This was the first song I actually fell in love with just because it was so much fun to listen and dance to. It seriously helped me when I was studying during my undergrad days. So, presenting chapter 5! Reviews are love!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. All rights belong to Karan Johar and Dharma Productions.

* * *

 **Chapter Five: I Found Someone**

It was utterly the strangest basketball game he had ever played with Elena; she wasn't focused, barely made the shots, her hand-eye coordination was off, she even had the ball slip from her hands time to time whenever he was beside or behind her, obviously attempting to steal the ball. And the funny thing was that she still won. She still won! Just barely though, Damon shook his head at the thought, trying to comprehend what in the world got into Elena this morning. If she wasn't feeling up for it, then she should've called and canceled this morning's game.

"Are you okay?" he concernedly asked. "You seem like your mind is somewhere else,"

"Huh? Oh! No, it's just – it's just my head," she feebly admitted. "Just have a bit of a headache. That's all,

Damon could only nod, convinced with her answer, as he packed up his gear, not noticing that Elena was staring at him.

She wasn't sure what to expect this morning; him all smiling and being extra touchy-feely with her or just being his regular, chauvinistic self. The strange thing was Elena started noticing Damon… _really_ noticing him. The way he flexed his biceps, his full lips pursed in concentration as he tried to make a shot. Even the way his hands felt on her waist when he tried to shove her away to get the ball. Elena nearly yelped at the contact, this time it felt different to her. It was as if her mind now conjured other images of his hands on her, images that made her blush furiously red.

Even now, noticing him pack his things and how strong his calf muscles looked when it flexed. She closed her eyes, exhaling, trying to get her thoughts together. This was Damon! Her best friend! Just because she had recurring thoughts about him last night and tried her best to forget about what he said in Ms. Parker's class yesterday could've meant nothing. He probably said all that just to placate their instructor to move on to another topic. After all, they were all so young and had barely seen the world, let alone know exactly what love is.

"Ready?" he asked, shifting his gym bag over his shoulder.

Elena could only nod and followed him out of the basketball court, doing everything she can to remind herself that Damon is her friend and that she should only see him as her friend. That was until he cracked a funny joke about one of their science professors and his overly large, thick black rimmed glasses.

Elena giggled, couldn't helping herself as she conjured the image of their science professor.

"That's more like it," he said with a smile.

Elena stopped laughing, looking up at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "You were so quiet this morning, I had no idea what you were thinking. I mean, yeah, you beat me – again – but just barely. It kinda freaked me out. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Elena gave a small smile. He was concerned and worried about her. Maybe he did have feelings for her and was slowly revealing it to her. She bit her bottom lip, worried that she might scare him off if she revealed what her true thoughts were.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about this history exam we have coming up," she convincingly replied.

Damon only nodded and continued walking to the destination of their dormitories. He knew there was more to it but didn't want to press her further. If it really was exams, then she really had nothing to worry about. Out of all of his friends, she had the highest marks and proudly showed it off. Elena soon waved good-bye to Damon and he weakly waved himself, his thoughts around Elena and her unusual behavior. After a moment, he decided to not concern himself with it. Whatever it was, it'll quickly pass and they'll go back to just the way they were: friends.

* * *

The entire school was packed into the football stadium, cheering for Whitmore's football team. The colors of the college, green and white, were displayed on poms poms and banners, were flashing and being waved in the air. Students were enthusiastically cheering their football, egging on the team to win their third consecutive homecoming game. Not much of a football fan,

Katherine decided to go when Elena asked her to come and join her and Damon. Figuring it would be fun and that it was the end of homecoming week, she thought she should enjoy going out with her new friends, relax and watch a game. Little did she realize that watching a relaxing game was far from it; every student was on a high. She amusedly watched Damon and Elena – hardly able to sit – throughout the game, fists pumping in the air, cheering on along with the other students and staff members. Interestingly enough, Damon sat in between her and Elena, halting any conversation she could have with the girl to try to understand the game.

Taking the opportunity of having to sit next to Damon she started asking him the play by play so as not to feel a little lost. Damon obliged, his eyes still on the game and pointing out when the opposing team tackled a Whitmore offense player or how after a touchdown is scored, the opposing team can get an extra point by either running or throwing the football at the end zone. She was quickly following the game with his help, cheering with the team or booing when the opposing team scored. Katherine started to question why she never went to any of the football games at Princeton since she was having so much fun tonight.

The announcer then encouraged the student body to stand up and chant the Whitmore name across the stadium to pump up the team. Cheering and clapping their hands, everyone began shouting "Whitmore! Whitmore!"

At the corner of his eye, Damon noted that Katherine was standing but not cheering as enthusiastically as the rest of the crowd. Hugging herself, she did have a slight smile on her face and looked amused by all the spectators, but wasn't into the game. She looked and most likely felt out of place with the whole sports thing; wearing black heels, tight black jeans and a red top with a leather jacket. While he and Elena were decked out with green and white streaks of face-paint and wearing the school's letterman's jackets. Figuring that she needed some encouragement to look like she was part of the crowd, he grabbed her arm and started pumping it in the air, making her look like she was cheering.

Katherine amusedly looked at him and chuckled, letting Damon wave her arm in the air. Suddenly, she noted that he stopped cheering when he noticed her wrist; it was bare. Confused as to why he took such an interest in her wrist, she looked to him and saw that he didn't look pleased with her and gently threw her hand down. Raising her eyebrow at him, now curious as to why he decided to ignore her.

Trying to understand what exactly went wrong, she then recalled just a few days ago when Damon offered his hand in friendship and handed her the friendship band. She not wearing it meant that she officially didn't accept him as her friend. Laughing to herself, Katherine thought he has got to be the most mercurial person she ever met.

The game finally ended with Whitmore winning their third homecoming game. The students cheered when the final second was called, the score of 14 to 10. Everyone left the stadium on a high, now able to enjoy and party tomorrow evening with the homecoming dance.

Elena, still giddy over the game, was practically hoping and skipping next to Damon and the guys, all going over the play-by-play of the game and how Whitmore just barely won if the quarterback hadn't gone long and instead passed the ball as he should have.

"Whatever guys!" Elena enthusiastically exclaimed. "We won! That's all that matters!"

Everyone laughed and agreed with her. They all said good night to one another, parting ways with those were going out to celebrate at the college bar. However, Damon wasn't feeling up for it.

"I'm beat, I'm not going," he stated.

Elena was stunned, stopping in her tracks as she walked alongside Katherine. "You never, _ever_ say that. What's wrong?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just tired. That history exam got to me today,"

She simply nodded, figuring that he was probably tired. The idea of crawling into bed seemed like a good one, too, after a nail-biting game like tonight.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, too," Katherine agreed.

"Oh! By the way," Elena intervened before Katherine walked away to her car. "Are you going to the homecoming dance tomorrow night? You should come! You can join me and Damon," she happily suggested.

"No, I'm not going," she simply replied.

Elena's eyes widened, shocked that she wasn't going. "What are you saying? Of course you should go!"

"Elena," Damon intervened, sounding annoyed. "Why are you asking her? Come on, let's go,"

He pulled Elena away from Katherine, draping his arm lazily around her shoulders as they walked back to their dormitories. If the girl didn't want to be involved with the extra activities on campus, then why should she continue to hang out with them? Katherine had made her point by not wearing the bracelet. If she wanted to be left alone, then he has no problem doing just that. And if Elena wanted to continue being her friend, (for whatever reason beyond his understanding), then she can go right ahead. But he won't get involved anymore. He tried his best to be nice to her and offer his apology for the way he acted, but if the girl was too stubborn to accept it, then he can move one to someone else.

Katherine watched the two of them walk away. Elena meant well, she always did whenever she included her with the college's latest activities. She had school spirit and pride for her college, something that Katherine admired. But she still felt a little lost and hesitant after attending Whitmore now for over two months. She still didn't know much of the student body besides Elena, Damon and sometimes saying "Hi" to Bonnie. And then there was Damon…

She knew he wanted to date her and possibly be in a relationship with her, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for such a thing. It had been ages since her last relationship and she hardly dated since then, always focusing on her studies. True, Damon was charming and funny and has a bit of a bad boy attitude going for himself. She also admired the fact that he's a great friend. No girl with a brain would refuse to go out with him. Yet, here she was, probably the first girl to technically say no to him. Whether she was being "hard to get" or just challenging to Damon, she knew that tonight he had thrown in the towel.

Getting inside her car, revving the engine and pulling out the parking lot of the stadium, she drove home, contemplating on what to exactly do to win his friendship again. She liked him and liked spending time with him. An idea formed in her head and she mischievously smiled to herself, excited about the possibilities of tomorrow night.

* * *

Bonnie was always for costume parties. She had a collection of costumes ready to go whenever the occasion called for it. Tonight she was definitely excited that this year's homecoming theme is 90s week. She decided to dress up as Lisa Turtle from _Saved by the Bell_ , one of her favorite television shows when she was a child, watching all the reruns every Saturday morning on the Kids Network.

Meticulously picking out all the accessories for the costume, having her bangs in place, hair curled and scrunched up high in a high ponytail with a scrunchie and colorful bangles and earrings, she looked the part of Lisa Turtle with a flower patterned dress and belt around her waist. With a nod of approval to herself in the mirror, she was ready to get out and party the night away.

"Elena!" she called out, smoothing her dress. "Whenever you're ready,"

After a moment, Elena came out wearing red denim overalls, a plain white t-shirt underneath and white Adidas sneakers. Her hair was neatly brushed and straightened for tonight's dance.

Bonnie shook her head at her with a small smile playing on her lips. "The theme is the 90s, Gilbert,"

Elena shrugged. "Overalls were a thing, remember? Who are you supposed to be anyways?"

"Duh! Lisa from _Saved by the Bell_ ," she said pointing to her outfit.

"Oh yeah! Now I see!" she giggled. "Anyways, let's go! I hear that the student government got The Mikealsons to play as the band tonight,"

Bonnie sighed. "That Klaus sure is cute! Even with his British accent, I always swoon whenever I hear him talk."

"Like him all you want, I'm actually into Elijah. He's the cutie,"

They giggled at each other, excited about seeing a few good-looking famous musicians up close tonight. Maybe they might get invited on stage to dance with them tonight. After all, they were the closest thing to seeing an actual celebrity tonight and the band's music is always infectious.

"I still have a hard time believing that they're related to Rebekah," Bonnie mentioned as they walked out of the dormitory.

"Believe me, so do I. But she's their baby sister, so I'm assuming that she'll be up on stage with them tonight."

They reached the campus' gymnasium. Everyone collectively gasped as the school's large gym was transformed into a dancefloor. Balloons in the colors of red, yellow, blue, white and green were spread around, with a collection of confetti spread out everywhere. Posters of famous catchphrases of the 90s was plastered everywhere, from "As if!" to "How you Doin'?" A stage was step-up at the end of the gym with all the equipment displayed. The entire student body began clapping and cheering as the lights dimmed, ready for the band to come out and start their performance.

Elena and Bonnie stood all the way in the back, not wanting to get into anyone's way. Bonnie cracked a joke about how the girls were ready for music while the boys dreaded the competition of the Mikealson brothers when Damon appeared. Bonnie did her best to contain her laughter while Elena gapped and had no shame laughing at him.

Damon, bemused by their blatant stares and laughter, looked down at his attire, thinking they were laughing at his outfit. Wearing a tight fitted turquoise cycling shirt that read "POLO" across in large letters, a blue fanny pack around his waist, tight jeans and knee caps over his knees. Still, he was confused as to why they were laughing at him.

"What?" he seriously asked. "What's so damn funny?"

"You!" Elena pointing at him as she cracked up, trying to calm her laughter. "You look ridiculous!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "It's the 90s theme, this is how everyone dressed,"

"Uh-huh," Bonnie conceded while still cracking up. "Sure they did, Damon,"

Quickly wiping away any tears from the laughter, Bonnie excused herself to find her boyfriend, Luka Martin.

Elena was able to calm herself as she and Damon began cheering with everyone else when the band finally appeared, all four brothers wearing their signature black jeans and t-shirts, showing off their muscles. The Mikealson's were considered British Royalty to the music scene. With Klaus with lead singer, Elijah the guitarist, Kol the bass player and Finn the drummer. They're considered every girl's British fantasy come true. The crowd screamed and cheered for them as they picked up their equipment, quickly finding a tune, and shifting their equipment so that they were comfortable while performing.

"Good evening, Whitmore College!" Klaus presented through the microphone. "It's an honor to be here with you all tonight performing some of our hit songs while everyone parties the night away. And we have to thank out baby sister, Rebekah, for convincing us to come out and play tonight."

The crowd cheered for Rebekah as Damon scoffed at the mention.

Elena chuckled. "What? Still mad about friendship band fiasco?"

Damon pursed his lips then chuckled. "Nah. Moved on from that real quick,"

Elena raised an eyebrow and continued to watch the band set-up, getting ready to play.

"Before we begin tonight's festivities, I'd like to invite Rebekah up and sing with us tonight. We've got a bit of a surprise for you folks. We're going to be premiering our new song. It's called, 'I Found Someone'. You're the first ones to hear it! We hope you like it!"

The crowd cheered further, screaming out "Mikealsons! Mikealsons!" More than ready to hear the new song and start dancing.

Damon was cheering along with Elena, ready to start partying the night away as he turned towards the gym doorway and did a double glance at the person walking in towards him. Still a vision in his eyes, he couldn't help but notice her short, tight-fitted baby doll dress shimmering in hues of blue and silver whenever she moved slightly. She wore matching silver heels and a silver chain with a triangle charm.

Katherine beamed at Damon, slowly walking up to him. Reaching him, they both looked into each other's eyes, letting the world pass them by, not caring who or what was happening when the thrums of Elijah's guitar started playing and the first verse of the song began with Rebakah.

 _I've found someone…_

Katherine lifted her wrist for Damon to view. She smiled as she noted that his icy blue eyes softened at the sight of the wristband. Damon, surprised and pleased that she accepted him as a friend, smirked. Their reverie was broken when the band began playing the catchy lyrics, the beat nearly impossible to resist to get up and dance. Even the staff joined in with the students as Klaus came in.

 _What happened to me? Why do I feel lost?_

 _Was I crazy before or I've gone crazy now?_

Damon, Katherine and Elena started dancing with everyone, pulling the classic moves from the sixties such as the twist, the shake and the mashed potato, waving their hands in the air with not a care in the world. Damon was on a high, finally relaxed and happy to be celebrating homecoming with his best friend, and – probably – the girl of his dreams.

 _Your eyes are befuddled, your hair is tousled…_

 _What have you done to yourself?_

 _I've found someone…I've lost my heart…_

 _What am I to tell you friend…_

 _I'm all shook up…_

 _I've found someone…really found someone…_

 _Don't know what has happened to me…_

 _Now everyone's saying I'm crazy…_

To Elena's surprise, she bumped into Jenna while dancing with the other students, dressed as one of the characters from her favorite show, Beverly Hills 90210, looking like she was having a blast. Elena began dancing with her as everyone caught up with the lyrics and the beat of the song. Klaus and Rebekah killing it and making everyone feel high and energetic. It was looking like a night she and the rest of the campus would never forget. Even Katherine found them and danced with them, also enjoying herself and finally letting go of her insecurities. She was finally enjoying and relishing every second of it.

A collective gasp and cheering came from the middle of the dancefloor when everyone saw, to their amazement and delight, Dean Pierce and Ms. Joanna Parker were waltzing, grooving and shaking together, staying attuned to the song. Everyone clapped along, happy to see the two staff members actually together in public.

Katherine joyously laughed and cried out, "You got this, Dad!" while clapping along with everyone else. The song was still playing, the booming music making the dancefloor vibrate underneath everyone's shoes.

 _Tell us, what's this madness about?_

 _What has happened to you?_

 _Well, I was feeling fine till yesterday…_

 _There was excitement of happiness in my heart…_

Damon joined Katherine and Elena after quickly getting a drink. He started twirling Elena around and doing their signature handshake, thriving off of the atmosphere around them. While Elena was enjoying herself, she was surprised to find Damon actually dancing, something he hardly ever did in public, let alone in front of her. She quickly brushed the thought aside, not going to let it affect her fun tonight.

 _Then why do you feel anxious? What's troubling you?_

 _Have you lost something?_

 _I've found someone…I've lost my heart…_

Damon saw Katherine from the corner of his eye dancing with Jenna and moved over to them, pumping his fist in the air, jumping up and down with them. Every time he glanced at Katherine's wrist, he felt his heart fly higher, marveling at the fact that she chose to wear it tonight. With the song's lyrics and joyous beat, it was probably a sign that better things were to come. Katherine watched Damon and saw a glint in his eyes; since first meeting him, she had never seen him act so carefree. She radiated it with him as all four of them danced together. Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood joined in on the fun of the group as Bonnie found them, tagging along Luka.

 _Has your heart gone like a vanishing cloud?_

 _Who's that…who has besieged your heart?_

 _I like to reveal the name of the one I like…_

 _Yet, I'm not able to say her name…_

 _Don't say her name out loud but do give us a sign, a slight hint at least…_

 _She's in my eyes_

 _She is my life_

 _What else can I tell you?_

 _I've found someone…I've lost my heart…_

The song soon reached its conclusion with Finn playing off the drums and even going into the bongos that were located next to him. Klaus and Rebekah were jumping on the stage as Elijah and Kol looked on with bright smiles on their faces.

Damon wasn't ready for the song to end nor let Katherine walk away before the next song started. He extended his hand to her and she gingerly took it. He pulled her quickly to his chest and they started to dance close together. Far too close…

Elena saw the entire interaction and felt a tightness in her chest as she watched the two of them laugh carefree with each other as Damon twirled and spun her around. Each time Katherine made a circle, Damon caught her close to his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. Elena started breathing heavily as she saw the two of them enjoy dancing with each other. She slightly frowned as she saw Damon smile, and not just any smile. She didn't recognize this smile since she had never seen it. And he was laughing with Katherine, too.

Afraid that she might actually start crying in front of everyone tonight. Just watching them finally clicked for Elena; it wasn't _her_ love and friendship he was seeking, it was Katherine's.

Slowly and quietly slipping out so no one noticed her disappearance, she walked out of the gymnasium, hugging herself as she ran back to her dorm room, seeking the solitude she desperately needed.

Jenna watched the whole interaction of the three of them; Damon inviting Katherine to dance just with him, Elena noticing and watching the happiness in her eyes quickly replace with hurt and embarrassment. She slipped out of the gymnasium as well, taking her time to walk back to the girl's dormitory and try to be a comfort to Elena.

It finally happened, Jenna ruefully thought, Elena developed feelings for Damon.

* * *

Sitting on her bed and crying by herself, she felt angry for letting her emotions get the best of her and the realization that she wasn't what Damon saw in a potential girlfriend. Then why the whole speech about "love is friendship" and that she needed to be his best friend in order to be in love with her? She was his best friend, she knew everything about him as did he about her. So, what's the problem? Elena wryly thought.

It then dawned on her that she wasn't the type of girl Damon had once described to her; beauty with brains. That's what he wanted. And what he wanted, he saw in Katherine. From her elegance, to her immaculate attire and the fact that she's intelligent made Elena bitterly questioned why she didn't see it before. All the times he endlessly flirted with her, even the whole friendship band fiasco, it was all there, right in front of her.

Angrily wiping away her tears, she fondly thought of her mother, Miranda, and the comfort she would've provided now. Telling Elena that she is beautiful, that Damon was a boy and most boys are one-track minded.

A soft knock at the door caught Elena's attention as she turned her head and saw Jenna slowly walk in.

Jenna noted the tear-stricken Elena; her nose blotchy and red, her cheeks stained with the saltiness of her tears. She gingerly walked over and sat beside Elena.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Jenna concernedly asked.

Elena shrugged, not really sure if she wanted to share all of the details with her Resident Advisor and friend. "I don't know why…but I just miss my mom." She sniffed.

"Hey!" Jenna playfully chastised. "How can you say that when I'm here?"

Elena softly chuckled as Jenna opened her arms for her to come in for a hug. Elena eagerly took it, wrapping her arms around Jenna, placing her head on her shoulder, silently crying. She let the tears unashamedly stream down her face as Jenna affectionately smoothed out and patted her hair.

"Silly girl," Jenna wryly whispered. "You don't get anywhere with tears,"

* * *

Please review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Things are finally coming together! Thank you so much for the reviews, please keep them coming! Lots of love!

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Something Happens**

Elena kept time on her stop-watch, glancing between the runners and the time, biting her bottom lip, hoping that they'll beat the previous time records. To her excitement, they all crossed the finish line with Damon in the lead.

"Yes! Eleven-eight! Good timing guys," she shouted, jumping up and down.

The boys of the track team finally stopped running and caught their breaths after their morning training. Each of them stretching out any sore muscles using the nearest bench or bars.

Elena took a seat, digging through her gym bag to find a bottle of juice that Damon requested her to bring to this morning's session. Grabbing it out and placing it next to her on the bench, facing Damon as he did his post-run stretch. To her periphery, she saw Katherine walking up to her and took a seat next to her.

"Hi!" Katherine happily greeted her.

"Hi," Elena politely replied.

A part of her wished that she didn't like Katherine; her warmness and kind personality. Since the dance, she wanted to take a step back and be on acquaintance terms with her, but Elena found it impossible since they had grown very close as friends. They could talk about anything during their lunch time together or mess and tease with Damon on a regular basis. However, right now, she wasn't too sure about Katherine.

After the homecoming dance, Elena took a few days to herself to get over whatever she had witnessed between Katherine and Damon. Comparing herself to Katherine was something that Elena quickly understood and felt dismayed: they were very much unalike; Katherine is girlish and graceful while Elena was athletic and tomboyish. It was no contest on who would attract the most attention from the boys, especially one in particular.

Trying to push those thoughts away, she grabbed the juice bottle and held it up for Damon to view. "Damon, juice? Juice?" she called out to him.

Damon turned and to his surprise found Katherine sitting next to Elena. He noted she was wearing a white summer dress with a thin scarf wrapped around her long neck. Damon gave her small wink and saw how she prettily blushed. Katherine looked shyly down, with a small smile, biting her lip.

Again, Elena watched the whole interaction and wanted to see to for herself what exactly Damon saw in her that he was blind to see in Elena. She noted that Katherine's legs were crossed over one another as her hands were wrapped around her knee, sitting up tall. Elena, wearing her red track suit, tried to mimic the pose, but her leg kept sliding off due to the slippery feel of her sweat pants. She finally was able to manage it, but felt extremely uncomfortable with the new pose.

"Elena, how long have you known Damon?" Katherine inquired.

With this, Elena laughed, recalling a funny memory from just a few years ago. She unknowingly slipped out of her new pose and right back to her previous posture: legs apart and gait of a boy.

"From the first day of college," she started. "Wanna know what I did? I beat him in an arm wrestling match. From then on, we've been best friends," she laughed.

Katherine smiled at Elena's brief story, even picturing for herself the whole scene. It was endearing how they were each other's best friend. Any time she turned, she always saw the both of them not to far away from each other.

"Damon is your best friend, isn't he?" Katherine thoughtfully asked.

Elena shook her head. " _I'm_ Damon's best friend,"

She looked over at Damon as he was finishing his stretch out, still making eye contact with Katherine. Noting his sweaty forehead and parched lips, she figured that he was thirsty and thrusted up the juice bottle again, trying to get his attention.

"Aren't you in love with him?" Katherine suddenly asked.

Elena gasped and swiftly turned her head, nearly dropping the bottle from her grasp to face Katherine's thoughtful and sincere gaze. Stunned to her core that Katherine had made that kind of observation, she didn't realize that it was so blatantly obvious. Who could blame her though, Elena ruefully thought. Katherine she always saw them together. Then there was the whole drama about the dance and how Damon picked Katherine instead of her to dance with. Was it that obvious? She thought. The way she longingly looked at Damon or hung on to his every word he spoke. And the entire campus…did they know or have some inkling as well?

Their private moment ended when Damon plopped himself in front of them, grabbing his gym bag and taking the bottle away from Elena, chugging down the juice.

"Hey!" he said all out of breath. "Should I get going?"

"To where?" Katherine asked.

"Oh…today's Tuesday, isn't it?"

"That's right!" Elena interjected, clapping her hands together. "Damon goes to meet some of his relatives every Tuesday."

"But if you say so," Damon offered. "I won't go…"

"What are you talking about?" Elena pointed out. "Damon you can't leave your family hanging. You should go. Go!" she said, trying to push him away to the other direction.

"No, really, I've got some time,"

"No, Damon. Go, otherwise you'll be late. Go…go…" Elena got up and turned him in the direction to exit the track stadium.

Damon shook his head at Elena. Always so pushy with him, he wryly thought. Before walking away, he turned back and exchanged a flirtatious look over to Katherine. She gave a small smile back, knowing that they'll have plenty of time to talk later.

* * *

The church was packed on a Tuesday evening. A line nearly went out the door for the confessional with the priest, mainly it was women here to confess any sins they had committed or to speak with the priest about their issues. Katherine walked down the aisle, wearing modest clothing; a long, green maxi dress, black flats and a brown cardigan, being respectful towards the other church-goers. She'd come here about once a week to pay her respects to her mother and silently pray for any wishes she had; her father's good health, hopes for the future and possibly to find true love.

Finding a spot near the front of the altar, she knelt down, clasping her hands in a prayer position and began whispering her prayer before she was interrupted by a familiar voice just a few feet away from her.

"Dear God, it would be great if I don't fail this time also. I'm a little weak in Chemistry, so take care of it."

Katherine grinned as she watched Damon smile to himself, eyes closed, content with his prayer. She started giggling as she watched him form a cross before he opened his eyes and searched for the source of laughter.

Damon's blood went cold as he saw Katherine grinning and laughing at him, finding it amusing that he was in church, praying. He nervously laughed back at her, trying to divert his eyes anywhere but her. Turning back, he saw that she still shaking with laughter, amused to find him here.

"Hey, look ahead," he directed, pointing in the direction of the altar.

Katherine, still smirking, obligingly looked ahead, attempting to pray when she was still reeling from catching Damon in here. She also noted that he was not dressed in his usual sportsman self. Instead, wearing a navy blue button down shirt, jeans and boots. She smiled, thinking that he too decided to look modest coming into church today.

Relieved that she wasn't paying attention to him, Damon quickly got up and snuck away, hoping that Katherine wouldn't catch up with him and start interrogating. It was one thing when nobody knew him going to church and praying. It was another when the girl he was crushing on found him in one of his most private moments. Not even Elena knew that he went to church, something he was secretly afraid of revealing since he feared that she might tease him about it.

Katherine heard some rustling and footsteps. She looked up and saw that Damon had disappeared. Peering over her shoulder, she saw him walking out. Before letting him have the chance to escape, she had to know just what exactly he was doing here and why had he lied at college.

"Damon!" she called out for him. "Damon,"

Damon stopped in his tracks, knowing he was busted. He looked anywhere but at her as she caught up with him in the front steps of the church.

"So your relatives are here, huh?" Katherine inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh shit," he muttered under his breath. "Uh…yeah! They're not here," pointed inside the church. "But here and here and here…" he said, pointing out to every other person, claiming that they were extended family.

Katherine chuckled, knowing that it was all a pretense. "So, Damon Salvatore visits church every Tuesday?" she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Yeah," he feebly mumbled, looking down.

"How sweet," she commented. "Why did you lie in college?"

He sighed. "Well…generally boys don't visit church, so…that's why,"

"But you do?"

"Yeah,"

"Every week?"

"Yeah,"

Katherine chuckled. "How sweet!"

Damon groaned, hating that she now thought of him as some softy instead of the brooding charmer. "Look, please don't call me sweet," he requested. "It's just that my dad was kind of religious and would go to church every week. A lot of his friends had made fun of him for it and when he made me start going, he'd say, 'Don't tell anyone at college,'"

Katherine nodded, a smile still playing on her lips. For some reason, she found the whole thing quite endearing and rather liked that she found another side of him. One that was hidden and not everyone had gotten the chance to see.

"He used to say," Damon continued, "that a man's head bows before three women: obviously your mother, Mother Mary, and…" Damon stopped before he said any further. He knew who the third person Giuseppe had always referred to respect and admire. If anything, Giuseppe had taught him that this person was the key to not only a wonderful life, but the woman he can always count on without a doubt. Letting Katherine know this tiny information could possibly scare her off and that was something he wasn't willing to risk since they had started to get to know each other.

Katherine looked on, curious as to who this third woman is that he should bow to. She saw his crystal blue eyes wide and innocent, most likely chagrin for revealing such important information to her. But she couldn't help but wonder.

"And?" she curiously inquired.

Damon chuckled and shrugged. "And,"

He walked away, smiling to himself, slightly blushing at being found out by Katherine and nearly slipping his tiny little secret. Figuring that he'll reveal it to her eventually.

Katherine watched Damon walk away, still grinning from her encounter with him and curious as to who this third mysterious woman was.

* * *

"Hey, man, how was your family visit?" Matt asked.

Damon chuckled to himself as looked up from his Chemistry textbook as Matt walked in, sweating profusely from whatever workout he did today.

"Really good, actually," he replied, still smiling to himself as he flipped the pages, barely registering the words written on it.

"Cool. Anyways, I'm gonna hit the shower,"

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Girls like chocolates and flowers, right?"

Matt stopped in his tracks, surprised with Damon's question. Never would he ever hear the Casanova of Whitmore College ask such a silly and obvious question.

"You're joking, right?"

Damon shook his head, feeling like an idiot for asking such a blatant question. Of course girls like chocolates and flowers. They hardly complain about receiving them, he figured.

"Never mind," he mumbled. "Forget I asked,"

"Has this got anything to do with Elena?"

Damon placed his book down, now captured by Matt's question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, has any of this got to do with Elena? We all know you two are close and couldn't be any more than that…"

"Which is exactly what it is," he pointed out.

Matt frowned, disturbed that his roommate didn't see what everyone else saw. He said nothing further, placing his hands up in defense. "Whatever bro. If you feel you know what you're doing with Katherine, then, by all means, go for it. Just do me a favor will you?"

Damon was bemused. "All right," he replied, curious to know what Donovan has to say to him.

"Don't hurt her, okay? She's a good person, Damon,"

Damon sighed, further confused by what Matt was saying. "I'm not doing anything to her, Matt. Whatever it is you're trying to say, I'd never hurt Elena. I mean, why would I?"

At this, Matt simply nodded. "Like I said, it's whatever. Oh, and just for your information, majority of girls _do_ like flowers and chocolates. I'm just surprised a guy like you never did that,"

Damon chuckled, also realizing that he truly never gave any of the girls he'd chase after and seduced anything except just the thought of being with him.

He watched Matt leave their dorm room and started to wonder what he meant about Elena. Of course, he cared about her. If anyone messed with her, he'd be the first one there to defend her. Not that she needed defending since she was well adept at taking care of herself, but still, he'd always be there for her if she needed him. Then again, he thought about the homecoming dance that was just a few days ago.

From what he remembered, everyone had a good time. He and Katherine were dancing the night away with the rest of their classmates with not a care in the world. It wasn't until the band took a break did he notice that Elena was missing. He quickly asked Bonnie if she had seen her and had replied that she suddenly disappeared on them. Deciding that he should check at the girl's dormitory, Katherine volunteered to go with him. To his relief, Elena did go back to her dorm room but was already asleep.

"What do you mean she's sleeping?" Damon asked Jenna, stunned that Elena left earlier than he originally thought. "She's never missed a homecoming dance,"

"She wasn't feeling well, so I brought her back here," Jenna retorted. "Don't bother her. She doesn't want to be disturbed. You can come back and see her tomorrow,"

Damon was still stunned, not sure if he heard Jenna correctly. But he couldn't get over the expression he was receiving from her. He wasn't sure if it was anger or disappointment, but with her arms crossed and giving him very little answers, all he could do was nod and walk back to the dance with Katherine. He has always known that Jenna wasn't a very big fan of his since she knew quite well his seduction skills, but why was she protecting Elena that night? Jenna knew the close bond between them, although she didn't like it, she never minded it. If Elena truly wasn't feeling well during the dance, then she should've told him so and he would've walked her back to her dorm, no questions asked.

It wasn't just that that shocked him the most, but he felt a little disappointed and hurt by her since she wasn't being the friend that she usually is with him. He recalled during the early days of their friendship how Elena would quietly sit beside him as he vented his frustrations and anger about the loss of his dad during the two year death anniversary. Pouring his heart out to her that he missed him and wished that he could've fought harder to stay with them. Elena would patiently watch him roughly throw rocks in the pond or punch in the air, releasing all his frustrations. They'd let the moment pass before Damon went back to himself and silently thanked her for listening. Elena only nodded as they sat quietly, not saying much, patiently listening to him vent. He had hoped he could return the favor to her one day, but she never seemed to be sad or unwell about anything. Something he always admired and was slightly envious about her. Lately, however, it didn't seem that way.

Their basketball matches were starting to feel off, her thoughts always drifted to somewhere else. It no longer felt like a proper match. Even during their classes, she wouldn't make conversation with him during the lecture or sit behind him at her usual seat. Then again, Katherine sort of took over since they shared a couple of classes together. Of course, they still had lunch every day, but something inside of her had shifted. And he didn't like it one bit. He wanted his bubbly, rambunctious friend back, but wasn't sure how to get that side of her come forth.

He ran his fingers through his hair, still on edge about Matt's plea and what he meant by that. Finally deciding that it was probably nothing, he went back to his moment with Katherine earlier and smiled to himself as an idea formed in his head.

* * *

Elena watched Bonnie meticulously get ready for her date night from her bed. She studied the way Bonnie meticulously lined her eyes, applied her mascara and brushed lip gloss on her lips. Even studying the way she picked out an outfit for her evening out was a process; making sure it coordinated with her accessories and shoes.

"Are you watching me get dressed?" Bonnie noted with humor.

"I'm just curious why all the girls go to such lengths to look like that," Elena explained.

Bonnie chuckled. "It's called looking presentable in front of public. Also, Luka likes it when I go all out,"

"He does?" Elena asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Of course. Any guy likes a girl who dresses up,"

Elena took that into consideration, thinking to herself that she's hardly dressed up in anything girlish. She recalled when she was a little girl how she fussed and whined about wearing a dress her mother made her wear to a school function. Consistently complaining that the material was itchy and she couldn't go running around with the other boys since it might show her undies to the world. Elena smiled at the memory of her dad just patting her head and said, "After the function, you can change back into your old clothes,"

She was snapped out of her reverie when Bonnie announced that she was leaving and wouldn't be back until later tonight. Elena nodded and wished her a good time. Looking over to Bonnie's dresser, it was laid out with all of her roommate's earrings, jewelry and other accessories. Wanting to make sure the coast was clear, she got up from her bed and peered out to the hallway. Satisfied that no one was around, she went back to her room and gingerly started shifting through Bonnie's jewels. She knew her friend wouldn't mind. In fact, she would've encouraged it.

Jenna had walked down the hall with a letter and small package in tow. She stopped in front of Elena and Bonnie's room and saw that the door was slightly ajar. Peering inside, she saw, to her surprise and amusement, Elena picking out and testing some earrings, placing it by her ear to see how it would suit her in front of the small mirror. Smiling to herself, she figured that she might want to help her look more feminine.

"Wear it," Jenna suggested.

Elena jumped up from shock, dropping the earring onto the dresser, making a clattering noise. She whipped around and saw to her chagrin Jenna standing at the doorway, smiling at her.

"Wear it," she encouraged. "It'll look really nice on you,"

"I was just trying it on," Elena quickly deflected. "I don't know how these girls wear it."

"If you do some things like normal girls nothing bad is going to happen," Jenna chuckled. "Here," she said placing an envelope in her hand. "Your mom's letter. You were thinking of her, right?"

Elena smiled as she received her letter, hoping that her mother's kind words would give her the encouragement she needed. It had become sort of a tradition between mother and daughter. Handwriting letters since, to them, it was more personal and had a romantic notion to it to write by hand instead of emailing, messaging or chatting through Skype.

"And listen…take this." Jenna then handed her a bag with what looked like clothes neatly folded inside.

"What's this?"

"Present." Jenna smiled as Elena gratefully hugged her.

* * *

Sitting on top of her bed, her book clutched to her chest, staring off dreamily into nothing, Katherine started to think about her run-in with Damon. She wasn't sure why she was thinking about him, but it started to come in frequently throughout the evening. Who was the mysterious third woman that he'd bow to? She thought. Reading couldn't help her get her mind off of that, the words starting to jumble and mesh together.

Preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn't notice a slight metal clink against her window and a boy climbing up the ladder, trying to get her attention.

"Hey…" Damon whispered. "Psst! Katherine!" he said, slightly banging the metallic ladder against the window.

Katherine jumped from her bed and to her surprise found Damon leaning against her window. "Damon?" she questioned, getting up and running from her bed to him. "Damon, you're here? At this time?"

"Actually, I wasn't getting any sleep so I thought you wouldn't be asleep either because you'd be thinking of me, I decided to come here." He replied very quickly and out of breath.

"Huh?"

"Do you like flowers or chocolates?"

"What?" she asked, still confused.

"Not that I have either. Just asking," he shrugged, looking nonchalant.

Katherine smirked, knowing full well that he was teasing.

"Just kidding," he said with a smile as he produced a single yellow rose from behind his shirt and handed it to her.

She accepted the flower with a small smile. "Thank you,"

"There are chocolates, too," he mentioned, taking two golden wrapped chocolates from his pockets. Katherine took one and smiled back at him as she opened it.

Damon soon felt a cool draft coming through and felt prickly goosebumps on his arms. Slightly shivering, he noted that inside looked warmer and much more comfortable than standing on a ladder.

"Don't you think it's a bit hot here? But I'm okay," he quickly reassured. "I'm cool,"

Katherine chuckled, getting his hint. "Come in," she offered

"If you insist," he climbed up and over the ledge. Eyeing the bed and wanting to feel comfortable, he pointed to it. "May I?" he inquired.

"Yeah, of course…"

"Thank you!" He ran and jumped full body on her bed, having the pillows slightly bounce up and down. "Nice bed," he cheerfully commented. "Why are you standing? Just relax. Come, come,"

Katherine just shook her head at him and made herself comfortable next to him. "Thanks,"

She grabbed her book, perusing to find the page where she left off, showing that she wasn't bothered with sharing her company with Damon.

Damon took a bite from one of the chocolates, looking around her room, noting that it was decorated as a typical girl's room with an entire wall of a book shelf and the walls painted in a soft floral color. He looked over to her, wearing a burgundy silk robe with her curls up in a high ponytail, and noted that she was reading a book. Peering down to read the cover, he audibly gasped.

"Isn't this the book where you get to know in the end that the husband and wife are both murdered by the servant?" he revealed.

Katherine looked over to him and plastered a fake smile. "Thanks," she all too sweetly replied, dropping the book, no longer interested in the plot.

"Oh anytime! In any case, it's such a thick book. Why waste time? You should've asked me. Yeah, I have read it," he mentioned, picking up the book and flipping through the pages.

She looked over at Damon, studying the novel, attempting to look interested when she had other thoughts and topics running through her mind. "So Damon, you didn't really complete your story…"

"There's nothing," he easily replied. "The couple goes out of town for a few months, they hire a servant…"

"Not this story," she snatched the book away from his hands, plopping it on her bed.

"No? Then which one?" he innocently asked.

"The one at church,"

"Church? Which church? I don't know any church," he easily deflected.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He replied, playing along, noting the mischief behind her chocolate brown eyes.

Katherine watched him, playing coy and ignorant with her about earlier today. "The same one where a man's head bows down only before three women: his mother, Mother Mary, and…"

"And?"

"And…"

"Damon?"

"Katherine…" he chuckled.

"Damon?" she laughed along, enjoying this little game.

Instead of Damon replying, it was Dean Pierce that cried out for her. "Katherine!"

"Dad!" she cried out.

"Grouch!" he laughed, recalling one his nickname's for the Dean.

"Shut up! Damon, Dad's here! You need to leave!" she started panicking, pushing him off the bed and trying to figure out a way to get him out of her room without her father's notice. He couldn't very well climb down the ladder, otherwise, he would definitely get caught. She figured he could hide in her bathroom while she deflected her father back downstairs.

Damon amusedly watched as Katherine tried maneuver a hiding spot for him. She certainly was cute when she was worried, or trying to solve a problem. It was at this moment that maybe he should finish the rest of his story and reveal the third woman.

"I haven't completed the story. A man's head bows down only before three women: his mother, Mother Mary, and…Katherine!" He put his hands on her arms, stopping her from running amok to have her stand still and listen to the last part. Instead, he bowed his head down to her

"Damon?" Katherine was stunned. She had an inkling that it might be her since they have spent so much time together yet she didn't think it was possible. He not only had feelings for her but had now placed her on a high pedestal. It suddenly all made sense to her: the third woman that he should always bow to is the woman he loved.

Damon lifted his head up and looked into her eyes that registered her shock and delight. He smirked at her expression as he easily replied, "And."

* * *

The air was crisp and cool this evening. After reading her mother's letter, Elena felt renewed and reinvigorated. Taking a walk along the campus grounds, she recalled her mother's words; so simple and kind. Giving her just the advice and reassurance she needed. Although, reading about her dad, Grayson's, health condition didn't sit well with her. His blood pressure had been rising lately and the pills to control it were not taking effect. Miranda reassured her that it was nothing to worry about and they had to change his diet of steaks and potatoes to baked chicken and vegetables. Elena chuckled, knowing her father must be pouting and finding the whole situation hysterical.

Still walking, she soon felt a large body collide with hers and they both fell on their bottoms. "Ow!" she cried out, rubbing her bottom from the fall, ready to give this person a beating. To her surprise, it was Damon.

Damon was rubbing his bottom from the hard fall, running as fast as he could from Dean Pierce. To his relief, he wasn't caught sneaking out of the house, but was sure the old man was suspicious that someone was lurking inside. To his surprise, though, he unknowingly bumped into Elena, just the person he wanted to see.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Elena inquired, finally feeling the painful fall subside.

"I was just coming to meet you." He quickly responded, crawling to sit beside her.

"Why?"

"I was –"Damon looked up and saw a shooting star across the black night sky. "Elena, look! A shooting star," he excitedly pointed.

"Where?" she eagerly asked, looking straight ahead.

"Not down there, up there," he pointed up to the night sky. She too looked up and saw the star, smiling up at it.

"You know, they say if you wish for something on a shooting star, it'll come true." Damon explained.

"You believe in that?" she questioned.

"Let's try. Make a wish," he eagerly suggested, scooting close to her so he could use his hand to cover their eyes.

Their faces were so close together that Elena didn't feel cold anymore. The warmth radiated off of him as they made their wishes. All her hearts desires, all her dreams were made on this star and she hoped that it would desperately come true.

As Damon removed his hand, he didn't mind the closeness between him and Elena, he felt her excitement and was glad to hear her laugh again. Something he missed these past few days. They looked over to each other, grinning and laughing together, looking forward to whatever these next few days will bring them.

Elena walked back to her dorm room with a little more pep to her step, still in a daze. Feeling inspired, she whipped out her notebook and felt the need to write a poem. She never considered herself a poet, but the moment appropriately called for it. She opened to a fresh blank page and began to write.

 _You came close to me…and smiled at my way…_

 _You don't even know what dreams you've shown me…_

 _Now my heart is neither awake nor asleep…_

 _Oh what can I do! Something's happened to my heart…_

 _I don't know what this experience is…_

 _What thirst is this? It doesn't get quenched…_

 _What intoxication of this love has spread upon me oh my darling!_

 _No one seems to know why peace is there no more…_

 _Oh what can I do! Something's happened to my heart…_

 _My prayer has brought me such a colorful gratitude…_

 _I don't even know how this love happened to me…_

 _Even in this restlessness, this feeling of peace…no one knows how, has started to come…_

 _Now in loneliness, my heart seeks lovely memories…_

 _Oh what can I do! Something's happened to my heart…_

 _You came close to me…then smiled my way…_

 _You don't even know what dreams you've shown me…_

 _Now my heart is neither awake nor asleep…_

 _Oh what can I do! Something's happened to my heart…_

Elena read over the poem, grinning from ear to ear, delighted that whatever she was feeling inside had finally translated on page. It was so strange, she felt as though she was on a high, this strange, delightful feeling of being in love. Elena's eyes widen, shocked that it finally happened. She was in love! And not just with anyone, but with her best friend, Damon. Giggling to herself, excited by all the possibilities.

Now, all she had to do was make sure Damon saw her as the girl of his dreams. Thinking of what to do, she recalled the gift she received earlier from Jenna. Grabbing the bag from the foot of her bed, she dug through it and saw, to her amusement, a feminine outfit. It was not only perfect, but just the thing she knew would get Damon's attention and possibly see her as more than a friend. Tomorrow, she giddily thought, tomorrow she would show Damon that she was his match. Tomorrow, all of her hopes and dreams would come true. Tomorrow…

* * *

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This was probably one of the most difficult chapters I've ever had to write. I'd suggest you all bring out your tissue boxes.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: You Didn't Even Remember Me**

"Shit," Elena muttered to herself, reading the text message from Bonnie again.

 _Hey girl! Sorry for the late text, I'm gonna be staying over at Luka's tonight. See you manana!_

Elena took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm her nerves. Not only was she depending on Bonnie for her style opinion, she had hope that she could help her out with the makeup department as well. Unfortunately, she couldn't do either since she wasn't here. The one time she needed her friend desperately for something. Elena let out a frustrated groan and did her best to calm her nerves, yet just judging by her hands, she was literally shaking. Dropping her phone on her bed, she walked out of her room, still in her white set pajamas, in search of her next best option: Jenna.

Finding her room, she knocked several times on the door. To her dismay, there was no answer. Pacing down the halls, to her office, Elena hoped that Jenna would be in there, doing whatever she does as a Resident Advisor. Again, to her disappointment and frustration, the office door was closed and locked with a sign that read "In class. Be back by 11am" posted on it.

"Shit!" Elena muttered under her breath. Now what was she going to do? She needed someone to help her out with getting ready for her makeover to win over Damon. So far, the two people she trusted the most were nowhere in sight. Of course, it was here own mistake with not informing them of her intentions today. Everything had suddenly sprung on last minute. Sighing to herself, she resignedly walked back to her room, thinking of what to do next.

Unsure of what else to do since she had no clue on how to apply makeup or do her hair nicely, she resolutely thought that she should save it for another day. Then again, if another day passes, its one day wasted on her part and another day that Damon and Katherine become closer. No, she stubbornly thought, she needed to do this. She needed to let Damon and even Katherine see that she was just as pretty as any other girl on campus.

To her relief, she saw one of her other dorm mates, Brittany Larson, a sophomore and a bubbly blonde cheerleader, walk out of her room wearing her cheer uniform. She once recalled that the girl seemed nice to her, but hardly exchanged a few words since they didn't share any classes together. And as being cheerleader, she assumed that the young girl most likely knew some things about makeup and styling.

Taking this as an opportunity, she paced up to Brittany before she too slipped out of the dormitory.

"Hey, Brittany," she pleasantly greeted her.

Brittany was slightly taken aback by Elena's greeting to her. They only said the usual "Hello," to each other every now and then when they passed the halls, but never really had a full-on conversation. Raising an eyebrow, she was curious what Elena wanted from her.

"Hey, Elena," she unsteadily replied. "What's up?"

"Oh…I…um…" she stammered, biting her lower lip, looking anywhere but at her. "I kind of need her your help on something,"

* * *

It certainly is a nice day, Damon noted, taking a deep breath, letting the fresh air in through his nostrils and contently exhaling and sighing as he walked towards the college library. Since last night, he had never felt better about the possibilities of the future. Everything just looked better; the sun was out, his professors seemed nicer by greeting him a good morning, he even woke up with a smile on his face. Never had he ever felt such a strange yet wonderful sensation before.

To his delight, he found the one person he had been thinking about since this morning. Katherine, as usual, had her nose in another thick book, leaning against the stone column just near the stairs leading towards the school's library. He walked towards her, taking in her plum dress and little black heels with a khaki blazer to pair off the look. For some reason, he was starting to like the girl's fashion sense and looked forward to seeing whatever else was sitting in her closet only for her to wear.

For some odd reason, Katherine felt his presence before he even said anything to her. Smiling to herself, she looked up as Damon leaned against the column, standing slightly closer to her than usual. She noted his eyes glistening and lightened as she made eye contact with him and gave a small demure smile.

"Hi," he greeted her as he looked into the open book. "The servant is the murderer, the servant is the murderer," Damon teased he poked his head into her book.

Katherine giggled as she playfully hit her book on his head. Damon laughed with her, rubbing the spot where she hit him, playfully looking as though she hurt him. They were lost in the moment of their inside joke before one of the students cried out, "Woah, woah! Check that out!"

Their reverie and private moment was soon over as they joined with everyone to look to the direction that was pointed out and their eyes collectively widened.

Damon and Katherine looked on to Elena, walking up to them with purpose wearing a bright neon pink skirt and jacket and a lime green top underneath. Pairing it off with large bright pink earrings and bangles that were far too big for her slim wrists and a neon pink headband. Even the shoes were bright pink. Her makeup looked as though it came out of a magazine section of what not to do; deep blue eye shadow, bright purple blush and coral lipstick that didn't sit well with her olive skin tone. She eagerly waved to the both of them as they blatantly stared at her, not sure what Elena was trying to prove or if this was some kind of joke.

"Hi guys!" Elena greeted to the both of them, grinning from ear to ear, proudly showing off her new attire.

"Ow," Damon muttered, slightly shielding his eyes from the gaudy monstrosity of the outfit. The whole thing made his eyes burn on sight. "Hi," Damon mumbled, not sure what else to say, doing his best to look away.

"So? How do I look?" she showed off, straightening out her skirt. "Just like Katherine, right?" she said, pointing to Katherine's neat and elegant attire.

Damon and Katherine shared a look, trying to contain their laughter, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but it couldn't be helped. The students at the front steps of the library began to chuckle and soon turned to hysterically laugh at her.

"Come on, tell me," Elena urged, still with a smile. She didn't care what others thought of her, she cared mainly what Katherine and, especially, Damon thought of her new look.

But what came next, she wasn't expecting; they were laughing, actually laughing. And not with her, but at her. Seeing Damon to tears, laughing away at her, slightly banging his head on the stone column, unable to contain it. Even Katherine was giggling away, covering her mouth with her hand, doing her best to hide her emotions. Suddenly, that feeling, the very same one she felt at the homecoming dance started creeping its way back to her. The embarrassment and shock that she wasn't good enough. That she wasn't pretty enough. They were all making fun of her, laughing at her bad taste in wardrobe.

Her self-esteem began to waver as she felt tears brim her eyes, her brows furrowed. Never had she ever felt so low in her life. Usually, she was so confident without a care in the world about what other people thought of her. Now, however, it was all exposed, as though they were adding salt to her open wound. Was she ever going to be enough for the boy she wanted the most? Breathing heavily, she hugged herself, ashamed that she even went through with this whole ordeal of actually looking like what she really was: a girl.

Katherine giggled away, but soon stopped as she saw the registered hurt on Elena's face. And those eyes…it held so much hope behind them. And now, it was shattered to pieces as she saw hurt and shame, noting Elena's eyes turned red and watery. She then realized that Elena didn't do this as some kind of joke. There was a purpose behind it.

"Stop it, Damon." Katherine scolded him, now smacking his shoulder to calm his laughter.

Damon shook his head, trying to reply but his laughter held him back from doing so. His hands across his belly, aching from the contraction of his abdomen from laughing so hard.

"Shut up," Katherine cried out, again berating him. She tried her best to get him to stop acting like a fool and actually defend his best friend. Instead, he was still laughing away along with the rest of the student body. She quickly turned to Elena and, to her dismay, saw the girl ran away to a secluded spot. Katherine ran after her, hopefully to try to placate her and apologize for her rude behavior.

Elena roughly dropped her bag on a bench and angrily wiped off her ridiculous makeup and tears using her hands. To her surprise, Katherine came to her. Noting the sincere expression of worry and contrite. She saw Katherine point to a particular spot on her face.

"What?" she sniffed, using her hands to guide her to that spot where there was still makeup leftover. "Here? Okay," she sniffed again, wiping away the mess and forlornly looked down at her feet. "I'm crazy, right?" she whispered. "Here I am, trying to look as beautiful as you, but I don't even know how."

"You are beautiful, Elena," Katherine sincerely stated, gently squeezing her shoulder. "Very beautiful,"

"Liar. You heard all of them laughing at me…"

"That's because they're all idiots," Damon said, coming to Elena's other side. "Just like me. Actually, you are the most beautiful because you are so different," he sincerely said, his eyes conveying remorse for acting such an idiot. "At least you are not like those stupid girls I always chase after. And you know, you can chose any guy…"

Her heart skipped a beat, thinking of such a possibility with him. "Any guy?" she softly asked.

"Any guy." He confirmed with a smile.

"Really any guy?"

"Really any guy. He just has to be cross-eyed," he chuckled as he crossed his eyes. Elena playfully smacked him and ruefully chuckled as he invited her for a hug which she gratefully accepted.

"Tell me, where did you get this lipstick from?" he playfully inquired as he pulled on her ridiculous colored clothing.

"You know that girl, Brittany, from my dorm? She gave it to me. I'm going to give her a beating, that's for sure." Elena mumbled as they playfully whispered to each other.

Katherine watched the whole interaction and couldn't help but feel as an outsider. She suspected Elena had feelings for Damon, but now, as she watched Damon, she knew that he had feelings for her too. The poor guy just realize it. It was all there, right in front of her. She didn't belong in this story. This was the story of Damon and Elena. Their bond of friendship so much stronger and deeper than her feelings for him. And she knew that she was standing in the way. Realizing that she had been a part of love triangle that she never had any intention of being a part of, she had resigned herself to walk away as she felt that she was intruding on a private moment between them.

Just as she was walking away, she felt a strong hand gently take hold of her wrist. She turned her head and, to her surprise, found Damon look her way, not wanting to let her leave him. As much as he was being a good friend to Elena, he wanted her to be close beside him.

* * *

His fingers smoothly glided over the piano keys, lost in the melodious tune coming through, effectively hearing each sound coming through on key. Playing the piano was always a favorite pastime of his. It reminded Patrick of the days when his only daughter, Katherine, was just a little girl, perched next to him on the stool as her gaze was fixated on the swift movement of his fingers, enraptured that sound and music came from them. He still remembered her round chocolate brown eyes wide and innocent as she watched him play. It was also a time where he fondly recalled of his late wife when she once admitted to him that she fell in love with him when he played for her for the first time.

Now, as he played, it reminded him of the good and happy times he shared with his beloved piano. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his now grown-up daughter and her nose in a book, still sitting next to him after all this time. Although she was always open with him since she was a child, lately, however, he found that something had changed in her. Her attention seemed elsewhere and had a dreamy far-off look in her eyes. Raising an eyebrow, he once remembered seeing her mother have that same reaction when they began dating. Could she be…? Is she…? The signs were there, but he wanted to confirm his suspicions.

Needing to get her attention, he changed tune and began pounding the keys in an odd rhythm, making a racket.

Katherine's attention on her book was immediately lost when she turned to the ruckus her father was making. Shaking her head and chuckling at her father's antics.

"Dad," she playfully scolded as she lightly punched his shoulder.

"Damon," he chuckled, doing the same to her.

Her eyes widened at the implication, stunned that her father had somehow read her thoughts. "Dad?" she questioned.

"What 'Dad'?" he shrugged. "You can't hide anything from me. But Damon? Couldn't you find someone else?"

"Come on, Dad," she whined, knowing that he was only teasing.

Patrick wryly sighed. "Actually, if it were anyone else in Damon's place, I'd have said the same."

"Why?"

"I will have to share your love now, that's why."

Her heart melted as she heard her father's declaration. Katherine looked to her only parent and softly laughed. Leaning into her father's shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him and contently sighed. "I love you, Dad,"

"That's the problem: I love you, too…have you told him how you feel yet?"

Katherine soon let go of him and bit her lower lip, contemplating on his question. It was true, she did have strong feelings for Damon and it should feel easy revealing it to him. Any time she thought of him, a smile would come to her face. And she knew that he most likely felt the same about her. However, after watching the intimate moment he shared with Elena, consoling and apologizing to her about his bad behavior, it was undeniable that she saw something between them that she knew, deep down, there was so much more to this deep friendship.

"I'm not sure why, but I feel that Elena also loves Damon…"

"Katherine," Patrick intervened, "I know Damon loves only you. And Elena is just a good friend of his. That's all."

"No, Dad," she kindly disagreed. "Behind this intense friendship there lies a deep love." And only one of them is just too blind to see it, she forlornly thought. "And, besides," she continued, "I don't want to end a friendship that could end in love."

"My darling girl," he gently began, "you've always had a big heart. Something I'm more than happy you took after your mother. But, the truth is the whole college knows that Damon and Elena are best friends and nothing more."

She resignedly sighed. She wasn't sure why, but she had to disagree with her father and the whole school for that matter. He didn't see what she saw. That feeling that she was the one person standing in the way of a great love didn't sit well with her. And, truth be told, Damon and Elena could be a great love story: two best friends who become lovers. After all, Damon had said it best; love is friendship.

Feeling that there was no need to brook an argument with her father, she simply lost herself in his expert fingers across the keys and thought about her two friends and where she fit into that great puzzle.

* * *

"Elena, I swear to God, if you don't tell me what's going on with you, then so help me, I will get it out of you," Bonnie stomped her foot down, standing in the middle of their dorm room, staring down her roommate and good friend as Elena couldn't make eye contact with her.

For the past four years, they had been nothing but honest and open with each other. She was one of the few people who actually took the time to understand and get to know Elena as the person she is: good and kind-hearted. And Elena was just as good of a friend towards Bonnie, as well. They may have different opinions on certain subjects, but it didn't matter to them. They still shared a strong bond of friendship. Even Elena had found it refreshing to have a girl as a friend to be able to talk about certain things that boys wouldn't be able to understand. Now, however, something had changed. The girl Bonnie knew so well was lost within herself and unsure about anything. This wasn't the girl she met first day of college and it certainly wasn't the person who always preached about being honest and open with one another.

"Elena?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow, waiting for her to speak.

Elena resolutely sighed, feeling that now was the moment she needed to confess with whatever has been going on inside of her.

"I think…I want Jenna to be here, too," she finally said.

Bonnie look to her for a moment before nodding and purposefully walking out of their dorm room to find Jenna. Luckily, she caught her in her office and requested her presence. Jenna readily agreed, fully aware of what this was all about.

"Okay, Jenna is here," Bonnie announced entering their room with Jenna just a couple of steps behind. "Now, tell us what's going on with you,"

The three of them sat on Elena's bed as Bonnie and Jenna expectantly waited for her to start.

"I'm…I'm in love with Damon…" she softly confided.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bonnie exclaimed. "Since when?"

"Are you sure?" Jenna concernedly asked. "Elena, that's a serious confession to make,"

Elena nodded. "Yes, I know I am. I think I have been for a long time. And I – I'm just now realizing it,"

"But, Elena, he was a complete ass to you just a few days ago," Bonnie mentioned. "I mean, yes, I should've been there for you to do all the styling stuff. But…to love a guy who practically laughed along with the entire student body at your mishap wardrobe?"

She shook her head, disagreeing with Bonnie. "He apologized several times and admitted that he was being an idiot. I mean, he even made me feel better about myself after the whole ordeal," she smiled to herself, recalling the memory of Damon hugging her tightly as she clutched to his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he consoled her. "I just…I know he's it for me," she stated.

"Then you need to go and tell him that you love him," Jenna declared.

Bonnie began fervently shaking her head, finding the whole thing absurd. If Damon hears such a thing come out of Elena's mouth, he'd laugh in her face and walk away, probably thinking to himself that she was being ridiculous.

"But I don't even know whether he loves me or not," Elena confessed.

"Never hide these feelings in your heart. Go and tell him." Jenna encouraged.

Elena turned to Bonnie, waiting for her friend's opinion and permission to do as Jenna says. Bonnie so wanted to tell her friend not to do this ridiculous thing. Her suggestion and advice would be to actually wait and see if Damon has the same feelings for her by proving himself worthy of her love. But those eyes…they conveyed so much hope and longing in them. How can she tell her that doing this would cost her everything? Her heart, her friendship, even her reputation in the school. Then again, if she kept her feelings to herself, she'll forever watch Damon be with other women and he'll eventually find that one person he'll spend the rest of his life with. Meanwhile, Elena would watch and her heart will break in little pieces as she'll forever be known as Damon's best friend.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked, attempting to get her friend's attention.

Brought back from her reverie, she procured a weak smile, realizing that if you don't risk in life, then you'll never play. "Go…tell him you love him,"

* * *

Maybe it's a sign, she curiously thought. After all, receiving a text from Damon just after having the discussion about confessing her feelings to Jenna and Bonnie just seemed too good to be true.

 _I need to see you right now. Meet me at the park just outside of campus._

Reading his text for the fifth time, a wide smile slowly crept on Elena's face. She soon started joyously laughing, thinking that this was her moment, that this was the sign she was looking for to confess all that she had felt about him. Hope began to bubble and swell in her chest at all the possibilities the future could bring them together. Her thoughts began to think about them walking hand-in-hand on campus, him kissing her good morning and good night every single day, and the prospect of becoming his wife one day as she pictured walking down the aisle in an immaculate white wedding dress made her feel warm inside.

Readily agreeing, she quickly sent him a text that she's on her way to the park. Running across campus, kicking her feet together in the air, giddy with excitement. This was it! She happily thought. And what was even better was that Damon had finally come to his senses about his feelings for her. She knew that she'll remember this day for the rest of her life when they both said I love you to each other for the first time.

Feeling the wind sweep her short mane of brown hair, relishing the feel of it hit her face. She didn't care if it was cloudy out right now or that the sun wasn't shining. As long as she was in Damon's arms if it rained, she knew he'd shield her from the storm.

From the distance, she saw Damon eagerly run up to her, beaming with a wide grin on his face. He, too, looked excited and hopeful. They caught up with one another as Damon's hand caught Elena's and easily slid his fingers through hers, using her to help him balance after fervently running.

Elena felt electricity course through her fingers and up her arm as she felt his strong yet smooth fingers glide against hers, her heart beating erratically hard against her chest. She soon felt warm as she began to think of all the possibilities of them being together and much more intimate in private.

Desperately wanting to get all she needed to say out, she knew that this was her moment.

"I…I…" she began.

"I love you," he finally stated, sighing as the words came out.

Elena's eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat. Did he actually say it? Did he really say those three little yet powerful words to her? She looked into his eyes and they were earnest. His cerulean blue eyes dancing with adoration to her.

"I love you," he said again, laughing this time. "Shit! I never thought I'd ever say this to anyone but I really love you," he stupidly laughed again, never believing that he, Damon Salvatore, would say such words to a girl ever in his life.

She laughed along with him, gripping his hand tighter as she basked in his words, still can't believing that this was happening yet it was. All those times where she thought about him and questioned whether he did feel something for her were all confirmed in this moment.

"Shit!" Damon laughed again and shaking his head. "I hope I can tell her all of this," he explained. "I've thought of saying it so many times but every time I go near her and decide to tell her…"

Wait, she thought, he isn't making any sense. Her face slightly fell, trying to comprehend what exactly he was talking about. "Tell who?" she quietly asked, afraid of his answer.

"Katherine, who else?" he stated as if it were obvious.

A clap of thunder rang in the air as Elena softly gasped and slightly shook, as if someone had just stabbed her in the heart. She felt the blood drain from her face as she tried to look anywhere but at his direction, doing her best to not show the hurt clearly registered on her face. Of course, she wryly thought, it was Katherine. She had worked herself up for nothing. He never saw her as someone to love and to cherish. In fact, she should've seen it from his first meeting with Katherine that he was always interested in her. All of her hopes, all of her dreams were now shattered into a million pieces as it dawned on her that the boy she had been hopelessly in love with had unknowingly and unintentionally broken her heart.

Needing to get as far away from him as possible, Elena loosened her grip on his hand and tried to take it back. But Damon still hung on to her, still needing her for this moment.

"Let's do this again," he suggested, needing the practice to tell the girl of his dreams that he was in love with her. He wanted to make sure he didn't fumble when he revealed it to Katherine. "I'm Damon and you're Katherine. Hey, look up, huh?" he gently patted Elena's shoulder to get her attention on his eyes. "I love you," he confidently stated.

Elena looked into his beautiful cerulean blue eyes and for just one moment, one small moment, she let those words in and made herself believe that he was actually saying this to her. "I love you, too," she lovingly replied as tears began forming in her eyes.

Elated that the scene had gone so well, Damon went for a hug to Elena, grateful that his best friend was able to do this for him. "She'll say that, right?" he gently inquired, making sure he got a girl's opinion before going to see Katherine later.

Elena barely hugged him back but she felt his arms squeeze around her shoulders, radiating hope. She fervently nodded her head, doing her very best to not fall apart in front of him.

"Should I go tell her now?"

"Mhmm," was the only response she could give him.

The heaven's opened up as rain began to pour down, soaking them both. Damon soon let go of her and had his hands ready for their friendship handshake. Elena did a feeble attempt of it as she watched him run off to go tell Katherine those very words that she swore were supposed to be meant for her. Standing in the rain, she finally was able to break down into tears, mourning over the loss of her first love and having been rejected by him.

Elena began sprinting back to her dorm room, needing to hide herself away from the world. She let the rain soak through her clothes, not giving a damn that she was probably shivering to her core as she ran back into the dormitory and up her room. She slammed the door behind her and collapsed to the floor as a gut-wrenching sob escaped her lips.

Bonnie looked up from her book, stunned at her friends sudden antics. "Elena?"

"My first love is incomplete, Bonnie!" she painfully cried out. "My first love is incomplete!"

"Oh my God," Bonnie horrifically whispered as she quickly ran off to find Jenna and do their damnest to console Elena.

She wasn't sure how long she sat on the wooden floor, sobbing over her freshly broken heart. She began to think about all those times where she and Damon just hung out together, played basketball and mercilessly teased each other. Even recalling those rare but few times Damon opened himself up to her, something he hardly did with anyone. And now…all of that was gone in a sudden moment. Now, Katherine is the one he'll be able to tease and talk to. Katherine will be the one he will be holding hands and dancing the night away with. And she'll be the one who he'll always consider his best friend since that's what love meant to him. He never considered Elena's feelings or friendship as anything but just someone to hang out and compete with in sports. That's who she was to him, she dejectedly realized.

She soon felt two sets of arms gently wrap around her as Jenna and Bonnie consoled their heartbroken friend. It was a lot to ask of Elena to go and confess her feelings to him, but they all knew that she needed to let it out.

"What did he say when you told him?" Jenna quietly asked.

Elena quickly explained and wept even further as she regaled all that had occurred. Bonnie began to tear up and cry along with her. She revealed that she never got to reveal her feelings to him, or ask him to take this next step with her.

"Oh Elena, I'm so sorry," Bonnie emphatically stated, wiping away her tears.

She could only nod as fresh tears began streaking down again as she heard the rain pound harder against their window. Elena began to think of happier times and soon the letter from Miranda came to her. She needed to see her, she needed the comfort of her mother's arms and tell her that everything will be okay again. That she'll move past this and find someone else worthier of her.

Jenna motioned for Bonnie to help Elena up off the floor and get her some dry clothes. She was in such a daze, she didn't realize that they helped her changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt, all three of them sitting close by her, ready to have her cry on one of their shoulders again.

"I need to leave," Elena soon stated.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"I need to leave tomorrow. I can't stay here at Whitmore anymore, Bonnie, and watch them two be together while I'm still friends with him, as if nothing's wrong. As if nothing's changed," she sniffed, trying to calm her composure but was still shaking from grief.

"Where will you go?" Jenna inquired, her hand soothingly rubbing her shoulder.

"Home. I wanna go home."

* * *

Tapping his foot in annoyance, Damon looked down at his watch again and noted that it was 7:10am. Elena was late for the perfunctory basketball match this morning. She was never late. She would always be here seven am on the dot, waiting for him to come and start their morning game. So, it was a complete surprise to him that when he showed up just three minutes late, she wasn't here, waiting for him.

Whipping out his phone, he sent a quick text to her, asking where she was. While waiting for her response, Damon thought back to yesterday evening, recalling the moment he confessed his feelings to Katherine after meeting with Elena earlier.

Dripping wet from the rain, he ran to the church where he bumped into her that one day. To his relief, he saw her at the front of the altar, finishing up her prayers and turning to see him walk in just in time. She smiled his way as he smiled back, watching her walk up to him, his heart beating faster than usual. Quickly making a cross to show his respect for walking in, he then whispered to her ear, "I love you,"

The reaction he got from her still made him stupidly grin; she gasped and smiled deeper as he noted her brown eyes light up from within.

"Really?" she asked, hearing the hope in her voice.

"Really," he confirmed, still grinning.

She immediately went in for their first kiss, her lips colliding with his as he kissed her back, tasting her sweet, honeyed flavored lips against his. The kiss didn't last long, but a part of him felt that she felt the same way about him. They fiercely hugged each other, her arms wrapping around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders and heard her whisper, "I love you, too, Damon,"

He knew that he'd never forget that moment as they walked out, hand in hand, running through the rain and finding a dry spot underneath some tree branches, shielding themselves from the downpour as he held her close and softly began to peck her cheeks, her eyelids, lips and neck, letting his fingers run through her soft curls, relishing in this moment.

Looking back down at his phone, he surprisingly noted that there was no response from Elena. Nearly seven minutes had passed since he texted her and there was nothing. She was never one to ignore texts or be one of those late responders. Did something happen? Was she sick? He needed to find out what's exactly happened. Just as he was about to walk out, Katherine came into the basketball court, smiling in Damon's direction.

"Hey," she said as she reached him and pecked him on his lips. "I thought I might watch you play this morning,"

Damon gave a weak smile, his thoughts on Elena, still worried. "Well, I'm not so sure there's going to be a game at all this morning,"

"Why?"

"'Cause Elena never showed up. I've sent her like three texts this morning and she hasn't responded back."

Katherine pursed her lips in thought. "That's not like her. Should we go check up on her?"

Damon readily nodded as he suggested he quickly change into his jeans and blue t-shirt. Katherine waited for him outside the boy's locker room, worried about Elena. From what she knew, Elena was always on time and ready for anything when it came to her friends. Her not showing up this morning seriously meant something was wrong. Damon came strolling out, walking purposefully towards the girls dormitory as Katherine quickly followed, just two steps behind.

Walking inside, he strutted towards Jenna's office and began knocking on the door. It swung open and Jenna looked up as her eyes widened, stunned, to see Damon in front of her.

"Hey, Jenna," he shakily began, placing his hands in his pockets. "Where's Elena? She didn't show up for basketball this morning and –"

"She's not here, Damon," she quickly responded.

"What?"

"She's not here," she stated.

"What do you mean she's not here? She practically lives here."

Jenna started shaking her head at him. "Please leave, Damon," she requested.

For some odd reason, his heart began to beat faster against his chest. Something was wrong and he felt it. Just the way Jenna had now been deflecting his questions proved it. She was keeping something from him about Elena and he wanted to know what it was. Knowing that he wasn't going to get a straight answer from her, he bolted straight for the stairs to Elena's room and find out what was wrong himself.

"Damon, you can't go up there," Jenna cried out, following after him as Katherine followed behind. She, too, was worried about Elena and curiously thought why the Resident Advisor wasn't giving him a straight answer.

Damon found Elena's dorm room and began pounding on the door with his fist, calling out for her. "Elena, open up this door or, I swear, I'll break it down!"

The door swung open and, to his disappointment, Bonnie opened it. She, too, didn't look so happy seeing him there. "What do you want, Damon?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Where's Elena?" he requested. "I won't ask again,"

"She's not here," she stated, the same response Jenna gave him earlier.

He let out a frustrated groan. "What the hell do you mean she's not here? What's going on? Where the hell is Elena?" he forcefully requested, tired of this sick and twisted game.

"Damon, just get out. Please. Do us all a favor and leave Elena alone."

He was stunned to hear such a thing from Bonnie. She knew how close they were. Elena was the only person he ever trusted to be his close friend. They shared everything with each other, and now standing in the middle of the corridor, hearing the request to leave his best and only friend alone irked him entirely.

He was about to ask what she meant by that when Jenna and Katherine caught up with him. "She's at Whitmore Central Station," Jenna revealed.

"What?" Damon asked, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"Elena's at Whitmore Central Station. She's on the train for this morning to go back home,"

"But why is she going home? Did something happen?"

"I cannot say any more than that, Damon. I'm sorry,"

Determined to find out just what had gone through Elena's head this morning and why she was leaving without saying good-bye to her friend. He scowled and walked down the stairs, Katherine following right behind him, worried that he might do something irrational.

"Why did you tell him that?" Bonnie inquired, upset that Jenna revealed Elena's whereabouts. "He's going to hurt her even more,"

"Because he needs to say good-bye to her," she stated. "They both need to say their final good-byes to each other."

Damon drove through and sped across the traffic, doing his best to get to Elena in time. He didn't have any information or boarding time when her train was leaving from her station. All he knew was that it could be leaving any minute now. Katherine gripped her seat, afraid of Damon's wild and fast-paced driving. She had never seen him so worried and scared before. She noted his serious and concerned expressed, worried about his best friend, wanting to confront her true reason for suddenly leaving Whitmore.

He quickly parked, not caring if the car was doubled parked and ran into the station, looking up on the screen and searching for the train routed to go back to Atlanta, Georgia – Elena's hometown. Katherine found it and pointed it out to Damon. They ran off in the direction of the platform station the train was located.

"Damon, I'll look down there," she pointed in the opposite direction of the train.

"Yeah, go ahead," he called out as he hurriedly started looking through every window, trying to spot his best friend.

Looking through nearly every window on the train, he did a double take as he spotted Elena sitting by the window, staring out into nothing. Relieved he found her, he smacked his hand on her window and ran inside.

Elena was jolted out of her catatonic state, catching sight of Damon and quickly wiped away her tears, doing everything she can to put on a brave face for him and not revealing her reasons for leaving. Getting up from her seat, she straightened out her plain long-sleeved maxi dress, adjusting her red scarf wrapped around her wrist and made sure to look busy; grabbing her bag, zipping it up, organizing her belongings as Damon walked up to her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, reaching her assigned seat as she propped her bag above head.

"Home," she simply replied.

"What?" he responded, still reeling from not hearing her tell him first about it.

"I got a letter from Mom," she explained. "Dad's not doing well and there's some work to be done in the new house, so..."

"You're crazy. Getting a letter from your Mom and you're leaving? You're not going anywhere. Come on," he grabbed her bag, and started walking towards the platform. Elena quickly caught it and tried to pull it away from his strong grip, but she knew he wasn't having it any of it.

"Damon, I have to go," she said, pulling on her bag while he was still walking out.

"How can you leave midterm? Come on, let's go," he stated, finding the whole situation ridiculous.

"Damon, please try to understand –"

"Finish your exams then you can leave,"

"But Damon –"

"After the final exams, Elena, then do whatever you want."

"Damon, I'm not going to be back for the final exams," she finally revealed, stopping him in his tracks. He looked to her, shocked. "I'm not coming back."

"Oh," was all he could say. Annoyed by her antics and her histrionic departure, he just didn't have the time or patience to hear any more. "You're leaving college. You're leaving me. And you didn't even tell me. Okay," he said, petulantly dropping her bag and stomping back out on to the train platform.

"Damon, I –"she called out to him.

"I don't wanna know,"

"Damon, I'm going,"

"Go!"

"Damon, please," she whimpered, not wanting to let this way be their final good-bye. She knew she deserved so much more than that from him. "I'm leaving."

"Go! I don't care, okay?" he retorted, pushing his hand in the air, just wanting to get the hell out of there. This whole thing was ridiculous. All morning, he was tense with worry and anxiety over what happened with her and she didn't even have the courtesy to say good-bye to him or so he could have the chance to talk her out of it.

Elena watched his retreating figure, his back facing her, as she looked on from the entryway of the train compartment. Her gaze then turned to Katherine as she made eye contact with her. No words were said between them, but Katherine saw in her bleary eyes what she had suspected all along; love. There was love in Elena's eyes and it was all for Damon. Why did she stand in the way of this love between them? It was so obvious to her. She knew she should've taken a step back and let fate run its course. Yet, a selfish part of her wanted to be with Damon and he did chose her. Katherine knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with him now, and Elena knew it as well. There wasn't anger or contempt held in Elena's eyes for her, only sadness.

Katherine saw Elena reach for a small red silk scarf tied around her wrist. She easily unknotted it and threw it in the wind for Katherine to catch. She easily caught it, letting the silky, watery material graze her fingertips as she gripped it and held it against her chest. This was their final good-bye to each other and Katherine knew she'd never see the lively girl ever again.

The train's whistle goes off as Damon slowly realizes that this was it. This would be the last time he'll see his best friend in a long time. He couldn't let his stubbornness or ego get to him. He needed to have his proper good-bye to her. Quickly turning around, he caught Elena's eye as she turned to him, ready for the last time she'll ever see her best friend and first love.

"Shit!" he clapped his hands together and darted after her, running with the train as he reached her. "Elena! Please don't go," he petulantly begged. "Who will I play basketball with?"

She ruefully chuckled and sniffed. "You lose every day,"

"So, why are you going?"

"My mom needs me."

"And I don't?"

You don't even know how much I needed and wanted you, she remorsefully thought. But there was no way around it. Damon made his decision and she had to live with it. "Go bother Katherine. I've suffered enough from your teasing," he feebly teased.

"I'll fail," he mentioned. Anything, any excuse, any reason to make her stay.

"So fail. And stop chasing those stupid girls," she quickly pointed out, making sure he'll do good on his promise and vow to love Katherine. At least she'll contently know that he was in a happy monogamous relationship, and his fooling around days will be long behind him.

Damon ruefully chuckled as he slowed down when the platform neared its end. "I'll miss you," he called out to her.

"I'll miss you, too," she whispered, trying all her might to not fall apart in front of him. She held out her hands for their final friendship handshake in the air as Damon repeated her gestures, poking their own noses with their forefingers.

As soon as the coast was clear, all of Elena's pent up emotions of saying good-bye finally released. She walked back to her seat, not caring of anyone watching her as she wept and sobbed throughout the ride back home.

Damon watched on and soon felt a funny sensation he never felt before; a small hole formed in his heart as he watched the train disappear into the distance, carrying with it a precious cargo. He placed his hand over his heart, unsure why he felt a part of himself was now missing. Tears pricked his eyes as he longingly looked on into the distance of the train.

"Damon," Katherine softly called for him.

Shaking his head, not ready to deal with reality just yet, he walked away from her to a dark secluded corner, grateful that she didn't follow him to witness what was about to happen. Breathing heavily, he soon felt tears slid down his cheeks as he began to silently cry. A part of him had now felt missing and incomplete and sensed that he was never going to hear from his best friend again. Yet, he couldn't understand why he found Elena's departure so upsetting.

* * *

 _That's the day I realized that I had come between Damon and Elena. That I came between two friends._

 _Elena's silence told me everything. And I was sure that she loved your father very much. Even I couldn't love him as much as she did._

 _Elena never called or wrote. She just left our lives forever._

 _Your father says love is friendship and yes, I became his friend. But I could never be his best friend. I know your father very well, sweetheart. And I know he is feeling lonely but will stubbornly never admit to it._

 _He needs a friend…he needs love. And that friend, that love, is Elena. You have to get Elena back into your Dad's life, my darling girl._

 _Return Elena her first love. Elena and Damon are made for each other. This is the truth and this is my dream. Will you fulfill your mother's dream?_

 _Get Elena back into Damon's life. Fulfill this dream of mine, sweetheart._

 _From your loving mother,_

 _Katherine_

Little Elena wept as she read her mother, Katherine's, final words to her. Ever since she started reading this letter in the wee hours of the morning, she let time pass her by engrossed in the tale of her father's best friend and true love, Elena, her namesake.

Hardly expecting that her mother's only letter to her would be an emotional roller coaster ride, she wiped away her tears, and turned to the next page. She found a picture of her namesake looking exactly how she pictured her; short brown hair, kind brown eyes and a mischievous smile as she looked into the camera. Yes, she thought, she was exactly how Katherine described her and is perfect for Damon. She smiled at the picture as felt a kinship between her. This was her mother, Young Elena decided. This was the woman who will be the other parent she so desperately wanted and needed. And this was the woman who was meant to spend the rest of her life with her father, Damon.

Looking up to a portrait of her late mother hanging near the fireplace, Young Elena smiled her way and proudly declared, "Yes, Mommy, I'll bring Daddy and Elena back together. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

A/N: Please don't hate me! The story is far from over yet. Hope everyone has a great week! :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So, I think a lot of you probably hated me for breaking Elena's heart in the last chapter. Let me tell you how painful it was to write that. I think i even shouted out "I'm killing her! I'm literally killing her!" LOL anyways, I appreciated all of your reviews and actually smiled and laughed with each and every one of them. Now, if you all wanna point the finger at someone...blame it on Karan Johar, since this is his story :P With that being said, on to chapter 8!

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: The Search Begins**

Slicing her blueberry pancakes into little square pieces, Little Elena began to think about how she was going to find Elena Gilbert. Going on her Dad's laptop is no good since he'll find her searching the name and start asking questions. She didn't have the use of a smartphone since Damon felt she was too young for one, and judging by her grandmother she most likely had no clue who Elena Gilbert was since she never made a connection with her own name.

Inwardly groaning, she forked a piece of the pancake and stuffed it into her mouth, still raking her brains on what to do.

"Don't eat too fast, sweetheart, or you'll choke," Lily called out from the kitchen island as she watched her granddaughter stuff another mouthful of pancakes in her mouth.

Elena quickly nodded her head as she gulped and took a sip of her orange juice to wash it down. "Grandma, are we going to visit Grandpa Patrick today?"

"Yes, as soon as your father comes down, we should be ready to go."

The young girl nodded in understanding. If there was one person who could find her namesake, it would be her only grandfather. She'd see him as often as he could leave the college for holidays and some weekends. Being Dean of Whitmore was a tasking job he once explained. But every year, since she could remember, her birthday was reserved for driving down to Whitmore and visiting him. She was always excited to see Grandpa Patrick. He had stories ready to tell her about Katherine, bringing out the photo albums and home videos. Funnily enough, Damon was never there to be a part of the conversation or look at the videos or photos. Although, she understood the reason behind it, she never really knew where he went during those hours, but he always returned just before dinner and acted as though nothing was wrong.

Yet, Elena knew that her grandfather was just the person to ask for such guarded information about the mysterious Elena Gilbert. Figuring, as well, that when Damon went on his perfunctory disappearing act during the visit, she'd have to sit her grandparents down and show them Katherine's letter and come up with a plan to bring her namesake back into their lives.

Damon soon came downstairs wearing his usual navy blue suit and blazer in hand with his briefcase in tow. He walked up to his daughter and kissed the top of her head good morning. "Happy birthday, sweetheart. Give me five," he said with a smile.

They soon did their little handshake; clapping their hands and poking their nose with each other's forefingers. Elena now understood why he taught her such a thing: a reminder that he still had a friend close by. Damon sat at the head of the table, breakfast splayed out and ready to be eaten.

"Why are you dressed?" Lily inquired. "It's Saturday. I thought we were leaving right after breakfast,"

"Just some things I have to deal with at the office for an hour or two before going to this summit meeting in a couple of days. I'll be back in time to leave for Patrick's place," he explained.

Lily nodded as she went about organizing the table settings and seating herself beside Damon.

"So, Elena, did you open up any of your presents?" Lily casually asked, helping herself to some of the pancakes.

Knowing full well that she didn't actually open one single present, she decided to tell a white lie. It wouldn't hurt since she'll open them later. So, she eagerly nodded. "Mhmm. I loved them all,"

"Really?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I checked just before walking in and none of them were opened,"

Little Elena froze and turned to her father's questioning gaze. She raked her head for an appropriate answer. Telling Damon that she was up all night, reading the one gift she's wanted since she can remember will most likely have him asking questions. Certainly not expecting Damon to notice that none of the presents were unwrapped had slightly unnerved her. Yet, she honestly didn't care for it. Her mind was, instead, focused on the letter and the photograph it contained, conjuring up ways to bring Elena back into their lives. Staying up nearly half the night wondering such thoughts.

"I – I –"she stammered, attempting to come up for a response to explain.

"Damon, she didn't want to hurt our feelings," Lily intervened with a warm smile towards her granddaughter. "If Katherine's letter is what she wanted most, then that's all that matters."

"Oh," was all Damon could respond to. He looked to Elena, noting that she was preoccupied with her favorite birthday breakfast. Lily always made a special meal for their birthdays each year, a little tradition she had started since Damon was a boy.

Every fiber of him wanted to ask what the letter contained. Was it something about him? Did Katherine mention any last wishes? These thoughts and others ran amok in his head. He battled within himself to ask her what his late wife's last words were to their only daughter. Just the fact that a part of her was still with them meant so much to him.

"Elena, did Katherine –"

"Damon," Lily emphasized. "Whatever was in that letter was meant for Elena only." She looked to her son, realizing that their conversation last night about him needing to marry again did no good at all. He was still living in the past and not looking ahead towards the future. She shook her head at him, dismayed that the conversation didn't change or bend his way of thinking.

"Right, right," he conceded, pinching the bridge of his nose with this forefinger and thumb. Shaking the notion, he needed to distract himself and work seemed like a good idea. Quickly getting up from the table, he grabbed his blazer and briefcase. "I'll get coffee on the way," he announced.

"You're not going to finish breakfast?" Lily incredulously asked.

"No. Not that hungry," he muttered. He gave a quick kiss on the head to Elena and winked at her. "Happy birthday again, honey,"

Elena smiled up at her father. She knew what he wanted to desperately asked, yet she was glad that Lily stopped him just in time. She wasn't sure whether she could deflect or lie easily about what the letter contained. All in good time, she happily thought.

"Thank you, Daddy," she leaned up and gave him a parting good-bye kiss on his cheek.

"Make sure you're things are ready when I get back. I don't want to be stuck in traffic when we're driving there."

"Damon, it's a two-hour ride. You'll have traffic no matter what." Lily retorted. Honestly, she thought, he was more and more like his father every day. Always wanting everyone to be ready to go like soldiers.

As the coast was clear, Elena pushed back her plate, finished with her breakfast, feeling stuffed and satisfied. Lily took a sip of her coffee, watching the girl intently. "Sweetheart, is everything all right? You look very tense,"

Elena quickly nodded her head. "I'm just a little tired,"

"Why won't you go take a catnap before we leave?" she kindly suggested. "I'll clean up in here,"

Getting up from her seat, she walked over to her, quickly planting a chaste kiss to her cheek before walking back to her bedroom. It was true, she was a little tired and felt a slight headache coming on. After all, reading practically half the night did not help with her sleepy eyes. But instead of taking a nap, like her grandmother suggested, she whipped out the letter and took out the picture of her namesake. Looking at the image, she began to wonder what that girl was like now. Did she change? Was she still the same tom-boy she was back in college? Has she thought about Damon at all since their last meeting? Does she like children?

Sighing to herself, she shook the notion that the Elena she read in her mother's letter did, in fact, like children. In fact, Young Elena liked to pretend that she worked with children; reading to them, encouraging on chasing their dreams and never letting anyone stop them. She knew that if she met her, they would probably become great friends.

And then there was her father…

Something inside of her said that she needed to have Damon bring up the subject of his old friend. She needed to plant the idea of her namesake in his head and see how he would speak of her. Of course, with her having the name was probably enough of a reminder, but there was something else. She couldn't exactly place it, but if she got it out of her father that he did think about her, and often, then that will bring back some of the memories that were pushed away. And maybe, just maybe, those feelings of longing and possibly love for the girl he was once friends with would come back. Little Elena knew that Damon probably thinks nothing has changed about Elena. That she's still probably the same effervescent tom-boy. But the young, perceptive girl knew that not everything stays the same. Things do change and she was curious to know more about her.

Hearing an alarm chime off, Elena gasped, realizing what time it was. She ran down the stairs to the living room, quickly turning on the TV to the correct station. Not only was it the weekend, but every Saturday at 10am was _The Caroline Show_ on MTV, her favorite VJ and television host.

She excitedly clapped her hands together, eagerly watching the television as the program started.

The bubbly, lively blonde emerged on the television screen with her signature handheld mic as she began jumping up and down with her audience all around her. Today, the show was being taped at the beach with nearly everyone partying in theirs swimsuits as Caroline smiled into the camera.

"Hi guys! This is Caroline and you're watching your favorite show, _The Caroline Show,_ " the audience cheered along with her as she continued smiling and laughing with the crowd."For today's show we're going to try something new. We're gonna play a game! Do you guys wanna play this game?" she cheerfully asked the crowd around her as everyone cheered further. "They say if you play this game then all that's in your heart will be revealed.

"Here are the rules: I will say a word and you have to speak out the first word that pops into your head that's associated with the word. But but but," she quickly warned, "you won't be given any time to think. Okay? Awesome!" she soon bumped into a guy in the crowd and chose him for the start of the game. "We'll start with you. Uh…clouds?"

"Um…"

"Opps! Sorry! Time's up!" She walked further into the dancing crowd and found another guy as a player. "All right, how about you? Clouds?"

"Rain!"

"Okay, uh…Beautiful?"

"Caroline!" he suggestively stated.

Caroline laughed as everyone awed and cheered. "Hey, thanks!" She then bumped into another guy and chose him for her next question. "Um…heart?"

"Love!"

"Okay, uh…love?"

"Michelle!"

The girl that the guy was dancing next to stopped and looked to him, surprised. "What?" she happily exclaimed. "You love me? Ahh!"

Caroline laughed along with them as the crowd cheered for the happy couple who just proclaimed their love for each other on television for the first time. She turned to the camera with her charming smile and said, "See guys! This game really works. See how the heart will reach to the lips? Now you try this game at home. We'll be back after a break. Take a break!"

Elena watched the program and it immediately dawned on her on how to get Damon to mention the older Elena: play this exact game Caroline just played with her audience. She gasped as her eyes widened in realization and snapped her fingers, pointing at the television. "Yo!" she excitedly exclaims, eager about the possibility this little game will reveal.

* * *

"Stupid game. Stupid Caroline." Damon seriously stated. He truly did not want to play this ridiculous game his daughter begged him to just as he entered the door into the house. She nearly trampled over him, all giddy and excited. Damon thought it was just Elena eager and ready to go see her grandfather. But when she started describing to him the game she saw on that ridiculous MTV talk show, he nearly groaned out loud. Honestly, he thought, that blondie host just loved to play and host games tendered for some silly seventh graders party.

"Daddy, don't call my Caroline stupid," she petulantly said, pointing her finger at him.

Damon shook his head and sighed, knowing that he cannot deny her request to play a game with him. He knew that their time like this as father and daughter would become very limited in just a few years. Taking advantage of it now, he playfully conceded, motioning for her to hop on his back for a piggy back ride.

"All right, I won't call Caroline stupid," he conceded with a chuckle as they began walking around the house with her in tow. "Now tell me what this game is all about,"

"Okay, Daddy. I say a word and you have to say a word right back that's associated with it. Ready, start, go! Sexy?"

"Uh…Grandma!" he teasingly answered as they walked by her in the kitchen. Lily, however, did not look amused at his answer.

"Oye!" she cried out, ready to smack her son for calling her such inappropriate names. "Behave, Damon," she chastised. Damon couldn't help but chuckle at his mother's surprised reaction.

Elena began to get slightly annoyed. He wasn't taking the game seriously, which she needed him to be to get the necessary information out. "Daddy, be serious!" she reprimanded.

"Okay, okay," he granted, calming his laughter and putting on a straight face. "I'll be serious. Go,"

She smiled to herself, ready for the game to actually start. Nearly jumping out of her skin, ready for the answers and all it will reveal to her and, especially, him. She had rehearsed enough times in front of the mirror of all the questions, not missing a beat when Damon came home so they could play.

"Clouds?"

"Air."

"Crazy?"

"You." Damon smiled, actually enjoying the game for some odd reason.

"Home?"

"Us."

"Love?"

"Friendship."

"Elena?"

"Gilbert." He immediately replied without a thought as he plopped his daughter on the couch. After a small moment, he stopped in his tracks, realizing he said the name of the one girl he hadn't thought of in nearly eight years.

Yes! Elena exclaimed to herself, nearly ready to start her happy dance. Instead, she kept her composure, still trying to act the part. Now was the part where she had to act very cool and slightly hurt that he didn't mention her instead.

"Gilbert?" she inquired. "Who is this Elena Gilbert?" she stated, sounding slightly hurt and curious.

"Yes, who is she?" Lily intervened, hearing the name out of nowhere. She had never recalled Damon mentioning that name to him ever.

"It's no one," he tried to deflect, hoping that they'll changed the subject.

"Come on, Daddy, it's my birthday," Elena petulantly whined.

He resolutely sighed. She did have a good point, he thought. "Okay, it's your birthday," he conceded. "Elena Gilbert used to study with me back in college." He simply explained.

"How come I'm hearing about her now?" Lily asked.

"Because I didn't think to mention it," Damon responded. It was true, he hardly talked about his friends to her. It was a strange habit, but then again, Damon was hardly the type to make friends easily. He had more acquaintances than friends, and that's how he liked to maintain it.

"So, she was your classmate, huh?" Elena asked, a small smile playing on her lips

Damon fondly smiled, recalling the time he first met Elena Gilbert during their silly arm wrestling match. "She was actually a friend of mine,"

"Friend?" Lily suggestively said. She hadn't seen her son smile like that in ages. Clearly, whoever this girl was certainly seemed special. And the fact that she shared the same name with her granddaughter seemed a coincidence.

"My best friend, actually," he mentions.

"She has a nice name, Daddy," Elena complemented. "What was she like?"

He chuckled, wondering where to begin with that strange yet wonderful girl. He took a seat on the couch, not sure where to start.

"Elena…she was different from the other girls. She was like us guys. You know when all the girls were busy wearing makeup, Elena played basketball. She even wore clothes like me," the girls laughed at his comment, trying to conjure an image of a girl dressed as a boy.

"Really," he stated with a laugh. "She was so clumsy," he continued. "My Elena…getting ready, looking groomed and beautiful, she had no clue where to even start with any of that," he laughed, shaking his head at the memory of a bright pink outfit she wore one day.

"Is that enough?" he then asked, unsure what other questions Little Elena had for him about his college friend. He brought her to sit on his lap, letting her weight rest on his legs. "Or do you want to know more?"

She knew that the next question was vital. Although she already knew the answer and would cause a slight discomfort to him, there was no way around it. Leaning her head against his chest, she thoughtfully asked, "Daddy, where is she?"

He slightly frowned. That was a question he'd like to know himself. For nearly a decade he heard of nothing from her, yet a part of would like to know what happened to the girl he could talk to about anything. Where any conversation, topic and even just being vulnerable in front of her felt so easy and right. He thought of several times looking her up and getting in touch with her again, but a part of him stopped himself, quickly giving up on the notion. When Elena first left all those years ago, disappearing from his life, he was not only hurt but angry at her for acting in such a way. That anger soon faded over time and grew into longing and hope that one day they'll find each other again. Then again, when was life ever so kind to him such as bringing back his old and best friend?

Damon forlornly sighed and shrugged, unsure himself where his long lost friend was at all. "I don't know," he thoughtfully answered.

* * *

Checking herself in the mirror, she gently smoothed out any stray pieces of hair out of place from her hairdo; neatly curled, gelled and sprayed into place, with a bit of teasing up top and clipped in the back for a half up-do, while the rest of her hair reached down to her mid-back. Reaching for the jewelry box on the vanity, she meticulously picked out a pair of golden chain drop earrings and a thin gold plated hinge bracelet, both items perfectly matching her gold sequined V-neck gown.

Fastening the earrings first and then the bracelet around her wrist, she doubled checked her makeup to see if everything was in place. She didn't want the lighting to be too harsh or too dark to not show any of her features she heightened with her makeup; her eyeliner had a little flick at the end to give her a bit of a cat-eye look, her cheeks lightly dusted with a neutral pink blush and lips glossed. Figuring she needed another coat of the gloss, she grabbed the one she used earlier, lightly painting on another layer. Once she was done, she looked to herself in the mirror again and finally gave herself a nod of approval.

A quick knock was soon heard from the door as she called out to the person to enter her dressing room.

"Oh good! You're almost ready," her mother happily approved as she walked in.

She humorlessly chuckled, taking in her mother's navy blue dress with short sleeves reaching just below her shoulders with lace patterns on top.

"I just have to put on my shoes and some perfume, then I'll be perfect." She explained.

Her mother shook her head in amusement. "I still can't believe you're getting engaged, Elena," she said as she placed her hands on her daughters shoulder, giving her a small, reassuring squeeze.

Elena gave a small, weak smile to her mother, Miranda. Yes, tonight was her engagement party to her fiancée. After being together for nearly four years, it felt right to finally take this next step with him. Yet, she wasn't sure why, but a part of her felt something missing.

"By the way," Miranda mentions as she began organizing some of the items on the vanity. "We're confirming the date for the wedding and reception next week tonight."

Elena only nodded as she slowly slipped on her gold-tone heels and applied her favorite perfume.

Miranda amusedly watched Elena getting ready. If someone had told her many years ago that her tom-boy daughter would grow into a beautiful and stylish young woman, she'd never believe them.

"How long will you take to get ready? Your fiancée is already getting impatient," she smiled.

Elena chuckled. "Tell him to wait. This bride will take her time," she playfully winked at her.

Another knock on the door was soon heard as it opened to reveal Elena's oldest and good friend, Bonnie Bennett, happily walking in with a grin. Wearing a simple black spaghetti strapped dress, she strutted in and gave a tight hug to her friend.

"I still can't believe tonight's your engagement party," Bonnie happily squealed.

She laughed along with her, also excited about tonight's party. "It's still so hard to believe that this is all happening."

"You deserve it, Elena," she emphatically stated. "All the happiness and love in the world, you deserve it. And you picked a real winner, too!" Bonnie laughed, slightly blushing about Elena's handsome fiancée.

Yes, Elena thought, her fiancée was everything any girl would dream of; good looks, charming, funny, kind, caring and had his priorities straight. She knew that he would do anything for her happiness. Since their first meeting, he was patient and considerate of her feelings. To this day, Elena wondered what he saw in her that made him fall in love with her. But whatever it was, she was grateful towards him. And soon, she contently thought, she was going to be his wife.

"I still can't believe the wedding is next week," Elena said, letting the excitement bubble up inside.

"Neither can I. I should start practicing calling you Mrs. Episcopo,"

Elena happily laughed with her friend. She playfully corrected Bonnie, stating, "That's Mrs. Stefan Episcopo to you,"

* * *

"Would you relax, Stefan? She'll be here any minute," Lexi tried to reassure her friend that his fiancée wouldn't dream of bailing on her own engagement party. After all, she had checked up on her just a few minutes ago and all seemed well. The girl was just taking her time getting ready.

"I know, it's just frustrating to wait like this," Stefan whined. "You have no idea how long it took me to get her to agree on the engagement. Anything could happen,"

"Oh hush. This is the engagement party. If it's the wedding and she's acting like this, _then_ I'd be worried,"

Stefan rolled his eyes at his old friend. He was always impatient when it came to things considering Elena. From the moment he met her, he knew she was the one for him. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about her that pulled him towards her. Clearly recalling the first time they met at the local coffee shop, he accidently bumped into her, nearly spilling her coffee. Going to apologize, he did a double take on her, taking in her long chocolate brown hair, doe eyes and kind expression. She didn't scold him or brush him off as some clumsy idiot for nearly spilling hot coffee on her. Instead, she gave him a small rueful smile and asked if he was okay. Right then and there he had to get to know her.

They, ironically, met for coffee the following evening for their first date and since then, they've been together. During their courtship, it came as a shock to him that he was her first serious boyfriend and the first man to ever be physical intimate with. He couldn't fathom why such a beauty like her would be single for so long. When he asked why she was with no one before him, he noted that she either deflected the question or quickly explain that studying was in the way of her going out and dating.

And so, after four years being together in a loving relationship, he was more than ready to start the next phase of their lives.

With tonight's party under swing, Stefan looked around all the guests, happily chatting, sipping on their champagne, and expectantly waiting on the bride-to-be to make her grand entrance so the party could get started. He looked over to his friend, Lexi, again, watching her coordinate with the wait staff on any hors d'oeuvres that should now be coming out and drinks needing to be refilled throughout the evening. He was grateful that Lexi had happily volunteered to be their wedding planner. He amusedly thought she was savvy enough to book this reception hall for both events.

A collective of clapping and gasping was heard when all the guests turned towards the stairs that led to the dancefloor and see Elena walking down, looking dazzlingly beautiful in her golden gown. Stefan smiled up at her, relieved that she finally arrived to their party.

Elena took in all the guests and family members looking up at her, smiling back. This was her moment to shine and take in all the attention that any bride rightfully had and waited for.

Meeting Stefan at a time in her life when she went through a complete transition was something she wasn't expecting. Since leaving Whitmore, she stayed home for the duration of that year, going to the local college to finish her credits, getting a job at the local publishing house, and tending to her ailing father, Grayson, before he passed away later that year suffering a major heart attack. It was an emotional year for her and Miranda but they got by; the new house and town they were now living in gave them the much needed distraction.

Of course, Elena was dejected that her father couldn't witness her marriage to the man she felt was now right for her. Although, she cared about Stefan deeply, she never really said those three special words to him. He had no problem saying it to her, yet a part of herself couldn't bring it out. She knew the reason behind it: the person she wanted to say it to the most chose to say it to someone else.

Thinking back to those days were dark and painful. Crying nearly every night, Miranda finally had to sit down and talk to her about all that occurred at college. It was then Elena realized that she could no longer be a tom-boy if she wanted to have a future with someone. _He_ made that point perfectly clear to her that one day. She hadn't thought about her first love in many years, yet she always wondered if he was happy with his life. If all had turned out well for him. And even bring herself to think about what he would say if he saw her now. Then again, such thoughts weren't important to her anymore.

So, she started growing out her hair, styling her wardrobe more feminine and learned how to apply makeup. She'd even call Bonnie on any tips or tricks to make the process less tedious and painful. Elena had given up on basketball and other sports, and decided to put all that energy towards dancing, yoga and jogging.

When meeting Stefan for the first time and going out with him, she was timid at the start. Finding out about his Italian heritage, she quickly shied away from him, afraid that he might hurt her just like the other Italian boy she knew very well. Thankfully, he was patient enough with her that she looked past it. Before meeting Stefan, she had gone on a few dates, but it never led to anything. She had the tendency to compare all those boys to _him_ and she knew by doing just that, there would be no way of moving on. But the more she got to know Stefan, the more she started to like and care for him. Even her mother and all her friends quickly approved of him. So, after nearly four years of being together, and Stefan constantly haranguing her about it, she finally agreed on an engagement and date for the wedding.

Reaching to her fiancée, she took in his immaculate black suit with a matching thin tie and white button down shirt, his kind green eyes and perfect hero hair. She always felt at ease with him. They looped their arms together and made their rounds to greet everyone and thank them for coming to tonight's event.

"Elena, you must tell us how he proposed," Carol Jones, Stefan's boss, curiously asked with a warm smile.

She demurely looked from the corner of eye up at Stefan as he smiled back, gently squeezing her hand, recalling his proposal.

"Well, we were taking a long walk at one of my favorite beaches as the sun was setting. We started talking about life, the future, what our hopes and dreams were. And, I remember, he got really quiet on me. He's usually never like that, so I was a little worried. He then turned to me, went down on one knee and said, 'I want all of those things we talked about and more. And the only person I see this happening is with you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?' I mean, what girl can say no to that," she added with humor as all the ladies awed and cheered them for a long happy life together. Many ogled at her engagement ring; a white gold ring with a two carat diamond cushion cut in the center as small diamonds were surrounded by the center diamond.

Miranda watched from the corner of the room, glancing at a laughing and smiling Elena. This was the vision she had for her daughter: happy and optimistic. And although she did look happy, her smile didn't reach her eyes. Pursing her lips, she recalled the early days when she came home since Whitmore. Her daughter's heart was broken and she wasn't sure what to do except hold her in her arms and let Elena cry about it for however long it took. But watching her be with Stefan, she knew she was in good hands. He loved her and would do anything for her. All seemed well on the outside, Miranda pensively thought, but she knew just by looking into her daughter's eyes that something was amiss.

* * *

Little Elena watched her grandparents read Katherine's letter. Noting her grandfather's furrowed brow and her grandmother's sad expression, she knew she had done the right thing by showing them the letter and allowing them help her search for the elusive Elena Gilbert. She figured they were the only ones she could trust in this venture. Luckily for them, Damon was out doing his usual routine of disappearing somewhere for a couple of hours before coming back for dinner.

"Good Lord," Grandpa Patrick heavily sighed as he finished reading the letter, handing the last page for Lily to read. "I should've let Katherine decide for herself what she really wanted to do and not encourage her."

"We honestly couldn't have known Elena's true feelings," Lily commented. "And my son," she ruefully shook her heard. "He can be so blind sometimes,"

"It's not Daddy's fault, Grandma," Little Elena explained. "He just didn't see her that way,"

Lily pursed her lips, considering her granddaughter's statement. Yes, it was true that Damon couldn't have known, then again all the signs were there. He either didn't see the encouragement from her or just saw her as his friend.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, Patrick raked his brain on what to do next. His daughter's last request was plainly stated and they needed to follow through with it. Thinking back all those years ago, he may not have liked Damon due to his sarcastic attitude but the young man always respected him when he became his son-in-law. Calling him every week to see how he was doing, making sure Elena visited him every chance they got and including him in any other family activities. Although, he appreciated the kind gestures from him, he never wanted Damon to remain alone for the rest of his life. It was obvious that Katherine's death had somewhat discouraged the young man from finding someone else to share his life with. Patrick worriedly noted that he used Elena as an excuse to not get close to any woman. The problem is, Patrick thought, that he'll soon not be able to do that in just a matter of years. Elena may be a child now, but she was growing up and soon she'll be off to college and starting a life of her own.

Looking over to Lily, she soon finished reading the long letter, placing it back in the envelope and was handed the photograph of Elena Gilbert by her granddaughter.

Lily smiled at the photo, picturing her son being close with this young woman. She curiously wondered what she was like now. She prayed that she had found a semblance of happiness and had, hopefully, been able to move on. A part of her worried that the girl had done just that and probably settled down. So, if they did find her with a family of her own, what then? She didn't want her son to be set up for another disappointment; he would never be able to recover from it.

Little Elena saw the hesitation behind her grandmother's eyes and had to make sure she shook that notion away. "Grandma, I don't think she's married," she gently suggested. "If she loved Daddy that much, then I don't think she's with anyone."

"She's right," Patrick agreed. "It would take years to move on from something like that."

Lily slowly nodded her head, seeing their side of the argument. She heavily sighed, placing the photograph back in the envelope and expectantly looked to Patrick. "So?" she asked. "Are we just going to sit here and wait for the girl to enter through that door? Or are we going to do our research?"

Patrick and Little Elena chuckled at her sarcastic remark. The three of them got up from their seats and followed him into his office. Taking a seat at his desk, with Little Elena perched on his lap, he researched the old school records and files from eight years ago. He successfully pulled up Elena Gilbert's transcript and file, quickly looking at the address. For a moment, he was excited that he had found her this easily, but when he glanced at when it was last updated, he heavily sighed.

"Unfortunately, what I'm finding here is her old address," he stated. "The system hasn't been updated on the old students for the past year or so. Where will I get the new address from?" he asked himself.

"What Grandpa? How can you not do this much for me?" Little Elena petulantly asked. They were so close! How could he have missed one tiny detail, she forlornly thought.

"I'm trying here, sweetheart," he gently explained.

"Really?" Lily asked, arching an eyebrow. "You're the Dean of a great college and can't even do this," she slyly tutted, knowing that this man was capable of more and had ample resources at his fingertips. Just because a computer system told him otherwise doesn't mean he couldn't dig a bit further to find the girl's new address.

"It's not about being a Dean," he quickly explained. He then recalled one particular person who was very close to Elena all those years ago. In fact, she was still on campus, now working as a professor in the sociology department. "One minute… _she_ will definitely know where Elena Gilbert is at," he said snapping his fingers.

* * *

Jenna was leaning against her kitchen counter, patiently waiting for the water to finish boiling so she could make herself a cup of tea while grading papers. Working as a full-time professor at Whitmore College was taxing, but she loved every minute of it. Guiding her students and challenging them to think creatively and outside the box had always been a dream of hers. The position had led her to purchase her very own home just outside of campus, something that she was finally relieved and excited about. Having to no longer deal with being Resident Advisor was now a dream come true.

The boiler pot started whistling loudly. Jenna removed the pot from the stove, gently pouring the hot water into the mug and the teabag, dipping it up and down, letting the contents dye the water into a nice brown color.

Before taking a sip of it, she heard a knock on her door. Placing her mug back down on the counter, she answered it, swinging the door open. To her surprise, Dean Pierce along with a young girl and an older woman were on her front step.

"Dean Pierce? What can I do for you this evening?" she curiously asked, a little shocked to see him this late.

"Jenna, do you mind if we come in? There's something we need to ask you and it's urgent,"

"Of course," she readily agreed, letting the three of them enter her home and led them to her living room.

"I'm going to cut to the chase here," Dean Pierce quickly said. "Do you know where Elena Gilbert is?"

Taken aback by his blatant question, Jenna wasn't sure how to answer it, but knew she had to be honest with him.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I made a promise to Elena that I wouldn't give away her new address to anyone." Jenna explained, recalling the vow she made to Elena just before she left. Elena made it very clear that she and Bonnie swore not to say a word about her new address and location. It was to make sure that no one – especially Damon – found her. She needed to be able to move on without any attachments from her college days. Jenna wholeheartedly understood and quickly agreed.

Patrick heavily sighed as Lily looked on, still hopeful that the young woman can break her resolve just this once. "We came to you with a lot of hope, Jenna," he heavily stated.

"I can understand that," she explained, feeling for the Dean. Whatever it was that he needed Elena for, Jenna just couldn't break that vow. "But I can't break my promise to Elena. She made it very clear to me a long time ago."

Little Elena looked up at the three adults; her grandparents trying their best to convince Jenna to give her namesake's location. Maybe if she spoke up, then the tides could change in their favor.

"Ms. Jenna," she called out. "My name is Elena, too. Won't you tell me?" she innocently asked.

Jenna looked down to the young girl, now noticing her for the first time. Chocolate brown hair, kind face and crystal blue eyes. Eyes that looked on to her beseechingly, eyes that conveyed hope and trust. Eyes that looked all too familiar. Jenna felt her resolve weaken looking at the girl's innocent expression and slightly groaned.

"Oh jeez. How can a person resist that?" she muttered to herself. Turning to the Dean, she explained, "Sir, she's at her engagement party this evening."

"Engagement party?" Lily incredulously asked. "You mean…"

"Yes," Jenna answered. "She's getting engaged this evening. And the wedding is next week. They're making the final arrangements for it tonight. I'm sorry," she forlornly said, "but it's too late at this point. I wasn't able to make it tonight, but I'll be going to the wedding next week."

Hearing all of this, Little Elena began breathing heavily, shaking her head in denial. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. They were supposed to get the address, find a way to meet her at the city she now lives in and hopefully Damon and Elena could meet and fall in love. This couldn't be the end already. Her mother wanted a happily ever after for Damon and Elena, not to be torn apart before they even met.

"No," Little Elena whispered to herself, slowly walking away from her grandparents. "No, this wedding cannot happen," she emphatically whispered. "Mommy said that Elena belongs with Daddy…no, it can't happen…"

Finding something, anything, to stop this wedding from happening, she went outside to a little patio, got down on her knees, clasped her hands in a prayer pose and shut her eyes, concentrating all her might into this one single prayer. Damon had once said that if she ever wanted or needed anything, then praying to God always helped. God will listen to her prayers and make sure it come true.

"Dear God," she softly started. "Please don't let this wedding happen next week. Please don't let Elena get married next week. Please…"

* * *

Lexi looked around the hall, pleased with tonight's success on the engagement party. Not only did everyone enjoy themselves, but they all complimented on the catering service and were thrilled about the couple finally tying the knot one week from tonight.

Taking out her tablet, she scrolled over to next week's schedule, doubling checking to make sure all was well for the wedding. As she looked at the reception hall's calendar, she noted something odd; the date that they had booked had another name on it. Raising an eyebrow, she shook her head, making sure she wasn't seeing things. Doubling checking she was on the right date and year, she refreshed the page again and – to her shock and dismay – grudgingly noted the same thing: same date, different name.

"Shit," she muttered.

Frantically looking around in search of any one of the bridal or groom's party, she spotted Elena's mother, Miranda, talking to a family member. Quickly pacing up to her, she whispered in her ear, "We have a problem. Get Stefan and Elena outside immediately,"

Miranda looked at Lexi worriedly. "Is everything all right?"

Lexi fervently shook her head. Miranda quickly nodded and spotted Stefan and Elena talking to one of his co-workers.

Quickly getting the three of them outside the hall and out of earshot, Lexi took a deep breath, ready for the onslaught that was about to happen.

"We have a problem with next week's date," she began.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Apparently, whoever booked the date, didn't book it correctly. Someone else has taken the slot for next week,"

"What?" Elena incredulously exclaim. "How could this have happened? We booked it months ago,"

"I know, Elena, and I'm so sorry. I should've checked to make sure that all was well, but clearly, it isn't. Another wedding is taking place on that very day. And there's no way we can double book with this venue."

"Okay, okay," Stefan said, trying to calm everyone down. "This is easily fixable. There has to be another date open soon, right?"

Lexi quickly checked the calendar, making sure she didn't overlook any tiny details this time. "The next available date I have is about one month from now…"

"That's no good," Elena intervened. "I'm going to be away in Mystic Falls for the whole summer,"

"Then after that is December,"

"December?" Stefan incredulously asked. "That's months from now,"

Lexi apologetically looked back at the couple, unable to do anything else for them. She wished she had spotted this much sooner so that they could've planned accordingly, but unfortunately circumstances have changed.

"I'm so sorry you guys. Trust me, I'm not happy about this either,"

Elena heavily sighed, wanting this whole nightmare to be just that: a bad dream. With her going away to Mystic Falls this summer and Stefan going on his summit meeting soon, they'll now have to wait until the end of the year to wed.

Frustrated by the whole ordeal, she needed a strong drink to calm her nerves. Feeling an arm around her shoulder, she looked over to see Miranda gently trying to comfort her.

"So, you'll have to wait a little longer," she whispered to her. "What's the rush?"

Elena bit her tongue. There was a reason she didn't want to wait anymore. Although she had prolonged the engagement far enough, she wanted to start her life already. Not wanting to explain, she muttered, "I need a drink,"

* * *

Jenna looked between Dean Pierce and the woman he introduced as Lily. They both looked apologetically to each other, knowing that this piece of news about Elena's impending marriage would now do nothing to bring Damon and Elena back together. If only they had come sooner…

Hearing the shrill ring of her mobile phone go off, Jenna inwardly groaned, knowing that now was not the best time to call. Reading the caller ID, she saw Bonnie calling.

"Hey, Bonnie, now's not a good time," she quickly answered.

"That's okay," Bonnie quickly retorted. "I just wanted to let you know that the wedding has been rescheduled,"

"Rescheduled? What do you mean rescheduled?"

Bonnie sighed. "Lexi found out that the original date picked was never booked. I'm not exactly sure what happened but the wedding is now moved to December. Anyways, I gotta get going. Stefan and Elena aren't looking too happy at the moment. I'll call you later,"

Jenna soon stopped listening as Bonnie explained the situation. The wedding is now moved to December. How is that possible? The invitations all said the same date, they even made sure of it when they booked it at the reception hall. Searching for a clear answer, she looked out her window towards the patio and saw Little Elena kneeled down into a prayer position, her brow furrowed in concentration.

Walking out in a daze to the young girl, she gently placed her hand on her shoulder, interrupting her session.

Little Elena blinked a few times and looked up at Jenna, noting her soft expression.

Jenna looked into those blue eyes and finally realized why they were so familiar earlier – they were her father's eyes.

Kneeling down to her level, she softly asked, "You love your Dad that much, huh?"

Little Elena nodded her head.

Jenna gave a small smile towards the young girl. "Elena teaches at a performing arts summer camp every summer at Mystic Falls, Virginia. You'll find her there,"

Little Elena gasped with a bright smile, fiercely hugging Jenna. Jenna just smiled and laughed at the young girl's eagerness to finding her father's lost love.

* * *

Damon looked around the old Whitmore basketball court. He recalled spending many early mornings playing and attempting to beat a particular girl who proudly defeated him at every match.

Sighing to himself, he recalled those early days coming to visit to Patrick's home as Little Elena fervently watched old home videos and pictures of Katherine. The reminder was far too painful for Damon to watch. After one of his first visits when Elena was nearly one year's old, he felt the walls closing in around him as every corner reminded him of Katherine. So, he decided to get out of the house and take long walks that led him to anywhere. Funnily enough, the path always took, him back to his old school. Looking down on memory lane, he recalled the easy days of studying, hanging out with friends, and few responsibilities.

Now, thinking back, he wondered how things might've turned out if this didn't happen or that didn't happen. There was no way of changing the past, but he couldn't help but think such thoughts.

Regarding the basketball court, he fondly recalled his best friend and all the good times they shared together. He freely admitted to himself that he missed her and there were times when he felt a little lost without her. For so long, she was always close by, challenging him to be a better student, friend and even boyfriend when it came to his Casanova days. He even admitted that for a short time she made him feel better about himself as a person. That he wasn't alone or misunderstood by the other students.

Thinking back to the last time he saw her, he didn't understand why her eyes held so much sadness and pain. Even her face was slightly spotted red around her nose and cheeks. Whatever she was crying about, he wanted her to reveal it to him. And, hopefully, made her feel better about it. After all, that's what friends are for; to always be there for one another.

Picking up a basketball, he lightly dribbled, feeling the ball's prickly rubber surface against his fingertips and shooting it across the court, having the ball go successfully inside the net. He smiled as he scored a point. If Elena were here now, she'd probably roll her eyes and say to him, "All right, Salvatore, you got one shot. But I already got five in,"

Chuckling to himself, he snapped his fingers at the hoop, fondly recalling of the friendship handshake.

* * *

Miranda's feet had been aching the entire evening. Not only was wearing heels a pain but dancing and walking around in them while greeting the guests added more strain than she liked.

Slipping them off at the foot of the stairs, she slipped on her slippers and walked up the flight of stairs into Elena's bedroom.

Since the move to their new house just seven years ago, Elena practically started afresh in her bedroom, making sure the room looked as though it was her sanctuary and a place where she didn't have to hide anything about herself. Of course, the posters of famous sports players were now gone, replaced with scenery pictures and books scattered all across the room. Miranda was proud that her daughter had not only moved on and grown up, but had found her place in the world. She seemed happy with the direction her life was now taking. But, watching her tonight, she knew there was something troubling with her.

Watching Elena take off her jewelry, Miranda walked over to the foot of the bed, sitting beside her and helped her out of the bracelet and earrings.

"Elena," Miranda began. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," she agreed.

"Are you happy?"

Elena stopped for a moment, taken aback by the sudden question Miranda asked. Looking up at her, she bravely smiled, having an answer already ready. "What kind of question is that, Mom? Of course, I'm happy. I'm engaged. And Stefan is a great guy. He loves me a lot. And he…"

"But do you love him?" she gently interjected. This time, she noted, Elena didn't have a quick response prepared. She looked into her eyes and saw the sadness that she hoped had disappeared, but was still lurking there. "Elena?"

She resolutely sighed, trying her best not to break down again. It had been years since she cried herself to sleep heartbroken, and adamantly refused to never let it happen again. "I've already loved, Mom," she quietly explained, tears prickling her eyes. "I already have. And I don't think I'll be able to do it again. You can think of this as a compromise." She resolutely stated, looking down at the beautiful ring that held little meaning to her.

Miranda's eyes widened, stunned. "A compromise?" she asked, reeling from her answer. "I never thought my daughter would not find love but compromise. I'm a mother," she explained, "and as a mother, don't I want my daughter to be happy? That you should have a home? But the home that's built on the foundation of a compromise is not a home, but a house. It'll never be a home, sweetheart,"

Elena looked to her, noting the motherly worried expression. It was true that she couldn't love Stefan the way she should have. She had already given her heart away to another man. Love, to Elena, seemed painful enough and she knew she couldn't do it again.

"But it's up to you," Miranda gently said. She gave a kiss to Elena's forehead, walking out of the room, still unsure if her daughter was doing the right thing by marrying Stefan. If anything, she can learn to love him, she hopefully thought.

* * *

I debated about splitting the chapter in two but decided against that, so apologies if it's a bit long. Reviews are love! Hope everyone has a fantastic week! :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: All right, folks! I've got another long one for you. A bit of comic relief is thrown in this time ;) Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Summer Camp at Mystic Falls**

It was a bright sunny day, Stefan pensively thought, as he looked out the passenger window. There were a few clouds in the sky and the air seemed a nice mixture of dry and moist. Getting up this morning and receiving a text from his fiancée to get ready and wear something casual for a barbeque they RSVP'd to a couple of weeks ago seemed like a good idea. He didn't question the fact that she came to pick him up in her car and drove them to their destination. Wryly thinking to himself that she probably did all this to either not think about their now pushed back wedding date or something else was up her sleeve. He turned to her and noted her concentrated expression; brows furrowed, checking her GPS to make sure they were going in the right direction and her bottom lip in between her teeth. Wearing his favorite dress on her – a bright green maxi dress with a simple gold necklace – the outfit nicely complimented her olive tone skin. He still wondered how he finally got a beauty like her to agree to marry him.

Elena parked just a couple of blocks away from the house, the street lining up with cars on each side. They walked hand-in-hand to the backyard of a grand two story home to find nearly everyone from their church and Southern Society there for this event. Once Stefan noticed the good Reverend Travers talking to a few people and people collecting donations, he realized where his wonderful fiancée had taken him – a charity event.

"Oh God," he gasped, ready to turn right back around. "All this devotional stuff is not happening with me again!"

He quickly turned around but Elena placed her hand on his shoulders. He turned to her and noted her arms folded and eyebrow raised. He knew that look, yes he did. It was her "Don't mess with me, we have to do this anyway" look.

"Fine," he slightly groaned, "it will."

Elena smirked, glad that she got her way with him today. She knew Stefan had already had it with them going to church several times in the past few weeks, having the reverend agree to officiate their ceremony and, of course, having the long therapy sessions of why they want to marry. This was the reverend's typical test to each prospective married couple to see if they were truly ready to settle down. Elena didn't mind it, but Stefan just had had about enough of it.

Shaking her head reprimandly at him, she decided to placate him with a simple conversation. "Did you know that Reverend Travers will be giving a lecture today?" she mentioned.

"Wow! Amazing, yeah, amazing," Stefan sarcastically replied. "The reverend really is a –"he stopped short before saying something inappropriate. Elena, again, arched an eyebrow his way, making sure he didn't say something loud enough for others to hear and get offended over. "What?" he innocently asked. "It's bad enough our wedding is now delayed," he explained.

He groaned at the whole absurd situation. It was difficult that they couldn't be officially married next week, having to wait another six months. But Elena understood. She wasn't happy about it either. Circumstances have changed and it was out of their control. At least they had a date now set in stone and this whole drama would just be a bad memory.

"I cannot handle this anymore," he quickly said, trying his best to find a way out of today's ridiculous event. "Look, so much of this praying will irritate God just as much."

Elena smirked. "Why? Don't you want to ask God for anything?"

"What else do I need?" he easily replied, wrapping his arms around her. "I have you and all I want is just a few kids. And I'm afraid in that area, God can't do anything about it. I need to do all that myself." He mischievously said.

"Behave yourself," she blushed at his implications, playfully hitting his chest. He chuckled along with her. Just thinking about them together, alone, in a bedroom sounded really good right about now. Until he heard the cry of four particular females he absolutely loathed.

"Oh Stefan!" one of them called out, waving to him.

"Oh Christ!" Stefan cringed, hearing his name from one of them. Trying to hide behind Elena was no use. He was still visible to those women's inappropriate gazes and compliments.

Elena had to giggle at Stefan's discomfort over these four particular women. They were considered Southern belle Society, where Zumba was a fad and Botox is considered a multivitamin. Each of them had the same shade of blonde hair, wearing clothes considered far too young for them and daughters ready to find the next rich handsome bachelor.

"Good morning!" Viviane with her posse came up to the two of them, flashing their bright, white smiles. "I saw you doing your usual jogging on the porch this morning topless, you naughty boy!" She and the others bashfully laughed, giving him a smack on the arm.

"Ow," he muttered, actually feeling the sting against the older women's hard smack.

Elena giggled, doing her very best to contain it as she saw Stefan turned beet red, probably making a note to himself to never take a jog down that road again.

"Oh Vivian!" Louisa came up, pushing Viviane aside and puffing out her chest, cleavage fully on display as her eyes raked over Stefan's body. "You seem to be getting senile in your old age."

"Oh quiet! Speak for yourself,"

"Oh ladies, leave him be!" Another female came swooping in, Georgia, and pressed herself closer to Stefan. "Stop harassing the young lad. Don't you have any brothers? My Annalise is quite the looker–"

"Are they seriously saying all this?" Stefan blatantly whispered as he saw Elena laughing, hand over her mouth and shoulders practically shaking from all the attention surrounded by him.

"Oh hush," the fourth of the group, Rose, said pushing them all away and proudly stating, "My Iris was named Ms. Fulton County,"

The ladies all laughed at Rose's bragging rights over her daughter as they all continued to inundate Stefan with requests and compliments.

"Ladies," Miranda called behind them. "The reverend is starting his lecture now. Let's get going," Miranda pointed them into the direction of their seats as the ladies waved good-bye to Stefan. The poor guy feebly waved back, daring not to make eye contact with any of them.

"Elena, your boss is here," Miranda said. "He said he wants to speak to you,"

Elena's laughter soon turned to chuckles as she excused herself to see her editor.

Stefan's sigh of relief soon came as he turned to Miranda. "Thank you so much mother-in-law," he gratefully said.

"Welcome son-in-law," Miranda mischievously said with a wink.

Elena had heard all of his worries and skepticism before. Speaking to her boss and editor in a secluded corner, away from wandering eyes and ears. She inwardly rolled her eyes, placating her boss, Richard Woolbright that yes, the manuscripts were on their way and yes, the book launch is on schedule for next week. It was always the same; every year, around this time, the poor man would become flustered with not having Elena around during the summer months since she was away. As a junior editor, she had quickly learned to reassure him and make him aware that in case of dire emergencies, she can be contacted at the camp.

Once Richard was happily placated, he shook Elena's hand and went about his business, greeting others at today's event. Sighing with relief, she soon felt a pair of arms wrap around from behind her. She lightly yelped at the contact, wondering who would do such a bold act to her.

"I love you," a voice softly whispered behind her.

Shaking her head, she knew only Stefan would pop up in such a way. "Stefan, you nearly scared me," she scolded.

He sighed. "I have a small problem,"

"What?" she replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"Please don't leave me like this and go,"

She groaned. Not this conversation again, she thought. Best to change the subject and not rehash that argument. "Stefan, we're here for an event," she deflected. "Let's get this over with –"

"In any case," he continued, "you are going for a month to Mystic Falls for this summer camp."

"But you're going to New York, too," she retorted.

"Yes, but I'm going for 24 hours and you're going for the whole summer."

"Stefan, you know I go every year to this summer camp to teach children singing and dancing. Those kids are a part of my life." She stated, slightly frustrated that he keeps forgetting this little detail about her. Since the beginning, he had always whined and complained that she went away for far too long at Mystic Falls. Although she saw his point, working and spending time with those kids was her passion and she immensely enjoyed it.

"So, now even they are part of your life. And I'm left alone…" he slightly pouted.

She rolled her eyes and walked out of his embrace. Stefan quickly stopped her, gently grabbing her wrist, turning her to face him. "Why do I get the funny feeling that you don't love me?"

Elena knew this game. She knew it very well. It was his version of a guilt trip. Since she hardly says those three little words, he knew just where to make her succumb and feel slightly guilty about it towards him. This time, though, she wasn't going to easily give in.

"Because I don't," she easily replied, playing along his little game.

"And you don't want to marry me," he said more in a statement than question, a smile playing on his lips.

"Right. I don't."

"Hey, listen," he chuckled, bringing her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as their faces were a handbreadth apart. "If you mess this up, I will take your hand and drag you to the altar."

"So, you will force me?" she flirted as she wrapped her arms around his neck, arching a playful eyebrow.

"I'll have to," he smirked.

"Do you have the guts?"

He gave a crooked smile, one that she knew was hard to resist from him. "Try me." He whispered and lightly caressed her lips against his.

* * *

"What?" Damon incredulously asked. "Summer camp? In Mystic Falls? No. No. No. You are not going to any summer camps. Sweetheart, it snows there," he quickly explained, adjusting his tie.

"Daddy, it's a summer camp," Elena stated in an obvious manner.

Since arriving home last night from Grandpa Patrick's, Little Elena quickly enrolled into the summer camp Jenna had revealed to her. Even though she was on a mission to go there and find Elena Gilbert, the website and photos of the camp's activities and programs convinced her that she'd have a wonderful time as well. She was anxious to go and Lily was more than supportive.

So, coming into Damon's bedroom as he was getting ready for this summit meeting, Elena knew that if she caught him off-guard, then he'd let her go without an argument. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Oh…whatever. You can't go." He simply explained, as if the matter wasn't a big deal. "Is this okay?" He asked holding up the tie he was considering wearing with his suit for today's meeting.

"Yes." She exasperated, pushing the tie to the side, not wanting to be his stylist again. She had had enough of her father holding her back from activities and adventures she wanted to do. And he wasn't going to get away with it this time.

Damon looked up at her, stunned at her actions towards him. Since when was his daughter so feisty, he questioned.

"They teach singing and dancing there, and you know how much I love singing and dancing." Elena explained, her voice rising an octave.

"Since when do you like singing and dancing?" he blatantly asked. "I said no, Elena. No means no. That's final." He stated with finality.

Elena gaped. "Daddy, that's not fair!" she whined.

Lily watched the whole scene from Damon's doorway. It was so obvious to her; he didn't want her going since that'll leave him all alone in the house. Something Damon wasn't used to doing and, clearly, doesn't want to be all by himself. He wouldn't know what to do since he had put so much of his energy towards his daughter.

Stepping into the room, she figured she could try to be the mediator. "Damon, let her go. Why are you making her upset?"

Damon's patience was slowly slipping; his jaw was set tight as he tried to control his frustration. He had had enough of this summer camp business. "Mom, please, don't start. I'll handle this, okay?" he pointed out as he put on his blazer.

"But Damon, try to understand. Why can't she go? I'll even go with her," Lily offered, slyly winking at Elena.

Little Elena saw the little wink but didn't care. She wanted to go to this summer camp. She needed to go. Seeing no other way around this, begging had to be the next step. She began pouting, stomping her feet on Damon's bed. "I wanna go. I wanna go. I wanna go…"

"No, Elena," he said again, doing everything he can to hold his restraint.

"But I love singing and dancing," she exasperated.

Lily had intervened as well, trying to make Damon see clearly and let Elena go. But he wasn't having any of it.

"No." he simply said with a tightness in his voice.

"Yes!" she shouted.

His resistance finally snapped as he spun to her, ready to unleash his fury over this matter as he intensely glared at both of them. "Enough!" he raised his voice. "I've said no and that's final! No arguments!"

Elena jerked back and gasped as Damon yelled at her. He never yelled at her, maybe lectured or scolded her, but never yell. She shrunk so small as she heard his booming voice, making her crouch down to her knees on the bed, bowing down her head as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No one is going to this damn summer camp! Not you or you! All right? Okay? You understand that? Good!"

Lily gaped, stunned, watching Damon berate his daughter. Scoffing in his direction, she folded her arms and turned away from him, not wanting to face him being a brute towards his only child.

Damon looked to Elena, seeing her bleary eyes as she cried. His resolve weakened as he took in her tears and pursed lips. Nearly wanting to beat himself for yelling at her in such a manner, he groaned, running his fingers through his hair, feeling terrible for reacting irrationally towards her. He lowered his eyes, taking a deep breath as he walked over and crouched down to her level.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" he softly asked.

Elena looked up, sniffing and wiping her tears as she slowly nodded.

Damon ruefully sighed. "I'm sorry," he apologized, his hands up to do their little handshake as a form of apology.

She sniffed again and accepted his apology by participating in it. "It's okay," she whispered.

Kissing her forehead and making sure he got a smile out of her, he got up and adjusted his blazer. "But this doesn't mean you're going to the summer camp, okay?" he pointed out. "And no one will speak about it again. Now, I'm going to the conference. My phone will be off the entire time. If you need me, call the front desk. When I get back, we'll talk. All right?"

Nearly out the door, he heard Elena tenderly call out to him. "Daddy?"

He groaned, quickly turning around to face her, not ready for another battle with her. "What now?"

"Are you going to wear your pants?" she innocently asked.

Quickly looking down, he surprisingly realized he was still wearing his boxers and didn't put on his trousers that accompanied the suit.

Lily and Elena snickered, trying their best to act nonchalant but it couldn't be helped. Just seeing his reaction while his face flushed red was enough for a good laugh.

"No, I'm not," he said, waving the whole situation off. "I don't want to wear it. If you want, you go ahead and wear them," he said, confidently striding out of the room and out into the hall.

The girls giggled away together, sitting on Damon's bed. Damon arrived back in, looking a bit sheepish. The girls quickly stopped with their laughter, acting calm, cool and collected, trying not to look in his direction.

He eyeballed Elena, watching her shoulders shaking with laughter while holding it in. Shaking his head at her, he deftly picked up his pants, flinging it over shoulder and walked out as if nothing was wrong. "Driver!" he cried out. "Get the pants – I mean the car!"

The girls busted out laughing again as they watched Damon walk away still half dressed, wearing his boxers.

Once their laughter calmed, Lily turned to Elena and said, "Elena, we're going to the summer camp, but how do we get your dad to show up?"

"Oh come on, Grandma. Remember when I was four and Daddy went to London, and I had that bad cold?"

"Yes,"

"And Daddy had to run back, leaving everything behind."

Lily raised an eyebrow in question, not really following her granddaughter's plan. "So?"

"So…" she mischievously said with a glint in her eyes.

Thinking back to that time, she did recall Elena getting a terrible cold and Damon flew in the very next morning, making sure he was there to take care of her. Now, considering her plan, she thought about where she was going with it. If Elena called Damon to tell her she got sick at the camp, then…Lily gasped and started laughing as Elena smiled and giggled along, now grasping her little master plan.

* * *

Working at the front desk at the Marriott Hotel in New York City was certainly not what Christine Lenex had thought it would be. Yes, she knew that answering the phone and using her customer service skills would be necessary for working the front desk, but what was really giving her a hard time on focusing today was the amount of gorgeous men walking through the door for the annual marketing summit meeting. Of course, there were many attractive women as well, she wryly thought, but nothing beats a man wearing a tailored suit.

She had worked last year's summit, as well, and had enjoyed the interaction. It was good experience for networking and even flirtatiously winking at a few of the men. From what she gathered, this meeting was about all the possible ways to reach out to their target consumers on any products and new ideas through other venues such as social media or emails. It was an overload of information just hearing one of the meetings, but she was able to feel the excitement of others discussing and shouting out ideas to one another.

Making a quick note for the next front desk receptionist coming in later in the evening, one of the phones on the desk began ringing. Slightly groaning, this was one part of the conference she did not enjoy – the overload of phone calls. Since she began working for this event, the organizers made a strict rule that no one in the event had their cell phones on; it would disrupt the whole purpose of networking with other companies.

Quickly picking up the phone, she professionally answered, "Good evening, Marketers Summit Conference. This is Christine speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hello," a young woman's voice answered. "May I speak to Stefan Episcopo, please?"

"Whom shall I say is calling?"

"Elena,"

"Elena. Right." she pleasantly confirmed, ready to reach for the speaker when the next line started ringing. Quickly placing the previous caller on hold, she answered with the same line, "Good evening, Marketers Summit Conference. This is Christine speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hello, can I speak to Daddy, please?" a young girl answered.

"Daddy?" she asked with raised eyebrow.

"Your father isn't some movie star," an older woman's voice chastised on the other line said. "Name! Give her a name,"

"Oh sorry!" the young girl quickly apologized. "Hello, may I speak to Damon Salvatore, please?"

"Whom shall I say is calling?" she politely asked.

"Elena,"

"Certainly. Elena," she confirmed. Just as she was about to put the young girl on hold she realized the crux of the situation: she had two Elenas' calling for two different men. Inwardly groaning, she hoped that she didn't forget which line Elena was calling for who.

"Just say you're going to this summer camp and quickly hang up," Lily advised to Little Elena.

Little Elena eagerly nodded her head, ready for their little plan to happen, giving her a thumbs up.

"Paging Mr. Damon Salvatore and Mr. Stefan Episcopo to the front desk. There's a call for you, please." Christine announced over the speakers.

Damon strolled over to the front desk, knowing very well who was calling. "Hi," he greeted the receptionist. "Damon Salvatore."

Christine looked between the two booths as it dawned on her the inevitable had now happened: she forget which Elena was on which line for the two men. "Um…booth 2. Yes." She confirmed, pointing at the booth across from her.

Damon questioningly looked at her with a chuckle. "Sure?" he asked with a small smile and nodded. Turning around, he bumped into a guy just about his height with dirty blonde hair. "Oh sorry, man," he apologized.

"Hey, it's no problem," he answered with a smirk.

Damon ruefully shook his head as he walked over to the phone booth. He had already bumped into the same guy earlier, nearly spilling his soda on him. He quickly apologized as the guy waved it off and kept on walking.

Picking up the receiver, Damon answered. "Hello?"

Elena wasn't sure why Stefan's voice sounded different. "Hello?" she answered.

Stefan knew it was Elena calling him about leaving for her annual summer camp early tomorrow morning. She had told him earlier that she'd call him at the conference to go over some final details before she left. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hello?" Little Elena answered. She wasn't sure why her dad sounded different over the phone, but she decided to go along with her plan to tell Damon that she was going to the camp regardless of what he decided.

"Stefan, I can't hear you," Elena shouted into the phone.

"Yeah, I can hear everything you're saying," Damon replied.

"Hey, honey," Stefan affectionately said. "I'm thinking of you,"

Little Elena's eyes widened, a little shock that her father would be speaking to her this way. Figuring that this was Damon being silly, she started giggling and handed the phone over to Lily.

Raising an eyebrow why her granddaughter was handing her the phone, she placed it on her ear and answered, "Hello?"

Elena shook the notion that Stefan's voice sounded slightly deeper, she ignored it and continued with whatever she needed to tell him. "Okay, listen, I'm going to the summer camp tomorrow,"

Damon didn't catch the last bit she said. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Summer camp!" she shouted.

Groaning, he petulantly thought not this crap again. "Again summer camp! I told you you're not going. So, then, you're not going." he stated in frustration.

Stefan knew that last night would be the last time he'd see Elena for the next few weeks. So, he decided to be a bit adventurous in this phone call. "You know, I'm feeling very," he smirked and whispered, "give me a kiss,"

Lily gaped at Damon's comment, looking at the receiver, wondering when her son became so cheeky. "This is your mother speaking," she reprimanded.

Stefan was taken aback by Elena's comment. "You know that's not funny," he stated. "My mother died ten years ago,"

Lowering the phone, stunned over Damon's comment. "Good Lord! Is he trying to kill me alive?" she thought out loud, staring at the phone in wonder. Little Elena started going into a fit of giggles looking at her grandmother's stunned expression over whatever Damon was telling her.

"No summer camp! No summer camp! No summer camp!" Damon emphatically repeated several times. "Do you understand that?"

"Stefan, why are you shouting?" Elena bluntly asked.

"Because you keep talking about this damn summer camp after I've said no." Damon explained. "Now listen, if you say one more word about this camp, I'll come home and give you a slap on your bottom." He sheepishly threatened, feeling his face turn red. He never hit his daughter, but a light smack would do just the trick to stop her from talking about this nonsense of leaving him behind for this summer camp.

Elena scoffed at his response. "Stefan, you've gone crazy!" she emphatically stated, quickly hanging up on him.

Damon heard the line go silent, questioning why his daughter was being infuriating with him. "Elena…" he coaxed, ready to apologize, again, for being out of line. Seriously, he thought, is this what she'll be like when she becomes a teenager?

Lily deftly hung up the call, annoyed at Damon's cheeky antics. Turning to her granddaughter, she simply stated, "Your father has gone crazy."

Little Elena snickered away as she quickly nodded her head. She amusedly thought that this was a story to tell over and over again during their family dinnertime.

"Elena?" Stefan inquired, not sure why the line suddenly went dead.

Damon heard Elena's name across from him and noted the same guy he bumped into earlier was on the phone as well. Pointing at him, "Elena?" he inquired.

Stefan looked up and saw the same guy from earlier, with a phone in his head and also inquired about the name.

"Yeah, Elena," Damon ruefully chuckling, realizing what had happened: they were misdirected with their phone calls, speaking to two totally different people with the same name, coincidentally.

"Confusion, confusion," Stefan playfully chastised the receptionist as he walked up to the gentleman.

"Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore," he greeted, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Stefan Episcopo," he greeted, returning the handshake.

"I think the names were the same," Damon explained. "So, I think the reception just got confused…"

"Yeah, but I'm sure that my Elena is more beautiful than your Elena," he said with humor.

Damon chuckled as he amusedly looked at Stefan. "No, my Elena is beautiful,"

"Maybe, but not more than mine." Stefan confidently stated.

"My Elena is my eight-year-old daughter," Damon whispered, leaning in slightly to share his secret about his daughter.

"Oh damn," Stefan nervously laughed and smiled. "Your Elena is definitely more beautiful."

Damon laughed along and proudly nodded. "Anyways, best of luck with your Elena,"

"Hey, man, best of luck with yours, too." Stefan politely said, shaking the man's hand again.

They walked away in opposite directions as both amusedly thought to themselves how funny it was that they each had an Elena in their lives.

* * *

 _Dear Daddy,_

 _I'm sorry we left without telling you. But you know how much I love singing and dancing._

 _But I'm really sorry Daddy. Don't miss me too much!_

 _Love you!_

 _Elena_

Heavily sighing to himself, he read the letter a second time, wondering how he was supposed to be all by himself in this big house.

Damon forlornly sat down on his bed, his hands on his chin, hunched over as he clutched the letter in his hand. Coming home to an empty house, he was surprised that he couldn't find Lily or Elena anywhere. Finding the note in his bedroom, he ran his fingers through his hair wondering what to do. He couldn't be alone. He hadn't been alone in years. What was he supposed to do with all this free time now? Elena and Lily would be gone for two months at this summer camp, leaving him to his own devices.

"That I can't do," he forlornly said with a frown. "Elena…" he groaned.

Raking his head with what to do now or how to get his daughter back home, he decided to go downstairs and pour himself a drink.

Drinking scotch didn't help, burning his throat and stomach in the process. Television wasn't a good distraction and neither was reading. Walking up the flight of stairs to Elena's bedroom, he looked around, taking in her decorations of colorful array stars on the ceiling, pictures of them scattered everywhere and posters of her favorite VJ, Caroline Forbes, all across the walls. Looking at the blonde television host, Damon knew how much she adored her. Like clockwork, Elena would eagerly sit in front of the television every Saturday just to watch her program. Any kind of game or advice Caroline would give, Elena would wholeheartedly participate or repeat it.

Damon started thinking to himself, an idea slowly forming in his head. If he could get on _The Caroline Show_ and send a message to Elena, with Caroline agreeing with him, then she'd have to come home. Pumping his fist in the air, Damon ran into his office, checking the schedule of the show and where it was being taped. Luckily, the next show would be taped live tomorrow evening at the docks just outside of the city.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, quickly writing down the location, ready to have his daughter come home.

* * *

The bus ride to Mystic Falls wasn't as bad as Lily and Little Elena expected. From the city to Virginia, it was an all-night trip. Once they had arrived and grabbed their luggage, Little Elena looked around the camp and was excited to see many of the campers around her age. Taking in the scene of colorful balloons and tents everywhere, camp counselors directing the children to their cabins and roommates, Little Elena aimlessly wandered, trying to spot Elena Gilbert.

Crossing the long bridge leading towards the camp's main office, she had realized she lost her grandmother along the way, but shrugged it off, knowing she'd find her eventually. The town and camp was small enough for them to quickly find each other.

Turning her head, she saw on her left of an older man, wearing jeans and white t-shirt with the name tag of Alaric Saltzman, the camp manager, directing all the children to sign-in and find their camp counselor. To her amusement, she found her grandmother walking up to him and watched them having a heated debate over something.

"Ma'am, this is a camp for children," Alaric explained. "No parents or grandparents are allowed."

"Do you really expect me to leave my granddaughter here alone?" Lily incredulously retorted, her hands on her hips. "I don't think so, Mr. Saltzman,"

Little Elena chuckled, shaking her head at the whole scene. She walked further along into the camp, seeing no Elena Gilbert yet. Figuring she might ask one of the other campers, she saw a boy standing in a secluded corner near the office wearing a baseball cap with a large capital letter 'J' sowed in. Walking up to the boy, she noted he was slighter shorter than her with big brown eyes.

Tapping his shoulder to get his attention, she asked, "Hi! Have you seen Ms. Elena?"

The little boy motioned for her to come lower towards him. Wondering what he wanted, she asked, "What?"

The boy motioned his hand to come down lower. Raising an eyebrow, she lowered her head and quickly felt a pair of lips kiss her cheek. She gasped in shock, placing her hand over it as the little boy ran away with a cheeky grin, disappearing into a group of children waiting for something outside the cabin office.

Little Elena turned to the direction of the campers and saw a woman wearing a white summer dress, her long chocolate brown hair slightly curled and holding strings of balloons in one hand, motioning with the other for them to come over to her with a big grin. Little Elena watched the young woman sit on the steps into the camp office cabin as she handed out balloons to each of the campers, fervently hugging and greeting each of them, wanting to know their names. Recognizing her, Little Elena knew exactly who this woman was: Elena Gilbert.

Walking up to her in a daze, Little Elena watched her hand out each balloon, noting that yes, Elena Gilbert had certainly changed. And yes, she did like children. In fact, she adored them just watching her attentively listen to each of them telling her name and where they're from. She knew that this was the woman who could possibly become her mother. She even saw a bit of Katherine's motherly affection and warmth inside of her, judging by her late mother's video diaries and letter.

Elena eagerly handed out one balloon to each child, happily greeting them and excited about this season's summer camp. With just a few left, she handed out one to each child, requesting their names before handing it over to them. One in particular caught her off-guard when she handed out the last balloon; a little boy with puppy dog brown eyes and a baseball cap with the letter 'J'.

"Hey! What's your name?" she kindly asked the little boy. But he wasn't having any of it. Quickly shaking his head and pouting his lips, he deftly grabbed the last balloon from her. "Oh," she gasped as she watched him quickly run off. Chuckling to herself, she turned and saw a young girl with brown hair in a ponytail, thoughtful expression and crystal blue eyes, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologetically waved her empty hands. "What's your name?"

"Elena," the young girl answered.

Elena laughed, thinking to herself what a coincidence meeting a little girl with the exact same name as hers. "That's my name, too," she said with a smile and shook the girl's hand.

"Why's your name Elena?" Little Elena thoughtfully asked.

Elena was slightly taken aback. She curiously looked at her, wondering how to answer such a blunt question. She amusedly thought to herself children don't have a filter when they spoke whatever was in their head.

"Umm…maybe because my mom and dad liked the name, so that's why," she kindly explained. "Why is your name Elena?"

Little Elena simply shrugged her shoulders with a smirk and answered, "Maybe because my mom and dad liked you, so that's why."

Elena watched the little girl skip away to her station, taken aback, again, by her answer. What a strange thing to say, she wondered. Shrugging it off, she got up from her seat, smoothing out her dress as an older woman with raven black hair and the same blue eyes as Little Elena's walked passed her, muttering to herself, "Where did this Mr. Saltzman disappear to?"

Lily stopped in her tracks and turned to the young woman standing beside her with a curious expression. She immediately recognized her as Elena Gilbert, all grown up and matured. Lily slowly walked up to her, taking in her new look.

Elena curiously looked back at the woman, wondering why she was staring at her in such a way. "Hello," she greeted with a small smile.

Lily lightly cupped her chin, kindly smiling at Elena. She wanted to tell her who she was and reveal about Damon and all that he had gone through. Sighing to herself, she resolutely thought all in good time. Releasing her light hold on her, while a smile still played on her lips, she walked away looking for Alaric.

Elena looked on to the older woman, thinking to herself what that was all about. The way she looked at her was the very same look her own mother would give her whenever she was proud of her. Walking into the office cabin, she took a seat behind her desk and started doing a check on all the students that had arrived today, answering emails of parents' concerns and questions they still had about the summer camp.

"Elena!" Ric barged into her office as she typed away. "You gotta let this woman leave me alone," he exasperated.

Elena chuckled, knowing full well who he was referring to. She had already heard about it from one of her counselors just before she walked out greeting the young campers. "She's just a concerned grandparent, Ric,"

"But parents and grandparents aren't allowed here. Tell her she needs to leave."

"Ric, come on. I'm sure we can accommodate to her staying here with us,"

"Oh Mr. Saltzman!" the older woman cried out for him.

Ric groaned as he quickly walked out, not wanting to hear another demand about the camp's food or showers. Elena laughed at his dilemma, watching him quickly escaping her office and attempting to avoid the neurotic grandmother. Smiling to herself as she read her emails, she happily thought that this was going to be an interesting and memorable summer camp season.

* * *

The evening air was crisp and cool, just the way Elena always liked it whenever she came to Mystic Falls. She wasn't sure why, but she always felt at home and peaceful whenever she came here for the summer. Volunteering to become the head counselor and charge of the performing arts summer camp just five years ago was the best thing she's done yet. She enjoyed working with her student; teaching them dancing, singing and helping them with whatever instruments they played.

Rubbing her hands against her arms as she felt another cool breeze, feeling the slight prickliness against her skin, she regretted not taking her thicker jacket, settling for her thin khaki cardigan. Looking ahead, she spotted the little boy with the baseball cap wearing his pajama set decorated with baseball print all over, looking up at the starry night sky.

She approached him with a small smile, hoping to make conversation. When she got closer to him – to her shock – she saw the boy silently counting stars with his fingers.

Raising an eyebrow, she wanted to make sure she was seeing this correctly before making any assumptions. Figuring this would be the best way to start a conversation with him.

"Counting stars?" she kindly asked him.

The boy looked at her then focused back at the stars, continuing his count.

Elena figured he probably didn't hear her, she asked again, a little louder this time. "Counting stars?"

The boy looked at her again, making a small groan as it looked like he lost count and had to start over.

Elena amusedly looked at the child and started chuckling. "Just doesn't speak," she whispered to herself, shaking her head. Continuing with her walk, she passed by Ric and bid him a good night.

"Good night, Elena," Ric replied as he passed by, walking the camp grounds. He quickly stopped short and turned around to the young boy looking up at the sky. Ric wondered the same thought: is he _really_ counting stars? Gazing back and forth between the sky and the child counting on his fingers, he shook his head as he looked at time on his watch. His eyes widened at the time, gaping at the boy still counting and still very much awake.

Elena continued her walk along the camp grounds, passing by the small cabins to make sure all the children were safely tucked into bed. She passed by one cabin, the door slightly ajar and heard a young girl praying. She quietly snuck inside, sitting on one of the empty beds as she listened in on Little Elena's prayer, with a smile on her face.

"Dear God, how are you? Please keep Daddy happy and make sure he doesn't miss me too much. You know he can't do anything without me. Please, huh? Okay,"

"Caught you," Elena said with a mischievous smile.

Little Elena slightly gasped as she whipped around to find her namesake sitting on a bed, across from her. "Oh, Ms. Elena, hi…" she said, feeling chagrined at being caught in her prayer.

"Hmm, all prayers for Dad and none for Mom?" Elena wryly asked.

"How can I ask anything from God for Mommy?"

Elena raised an eyebrow, curious what she meant by that. "Why?"

"Because she's with him," Little Elena explained with a small smile. "Whatever she wants, she can ask for herself,"

Little Elena took the framed photo of Katherine that she always carried with her from her backpack, fondly looking at her mother. She hugged the picture close to her chest as she looked back at Elena with a small rueful smile.

Elena was stunned to hear that this young girl's mother passed away at such a young age. She felt her eyes prick with tears as her heart went out to her. No one should grow up without a mother, she thought. Yet, this girl had to be at least eight year's old and actually did.

Quickly recomposing herself, she got up from her seat and kneeled down to her level, with an affectionate smile. "Hey, it's time for bed now. Sweet dreams," she gave her a chaste kiss on her head.

Little Elena smiled up at her, watching her walk out before looking at Katherine's picture again. "Miss you, Daddy," she breathed with a smile and tucked herself in, with her mother's picture clutched to her chest.

Quickly recovering from her encounter with Little Elena, she walked back to her solo cabin. It was about the size of a small studio apartment, with a little kitchen and dining room area. The living room already supplied with a small couch, coffee table and television set. It was comfortable enough to live in for the next two months. She neatly organized any other essentials she hadn't unpacked, grabbed a book and turned on the television. She made herself comfortable on the couch as she turned on the station for _The Caroline Show._ Elena wasn't sure why, but she always found the host and star of the show endearing, picturing that she and her could actually be really great friends.

The show began with its usual pomp as the announcer was heard over the audience.

"Hi guys! Welcome to _The Caroline Show_. Tonight we're coming to you live from the docks. Oh God, there's so much noise here today, you must come check it for yourselves!"

Elena chuckled as the camera went through the crowd and caught Caroline quickly checking her makeup and hair on a handheld mirror. Quickly putting it away, she picked up her mic and smiled her signature smile at the camera.

"Hi guys! This is Caroline and you're watching your favorite show, _The Caroline Show_."

The audience cheered and waved at the camera as she laughed along. "Like always, we're going to do something new and different tonight. Tonight's theme is love messages. I'll be selecting an audience member to come up on camera and say a message for their loved one. Let's start! Okay, messages?" she scanned around the audience, finding someone who was eager and excited enough to come on television.

"I have a message!" one guy shouted.

"All right!" Caroline said, motioning for the guy to come up. "Come on up! Who's your message for?"

"Sammie," he grinned.

"Who's Sammie?"

"My girlfriend,"

"Ohhh," Caroline, along with the audience, giggled. "What's the message?"

"Uh, Sammie…please don't call me anymore. I found someone else," he said, holding out his hand for another girl who walked up and hugged the guy.

The audience gasped, as did Elena, shocked about the breakup on television. Elena incredulously laughed, knowing full well that anything goes on this show.

"Poor Sammie," Caroline ruefully said. Quickly moving on to the next audience member for the next message. "Any more messages? Messages anyone? Okay, we've got one!" she excitedly said, pointing to one guy in a red sweater, his back towards the camera. "Come on!" she waved him over.

Caroline noted that the man was very attractive, with his raven black hair slightly gelled, and his crystal blue eyes could make any girl stop in their tracks. Although he was quite good-looking, he certainly had no experience being in front of the camera. He still had his back towards it and kept asking if this show was being taped live. Caroline kept motioning for him to turn around and face the camera, but the poor fellow wasn't registering the signal.

Elena watched the man with his back facing the camera, smirking to herself that the guy was probably nervous. She soon became slightly irritated when Caroline kept coaxing him to turn around but he wasn't paying any attention to it. Turning around to grab the remote behind her, she decided to change the channel.

Caroline was finally able to physically turn the gentleman around and face the camera.

"And his message is for…" Caroline started.

"Elena…hi."

Elena stopped dead in her tracks, hearing the man's voice. That voice…why did that voice sound eerily familiar?

"I love you, Elena." He declared.

Elena whipped her head back at the television and gasped as she saw Damon Salvatore declaring his love on live television. Stunned to her core, she watched her old friend sadly look into the camera, clutching the microphone as he continued with his message.

"I love you very much. Elena," he declared again, his eyes conveying every ounce of love he had in him. "Where have you gone to? You know how lonely I feel without you. Come back or else…just come back, please. I really love you. And I miss you very much. Please come back."

A tear slid down her cheek as Elena released a shaky breath. Damon had swooped back into her life and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Why had he waited eight years to confess his feelings for her? She was getting married in less than six months and was finally content with her life. What did this mean exactly? Should she contact him? Should they start over and see what happens? And what about Stefan? All these thoughts and more ran amok in her head, wondering where he finally got the nerve to do such a thing. After all, she had assumed that he was with Katherine. She couldn't fathom what had exactly changed and cause him to do such a dramatic thing.

Caroline felt tears prick her eyes as she watched the man declare his love for this girl. The whole audience went silent as they all heard his message. Receiving the microphone back from him, she was curious as to who this person was to him.

"Who is Elena?" Caroline inquired.

Damon ruefully chuckled, quickly wiping his eyes from any tears he had unintentionally shed. "Elena is my eight-year-old daughter," he explained.

Elena looked back at the television, stunned. He had named his daughter Elena? He had named his child after her? This wasn't making any sense, she thought as she glared back at the television.

"She's gone to some stupid summer camp in Mystic Falls. Hey Caroline, tell her to come back please. She'll listen to you."

Caroline quickly nodded. "Yes, of course," she turned to the camera, passing the message along to his daughter. "Elena, your dad really loves you. Come back soon. He misses you. Come home fast, okay?"

Elena was rooted in her seat as she watched his confession unfold further. Not only did he have a daughter with her name but she was at a summer camp. A summer camp in Mystic Falls. The very same summer camp that she was in charge of. If the young girl she met earlier today and this evening was the very same girl he spoke of, then that meant her mother must be…

"Oh my God!" she horrifically whispered and sprung out of her seat and out into the cool air sprinting across the camp grounds to Little Elena's cabin.

She hoped and prayed that the girl's mother she had spoken of was not who she thought it was. Reaching the cabin, she quietly snuck in and found Little Elena peacefully sleeping as she hugged a small picture fram to her chest. Prying her little fingers out of her strong grip, she took the photo with shaky hands and slowly turned the picture for her to view.

Holding back a sob with all her might, the one thought she had feared most came to fruition: Katherine was the girl's mother and she had passed away. She clutched the photo to her chest as she quietly sobbed, mourning over the loss of her old college friend. This wasn't supposed to happen, Elena forlornly thought, she wasn't supposed to die so young. Sweet, warm and friendly Katherine shouldn't have left behind a daughter and Damon…Damon…she thought back to him and his message. She knew he had taken Katherine's death the hardest. After all, she was considered his first love and the mother of his only child. And with Elena not being there for him, only made it worse since he didn't have a friend to lean on and support him during that tough time.

Leaving the photo behind, she walked back into the cabin in a daze, tears still streaming down her face. She needed to talk to someone, anyone who would hear her out.

Taking out her cell phone, she perused and selected the name of the one friend who would understand.

"Hello?" the voice answered, sounding muffled and sleepy.

"Bonnie?" Elena sniffed as she continued to cry.

"Elena? What happened?" she quickly asked, now feeling awake. The last time she heard Elena sound in such a way was that fateful day back at Whitmore many years ago.

"He's back, Bonnie. His daughter is at my camp and he's back," she continued to sob further. "And Katherine died. She's dead, Bonnie," she sobbed. "She's dead…"

Bonnie knew exactly who she was referring to, gasping into the receiver. "Oh Elena," she forlornly whispered. "What exactly happened?"

Elena sniffed, mourning over the loss of her old friend as she regaled the tale that started just this morning.

* * *

Walking back into his house, Damon felt that tonight was less of an accomplishment than he had hoped for. There was no call or messages from his daughter or mother on his cell phone. Showing up at that docks, he felt completely out of place since nearly all of the audience members were college students. Even nearly crying on camera in front of the whole country made him nearly want to kick himself, acting like a such a sap he never thought he'd become.

Taking a seat in his office, he looked over at his office phone with the number three blinking. Knowing that it was probably for work, since no one else called him on that line, he let out a heavy sigh as he pressed play and started to take off his shoes.

"Mr. Salvatore," Rose, his secretary, began. "Your meeting for tomorrow is confirmed for 11am."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he mumbled.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, your fax has just arrived from London."

"Thank you," he muttered as he heard the beep of the message end.

"Hi Damon," a sultry voice called out from the machine. "It's Sage. There's a party at my house tomorrow night. Don't miss it."

Damon smirked, knowing that, though it may have been a while since he dated, he still had his flirting and seduction skills intact.

The next message beeped and he heard a little voice call out that made him stop in his tracks. "Daddy? _Aachoo!_ "

"A cold!" Damon incredulously exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. The line went dead before any further explanation was necessary. Running back to his room, he quickly packed whatever he could grab and started researching a route to Mystic Falls, Virginia, ready to go there and bring Elena back.

* * *

Elena watched the first official day of camp take place; each of the campers were properly introduced and broken up into teams with the camp counselors as their leaders. Watching on with a smile, Elena was glad that nearly all of the campers became fast friends and were ready to start the fun and activities scheduled for the day.

Slightly turning her head, she caught sight of the older woman, who had come along with Little Elena, standing in the corner of the room as she watched the children get to know one another. Slowly walking up to her with a rueful smile, she decided that it was high-time that they properly introduce themselves.

Lily smiled at the young woman as she approached her. Judging by the way Elena is looking at her, she may have already figured out who she and Little Elena were.

"You're Damon's mother, Lily," Elena said more in a statement than a question.

Lily returned the small smile. "Yes, I am,"

"And she's his daughter," Elena said, pointing over to Little Elena huddled into a group whispering and laughing with each other.

Lily nodded as she intently watched the young woman confirm her suspicions.

"She looks so much like her mother," Elena pensively said.

"But has the eyes of her father," Lily added with a small smile as they watched the young girl interact with her peers.

"What exactly happened?" Elena softly asked. "How did she die?"

Lily ruefully sighed, wondering where she should begin. Beginning with the announcement of the pregnancy and all that had taken place afterwards until the time of Little Elena's birth, making sure she left out the details of Katherine's letter and last wishes in it.

Elena intently listened to her tale, but this time, no tears came. All that she had felt, the shock and pain of it, had passed last night. Now, Elena wanted to know how Damon had led his life and knew that there was the possibility that she might see him again this summer, after all these years later.

Alaric had taken the private moment away from Elena and Lily when he made the announcement of the head camp counselor to come over and begin with today's activity for the entire camp. Elena politely waved and smiled as she walked up front to face the students.

"I want each of you to come up, state your name and any special talents you have," she announced. "It doesn't matter what it is. It could be that you can bend your elbow all the way back," she heard the campers' chuckle. "Or you can sing and dance. Let's start!"

Each student came up one by one, introducing themselves to everyone and announcing their special talent. She handed out special treats to each child after they volunteered to come up as they happily skipped off the small stage. Of course, when it came time for the little boy with the baseball cap to come up, he just smiled and shook his head at everyone, refusing to still speak. Elena couldn't help but laugh at this child. Whether he was naturally a silent child or not, she found him amusing.

It was Little Elena's turn to come up and Elena fondly looked at her. As she opened her mouth to state her name, she was interrupted when a loud voice called out for her.

"Elena!"

Everyone, including the two Elenas', turned their heads towards the voice and saw a man wearing a simple navy suit happily smiling, scanning the room for Elena. Little Elena happily gasped as she saw her father had finally made it to the camp. Giddy with excitement, she was ready to do her happy dance knowing that her little plan had worked.

Elena's heart nearly beat out of her chest as she turned and saw her old friend and first love for the first time in nearly eight years come back into her life. Damn, she thought, time has certainly been kind to him since he aged rather well. Seeing him on television last night didn't do justice to what she saw him look like now in the flesh.

Damon scanned the room and found his daughter up on a stage happily smiling at him, and saw a woman next to her whom he immediately recognized. He gasped in shock, dropping his suitcase as he took in her appearance; long chocolate brown that was slightly curled, doe eyes and a little makeup on her face and wore a long lavender daytime dress.

Rooted to the spot, he wasn't sure whether he should come up to her or practically turn around and hide. He felt tears prick his eyes as he saw his long lost friend, Elena, for the first time in eight years.

"Umm…Hi," he feebly said.

Lily and Little Elena quickly exchanged a mischievous glance as the rest of the camp didn't understand what was going on. Their plan to bring Damon to the camp and have him and Elena meet had now been accomplished.

Elena wasn't sure why, but she smiled at him. Genuinely smiled, as tears pricked her eyes, seeing Damon for the first time in what felt like a century. She admitted to herself that she had missed him and their friendship. Of course, those old feelings the love she had for him were still there, but she held it back. She gingerly walked up to him as he genuinely smiled back at her as walked up to her, as well.

She wanted to come in for a hug but felt that wasn't the appropriate thing to do. Instead, she held out her hand while he raised his arms for a hug. When they saw what their greeting intentions were, they awkwardly put down their arms and decided for a different greeting gesture. They feebly attempted to do their old handshake, but completely missed each other, nervously chuckling at the whole scenario. After being off sync for an awkward moment, they finally grasped each other's hand for a handshake. Damon wrapped both his hands around hers, tightly gripping it as he looked into her brown doe eyes, realizing that this wasn't some dream but a reality. Feeling her soft hand against his, he didn't want to let her go.

They looked into each other's eyes and saw was how much they changed and grown into adults. They both let out a shaky breath as Elena tried to let go of Damon's tight grip on her. He hesitantly relented and took note of her new look, again, looking down at her dress.

"Dress?" he nervously laughed.

Elena could only nod in agreement as she demurely looked down and away from him, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, biting her bottom lip. This was too much, she thought. And yet, she was still stupidly smiling for reasons beyond her understanding.

Damon, still nervously chuckling, couldn't believe it. Yet, the strangest sensation overcame him; the hole he felt formed in his heart all those years ago now, suddenly, felt whole again. He couldn't stop gaping at her, thinking to himself that she had certainly become a beauty.

Elena directed him to come inside and Damon followed, watching her walk in front of him, noting the slight sway of her hips as the ends of her long tresses bounced as she walked. Laughing to himself as he thought back to his crazy journey this morning of booking a train ride to Virginia since there were no available flights, his rental car breaking down in the middle of the road and hitchhiking a ride with a bunch of hippies, he certainly wasn't expecting this to happen.

But as Damon watched Elena continue with whatever activity he interrupted earlier, the children and few adults there faded into the distance as he still gaped in her direction, intently listening listen to whatever she was saying.

Lily observed the two of them interact and watched Damon blatantly gape at Elena, noting that he was taking in her new form. Hope filled her chest as she contently thought that one task was finally complete: Damon and Elena were finally reunited.

* * *

I'm predicting this will be a 14 chapter fic, give or take one or two. Also, if any of you are on twitter, I have one up. You can follow me movie_booklover

By the way, in case you didn't figure it out, the little boy with the baseball cap is Jeremy ;) Please review and let me know what you thought about Delena's reunion. Be honest so i can use it to improve on my writing. Reviews are love! Hope you all have a great week! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: This Girl Is Strange**

It had been a whirlwind of a day, Elena figured. She sat at one of the benches outside, stargazing at the twinkling night sky. One of her favorite parts of the day while here at Mystic Falls is just gazing up and looking at the stars. They always held so much hope and promise to her. Usually, this was a way for her to relax and unwind after a long day. Now, however, it was a form of hiding from a particular person.

After Damon and Elena had reacquainted themselves in front of the entire camp earlier, Elena jumped at the chance to make herself busy. Whether it was assisting the campers to their next activity, talking to Ric about tomorrow's schedule or just walking around, making sure everyone got along. Once she had a free moment to spare, she darted away into her office before Damon had a chance to talk to her, locking herself in for the rest of the day. She couldn't handle it. Not right now. She needed that moment to herself to let the fact sink in that Damon was here, in front of her and he still looked deliciously good. Thoughts swam in her head of embracing him, kissing him endless while her fingers caressed his sharp jaw-line and down his neck over his strong shoulders and chest…

She groaned, kicking herself for thinking such thoughts. Reminding herself that she's engaged to wonderful man and that she was finally happy. She couldn't let Damon Salvatore get in the way again.

Thankfully, Ric was kind enough to check up on her throughout the day, asking if she was all right. She had repeatedly reassured him that she was. Finally, she saw his restraint snap as he closed the door behind him and took a seat at her desk across from her.

"What's going on, Elena? Who is that guy?" Ric concernedly asked.

Elena ruefully sighed. "He's just someone I used to know," she responded.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "From the looks of how you two greeted each other, it looked more than knowing someone. Who is he to you, Elena?"

Who was Damon to Elena? That was the question of the decade, Elena forlornly thought. When she replied that they had been best friends during college and she had happen to fall in love with him during that time but he chose another girl to be with, Ric had the perfect response.

"Then he's a dick," he plainly said.

Elena hysterically laughed to the point of tears. She quickly nodded, confirming that he was just that. But she couldn't blame Damon. After all, he had already been through so much after she left Whitmore. Thinking back to those days was painful. But there was one question Ric asked that still had Elena reassessing everything in her.

"Are you still in love with him?"

Looking down at her hands, she muttered, "I know I was once…I'm not sure if I still am…"

Now, taking a deep breath and looking up at the stars, she asked herself that question. Was she? Was she still in love with him? She had certainly liked the idea of Damon and had seen a side of him not many can share. There was a time where spending her life with him sounded appealing.

Damon took in the cool breeze, changing into his jeans and a thin gray sweater. With his hands in his pockets, he walked around the camp grounds, taking in the little cabins and tents scattered everywhere. From the moment he arrived, he swore that his daughter had caught a cold and was ready to bring her home. But when he assessed her, she seemed more than fine and noted a mischievous grin on her. Shaking his head, he knew exactly what game she was playing: Elena had somehow found out about his college days and friendship with her namesake.

Although, he was more than happy to see Little Elena was well, he was still getting over his shock and surprise to seeing Elena Gilbert. Whether it was coincidence or not that she was in the same camp, Damon didn't care. He had seen his old best friend and she had certainly changed. No longer was she loud and rambunctious. Instead, she was tender and demure. He had tried making conversation with her or pulling her aside so that they could properly catch up, but she seemed so busy and caught up with her camp director priorities that the next moment he found she had disappeared for the rest of the day. Is this what it's going to be like? Damon forlornly thought, her consistently hiding away from me? Maybe it was the fact that she was still in shock of seeing him after all these years that he decided to let her be for now.

Instead, he decided to be involved with the camps activities, hosting as a volunteer parent and chaperone since he refused to leave Little Elena alone at this point. Damon had already made the arrangements at work that he'll take a month or two off as paid time off and work from the campsite if it was necessary. He was ready to fight to stay at the camp when Ric, the camp manager, quickly gave in and arranged for them to bunk together in his cabin. Damon figured he seemed like a cool guy and agreed. They had already shared a beer together during dinner, away from the children, in the privacy of the cabin and had started talking.

"How do you know Elena?" Ric asked.

"She and I were best friends in college," Damon answered with a small smile as he took a small swig of his beer.

"Really? Seems like you two have a lot of history,"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Meaning the way you two looked at each other…I'm assuming it's been awhile…"

Forlornly recalling the last time he saw Elena at the train station, it certainly had been, he wryly thought.

Now, slowly walking and thinking back to those times and earlier today, seeing Elena practically looking like a mature woman, he started to wonder when she turned a new leaf and changed. Noting a slender figure sitting on a bench and looking up at the sky, he walked a little closer and saw it was Elena. Smiling to himself, he noted that there was plenty of space to sit next to her and possibly talk.

Quietly sliding in next to her, Elena turned her head and slightly blushed as Damon took in her appearance of the same lavender dress she wore earlier paired off with a cardigan.

"Hi," he said with a small smile.

"Hi," she demurely smiled back.

They didn't say anything to one another, letting the awkward silence take over. Damon tapping his foot up and down, biting his bottom on what to say, how to start a conversation while Elena looked down and away, tucking a piece of hair behind her hear.

"Elena," Damon coaxed her. She turned to him and noted his serious expression. "You're in good health, right?" he seriously asked.

"Yeah," she answered with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"No, it's just…you look beautiful," he broke down in nervous laughter as she let out a little laugh. Shaking his head at the pathetic start of a conversation, he picked up a piece of fabric of her dress, still shocked to see her wearing that article of clothing. "Dress," he wryly laughed to himself.

Elena shook her head at him, still smiling as she gently pried her dress back from his hand. "I didn't know about Katherine," she sadly stated. "I'm sorry,"

He shrugged. "How would you have known? You disappeared completely."

"I moved to a new house." she simply explained.

Damon leaned in slightly closer, soon taking in her scent of rose water and spring. "And your relationships? Have they changed, too? When I needed my friend the most, you were not there."

Tilting her head slightly to the side, she asked, "Why didn't you marry again?"

"I couldn't find you, otherwise I would've married you." He wryly chuckled, recalling the promise he made to her many years ago.

Elena remembered well as she recalled that she was repulsed by just the idea of spending the rest of her life with him. My, things have certainly changed, she thought. "Damon," she playfully scolded him, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Elena," he laughed, letting her name roll of his tongue as he sighed. "We live once, we die once, we marry once and we love…"

"Just once."

"Well…" he shrugged. "Why didn't you marry?"

"I didn't find you, so…" she amusingly chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," Damon chuckled, catching on to their little game. He turned to look up at the sky and soon saw a shooting star. "Hey! A shooting star," he said, pointing up at it.

"You still believe in that?" Elena asked, arching an eyebrow.

Damon quickly shook his head. "Nah. You?"

Elena only shrugged in response.

They soon turned slightly away from each other, closing their eyes and made their silent wishes. Elena wishing that Damon would see her as more than just a friend. And Damon wishing that maybe, just maybe, Elena might see him as something more as well. They both cleared their throats, facing each other again as if nothing happened and gazing the night sky again.

When they looked at each other's way again, they soon started their nervous laughter and tried not to make eye contact with each other, suddenly feeling awkward. Elena shifted in her seat, clearly ready to go back to her cabin. Damon, still fumbling for words, finally gave in.

"Good night," Damon suddenly said with a wry smile.

"Good night," she responded getting up from her seat, walking away from him.

He watched her walk away from him, noting the color of her dress setting off nicely with her skin. He started to laugh again, amused by the fact that not only was he checking her out but that he couldn't even flirt with her. The one talent he has been proficient at all his life had him holdback and nervous when it came to the new Elena Gilbert. Still nervously laughing, there was one thought he had to know.

"Elena, what did you wish for?"

Elena turned and smirked his way. If there was one thing she learned, it was to always give men an air of mystery to keep them wanting more. "Good night, Damon."

Damon shook his head as he laughed in her direction. "Good night." He called out, glancing one more time up at the night sky. Resolutely sighing to himself and now feeling the wave of exhaustion come over him after today's events, he decided to walk back to the cabin, letting his thoughts wander back to Elena and where to go with their reunion.

Meanwhile, Little Elena had eavesdropped the entire conversation. She was ready to bid Damon good night before going to bed when she saw him walk out of his cabin and started to follow him to where Elena sat. Watching them leave, she disapprovingly shook her head at them, not pleased with the turn of the conversation.

Quickly running off to meet Lily at the basketball court to give her the news of the potential couple's first talk.

"Well? What's the news?" Lily asked.

"Really bad news, Grandma. They're acting like they're meeting for the first time. 'Good night, Damon.' 'Good night, Elena.'" She said, mimicking an older man and woman's voice.

Lily disapprovingly shook her head, knowing that this was going to be harder than she originally thought. They had to talk properly to one another, as they did back in college. Only then would they feel comfortable and let each other in again.

Little Elena huffed as she and Lily began pacing back and forth, trying to come up with an idea of how to reignite the close friendship between them.

"What to do! What to do!" Little Elena muttered. Looking up to the night sky, she hoped that some divine province might help her out. Out of sheer frustration, she cried out to the heavens, "Only you can tell me what to do!"

She soon catches a basketball in her arms. Her brows furrowed in concentration, a part of her stunned that a basketball practically dropped out of the sky and the other part wondering if this was a sign. She gasped as she recalled the one important information about Damon and Elena's past: they played basketball every morning…together.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, clapping the basketball with one hand as the idea quickly formed. "Grandma! I've got it!"

* * *

Damon had come out of his quick breakfast with Lily this morning when he noted a swarm of children surrounded by two figures in the middle in a tight grip. He started pacing forward, worried that there was a fight going on between two of the campers. To his surprise and concern, there was a fight happening and his daughter was in the middle of it in a grip-tight hold, her hands latched onto someone's hair, with another one of the campers, a boy, a little taller than her, with his hands around her throat, them shouting to each other, "I'll kill you!"

Running over to them and pushing past the children, breaking the two kids apart and immediately grabbed Little Elena, lifting her up by the waist, stunned that his own daughter was fighting with someone. He was relieved to see Elena intervene as well, holding the boy back, also stunned with the turn of events. Yet the children weren't having any of it, trying to break the strong grip of the adults that had them restrained.

"Elena! Have you lost it? I taught you better than this!" Damon shouted to his daughter, trying to calm her down while her hands were thrashing in the air, trying to get in contact with the boy again.

"Robbie! Stop it! Leave her alone!" Elena cried out to the boy as his arms were flailing everywhere. "Boys don't fight with girls! Leave her be!" she reprimanded.

"Why were you two fighting?" Damon shouted as he looked between the boy, Robbie, and Little Elena as she finally calmed herself but was breathing harshly.

"She hit me first!" Robbie exclaimed pointing his finger at Little Elena.

"Because I said girls can play basketball! And he said…" Little Elena pointed an accusatory finger at Robbie.

"Boo! Girls can't play basketball!" Robbie retorted back. Elena gave him a smart smack on the shoulder, reprimanding him that the young boy should know better to say such things about girls.

Damon roughly placed her on her feet, disappointed that his daughter used violence to prove a point. "So he said the truth and you hit him?" he scolded.

"Why? Didn't Ms. Elena beat you every day at basketball in college?" Little Elena fired back.

The children let out a collective gasp as talk between the boys and girls erupted, trying to answer the age old question: were girls really good at basketball? They all looked to Elena, now seeing her in a different light, picturing the elegant woman as someone who not only played basketball, but actually beat a boy.

Elena slyly looked over at Damon, a small smile on her face, as she recalled the numerous mornings she spent beating him at basketball back at Whitmore.

Damon was stunned that Little Elena knew about those damn matches between him and Elena. Chagrinned by the whole thing, he quickly grabbed Little Elena, placing his hand over her mouth, preventing her to speak and embarrassing him any further.

"Quiet!" he muttered to her and faced the rest of the children as they all started pointing and laughing. "Woah, woah, woah!" he cried out to the crowd of children. "Not every day, okay? Sometimes, yes. But not every day!"

"Damon, you lost every day." Elena mentioned with a little smile.

"I think your memory is a little fogged, Elena," he pointed out, his eyes narrowing at her. His reputation was on the line and she was, yet again, bruising his ego at the very sport he knew was best at. " _You_ lost every day."

Elena was slightly taken aback. Clearly, _his_ memory was fogged because she knew she won every day. "Damon, you lost." She emphatically said.

"No, Elena." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, Damon." She responded, now getting irked with him.

"Don't lie to the children. It'll affect them badly," he said, slightly pushing Little Elena away from him and pulling Robbie away from her grasp, now getting frustrated with her. But Little Elena didn't care; she was having far too much fun watching the two adults bicker in front of her and her peers, snickering away as her little plan was working.

"What?" she incredulously exclaimed, her eyes widening. "I'm lying?"

"So, then am I, Liar?" Damon exclaimed, barely noticing that their faces were but a handbreadth apart.

"What?" she cried out again, stunned that Damon was calling her a liar. "Truth is that you could only win when you cheated."

"Hey! Don't call me cheater, okay?" he quickly retorted, snapping his fingers and pointing at her.

"That's what you are! Cheater, cheater, cheater." Elena proudly claimed as the young girls cheered along with her.

"Elena, I'm not a cheater."

Elena sneered at Damon, knowing just what to say to get on his nerves. "Damon is a cheater. A cheater! A cheater!" she chanted and soon the rest of the girls were now following along with her.

"Oh, not this again!" he exasperated, covering his ears and trying to get the boys to be on his side about this. "Don't listen to her!" he cried out loud enough that the children stopped their giggles and chants.

"Cheater!" Elena proudly claimed.

Damon sized her up, knowing he could still take her on. Even though she was wearing a long red maxi dress with spaghetti straps, he could still take her on. "Oh, I will kill her," he muttered as he and Elena latched on to each other; her hands pulling on his gelled and styled hair, while his were wrapped around her neck.

The children cheered as they watched the fight ensue but was quickly broken up by Robbie and Little Elena when the adults pulled free of each other, quickly fixing their hair and smoothing out their clothes. Each muttering that they're all right and okay.

Elena looked to Damon, sizing him up as well, knowing full well that she could take him on the court. She could beat him again just to prove a point that not only was he a liar and a cheater, but girls can definitely play basketball.

"I challenge you to a game, Damon," she rightfully stated, snapping her fingers. "Right here, right now we play."

Damon let out a belly laugh as the boys followed along. "Don't be silly, Elena."

"Why? Scared, Damon?"

Damon laughed again, knowing that her jibes at him would bite her back. "Damon Salvatore is never scared of anyone!"

Elena rolled her eyes at him, remembering that stupid, ridiculous line he always gave whenever she challenged him at basketball. "We will see." She declared.

"We will see! Yes! Come on! Damon, Damon!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air as the boys followed him, chanting his name as the girls righteously followed Elena.

Reaching the basketball court, the counselors set up everything that was necessary for the game; all girls on one side and all boys on the other. Ric was chosen as referee for the game as Lily stood by Ric, laughing and shaking her head at the whole scene. Honestly, she amusedly thought, all of this just to prove a point? Then again, she had silently sided with Elena, knowing that girls can do just about anything – even better – than boys.

Little Elena sat in between a few of the girls that were cheering on for Elena. She blew a hearty kiss in the air towards both of them, not caring who won or lost. If this is what's going to bring Damon and Elena closer together, then by all means let it be, she happily thought.

Damon and Elena stood in the middle of the court, sizing each other up. Elena placed a clip in her hair, pulling the front pieces back so it wouldn't block her view while Damon shrugged off his blazer and loosened his tie, smirking her direction. They walked up to each other, shaking hands, respectively, before starting the game.

"You'll lose again, Damon." Elena stated.

"Nope. I've been practicing every day for eight years. I won't lose. By the way," he whispered, leaning in towards her. "I'd be careful of the dress," he smirked, biting his bottom lip to contain his laughter.

She rolled her eyes at him as they walked away and Ric served the ball. Damon deftly caught it, dribbling in her direction to shoot it at her side of the court. Elena gathered her dress in one hand, making sure she didn't trip over it. Right when they got close to each other, Damon swiveled the ball around her, catching it with his other hand as their faces came close to each other, their lips nearly brushing. Damon could only wink and spun away as Elena started to laugh for no reason. While no one noticed the small gesture, Lily caught it and slightly blushed. She truly had to commend her granddaughter, she thought, coming up with these little ideas and tricks to get those two closer together was certainly working.

The crowd of boys cheered as Damon shot the ball through the net while the girls booed. Damon clapped his hands, thrilled that he finally got the first shot. He turned to a disappointed looking Elena and smirked.

"What was that silly thing you did after you scored?" he sarcastically pointed to the scored shot. "Was it 'na na na na'? Nah!" he waved his hand at her.

Ric watched the whole scene and barked out in laughter, finding the whole game amusing. When he had first heard their story from Elena, he had a hard time believing that the two of them were such good friends back in college. But seeing this, them playing a game of basketball, he saw the bond and connection between them. He cheered Damon on and loudly blew out from his whistle for the game to continue.

Damon had the ball in his grasp again, dribbling, when he reached Elena and gave her a wink. Raising an eyebrow at him, she rolled her eyes, still seeing that the chauvinistic flirt still hadn't changed after all these years.

"Hey, come on! Don't give up. You can do it!" he smarmily encouraged, waving his hand for her to grab the ball from him like he always did way back when.

She mockingly clapped her hands together, trying to spur him on and deftly pulled on his tie when he wasn't looking, grabbing the ball out of his grip. He gasped in shock and nearly tripped over as he saw Elena catching the ball and dribbling it over to his side of the court, getting closer and closer to the net.

Just as she was about to shoot the ball, her strap came loose and fell off her shoulder. She gasped, worried that she might expose herself inappropriately in front of the children. She placed the ball on her hip, trying to balance it on her arm as she tried to replace the strap on her shoulder. Damon came running over, tapping on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey. Hand me the ball," he said.

Caught in the moment, Elena handed him the ball and fixed the strap before realizing with a gasp what she had just done – she practically handed the ball back to Damon. She looked up and saw him mischievously grin as he muttered to her, "Idiot," with a laugh as he shot the ball in the net and scored another point, earning himself another cheer from the boys.

Smirking at her, he pulled down that strap again just a little past her shoulder, letting his fingers smoothly graze over her skin, taking in that it was soft and silky, and walked away. Elena turned around, stunned at his flirtatious gestures towards her while Lily looked on, noticing, again, the playful moment between them.

Damon was dribbling the ball again, proud that he was finally going to beat Elena in basketball. Elena, fed up with the whole thing, pulled out her hair clip, whipping her hair back and forth with a frustrated groan. Damon, watching her, mockingly mimicked her gestures, running his hand through his hair and chuckled at her with another wink.

Proudly walking up to him, Elena had had just about enough of his antics and pride, ready to beat him once and for all. She watched him dribbling the ball, ready to score another point, when she stuck out her foot and purposely tripped him.

Damon gasped, letting the ball go from his grasp as he landed on his front. The entire crowd gasped and stood up as they all watched Elena walk away from Damon.

"Hey!" he called out to her. "If you can't play then don't cheat!"

"Hey!" she quickly whipped around to him. "Don't call me a cheater!" she retorted right back, pointing her finger at him.

"You are a teacher – I mean, cheater!" he stammered, also pointing a finger at her, as they defiantly paced towards each other.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

Their fingers were practically touching each other's noses, both breathing heavily as they shouted out at one another. Elena huffed, blowing a piece of hair away from her face as silence took over the court and bleachers.

Soon, a few of the campers – including Little Elena – started laughing and giggling as a couple of the children started shouting, "Girls can't play basketball!"

A smile was playing on Damon's lips as he started to chuckle, putting his hand down, letting the laughter take over. They looked to each other, realizing where their signature handshake had come from: after their first match together, they were so fed up that they practically were poking each other's noses.

Yet, he couldn't believe it. He had finally, _finally_ beaten Elena! Now, he had the opportunity to gloat and dance around her, proving that he was just as good at basketball as he proudly claimed all those years ago.

The little boy with the baseball cap came running to Damon, giving him a high five as he and the rest of the camp began laughing at Elena, pointing at her. Damon fell on the basketball court, still uncontrollably laughing as the girls joined in on the fun, too. Lily and Ric both chuckled and gave a sly wink to each other with a thumb's up. Although they had gotten on the wrong foot at the start of the camp, they knew they could side on one thing: the chemistry and friendship with Damon and Elena was back in full swing after today.

Elena looked around, her face flushing as she tucked her hair behind her ears and adjusted her dress. Of course, the laughter from the children and counselors really didn't mean anything. She had obviously lost for good reason: she hadn't played in eight years. This wasn't her anymore; playing sports, wrestling and competing with boys, that phase of her life was gone. Yet, she couldn't help but find it amusing that just because she lost meant that girls can't play basketball to the young campers. Shaking her head and smirking at Damon, she watched him pick up and carried the small boy, reaching to her with his hand extended out.

"Good game, Elena," he smiled.

She chuckled, smiling as she returned the handshake. "Good game, Damon."

* * *

The week had flown by so fast, neither Damon nor Elena could blink as they had enjoyed themselves along with the campers. It had seemed a total surprise to them that they practically picked up right where they left off, teasing and jibbing at each other in front of the kids while taking the time out to spend some alone time with each other.

Laying in their own beds, Damon soon started smiling to herself as he thought about how Elena was practically a different person yet there was still a hint of her old self. He wasn't sure if she was still real or just a dream that had come back into his life. There were moments where he saw her bratty and mad side that still made him chuckle and reminisce every now and then.

Elena, unable to fall asleep, began thinking about Damon and how much he had changed yet was still the same – the effervescent and energetic guy. The basketball game surely proved it; he was still a flirt and had his chauvinistic charm still intact. She soon started giggling, recalling one evening when Damon decided to go fishing by the docks just outside of the camp. After just an hour of waiting and talking, Damon finally caught a relatively small fish but was very proud of himself. Elena cheered him on, but when they saw the boy with baseball camp, whom they found out was named Jeremy, walked by them with a wide grin having caught a much larger fish, Elena soon broke into a fit of giggles as Damon looked on with dismay.

There was another evening after dinner, she recalled, when they went for a walk and she felt a cool draft, feeling goosebumps on her arms. She started rubbing her hands over her shoulders to get the friction to warm herself up. Damon saw this and quickly shrugged out of his jacket, placing it over her shoulders. Elena tried to take it off, stating she didn't need it, but Damon wouldn't hear it, stating he was fine and made sure she kept it on for the rest of the evening. Elena blushed, taking in his scent and letting the large jacket fit her petit body.

Damon recalled that evening, as well, and came back to the cabin in a fit of sniffles and a headache, having caught a slight cold from the weather. Lily and Little Elena quickly came running over to help him get over it. Taking his temperature, warming his feet in a bathtub and placing a hot towel over his forehead while Little Elena handed him some medicine. Damon caught sight of Ric shaking with laughter and running away quickly as possible before Damon could get his hands on him for laughing at his dilemma.

But as Elena observed Damon interact with the campers, laughing and dancing along with them, she soon thought back to the old days and recalled how close they were, yet she felt they were still far apart. Trying her best to not think too much about it, she looked on to a waving and smiling Damon, knowing that she didn't have to look far for her friend. She smiled at the thought knowing he'd always be there.

Damon had also felt a little funny around Elena; one moment she was rambunctious and the next, she showed a graceful and poised side of herself he had never seen before. One evening, she and some of the girls decided to put on a show, showing their ballet skills that Elena taught at one of the dance sessions. Watching her gracefully turn and move with such ease as the young girls followed, his mouth practically gaped. Even from the corner of his eye, Lily watched with fervor, gasping at how a beautiful dancer she was. After a moment, Damon just chuckled, knowing that this was one side that had certainly changed about her.

Elena smirked at the memory of Damon and Ric choreographing what looked like a hip-hop dance routine with the boys, dressed in jeans and t-shirts, each wearing a baseball cap and Ray-ban sunglasses. She and Lily, along with Little Elena and the rest of the camp, caught them and began laughing and applauded for their efforts. She never realized that Damon liked children, as she once recalled he'd always stay away from them whenever any kids arrived at Whitmore. Then again, after having his daughter, his notions about children had approvingly changed.

But as Damon was caught on with his memories of this past week, he recalled watching Elena interact with some of the campers. During the early days after she left, he felt lonely, lost in the crowd yet he always thought of her. Of course, he always stopped himself from releasing such strong emotions, knowing it was silly to reveal such emotions openly. Gazing at her, he saw she was about to trip over her dress if she took another step back. Dashing to her side, he successfully caught her just in time, grabbing her arms and pulling her close to him. She looked up with her doe eyes, gasping in shock as she realized how close they were. Damon soon began to wonder why he never noticed how perfectly she fit beside him, while Elena slightly ran her hands over his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath his shirt. Quickly moving away from each other, Damon gave a quick nod, knowing she was okay as Elena watched him walk away and go back to her activity with the children, shaking off the private moment.

Then there was today, Damon thought and groaned to himself, wanting to bury himself in his pillow. Today, in the afternoon, the camp had scheduled a day of swimming and picnic at the water hole just outside of Mystic Falls. It was a beautiful, bright sunny day, perfect for swimming as the children wore their suits.

Damon wore his trunks and a white sleeveless undershirt while Elena wore a sarong wrapped around her body. She was running around, chasing Little Elena and Jeremy, letting the strong winds whip their hair everywhere. With the strong currents, her sarong came loose and nearly flew away, exposing her pale pink bikini. Elena quickly caught it, trying to fight with the wind and wrap it around her body again. While others may not have noticed it, Damon certainly did as he did a double take, now taking in her body and female form; toned stomach, full breasts, long and lean legs, and her glistening olive-toned skin. He blatantly stared, gulping as he fully acknowledged that his best friend, Elena Gilbert, is actually a beautiful woman.

Elena recalled today as well, when the wind blew away her sarong and was finally able to control it, quickly wrapping it around her body. When she looked up, she saw Damon slowly assessing her and noted his cerulean blue eyes brighter than she had ever seen. No longer was he looking at her as a friend but as something new and striking, hinting the lust behind his eyes. Furiously blushing, she gulped and quickly turned away, her heart hammering hard against her chest, familiar with this feeling. Lying in bed, she thought about today and realized that that reaction was the same reaction she had all those years ago and it was happening all over again. Something was happening to her heart.

Damon pushed the covers on his bed back, feeling hot and flustered. The more he thought about the pale pink bikini on her, the more he wanted to whisk Elena away into the trees, away from prying eyes and ears and kiss her senseless while running his hands all over her smooth and soft skin. He soon felt his pajama pants become tighter and muttered, "Shit," frustrated with himself and his amorous thoughts. Elena was his friend! He quickly thought, he wasn't supposed to think about her this way. Yet he couldn't understand why, but whenever he thought of her or was around her, something happened. Something strange was happening to his heart.

* * *

It was Elena's evening with the campers. She had decided to do an arts and crafts special for the night since some of the counselors had stated that there were a few who had been eager to draw or color. Elena happily agreed and managed to set it up with Ric's help. Sitting near the head of the table with Jeremy perched on her lap as he fervently colored and drew on a blank piece of parchment, she was stunned to see the little boy quite talented in drawing.

The campers animatedly spoke to one another, sitting in the long table, while others decided to stand around it and chit-chat with themselves. Behind Elena was Little Elena playing patty-cake with her two new friends and bunkmates.

Elena soon began handing out letters from the campers' parents. Since computers weren't accessible on the campsite for the campers, they had to use the traditional route of writing to their parents.

"Nicholas, this is your letter," she called out, passing the letter down to the young boy. "Mary, this is yours. Okay. Okay, kids, now listen," she announced, clapping her hands to get their full attention. "All your moms are complaining that you guys haven't replied to their letters. And I have complained to your moms that you don't say a word!" she teasingly stated, playfully pinching Jeremy's cheek as he giggled.

She laughed and continued. "Now today – stop drawing guys and please pay attention. Now tonight, I have decided all of you will write a letter to your moms. Okay? Come on. Let's start. Pass this down," she said, making sure the campers passed down blank sheets of lined paper so that they could take the time out to write to their parents. "Pass this down…"

Little Elena and her friends began walking over to the table to do their assignment. Although Little Elena didn't see the point in writing a letter since Damon was already here, she decided that she could go over to the fountain, get a drink of water for herself, come back and draw instead. She bent over Jeremy, trying to grab a cup as Elena waved a piece of paper to her.

Lost in the moment of handing out sheets and organizing today's activity, she sees Little Elena and states, "Elena, write a letter to your Mom…"

Elena stopped herself before saying anything further, knowing that the young girl didn't have a mother to write to. Little Elena sadly looked on with a small rueful smile to Elena. She knew it was an honest mistake from her. But the fact that she couldn't write a letter to her mother was a painful reminder she wasn't here with her. The moment soon released a swirl of emotions that she knew she had to let out. Embarrassed about crying in front of her new friends, Little Elena quickly walked away and out of the cabin, needing to be alone.

Her heart went out to the young girl, after all, it was an honest mistake. Biting her bottom lip, she wasn't sure what to do or say to apologize to her. She felt a tap on her hand and saw Jeremy show a new drawing he just accomplished. Elena gave a small smile, knowing the young boy wanted to make her feel better about the situation.

Sitting on a bench and holding a picture of Katherine, Little Elena wept as she looked on to her mother's face, smiling, happy as her brown eyes looked kindly at her. She never got to know her mother. She never got to feel a mother's touch and warmth. And now, she'll never get to hear from her again. All those videos and that single letter is all she'll ever have of her. She was a little envious of her bunkmates, talking about their mothers and how they always like to raid their makeup stash or play dress-up with them. She had missed out on that, she forlornly thought. And what was going to happen when she got older and wanted to actually wear makeup and dress-up? Surely Damon couldn't help in that department; he was a boy. Boys don't know things like that.

Sniffing and wiping her cheeks, she saw a figure from her periphery. Looking up, she saw Elena take a seat beside her. Giving her a weak smile, Elena looked down at the picture of Katherine Little Elena always carried with her.

"Hi, Katherine," Elena softly whispered to the picture, imagining herself having a private moment with her old friend. "If you were here today, you could proudly say that Elena is my daughter." She encouragingly smiled down at Little Elena, wrapping her arm around her little shoulders. "Because she's so wonderful and a nice girl. And why not? After all, her name is Elena. But you know what the best thing about her is?" she looked over to Little Elena and noted her little brows furrowed, curious about the answer to that question. "She's just like you. Same smile, same face…she's just like you."

Little Elena took in her kind and encouraging words as a small sob broke through, fiercely hugging Elena. Elena generously returned the hug, squeezing her tight as she let the young girl cry on her shoulder, while soothingly patting her hair and back. The very gesture she knew a mother would give to a weeping child. She knew the heartache of losing a parent. After all, when Grayson passed away, she wasn't sure if she would ever move past it. But she eventually did, knowing that her father wanted her to be happy and live her life to the fullest.

"It's gonna be okay, sweetheart," Elena softly whispered in her hair. "It's gonna be all right."

Damon watched the whole scene between the two of them right in front of his cabin. He felt tears prick his eyes as he ruefully began to realize that he wouldn't have been able to comfort his little girl in such a nurturing way. And he also came to realize that Little Elena needed a mother. He had been delusional and foolish for many years thinking that he was enough for her, that he could fill that void of the second parent. When, really, he was only human and a man. That part to comfort and nurture wasn't intact and pronounced for moments such as this.

Turning around so that he could let Elena and his daughter have their private moment, he found Lily looking on, tears in her eyes as well. She, too, had witnessed the private exchange between the Elenas'.

Quickly wiping his tears away, she ruefully smiled up at him, and softly whispered, "I don't find this family incomplete anymore. I don't find it incomplete anymore…"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Let me tell you how hard it is to update when you've got family visiting for the weekend! Anyways, I was able to sneak away for short periods of time to write this. Special thank you to all the reviews, good or bad, you guys are awesome! It's much appreciated :) Now on to chapter 11!

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: A Dance in the Rain**

Hardly being able to sleep for the past couple of nights as thoughts ran amok in his head – mainly of Elena Gilbert – Damon needed to release all the emotions and energy that had kept him up. So, he decided to go for an early jog. Running across the camp grounds as the sun was rising was quite a sight, he noted. He watched as the sun's rays began to peek, seeing the hues of purple and pink color the sky and clouds as the fresh crisp air hit his lungs.

Thinking back to the other night, Damon was nearly tempted to relieve himself of his thoughts on Elena. But decided against it, trying to find any distraction that would help him. Finally relenting, he looked over at the time and realized that it was close to sunrise. He wasn't sure how long he ran but he soon found himself at one of the cabins at the far side of the camp with a light on. Peeking through the window, he was surprised to find Elena inside organizing pots and pans. It seemed he found her in the kitchen as she whipped out milk and eggs and began mixing a batter in a bowl.

He soon noted that her long chocolate tresses were wet as she was wearing a bathrobe, having just come out of a shower. Leaning against the window, making sure he wasn't seen, he watched her work around the kitchen. She soon started twirling and heard her singing along to some song that was playing on the radio. He had never seen her so carefree and relaxed wearing just a simple white bathrobe. This wasn't the Elena he remembered; wearing makeup, whipping her hair around and looking gorgeous. The Elena he distinctly remembered didn't care for such girlish things, instead she found comfort in wearing track suits and playing video games. He began to wonder when she had exactly changed. Of course, that very thought ran across his mind several times during the past week since their reunion, but he couldn't shake this notion about her. When had she become such a beauty? And was she always like this? Or had he been too blind to notice before?

Watching her run her fingers through her hair as she flipped a pancake on the stove, humming contently, she scooped up and licked the batter from the bowl off her index finger, smiling at the taste of the sugary concoction. Damon gulped as he watched the innocent action. She probably didn't realize that that single action from her made him want to lick the batter off her finger, too. That he wanted to be in that very room, relaxed and enjoying a Sunday morning breakfast with her, amusedly watching her cook as she danced about in the kitchen, the sash on her robe becoming slightly looser the more she moved, revealing more and more of her olive-toned skin. Maybe if he knocked on her door and suggest that they have a private breakfast together, then maybe…

"Daddy?"

Damon practically jumped off the ground as he spun around and saw Little Elena looking questioningly up at him.

"Christ, Elena!" he gasped, his hand clutching over his erratically beating heart. "Don't ever do that to Daddy again."

Little Elena giggled at the fact she was able to scare her father. "What are you doing outside of Ms. Elena's cabin?"

"I…um…I…wanted to see if she could join us for breakfast this morning." He stammered out a quick response, looking anywhere but at her direction.

"Oh," she said, her brow furrowing, still confused. "But breakfast ended about ten minutes ago."

"It did?" he asked, his voice raising an octave.

"Uh-huh. You didn't come. Grandma was worried about you this morning."

"I – I see…" he simply shrugged. "I guess I must've woken up late."

Little Elena arched her brow, looking back and forth between Elena's window and Damon. She noted that his forehead was beaded from perspiration and he was wearing his running shorts and t-shirt, so he had been up early enough to get to breakfast on time. Her eyes slightly widened, dawning on her that she clearly caught him staring at Elena and probably was enjoying it, too. A small, mischievous grin lite up as she started giggling, quite pleased that things were going according to plan between them.

"What's so funny?" Damon inquired, raising a brow at her.

"Oh nothing!" she replied in a sing-song voice.

Lily then appeared and was also stunned to see Damon outside of Elena's cabin. "Damon, there you are. We missed you at breakfast. What are you doing here?"

Damon groaned, now hating the fact that women were so damn inquisitive. Since when did he have to explain every single thing to them? "I was going to invite Elena for breakfast but didn't realize it was over. Okay?"

Lily chuckled. She clearly struck a small nerve on him. Looking between her son and granddaughter, she noted the mischievous expression on Little Elena's face. Raising an eyebrow, she wanted to broach on what exactly she caught Damon doing earlier.

"Anyways, I gotta hit the shower," he quickly stated. "I'll see you later,"

Lily only nodded as she watched him sheepishly walk away towards his cabin. "What was that all about?" she inquired.

"Oh I think Daddy was checking Ms. Elena out," she grinned.

"Really?" Lily excitedly gasped.

Little Elena eagerly nodded and skipped off to her first activity of the day with one of the camp counselors, a wide grin on her face.

Lily couldn't help but laugh, relieved that her son had not only found and rekindled his old friendship, but that he may be developing feelings for the girl. She thought of her deceased husband and fondly recalled what Giuseppe once said to her on their first date: sometimes the best relationships come from friendships.

* * *

Setting up his camera equipment, ready for group photo day, Ric was guiding many of the campers to sit around Elena according to height as the counselors assisted and sat in their spots, as well. Adjusting the lens, he looked up at the perfect cloudless sky and knew it was the perfect day to shoot the camp photos today. Usually, he and Elena liked to get this done within the first couple of weeks of camp so that the pictures had enough time to develop and hand out by the end of the summer.

"Good morning, boys and girls!" Ric called out with a smile, getting everyone's attention. "Are you ready for the group picture? All right! Say cheese!"

"Just a moment!" Another voice called out. Ric groaned, nearly swearing out loud in front of the children. Turning, he saw the impossible and overbearing Lily Salvatore make her way over to him, her hands on her hips. Since she first arrived at the camp, she had been nothing but a nuisance to Ric; always telling him what to do and how to properly run the camp, which, according to him, was his job already.

"You're taking a group picture and without me?" she claimed. "Well, here I am," she proudly stated, adjusted her outfit.

"Oh God," Ric muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Saltzman!" Lily eagerly waved at him, attempting to get his attention.

"Hello," he muttered, plastering a smile.

"How do I look? The dress is okay?" she asked, pointing to her simple daytime dress with a matching cardigan. "Should I take a seat?"

"Oh yes, yes!" he eagerly responded. "Please sit down," he offered, pointing to the empty seats available. He watched her take a seat at the front and soon started shaking his head. "Oh no, no. Slightly higher, Mrs. Salvatore,"

Lily raised a brow but followed his direction, going up one seat higher but was stopped by Ric, again.

"Not there," he stated, pointing to the next upper seat. "Even higher."

"Where are you sending me?" Lily muttered, going up another seat, sitting just behind Elena. "Up in the heavens?"

"A little higher this time," Ric directed. "Perfect!"

Lily proudly smiled as she looked down to Ric, squaring her shoulders and smiling towards the camera. "How do I look?"

"You look fantastic, Mrs. Salvatore! Beautiful!" Ric complimented, giving her an ok signal, ready to take the picture. He knew that with the seat she was in, the picture would cut off a portion of her head in the photo. Trying to contain his laughter, he soon took multiple photos and was pleased that he got some form of revenge with the older woman.

After the group photo, Ric set up Elena on a little bench and had a couple of the campers take individual and small group shots with her, depending on the children's request. She was more than happy to take several pictures with the girls making funny faces and striking poses while the boys were more than happy to kiss her cheeks if they wanted to. Jeremy and Little Elena took a couple of photos with her, making monkey faces and the kids kissing each side of her cheek as she laughed to the camera.

Once the series of photos was done, Little Elena requested a single photo with just the two of them. Elena happily agreed, knowing that they had gotten close over the past few days. After all, with them having the same name, they shared a special bond with each other. Perched on her lap, they looked into Ric's camera, ready for his signal.

Ric looked through his lenses, ready to take the shot when he felt something was out of place. He wasn't sure why, but the photo looked incomplete. Looking back and forth between them and his camera, he tried to assess what was wrong.

Elena noticed his concerned. "What's wrong, Ric?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he answered, looking up at the sky. Maybe the lighting was off, he thought. "It's just…something's missing…"

She was about to offer a suggestion when, from her periphery, she saw Damon walk up and sit beside her. "Is this okay?" he asked.

Watching Damon step in and sit beside her, Little Elena smiled to herself. She was definitely going to have to frame this picture, she eagerly thought. Lily looked at the three of them, sitting comfortably next to each other, the way a proper family should look in a family photo. Fondly gazing at them, she tapped Ric's arm and whispered to him, "It's perfect. Take the picture."

Ric looked over to her and back at the three of them, trying to see what she saw: Damon smoothing out his hair, Elena adjusting her position as Little Elena happily smiled to his camera. Yes, he thought with a smile, the picture now looked perfect.

Damon wrapped his arm around them, hoping to make the photo look more personable. Elena saw the gesture and turned to his way as Damon turned to look at her. They were lost in each other's gaze that the photo was snapped of them without their notification.

Elena gulped, knowing exactly what was going on; the photo captured a private, intimate moment between them, and she was sure Little Elena would pick out this photo as a souvenir for the end of the summer camp. She had begun to notice the young girl's eagerness whenever she and Damon were together.

Hearing Ric's instruction to take a standing photo, the three of them stood as Elena maneuvered Little Elena to stand in between her and Damon this time, hoping that the close proximity of her friend wouldn't distract her. She was concerned as these past few days have been less and less thoughts on her fiancée and more and more on Damon. She could get easily lost in his dreamy crystal blue eyes and silky voice, letting the world pass her by. It was that very notion that slightly scared her.

"Okay, now just the two of you." Ric requested, adjusting the camera.

Little Elena heard Mr. Saltzman's request but realized that there were hardly any photos of Elena and Damon together. An idea quickly formed in her head and she decided not to be a part of this picture. Instead, she skipped away to her grandmother's side with a mischievous grin. Elena saw the young girl skip away but was too quick for her to reach over and grab her back in place.

"Thank you very much," Ric said. "Now just a little closer," motioning for the two to stand closer together. Damon took a few steps closer to Elena's side, a smile ready for the two to take the picture. But Elena wasn't having any of it. Shifting from foot to foot, she worriedly thought that this was getting far too much for her. Yes, she was happy that her friend had returned and rekindled that bond, but these past few days had been a wake-up call that she still had very strong desires and feelings towards him. If she wanted to move past it, then she needed to place him at an arm's distance, no matter what anyone else at the camp thought.

"Uh…Ric, I think that's enough," she kindly requested.

"Elena, just one photo," Lily kindly coaxed.

"Please, come on! You guys look good," Ric encouraged. "Just one photo."

"Ric, please, no." Elena said, gently taking a couple of steps away from Damon.

Damon saw the uncertainty behind her eyes. He knew that she was scared of whatever was going on between them. After all, these past few days had been the best days since Damon could remember, and spending time with her had made it even more special. If anything, he just wanted one photo with her to prove that this summer wasn't a dream but reality.

"Hey, come on Elena," Damon coaxed. "It's just one picture,"

Elena wanted to respond to him but her concerns were soon drowned out by the rest of the campers and counselors, shouting out, "Damon, Elena! Damon, Elena!" encouraging the two to take just one picture together. After all, the campers saw how close they were and secretly started naming them "Delena" whenever they saw the two of them together.

Drowning out their requests, Elena politely shook her head, turning to walk away. But Damon quickly grabbed her hand, not wanting her to leave just yet. She slightly turned his way and looked into his eyes again as Damon looked into hers with a small smirk. Ric quickly snapped the photo of them. Taking a look at the image, he noted Lily was slightly leaning over his shoulder to get a view as well. They both turned their heads, eyeing each other as they saw what everyone else saw: a picture perfect couple.

* * *

Flipping through the photos, a smile tugged on the corners of Stefan's lips as he fondly looked down at each memory captured on film. There was one photo that made him grin, gazing at Elena and Bonnie hugging each other and widely grinning at the camera. The more pictures he flipped over, the more he noticed everyone's wide grins and laughing faces at the engagement party. He knew it certainly was a hit, with the exception of the bad news at the end of the evening, of course.

Having decided to come over and spend an evening with his future mother-in-law, Miranda, at her home, he thankfully noted that she always welcomed him with open arms. Since his parents had passed away many years ago, Miranda was the closest thing to a parent he had left. And tonight seemed rather special since the photos from the party had finally arrived.

Flipping over the next picture, Stefan saw that it was of him and Elena, together, posing for the camera. While he had a bright grin, he noted that her smile didn't catch her eyes like the photo of her and Bonnie. Sighing at the photo, Stefan wanted to know why she has happy with a photo of her best friend but when it came to him, she hardly smiled that way.

Since Elena had left for the summer camp, her frequent late night phone calls started to decrease more and more as the days went on. He distinctly remembered previous summers she would be on the phone with him for a good hour or two, depending on how tired or busy she was. Lately, however, the phone calls would be about twenty or thirty minutes – if he was lucky – or there would be some nights without any calls. Just a simple text message:

 _Had a busy day. Ill speak to you tomorrow 3 xoxo_

He knew that it would eventually happen as her schedule got busier and busier as the program progressed, but deep down, he knew this wasn't like her. She _always_ called. Every night while at this camp since they met, no matter what, she made the time out of her evenings to call him. He was secretly worried that something had shifted. That she had changed her mind about their wedding, again.

Then there was the matter of the photos at the engagement party. He knew his love for her was real. He had admitted and proven that several times to her, and she saw it and acknowledged it. But when it came to her, she cared for him but the love in her eyes was hardly there. She never spoke of why or what happened in her past that made her become this way. He just accepted that it was a part of her and, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't change it.

"What picture do you have there, Stefan?" Miranda asked as she organized the photos in the album.

Stefan wryly chuckled. "Look at this, mother-in-law," he said with humor, holding the picture of him and Elena. "I mean…wow! How can anyone look this good? Too good, man. Too good,"

Miranda laughed along as she observed the photo. "Elena is really looking beautiful," she affectionately said, noting her daughter's chocolate brown eyes glistening with the gold sequined dress.

"Really? I didn't even see her," he teased.

Miranda playfully smacked his shoulder, knowing he was kidding. "Yeah, yeah. And don't try to fool me. She's not here, so you're happy looking at her photographs every day."

"What can I do, mother-in-law?" he sheepishly admitted and shrugged.

"Stefan, since the wedding is in December, maybe you should spend some time in New York…"

"No." he quickly responded. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Why?" she asked, raising a concerned brow.

"Because I don't trust your daughter," he pointed out.

"Stefan!"

"It took me ages to get her to agree to marry me. And until the reverend announces that we're man and wife, I'm not going anywhere."

Miranda chuckled at her future son-in-law's overbearing and concerned nature. "Crazy. You really love her, don't you?"

"Nah…yeah, I do," he chuckled.

Gazing at the photo again, he couldn't help but confess his doubts over Elena to Miranda. After all, she was going to be his mother very soon and they had already spent many evenings together with and without Elena. He had grown close to her as a son would to his mother. And Elena still lived at home until the wedding, and he was more than sure that she shared everything with her given how close they are.

"But," he sighed. "I get this funny feeling that she doesn't love me."

Miranda suddenly stopped arranging the photos as she heard Stefan's concern. Stunned, she realized that he very well knew her daughter didn't love him the way a typical fiancée and future bride should. That part to love had long been gone since Elena's college days, and had declared that she'd never be able to love like that again. But, it was a complete surprise that Stefan had figured it out. Then again, she couldn't blame him for being observant.

Stefan noticed her halt over the photos as she slightly gasped. He gave a small wry smile, knowing that his suspicion was correct. But he still needed to hear her say it out loud.

"She doesn't," he gently coaxed. Miranda still kept quiet, busying herself with the photos, pretending she didn't hear him.

"Hey, mother-in-law," Stefan coaxed her again. "She doesn't, does she?"

Having nothing else to say, she started to nervously laugh, rolling her eyes at him. "Stefan you're – you're crazy!" she deflected, playfully smacking his shoulder as she got up from her seat, walking over to the kitchen and began busying herself with another task.

But Stefan didn't need to hear her answer. He already knew just by her silence what her answer was. "She didn't answer," he forlornly whispered.

* * *

The camp fire radiated heat as it was centered in the middle, close enough where everyone was able to stay warm as the campers and some of the counselors wore their pajamas, waiting for tonight's instructions and activity this evening. Little Elena was on the opposite end, whispering back and forth to Lily as they tried to come up with a fun game for everyone to do tonight. It was the camp's tradition that if the weather held up for the evening, everyone, including the counselors and managers, would gather around and a camper would volunteer to play a game with everyone. Little Elena eagerly volunteered for the evening, ready to take the lead in a fun activity she had in mind.

Damon and Elena sat beside each other, observing Little Elena and Lily on the opposite end, fervently whispering to each other.

"What do you think they're coming up with?" Elena asked.

"Knowing my daughter, she'd probably come up with a game she saw on _The Caroline Show_ ," he stated, rolling his eyes.

Elena chuckled at his annoyance. "I can see you're not a fan of hers,"

"I don't get what the whole fascination is about her," he exasperated. "I mean, the whole world has to stop in my house every Saturday morning when her program comes on. She even wants to be just like her," he commented.

Elena couldn't help but giggle, noting his blue eyes light up when he was slightly annoyed. "Well, I think she's sweet and fun. And it's good for Elena to have someone to look up and aspire to."

He wryly chuckled, seeing her point of view. But, he thought, yes, Caroline Forbes was a good role model, but he'd much rather have someone physically present in his daughter's life that she can look up to. Like Elena, he pensively thought.

On the other end, Little Elena contently sighed, straightening herself up as she purposefully walked up to the center by the camp fire, ready to announce her game and the rules.

"Today we will play a new game," she announced with a smile. "The name is 'Dumb Charades'. This game has two teams. Team A," she pointed to her right side where Damon and Elena with the campers cheered for their team. "And Team B," she pointed to her left side, which was her team, where Lily and Ric cheered along with the campers, as well.

"In this game," she continued. "One team will whisper one or two members of the other team a name of a movie. Then the player has to mime the name of the movie without saying a word. Only by acting it out the player has to reveal the name of it to his or her teammates. So, no talking or speaking at all. Simple? Let's start with Team A!"

The campers applauded and cheered as Elena readily stood up, volunteering to be the first to partake in this evening's game. Lily stood up, as well, having a film already in mind for Elena to mime. She walked over to her and whispered the name of the film in her ear.

As Elena listened to the name of the film's title, she slightly gasped, not sure if this was appropriate to mime in front of a young audience. She had seen the film and enjoyed it, but there were certain innuendos that may be a bit too mature for tonight's audience.

Lily leaned back and started slyly chuckling as she walked back to her seat, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"But…how am I going to do this?" Elena asked out loud, not even sure where to begin. On one end, her fellow teammates began cheering for her while Team B started booing.

Taking a deep breath, she knew the timer was going and had to start without so much as thinking on what to do. "Okay, okay," she calmed everyone on her side. "It's like you know…" she quickly said pointing to her long red maxi skirt.

"You cannot talk!" Little Elena called out to her. "That's cheating!"

Once that was claimed, Team B soon started shouting out to Elena that she was cheating. Even Ric stood up, calming their group and faced Elena, stating, "This is cheating. You are a cheater!"

"All right, all right! No need to get all wound up," she quickly said, placing her arms up in defense.

"Hey, come on!" Damon called out to her. "You can do this!" he encouraged, snapping his fingers at her to begin.

She squarely looked him in the eye, straightening her shoulders, soon finding her courage to do the mime. "Okay," she readily stated and started to slowly roll each of her shoulders back.

Damon started clapping as she began moving. "Yeah, everybody, she's doing it!" he called out for everyone's attention to be on her to guess the title of the movie.

What started out innocent soon became slightly more sensual. Elena pouted her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair and slowly swayed her hips from side to side. Damon's jaw dropped as he gasped, watching her hips move, noticing her matching red blouse rise up slightly, showing some skin on her belly and hips. It was one thing for her to be beautiful, but this was one side he certainly did not expect to see. Quickly turning to look around, nearly every boy stared at her, mouths agape. Even Jeremy stared in fascination with a wide grin, watching his camp director move in such a way.

Damon quickly took his hand and placed it over the young boy's eyes, whispering to him, "Close your eyes,"

But Jeremy just swatted his hand away, not wanting to miss a moment of Elena's slow sultrily dance. Damon was shocked the boy swat his hand away, disapprovingly shaking his head at him with a smirk as he gawked at Elena.

On the other team, Lily and Little Elena started to furiously giggle as they watched Elena move and sway on the stage, observing all the boys staring at her in wonder. Even Ric's jaw was slacked at her movements.

The moment was broken when a little girl perched up front giggled and exclaimed, " _The Colorful One_!"

Elena stopped moving and started to nervously laugh, thankful that someone got the answer. "That's right," she stated pointing to the grinning girl.

Team A began clapping and cheering, excited they got their first point. Sitting back down in her place, Damon clapped along with everyone else.

"That was…uh… that was sexy!" Damon cheerfully stated then winced, cannot believing that he said such a thing to her.

Elena stared back at him, wide-eyed, slightly stunned that not only did he call her sexy in front of children but he noticed that in her, as well. Feeling her face flush from his compliment, she looked away, biting her bottom lip. "Thanks." She muttered.

"Welcome," he gulped, still feeling slightly chagrinned. Running his hand over his face, he never thought he would be fumbling and flustered with her. Even after witnessing her dance in an innocent yet provocative way, he couldn't string a complete sentence with her. What was going on with him? He started to wonder if, for what seemed like the first time to him, he may be attracted to her. Shaking the notion away, he instead, focused on the game, intently watching as the next set of volunteers were picked out.

The next contestants volunteered to have Ric and Lily up on stage for Team B. They readily walked up as one of the counselors whispered the name of the film in Lily's ear.

She soon gasped and started shaking her head, feeling chagrinned as she heard the movie title whispered to her. "Oh no, no! I can't do this!"

Team B began encouraging her with their cheers and shouts as Little Elena called out, pumping her fist in the air, "Come on, Grandma!"

"I mean, the kids are…no, no, I can't with this film." Lily quickly stated, shaking her arms as she felt her face burn by just the thought of what she most likely had to with Ric, while Ric stood there unsure what the whole fuss was all about.

Lily had seen the film when it came out and it was certainly iconic, and – as most iconic films go – there was an iconic scene in it that surely everyone would immediately recognize.

Team A – as the opposing team should – began booing them, pointing their thumbs down, hoping that they'll give in and get off the stage. Out of nowhere, everyone heard Damon encouragingly cry out, "Come on, Mom!"

Her resolve slightly strengthened as she heard her son's encouraging cry. "Okay," she muttered.

Team A sat in silence for a small moment as they all stared at Damon in disbelief that he just stood up for the opposing team. They changed gears towards him and began booing him as Elena joined in on the fun, too. Their thumbs pointing down and shouting at him, "Boo, Damon! Boo!" as Damon winced and shrunk a little by their chants.

Taking a deep breath, Lily pointed to Ric and instructed him to go on the opposite end of the stage. He followed her direction and waited for her to give him his next instruction.

"Now bend over," she stated.

"What?" Ric incredulously asked.

"Bend over," she emphasized.

Raising an eyebrow, he does as he's told, still not sure where she's going with this. They didn't whisper the name of the film to him, so he figured that she knew what she was doing. Lily began searching for a single object that would help with the scene. Finding a box of toys by the camp fire, she dug through and found a sling shot and a little ball. She smiled to herself and thought this was perfect enough. Placing the ball in the sling, she started to pretend that she was chewing gum, dramatically motioning her jaw from side to side and up and down as she pulled the sling back. Readily aimed at Ric's bottom, she let go and watched the ball fly and deftly hit his bottom.

Ric cried out from shock, feeling the ball hit him harder than she expected her aim would. "Ouch!" he exclaimed as he placed his hand over his bum, rubbing it as he turned his head to her, giving her the death glare.

Lily covered her mouth with her hand, trying to contain her giddiness from getting her little sweet revenge on him after having to put up with him and his antics since day one of the camp.

Damon and Elena watched the whole scene wondering what the film was. His eyes widened in recognition and jumped up from his seat and shouted, " _How Are We Related_!"

With Damon's outburst, Team B cheered aloud in unison that Damon got the point for them as Team A moaned at the loss. Elena disapprovingly shook her head at him with a smirk. She noted that his behavior towards such games certainly hadn't changed since freshman year. Recalling the time when they lost in trivia games since he couldn't contain his excitement over knowing the answer. While she'd always chastise him about not staying quiet.

Although everyone was disappointed, Damon decided to go up next as a reprieve and hopefully get their team back in the lead. He walked up to center stage and patiently waited as Little Elena popped up from her seat to give Damon his movie title. She quickly made eye contact with Lily and made a small nod to her as their signal to that she was to proceed with their plan they had discussed earlier.

Walking up to her father, he kneeled down to her level, ready to hear his movie.

" _I Love You_ ," she whispered in his ear.

"There's no movie like that," Damon stated.

"There is, Daddy," she quickly responded.

"No, there isn't," he retorted. He knew his films and he was definitely sure that he did not hear of or saw a movie with that title.

"Yes, there is, Daddy,"

"But I haven't seen any movie called that,"

Little Elena quickly glanced over her shoulder to her grandmother and saw her give her a slight wink, encouraging her to go further with their plan. Little Elena gave a small smirk and quickly walked back to her seat, not needing to hear anymore of Damon's arguments on the matter. He had his title, now all he had to do was mime it for Elena and their team.

Leaving him standing on the stage, not sure what to do, he heard his team's encouragement for him to go through with the mime as best he could. After all, the time was ticking away and they couldn't afford him to be on stage for a long time.

"All right…right," he took a deep breath, trying to think of ways to say "I love you," without verbally saying so. He soon felt his heart hammering hard against his chest, unsure of what exactly to do. He never considered himself very expressive when it came to charades, seeing he was more of a straightforward guy, so this was very new to him. Then there was the fact of saying this simple sentence in front of Elena. Since spending so much time with her, he had begun to see her as something more than a friend. Catching her making breakfast in her white robe, seeing her bikini at the waterhole and even tonight when she danced in such a way that made him wanting more. He couldn't deny it anymore to himself; he had developed strong feelings for her. And to mime it out in front of her would be difficult than he thought.

Making eye contact with Elena, she smiled his way, encouraging him to attempt the charade. Quickly nodding, he decided to take it one step at a time and signaled them with bringing up three fingers for them to read.

"Three. Three words…" Elena stated, intently watching him and his next move.

Damon quickly nodded, relieved that she got the first part but wasn't sure what to do next. Looking anywhere but at his teammates, he did the same motion again as he nervously started to laugh at his idiocy with a goofy grin for not being able to come up with anything else. Why was this so hard for him to do, Elena thought. Its three simple words that she was sure anyone else can motion. But, unfortunately, he was stuck.

"I know there are three words, but what?" Elena stated, not sure what exactly he was doing. The poor guy looked so lost and confused up there without any guidance.

On the other end, Ric began to hysterically laugh along with some of the fellow campers as they watched Damon kept displaying three fingers to his team members.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Lily concernedly asked as she watched him suffer on stage.

"Your son has gone mad!" Ric laughed while Lily gave him the stink eye, ready to smack the top of his head.

Getting annoyed and frustrated with Damon's repetitive motions, Elena knew he needed a little push to go further with the mime. "Damon, I can't understand what you're doing," she called out to him.

Little Jeremy looked up at the embarrassing display of Damon attempting to get the words out through mime. Shaking his head, he got up from his seat and purposely marched up to the man and tugged on his pants to get his attention. Damon saw the little boy and knelt down to his level, curious what he wanted. Jeremy motioned for him to whisper the name of the movie to his ear.

Damon complied, whispering to him, " _I Love You…_ how do I even do that?"

Jeremy disapprovingly tutted at him and quickly took hold of his hand. Damon watched in fascination, wondering what he was going to do next. Taking his hand, Jeremy pointed it at himself then wrapped his arm around it in a hug then moved his hand back to point at Damon.

Elena watched the whole scene and saw what could be the movie's title. "Do that again," she gently requested.

But Damon started shaking his head, feeling slightly embarrassed as the little boy did the same motion again for Elena. He knew this was no way of saying "I love you," to a person. It was far too simple yet not that easy to read.

"No, no," he said with a small rueful smile. "He's doing it wrong,"

"I love you!" Elena then cried out.

Jeremy snapped his fingers at Elena for finally guessing the correct answer. He turned back at Damon, reprimandly shaking his head at him as he let go of his hand. Damon chuckled at the little boy's disapproving antics at him as he looked back at Elena with a small smile, feeling his face become slightly warmer.

"I love you," he said, letting the words roll out, curious as to why it felt so easy to say that to her.

"You couldn't do that much?" she said with humor.

He shrugged with a small rueful smile. "No, I couldn't,"

"If you had done that, we could've won," she shook her head at him, wondering when he had become shy and withdrawn. Of course, spending so much time together these past couple of weeks, she had learned so much about him and how he had certainly changed. Yet, it was bound to happen. She had definitely changed and she would be foolish to think that he hadn't.

Damon opened his mouth, wanting to rebuttal when the heavens opened up as rain heavily poured down on them, completely putting out their camp fire.

Elena and the rest of the counselors and campers gasped as they felt the rain quickly wet their clothes. She motioned for the counselors to gather the children, pointing them to the barn as the nearest dry location. She had them move as fast as possible and told them to let the camper meet them there if it was necessary. Running along with everyone, she whipped her head around to see if there was anyone else left behind. Pushing her wet hair aside, she saw, to her amusement, Damon standing in the middle in the stage, running his fingers through his wet hair as he spun around with a wide grin.

She grinned, shaking her head reprimanding at him as she noted another strange side of him she never got to see before. Noting one of the counselors had an umbrella in their hands as they ran past her, Elena quickly grabbed on to it as she told them to go ahead without her. Pacing up to Damon as she tightly held on to the umbrella, she reached him and placed the umbrella over both of them.

"Are you crazy?" she exclaimed, chastising him for dancing around in the rain.

Her teeth began chattering as the cold rain drops hit her skin as her clothes clung to her body. Damon, teeth chattering as well, couldn't care less as his black jeans and button down shirt also clung to his fit form.

"Elena?" he softly said.

"Yes?"

"I'm – I'm really cold," he started laughing incredulously.

Elena wanted to smack his shoulder for acting like a complete immature child when a strong powerful wind blew towards them, making her let go of the umbrella, letting it fly away in the air. She gasped as the umbrella flew out of her hands when she felt Damon's strong hand grab on to her wrist.

"Hey! Come with me. I know a place," Damon stated, still smiling

"But, I –"

She wanted to rebuttal and tell him that they should get to a dry place but instead, she let him lead to a spot that she had no idea about. His hand slipped from her wrist, grasping her hand, letting his fingers intertwine with hers as they ran through the rain, feeling his strong, supple fingers smoothly glide against her soft and smooth fingers. Spotting the gazebo he had seen earlier, he led them over a small bridge and soon let go of her hand as they reached the dry overhead location. Elena caught her breath as she started squeezing the water from her chocolate brown tresses, running her fingers through her hair to separate any tangled pieces.

Damon watched her for a moment as she attempted to dry herself and soon thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful as her. Watching her, he began to note her long skirt and blouse clinging to her body, sticking to certain areas that displayed her curves. An idea sprung to him and decided to follow through with it. Kneeling down on one knee, he raised his arm, offering his hand to her.

Elena stopped her motions as she watched him kneel down on one knee with his proffered hand. She shrugged and arched eyebrow at him, silently questioning him on what he was trying to do. He smirked and motion with his arms to dance.

She wryly chuckled. "No music," she whispered, pointing to her ears.

Damon seriously nodded as he stood up and with his hand motioned it as if he was playing a piano. She wasn't sure how or where it had come from, but she soon heard a soft piano ballad in the distance. She stared at him in wonder with a soft smile as his cerulean blue eyes lit up, now looking bluer than ever. He offered his hand to her, again, for their dance and she gingerly accepted it. He quickly spun her, letting her wet hair slightly graze over his face, taking in the scent of rain and spring as he deftly caught her in his embrace, holding her close to his lean chest, his hand placed on her waist, letting him feel her wet skin against his hand. Looking down to her eyes, he noted her cheeks prettily blushed as her chocolate brown eyes lightened in color, lost in his gaze. He started leading them in a waltz; spinning them in small circles, his eyes never leaving hers.

Elena had always wondered what it felt like to dance with the man she loved. How it would feel to be pressed against his chest as she took in his musky scent, letting the music waft in the air, feeling as though they were the only two people in the room. He soon spun her around again, quickly catching and dipping her. Letting her head hang back, she gasped as she felt his lips gently graze over her neck, taking in her scent and the feel of her skin against his lips. Lifting her up, Elena's eyes widened as she wasn't sure what or why he meant to do that. Gulping, she looked up to his gaze and saw something in his eyes that she had never quite seen before. Was it reverence? Or was it…could it really be…?

Before she had time to guess or process it, a part of her needed to run away, to assess her feelings about him and try to understand what was going on. She gently pushed away from him and turned around when he deftly caught both her wrists and pushed back to his chest, letting her lean against him. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt his delicious warmth encompass her wholly.

Damon ran a finger from her temple, down her cheek and neck to her shoulder. He smirked to himself as he, again, noticed how perfectly she fit beside him and had been blind to notice it all those years ago. He also admitted that yes, he definitely had feelings for her. And yes, there was a wonderful chance that he could actually spend the rest of his life with her. Grabbing her hand, he spun her around to face him, quickly placing his other hand to waist and gently squeezing it.

Elena gasped again as he spun her to face him. Breathing heavily, she wasn't sure if she should still run away or let the moment take over and get lost in it. She longingly stared at his lips, wanting and needing to feel the press of it against hers, to taste him and be with him in the most intimate way possible. She had dreamt and longed for it to this day of how it would feel to be completely his. Damon looked down to her lips, as well, wondering what it would feel like to caress her lips against his, to be with her, holding her in his arms as they both released their emotions to each other.

Slowly bending his head down as Elena's eyelids fluttered close, he softly caressed his lips against hers, and taking in her rose water scent and the soft feel of her lips against his. She gasped as she felt his lips on hers, her dream finally becoming a reality for this one moment.

Careful not to push her too far, Damon leaned back, assessing her reaction. Watching her slowly open her eyes, he watched as she brought her hand up and slowly ran her fingers over his face. Damon closed his eyes in content as he placed his hand over hers, her soft skin calming his erratically beating heart. As her fingertips reached his full and perfect lips, Elena wondered if this could really be possible between them. If they could really be together. If…

Her reverie was soon broken when she caught sight of a diamond ring on the very hand she caressed Damon's face. Breaking away from him, she stepped back as she realized that she belonged to someone else. That she had made a promise to him and couldn't break it. Her mind racing, realizing that she was about to do the same thing to Damon that he had done to her all those years ago. That she was now in the middle of a triangle she had never intended to be a part of. Placing her hand over her mouth to stop a sob breaking through, she soon felt the prickly tears form and began shaking her head, trying to make sense of everything that had just occurred.

Damon opened his eyes as he watched her abruptly take a step back from him, curious as to why she had broken their moment. He noted her sorrowful expression, noting the same hurt and sadness in her eyes that had haunted him since the day she left college and him behind. He wanted to ask what had happened, what was wrong when he caught sight of a glistening diamond ring on her left hand. His eyes slightly widened and before he could say anything to her, Elena ran off into the rain and forest before he could stop her.

Running across the bridge towards the forest green trees just outside of the camp, letting the freezing rain wash over her as she tried to put as much distance between her and Damon as possible. She knew he figured it out. She knew that he saw her ring and was about to question and inquire what had stopped her in the middle of their moment. Grabbing on to a tree and leaning against it to catch her breath, she let the rain continuously beat her face and body. In that moment, she realized she couldn't deny it or hide it anymore. She had fallen in love with him all over again. And this time, she was going to follow through with Jenna's advice from so many years ago. She needed to confess about her feelings to him. It was no longer a matter of embarrassment or hiding it. Since they had reunited and spent so much time together, she had seen so many different sides of him, it was hard to resist to not fall in love with him all over again. No longer was she going to stand by and let him go. If this was their time, then she needed to say something to him before it was too late, again.

Feeling a strong arm wrap around her shoulders, she leaned back and felt a muscular chest reassuringly pressed against her back. She smiled, knowing it was him. Knowing that he had come to find her and to say whatever that has been needing to say for so many years now.

"I love you!" she confessed. "I love you. I love you so much. I really love you,"

He turned her around, wanting her to face him, squeezing her shoulders as a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. He breathe a sigh of relief from her confession that she had finally said what he had always wanted to hear from her.

"Hey, I love you, too." He smiled.

Elena quickly looked up, her heart hammering hard against her chest as she realized that that voice couldn't have been Damon's. She could recognize it from anywhere. Thunder and lightning clapped through the sky as it revealed the face and person she didn't expect to see smiling at her – Stefan.

* * *

I know, I know, I gotta throw in that little curve ball to you guys. But no worries! You'll be seeing an update - hopefully - next week. 'til then, hope you all have a great week! Reviews are love!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. All rights belong to Karan Johar and Dharma Productions.

Now, picking up right where we left off…

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Please Don't Go**

Running through the freezing rain, Damon reached the barn everyone was holed up in, waiting for the storm to end. He began searching and calling for Elena, scanning his head everywhere, having no care about some of the counselors and Ric trying to fix the numerous leaks all over the barn. Lily and Little Elena stood by Ric as they watched while Lily instructed him to covering it. He needed to talk to her and set things straight with her. After all, having a dance like that and she running away from him…well, he certainly wanted a few answers from her and try to figure out what was going on between them. He hoped that she had the same feelings for him as he did for her. But then, there was that ring on her left hand he needed to inquire about. Was there someone else? If so, why didn't she say anything earlier? And why hadn't he noticed it before?

"Saltzman, you can't even fix a leak," Lily chastised in her motherly tone as she instructed Ric into fixing the leak.

Damon reached Lily and began calling out for Elena, figuring after she had run off that she most likely ended up here.

"Mom, have you seen Elena?" he asked.

"She's right here," she quickly stated pointing to the child.

"No, not this one…the other one," he pointed out.

Lily deftly handed him a bucket and hammer, not really paying attention to her son's inquiries about his best friend. "Help us with the leak, Damon, I'm sure she'll turn up with that storm outside." She instructed.

Resolutely sighing, he took the bucket, still scanning everywhere for her when he heard a soft voice call out to him from behind.

"Damon…"

Quickly turning around, he saw her enter the barn with a contrite look in her eyes. But he didn't care. To him, with her hair dripping wet and clothes fittingly clung to her body, she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Smiling in relief, he slowly started walking over to her, forgetting about the leaks or the fact that a boatload of water cascaded down him, having his raven black hair coming down on his forehead, covering his eye sight. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back so as to not block his view of her.

"Elena," he sighed in relief.

"Damon, I…"

"Elena, I wanted to talk to you," he intervened and smirked. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you there, but you…"

"Ouch!" a voice cried out from the doorway.

Damon stopped short as he watched another man walked into the barn, his head slightly hitting the low doorway entrance and began rubbing the very spot as he chuckled at his own clumsiness. Damon watched him as his eyes widened, recognizing the gentleman from his marketing summit meeting weeks ago, recalling that his name was Stefan. What is he doing here? He thought to himself.

Stefan chuckled with humor as he took in the barn's surroundings. "This stable is your summer camp?" he incredulously shook his head at Elena.

Looking around, he noted many young faces and greeted everyone in a friendly fashion with a simple wave and a hello. But when his gaze turned to Damon, he stopped short, wondering why the man with the raven black hair and blue eyes looked familiar.

"Hey, I know you," he pointed to him. "From where? Oh! You're the guy from the telephone booth,"

"Yeah," Damon muttered as he plastered a small smile.

"Well, it's cool to see you again, man. But, what are you doing here?"

Damon soon felt a small hand clasp around his large hand, letting her small fingers hook around his palm and squeezed it lightly in a reassuring way. Looking down, he saw Little Elena's gaze on the man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, her face forlorn and wistful. He soon started thinking, attempting to answer his innocent question. He could've left the camp and his daughter, letting her have her summer of fun after finding out that she wasn't really sick. But that wasn't what kept him here for the past few weeks.

Stefan watched the interaction between Damon and the little girl holding his hand. "Is this your Elena?" Stefan gently inquired.

Looking back to Elena as she looked beseechingly at him, her eyes conveying remorse and confusion to all that had occurred this evening. Damon's gaze turned back to Stefan as he gently squeezed his daughter's little hand in his.

Ruefully nodding, he replied, "Yeah…this is my Elena."

Stefan wryly chuckled as he walked over to Elena, wrapping his arms from behind her as he gently squeezed her. "And this," he stated with a smile, "is my Elena."

Damon wanted to belt out laughing as he realized that the very guy he bumped into weeks ago and had the strange mix up of phone calls was actually the first time he spoke to Elena in nearly eight years. Instead, he forlornly looked on to the image of Stefan's arms wrapped around her as she placed her hand over his encompassing arms, mustering up a small smile as she let him kiss a spot on her neck. His jaw set tight, wanting to beat the ever living daylights out of him. But there was no sign from her that she was upset or in distress. Instead, she ruefully looked to him, still slightly taken aback that he was here. Her ring – he now noticed – glistened when she moved her hand with the light's reflection.

Taking his daughter's hand, he lightly kissed the back of Little Elena's hand, reassuring himself that he still had her, that he wasn't entirely alone as he watched Elena and her fiancée embrace in front of everyone.

Little Elena forlornly looked on, noting everyone the counselors, Ric and Lily stood rooted in a stunned and wistful silence as they watched the events unfold. For weeks now, she and, along with everyone else, saw the chemistry and strong attraction between the two. But to see that her namesake was taken and belonged to someone else…it was a rude reminder to the young girl that she had stopped a wedding from happening nearly a month ago. Now, she had to step in again and find a way to gracefully end the engagement.

* * *

The rain had finally ceased late in the evening, leaving little puddles scattered about. Everyone seemed sound asleep in the cabins, but Damon couldn't fall asleep. After showering and changing into dry clothes, he felt restive and needed to put his energy towards something. Deciding to put his focus on shooting some hoops out in the court, he let his mind wander as he thought about all that occurred this evening. For one thing, if Elena hadn't ran away from their moment, this evening surely could've turned out differently. It was strange, he had admitted to himself that he had developed feelings for his best friend. He wanted to say he was in love with her, but wasn't sure if he liked the idea of loving her. And this was something that had just dawned upon him this evening. He didn't properly date her and spend the kind of time he needed to see if there was chemistry and attraction between them that was necessary in a relationship. But he knew, from the bottom of his heart, that Elena would be a great mother having witnessed her private moment with his daughter. But that didn't scare him. What scared him was the fact that she wasn't honest with him and had him now asking questions he'd never thought of asking; should he intervene in Elena's relationship and claim her as his? But she was never his to begin with, he ruefully thought. Just a wonderful dream that he now had the unfortunate reality of waking up to.

Then there was his beliefs that had shaken him. He had always said to others that we live once, we die once, we marry once and we love just once. These things don't happen again. After all, to love someone deeply is something that usually never happens again. He had known what love is and experienced it with Katherine. So, what were his feelings towards Elena? Was it true love? Could he love again?

Shooting the ball through the hoop again, Damon heard a distant clapping. Turning his head, he saw Stefan walking up to him with a small, friendly smile.

"You're pretty good," Stefan complimented him.

Damon wryly chuckled as he lightly dribbled the ball. "Not that good. I've lost,"

"What?" he asked, stunned. "No way! I don't believe it. Who beat you?"

"Elena."

"Your Elena?" he asked, eyes widened as he tried to conjure the image of an eight-year-old girl beating an adult in basketball.

Damon chuckled. "No… _your_ Elena." he pointed.

"My Elena? In basketball?" he laughed, thinking of his fiancée playing basketball with a bunch of guys and victoriously winning each game. "Tell me something: you were with her in college, right? What was she like?"

Damon wistfully smiled as he fondly recalled the old days of their friendship, evoking a rambunctious bratty girl always tagging along beside him. "She was the life and spirit of the college," he wistfully replied. "Everyone came to her with their problems and she always listened…she was always a good friend."

"Nothing's changed then," Stefan stated with a small rueful smile. "Even I come to her with my problems."

"Really? And what are your problems?" he asked with humor.

"My problem...my problem is that I love her very much," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I can see that," Damon muttered, recalling just a few moments ago of how he embraced Elena.

Stefan gazed at Damon, watching him still dribble the basketball. Since he had arrived and caught up with Elena, she revealed to him that Damon was an old college friend. Funnily enough, Stefan only asked why another adult was allowed in the camp, since he volunteered several times over the years and she had denied his request. But, he didn't question it. What bothered him most, though, was that she hardly mentioned knowing or having been friends with Damon until now.

"Can I ask you something?" Stefan asked.

Damon nodded.

"What kind of a friend are you? I mean, don't take it personally. It's just that she's never mentioned you before now. And you didn't even come to our engagement party,"

Damon stopped dribbling, taking in the new information. Elena never told her fiancée about their college days and friendship? She never even called and told him another man was staying at the camp this summer? Looking down, he preoccupied himself with the basketball again, pretending he didn't hear the first part of his speech.

"You guys are engaged?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yeah. After a lot of effort and work," Stefan answered with a heavy sigh. "And the wedding is this December, hopefully. I can't even tell you, Dude, what we recently went through. We were supposed to have the wedding about a month ago, but with the mix up of dates, it didn't happen. So, the first available is this December."

Both let silence descend upon them as Stefan stood beside Damon, watching him continuously dribble the basketball. A small part of him knew something was amiss between him and Elena. He had an inkling he had come at a moment that seemed quite loaded between them. But he decided not to push it. It was late and he needed to get some sleep after the long drive he had coming up from Georgia.

"But anyways, man, it was good seeing you again," Stefan stated, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, same here," Damon replied, doing his best to act friendly with him. Taking his proffered hand and shaking it.

"See you around?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Damon watched Stefan walk away towards Elena's cabin, forlornly sighing. He looked up at the dark night sky, hoping to find his answers up there. Although he didn't ask a lot of questions, he figured out plenty just by their conversation. He wanted to hate this Stefan guy. Damn, did he want to hate him! But just by observing his relationship with Elena and talking to him, he saw he was one of the good guys. He saw Stefan loved her and most likely had proven himself worthy of her countless times. Laughing to himself, thinking if he was the same guy nearly ten years ago and saw the girl he was interested with another man, he'd fight his way through just to claim her for himself. But, he wasn't that young and irrational anymore. After having a child, he had changed, grown up, becoming a man with principles and good judgment.

From his periphery, he saw the little boy with the baseball cap walking past him, his head looking up at the night sky as he counted stars. Recalling that the boy's name was Jeremy, he knelt down and gently stopped him, dragging him over by the hem of the boy's pajama top his side. He felt the need to pour out his emotions to somebody who was willing to listen.

Jeremy patiently waited for Damon, his puppy dog brown eyes wide, ready to hear whatever the tall man had to say to him.

"We live once," Damon began and watched Jeremy count with his fingers. "We die once, we marry once, and we love…"

He was interrupted with a light tap on his shoulder from Jeremy and saw the child place up one finger indicating once. Damon wryly chuckled as he nodded. Jeremy contently nodded, pleased with his correct assumption and motioned for himself that he continue with his count. Damon watched with amusement as he nodded, granting his permission for the boy to continue his previous activity.

Looking up to the night sky again, he sighed with a wistful smile. "Elena…"

* * *

Watching the children play outside from Elena's office window, Lily wondered on how to get through to Elena. She had politely invited herself over to have a cup of coffee and chat with her. But to her slight disappointment, the young woman was busy with answering emails and telephone calls all morning. Lily had no qualms; she decided to help her out, making the process of being camp director easier by lightening her load in whatever work that was easy to follow and go through. Hearing a content sigh and groan from the chair, Lily turned to a relieved Elena, motioning for them to have that quiet cup of coffee on the couch.

Lily watched Elena prep the small coffee table in her office, preparing any snacks, cups of sugar and cream, bringing over a hot pot of freshly brewed coffee. She smiled to herself, seeing that the young woman clearly knew her way around the kitchen yet dominated the workforce, as well. A small smile tugged on the corners of her lips, envisioning that this was the type of woman she always wished-for Damon with. And today she needed to give her that extra push to go head long for it.

Elena handed her the cup of coffee, adding two teaspoons of sugar and a small amount of cream. Lily gingerly took the cup, careful not to spill as Elena went to work with her cup.

Taking in the aroma of beans, letting the essence fill her nostrils, Elena took a small sip, careful not to burn her tongue and enjoyed the bitter yet sweet taste of the hot beverage.

"Men can be weak, my dear," Lily stated.

Elena stopped mid-sip, hearing the older woman's declaration. Turning her head, she looked questioningly at Lily, wondering why she should bring up such a strange topic.

Lily gave a small, weak smile as she continued with her speech, looking wistfully out the window. "They can be very weak…they make these principles but forget that the heart knows no rules. And we women…well, it becomes our job to remind them that the bonds of the heart are made with heartbeats, not principles. But that only happens when you speak what's in your heart. You should speak your heart out, Elena."

Elena looked into Lily's eyes imploring her to do right for herself and Damon. She had hoped that with her confession to who she hoped was Damon last night had given her the confidence to try again. But after sleeping on it and going over last night's events, she wasn't so sure anymore. What if it was just a spontaneous moment Damon wanted to share with her? What if he really wasn't interested or saw her that way? She couldn't go through what she did all those years ago. Not again.

"But sometimes speaking your heart can break it, too," Elena forlornly said to her, tears brimming her eyes as the memory of her heart breaking took over.

"But silence won't protect it either," Lily imploringly stated. "It won't protect you."

Elena thought long and hard over Lily's advice. Of course, having heard Jenna's and Bonnie's take on it years ago, this was coming from a woman of life experience that was invaluable. She couldn't let it hide or continue to go on anymore. She needed to be honest with herself. And the truth was that she had fallen in love with him, again. This time, though, it wasn't puppy love or child's play, where she envisioned that they'd carry on like they did back in college, letting nothing change. This time it was for real. She saw herself being a life partner to Damon, having children of their own and raising Little Elena as her own daughter. She adored the young girl and saw herself being a mother to her. Then there was Damon…of course, the friendship aspect for them was easy and the transition to love and as lovers shouldn't be as complicated or difficult. Not with them, at least.

By the time she made a decision, she stepped outside was swarmed around by several of the young campers, circling around her with their balloons as they all congratulated her on her engagement to Stefan. They all sang along, going around in circles with her in the middle, "Congratulations and celebrations! We wish Ms. Elena a happy wedded life!"

She was so lost and caught up in the moment, stunned that the entire camp had found out when Damon showed up with a wide grin and clapping and singing along with the children.

"What Elena?" he playfully chastised her. "You didn't even tell me! Stefan told me you guys are getting married. Hey, congratulations," he took her hand and did their signature handshake while she watched, dumbfounded; still unsure and stunned by his happy spirit. "You're happy, right?"

Elena didn't answer, still observing him and any sign that he was joking. That this was some kind of game that he was playing with her; acting as though last night didn't happen, him attempting to kiss her didn't happen, and seeing the forlorn look in his eyes when he saw Stefan didn't happen, either. What was going on with him? One minute he was holding her in a tight embrace, the next she was his friend again?

Damon watched her stare suspiciously at him, her brows furrowed in confusion as her gaze to him was as if she were trying to figure out a complex puzzle.

"Are you happy?" he asked again, unsure if she didn't hear him the first time.

"Are you happy after hearing the news?" she asked him.

He simply shrugged. "Sure, I'm happy."

"So, then, how am I happy?" she wryly asked.

"I don't understand."

She shook her head, shaking off the notion that she was to finally confess. That finally, after so many years apart, she'd let Damon see another side of her to love and cherish. Berating herself for building her confidence over nothing again. This time, it finally dawned on her that Damon certainly was a blind fool when it came to relationships and love. Even when it was shown right to his face, he still didn't see it.

"Something's happened, Damon," she ruefully responded. "You wouldn't understand."

She quickly turned away, knowing that she wasn't alone this time. That she had someone who had proven himself worthy of her several times and had no qualms of professing his love for her. And right now, she needed to be with him.

Damon watched her walk away, knowing that he was doing the right thing. That he couldn't intrude on something that had its future set. Watching her walk farther away, he gave a small, forlorn smile as he felt tears prick his eyes. "Something's happened, Elena," he whispered. "You wouldn't understand."

* * *

Little Elena giggled as she sat on the bed cot being lifted up and down watching Stefan do his reverse push-ups, using her as a weight. Deciding to sneak over Elena's cabin, she knew she needed to meet the fiancée and possibly try to talk him out of marrying her. After all, she was able to postpone the wedding long enough for Damon and Elena to meet and possibly fall in love. But with Stefan here, it seemed harder than she originally thought. Taking a look down over the foot of the bed, she watched him do another push-up, sweat beaded on his forehead, brows furrowed in concentration with his eyes closed. Wearing gym pants and a white sleeveless shirt, he was kind enough to let her in and hang out around the cabin as he did his workout routine. She noted that he seemed nice enough and was very cute, too. She had no qualms against him, just the fact that he's engaged to Elena.

Looking beside her, she saw a picture perched on the side table with Stefan and Elena at their engagement party, smiling to the camera. Taking the picture, she gazed at it, noting that yes, they do look good together. But she knew that they weren't meant to _be_ together.

"Mr. Stefan?" she inquired. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he responded, lifting the bed cot up again with his arms.

"Why are you marrying Ms. Elena?"

Stefan soon opened his eyes and gently dropped the bed cot, wondering why she was asking him such an obvious question. But, since meeting and talking to her, he found her quite endearing, hoping one day he'd have a few children just like her – kind, funny and inquisitive.

"What? Why? Is there a problem?" he playfully asked, concerned etched in his eyes.

"Oh yes, there is!" she retorted with a sly grin. "You see, it's very simple…"

"Explain."

"You're so handsome!" she happily exclaimed as Stefan laughed along with her blatant compliment.

"Why thank you so much!"

"But Ms. Elena," she slightly frowned at the picture. "She's not so pretty. Very bad."

Stefan amusedly picked up the photo gazing in Elena's side of the picture and playfully answered with a frown. "You know, you're right. She's dark, plump and short."

"Yes." She agreed. "You can get any girl."

"Oh really?" he amusedly asked.

"Yes!"

"So, then will you marry me?"

"Me?" she incredulously asked. "No, no, no!"

Stefan chuckled. "Why? Am I that bad?" he said with humor.

Little Elena laughed with him, a small part of her hoping that maybe he was actually taking this conversation seriously.

"So," Stefan continued. "Then you will have to find a nice girl for me."

"I already have!" she happily replied.

"Really? Who?"

"Her!" she pointed to a smiling poster of Caroline Forbes from _The Caroline Show_ plastered on the wall. Stefan followed her pointed finger's direction and started to belt out laughing.

"The MTV girl! 'Hi, this is _The Caroline Show_ , yo!'" he laughed.

Little Elena giggled, conjuring the image of him and Caroline, and actually seeing this happening. After all, Caroline was her favorite person and he was quite a catch, so why not?

"So then tell me this," he continued with humor. "What will happen to Elena? You will have to look for someone for her, as well."

"I already have," she demurely answered with a small smile.

Stefan raised an eyebrow, not exactly feeling comfortable that the young girl already had someone in mind for his fiancée. But he knew it was all tricks and games.

"You have?"

"Can I tell you?"

"No,"

"Oh please!" she begged.

"No, no, no,"

They continued their little banter and argument until a stern voiced called out to him.

"Stefan!"

They soon stopped and turned their head simultaneously when they saw Elena standing in the middle of the room. Although he was pleasantly surprised to see her in the middle of the afternoon, he didn't like the look of determination etched on her face.

"Elena?" he said, getting up from the floor. "Is everything all right?"

"I want to leave tonight."

"What? Why?"

Elena wanted to tell him that she couldn't do this again. That she couldn't be spending any more time with Damon. He had rejected her, again. And this time it was not for another person. It was his stupid pride and that he didn't see her as his life partner. She had had enough of playing this twisted game, and didn't want to be used and abused in such a way ever again. It was time to wake up and go home. It was time to be an adult and actually have responsibilities and come to terms with the fact that she and Damon were possibly never meant to be.

"I can't explain," she urgently stated. "I just – "she took a deep breath, making sure she didn't let her emotions get the best of her. "We need to leave tonight. I want to go home,"

Hearing their discussion and Elena's urgency to leave, tears sprang into the young girl's eyes. If Elena wanted to leave so badly, then Damon must've done something to upset her…again. Everything that she had worked for, making good on her promise to her mother that Damon and Elena need to be reunited had happened. But that wasn't enough. She had pushed to make sure they met and spoken, Lily had done her duty, she was sure of it. But history repeated itself. What had changed so suddenly?

Fervently shaking her head, Little Elena ran off before either of them could stop her, tears streaking down her cheeks as hurt and disappointment washed over her. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, she petulantly thought. She had worked so hard to get her father to meet Elena again and to rekindle their friendship and their deep desire and love for each other. It was there! Everyone saw it. She had caught Damon several times glancing Elena's way, his gaze lingering on her for more than a moment, seeing her as more than just a friend.

Running into her cabin, she ransacked through her belongings finding the picture of Katherine and hugging it close to her chest as a small sob broke through. She ardently wished that she was here with her. Comforting and guiding her, telling her everything will be okay when really it wasn't anymore. She had hoped Elena would be that for her. And she knew that Elena wanted to be close with her, as well; since the moment they met, Elena always took the time out to talk to her, giving her special attention throughout their time at the camp. Now, that vision of her being the mother she so desperately wanted was now becoming more and more distant.

From her periphery, she saw Damon gingerly walk into her cabin, kneeling down to face her level. Leaning in, he kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her in any way possible as she took in his watery eyes, trying to fight the tears spilling out.

"Daddy, please make her stay," she begged in her child's voice. "Please."

Damon saw the pleading look in her eyes. He desperately wanted to appease his daughter's request, but this was the one time he couldn't. Matters like this aren't wrapped in boxes, presented to a person to do as they wished. This was beyond his control and he couldn't force Elena to do anything she didn't want to do.

"I can't do that, sweetheart," he sadly replied.

"Yes, yes you can!" she emphatically stated. "Please Daddy! Tell her – tell her that we need her!"

Damon started shaking his head, knowing that she's only a child. She won't understand something like this for a long time to come. "Elena, listen to me…when you're older, you'll understand. It's just…"

"No!" she fired back, petulantly dropping Katherine's photo, not wanting to hear this sermon again. "Don't tell me I'm not old enough! You always do this. And you're doing it again!" she sniffed and sobbed, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand as she ran off to find the comfort of her grandmother's arms.

Damon was unable to stop her before she darted off as he felt the prickly sensation of tears spring his eyes again, hanging his head down in resignation. She just didn't understand, he sorrowfully thought. Elena was never his to begin with and he couldn't fight for her in that way since she was to be someone else's in the next coming months. It was a battle that he knew would surely lose no matter what.

* * *

Evening had come as everyone from the camp gathered around to wish Elena good-bye. Many were stunned to hear the sudden news of Elena's departure. The counselors who had worked with her for the past couple of summers found this quite surprising and slightly shaken that she was to leave so quickly and in the middle of summer, too. Many guessed that with her fiancée here, something had happened for her to leave. Others assumed that with Stefan here, she didn't want a fight to brew between him and Damon over her, possibly stirring up jealousy over her close friendship with a man that wasn't her fiancée. After all, many knew the special bond the two shared.

Elena bid each and every one of the counselors' good-bye, wishing them well and telling them that Ric would take over her responsibilities should they need him. Each of them gave her a warm, parting hug, stating that they'd miss her and would write to her often. When she reached Ric, the look of disappointment crossed with his eyes downcast. She gave a small rueful smile to him. They had always been close colleagues since she first signed on to the performing arts camp in Mystic Falls and he always cared for her well-being, no matter what. She trusted his judgement and opinion in all matter of things, whether it was work or life.

"Good-bye, Ric," she forlornly said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Ric looked up and saw her kind and warm expression. He always held her in such high regard; her passion and care for the kids always shined through whenever she was here for the summer, and they worked so well together. He knew he was going to miss her and the true reason she was leaving. But, he couldn't broach or reveal it to her since it wasn't in his place to. He had tried to place some hints into Damon's head throughout the time he spent with him, but after everything, he knew there was no use for it. Their moment had officially passed and Elena had to move on from it and start living her life.

Taking her hand, he gently squeezed it and politely shook it. "Good luck to you, Elena. I wish you nothing but the best."

She nodded her thanks, knowing that if she said another word, she might just break down into tears. This was already an emotional moment for her, seeing everyone whom she had grown close to over this summer. They all had a big good-bye dinner for her and some of the counselors had speeches prepared to bid her farewell for the summer. It was heart-warming to hear the wonderful things they had to say to her. But the one thing that nearly broke her heart was seeing the young campers off to the side with their forlorn, down-turned faces, seeing her leave for the rest of summer. She had grown close with each and every one of them; listening intently to their stories or exciting adventures while here for the summer.

Turning over to Lily, she kindly gave a small smile to her, holding out her hand for her to shake, as well. Lily gave a small whimper as she went in for a hug instead of the polite handshake. She had grown close with Elena, seeing her as the daughter-in-law she had always wanted and a wife for Damon. She couldn't blame her for wanting to leave after her son's decision to not do anything. Elena politely returned the hug, knowing that Lily wanted her and Damon to be together desperately. But she had to do what was best for her.

Looking over to the children, she spotted Little Elena silently crying away. Gently letting go of Lily, she walked over to the young girl and kneeled down to her level. Little Elena looked up with bleary eyes, her cheeks and nose stained in red from all the tears she had shed today. Elena ruefully smiled at her, slightly lifting her chin and giving her a kiss on the forehead as she gently wiped away her tears with her thumb. Little Elena let out a small sob and went in for a hug, wrapping her arms around Elena's neck, not wanting to let her go. Elena felt tears prick her eyes, knowing that she didn't want her to leave. That she wanted her and Damon to be together.

"Write to me, okay?" Elena whispered to her.

Gently pushing her away to face her, Little Elena wiped her eyes and nodded her consent. Giving her another small smile to her, Elena straightened herself up and looked to the children, wanting to wish each of them a good summer and that she may see them next summer. But, she knew she couldn't make promises she couldn't keep, not knowing what will happen in the next coming months or if she'll be back at all. Walking away towards Stefan's car, he was patiently waiting for her. She tried to be strong and not breakdown when a little voice behind her peeped up.

"You're leaving?" the child's little voice incredulously squeaked.

Elena stopped in her tracks and turned around to see who spoke up. To her surprise, it was Little Jeremy who looked up at her with his puppy dog brown eyes wide and innocent, wiping away his tears. He didn't want her to leave. She was the only one who understood him and encouraged him in his favorite pastime – drawing. He always looked forward to spending a session with Elena every day. Her leaving meant that he'd have no one who could understand him and his endearing silence.

"Please don't go," he whimpered to her. "Please don't go."

Elena's restraint finally snapped as she let out all the emotions from the past couple of days came crashing down on her. She paced over to him and fervently hugged him close to her as Jeremy wrapped his little arms around her. "Please don't go," he softly whispered to her.

Ric and the rest of the campers and counselors stood rooted to their spots, stunned. The little boy with the baseball cap finally spoke! And it wasn't just anything simple, it was a small request for Elena to stay. Anything, any reason to make her stay. Hoping maybe the little boy's request might shake her and actually change her mind. But it wasn't that simple.

Elena reluctantly let Jeremy go, taking his hands and kissing them. He may have spoken for the first time but she knew that his request couldn't be followed through. She needed to leave before her resolve weakened further. She always enjoyed watching him count stars and show off his talents. Whenever it was her session time with his group, he always came running up to her first and greeting her with a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. Walking away from him with a heavy heart, she heard another voice, the voice that held so much hope for her and haunted her dreams afterwards.

"Elena."

She stopped mid-step, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, placing that silky voice in memory. Slowly turning around, she found Damon standing in between Ric and Lily, forlornly looking her way. His cerulean blue eyes wide and bright as watered brimmed around the edges. She knew that although everyone would miss her from the camp, the person that'll miss her the most would be Damon. She's known since college that he can't do without her for whatever reason. He needed her by his side, always. And she was willing to be that, but not what he intended – friends.

She watched him gingerly walk up to her, his hand in one pocket, taking in his gray suit and black shirt. Reaching her, she eyed him warily, wondering what he wanted this time besides a good-bye from her. He softly took her hand in his, and from his pocket procured the small red silk scarf that she soon recognized; she had given the same scarf the last time she saw Katherine at the train station as a parting gift to her. She was stunned that it was still in his possession and had kept him close beside him after all these years.

"You gave this to Katherine when she was about to start her new life," he softly said. "And today, you are about to start yours."

Damon tried to be control of himself, to not let his resolve waver. But seeing her go, leaving the camp and their summer behind, he had hoped that the longer he could keep talking then he can at least stall her trip back to Georgia.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, he gave a weak smile to her. "I know…that you and Damon will be very happy together."

Elena gave a small rueful smile, hearing his small mistake as she gently took her hand away from his firm grasp. "Stefan," she softly corrected him as she gently started backing away from him with the tears slowly cascaded down her eyes. "Stefan…Stefan…"

Damon's eyes slightly widened as he heard the small mistake he made, placing his name with Elena's instead of her fiancée's. He longingly looked on as she clutched the red scarf, walking to the passenger's side of Stefan's car and drove off, fighting the tears as that feeling of that same hole that developed in his chest formed again. Placing his hand over his chest, he started to question why this had happened again. When she had left him over eight years ago, he had thought it was losing his best friend, but this time it was different. As though not enough air could fill that hole in his chest. He had known what love was once and that was enough. It's what he always told himself. So why was this feeling returning? And why did it feel worse than before?

Walking over to his daughter, her head down as the tears kept spilling over. He wanted to placate her. To tell that he was still here and that it was enough. But Little Elena didn't want to hear his explanation. She sorrowfully eyed him and turned away, running back to her cabin as she cried further into her pillow.

Elena finally let the tears that she had been fighting spill over. She silently let them fall as Stefan silently drove back to Georgia, not wanting to disturb her. That was the second hardest thing she had ever had to do in her life. She thought that walking away from Damon back in college was difficult. This was even worse knowing that her love for him was real this time.

Stefan knew that it was hard for her to leave. He had tried talking her out of it that they should stay for the rest of the summer and finish up the program. But Elena didn't want to hear it. She was stubborn like that; when her mind was made up, she followed through with it.

"Elena," he softly called out to her. "Are you okay?"

She quickly nodded, trying to find her voice. "Do you think that wedding date in the middle of the summer is still open?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow, curious. "I believe so. Lexi had mentioned it to me when I spoke to her before coming down. Its two nights away, to be exact. Why?"

"Because I want us to book that date. I want to marry you, Stefan."

* * *

The four women stared incredulously at Elena, wondering if they heard her correctly. Bonnie and Jenna rushed over together when they had received a text from her stating that she needed them in town for the wedding preparations. They were her bridesmaids and so, when the bride called, they needed to be there. But what was most surprising to them was that she was back from her summer camp a month early. What exactly had happened for her to come rushing back to Atlanta? And why were they here for wedding preparations? They all knew that she and Stefan booked the date for December.

Bonnie and Jenna had an inkling that all of this had something to do with Damon's daughter at the camp. But they weren't sure exactly what had occurred or how the young girl was connected to the sudden occurrence of events. They hardly spoke to her for the past month due to her busy schedule, which was normal to them. But the steely look in her eyes paired with sadness eerily reminded them too much of what occurred over eight years ago.

Miranda wasn't sure she heard her daughter and Lexi correctly. When Lexi had phoned that Stefan and Elena were coming back from Mystic Falls and that she had booked the opened wedding date optioned to them at their engagement party, she couldn't believe it. And seeing her daughter, now home, she knew something had changed. Something had happened that made her want to push the wedding date up for the following night.

"Please start the wedding the preparations," Elena stated. "I don't want to wait any longer."

"But, Elena," Miranda intervened. "I don't understand. The wedding set for December would give me and Lexi enough time to prepare. There's no need to rush for the date…"

"Mom!" she interjected, her voice cracking, trying her best to hold herself together in front of her friends and mother. "Dates do not bring us happiness. Destiny does. And that can never be changed."

Miranda looked to her, still unsure about this. She had wanted to question Stefan when he came to drop her off but he said nothing of the matter. Instead, he supported it. He wanted to marry her for the longest time now. And he knew they couldn't pass up on this opportunity. So, she had hoped Elena would enlighten her on the recent and sudden change to go forth with the wedding this soon. But none of it made any sense. She had questioned why Elena's eyes were withdrawn, as though her beliefs had now shifted. Where was her spirited daughter? A thought soon occurred to her that it had something to do with Damon. She had heard from Bonnie a few weeks ago that his daughter was at the camp, and, most likely, Damon had shown up as well. She was starting to put the pieces of this delicate puzzle together and sadly realized that her friend and first love had rejected her for the second time.

"Besides," Elena continued, looking down at her fingers. "Whoever's here can show up. It doesn't matter about the guest list. We'll figure it out."

Before Elena knew it, Lexi began calling the catering services and flower arrangements to be made as quickly as possible for the venue. Miranda soon got on the phone with any relatives that were in the area as Bonnie began calling any of their old friends who could make it on such short notice. But Jenna stood rooted to her spot, intently staring at Elena. She knew something was amiss. It was written all over Elena's face. She watched Elena quietly leave, walking up the stairs to her bedroom and softly shutting the door behind her, wanting to be left alone. Jenna couldn't contain herself any longer. She had to find out for herself and confirm her suspicions.

Elena walked into her bedroom, not caring to turn on the lights, letting the full moon's white ray's beam in providing the necessary light as a guide. She began rummaging through her desk, finding her old journals that she had kept over the years. Writing and reading has always been her passion since she was a little girl. Miranda had gifted her first journal when she was five year's old, encouraging her to jot down her thoughts, frustrations, hopes and dreams, stories, poems, anything that came to her mind to enter it. She found and picked up the journal that was marked the last year she was enrolled at Whitmore.

Gingerly unlocking the small lock, she slowly flipped through the pages and found the poem she once wrote many years ago about having the funny feeling that she was in love with Damon. She read the first verse of the poem as tears welled her eyes, letting the memories of her innocent self wash over her.

 _You came close to me…and smiled at my way…_

 _You don't even know what dreams you've shown me…_

 _Now my heart is neither awake nor asleep…_

 _Oh what can I do! Something's happened to my heart…_

Placing her hand over her mouth to stop a sob from coming out, she knew that as much as Stefan doted on her, loved her and cared for her happiness, it would never be enough. He wasn't Damon. And he'll never be Damon. He wasn't passionate and the excitement she needed from him. He wasn't her _more_ that she wanted from her partner.

Feeling a light hand on her shoulder, Elena practically jumped from her seat, shocked that someone entered her room without her noticing. Looking up, she saw Jenna procure a kind, weak smile down to her.

Jenna's pensive gaze moved from Elena's face to the open journal and read the poem. Her eyes welled as she took in the beautiful words, knowing that it was written at a time when hope was not lost. That the possibilities of the future were endless. Kneeling down so she could sit beside her, Jenna needed to hear Elena say the one thing that was lodged in her throat.

"Elena, did Damon come to the camp?" Jenna softly asked.

She simply nodded, not making eye contact with her old Resident Advisor and friend.

"What happened?" she whispered to her.

Elena let a soft sob break through, knowing she couldn't contain it any longer. "He didn't want me, Jenna. He doesn't want me. Not in that way."

She came in for a hug, seeking comfort from the one person who understood and witnessed their whole relationship unravel since the beginning. Jenna silently wept along with Elena, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace, doing everything she can to comfort her grieving friend.

* * *

Her smile was always the one thing he looked forward to whenever he came home from a long day at work. She always had a way of making him feel loved and special. Her warmth always encompassing and never restrained. He once recalled a time when she came home from a long day's work, hugged him close to her and whispered to him, "I missed you today," It was moments like that he'd always cherished. But that's all it was to Damon – moments, memories of Katherine that'll forever be a part of him.

It was obvious that he desperately missed her. The early days of him mourning and grieving over her death were the hardest. If he didn't have his daughter and mother by his side, he probably would've drank himself to a stupor every night and slept with any woman that caught his eye to numb the pain. But responsibilities took over. He became a father to a beautiful girl who needed him just as much as he needed her. There were times where he resented Katherine for leaving him before their lives could've started. Before they could have at least few more precious moments such as anniversaries, birthdays and spontaneous trips to take together. Then, he'd quickly shake the notion, knowing that life can be cruel sometimes. It can gift us something so precious but snatch away something just as valuable too soon.

When he surprisingly received a call from Stefan later in the evening – having gotten his number from Elena – he had found out that the wedding date for December had been preponed to the following night. Stefan had insisted that he and his family come for the wedding and reception, stating that although Elena wouldn't mention it, she'd like to have him and Little Elena be there to celebrate this special milestone with them. Damon hesitantly agreed, but she still wasn't sure why he felt this pain radiating in his chest, as though he couldn't catch his breath hearing the news of Elena's marriage and the sudden change of events.

Sitting outside, gazing at the picture of his beloved wife taken at their wedding day; her demurely smiling into the camera, her perfect curls framing her innocent face as she looked ahead, as she basked in the happiest day of her life. Damon ran his fingertips over the glass frame, memorizing every curve, every line of her sweet and warm face. He never told anyone, but whenever he went on a business trip or anywhere long distance for a short period of time, he'd always carry this picture of her with him. Longingly gazing at it every night before he fell asleep. He wondered what it would've been like if she were still alive; possibly they would've had another child or two, giving Elena little brothers or sisters to play with. Each night would be spent at the dinner table, spending quality time with his family, talking about their day as he and Katherine would later help them with any unsolved homework problems, then tucking them into bed, and later making love to her for the rest of the night knowing that life couldn't get any better than this. But those visions were just that – a dream that never came to fruition.

A part of him wished he could see Katherine now. Reassuring that he wasn't totally alone. That she was always with him by his side.

Gazing at her picture, this painful hole still sat in his chest. He still couldn't understand why this small yet painful hole was open. Once, he thought it was the fact that he had lost his best friend and would never see her again. But tonight, watching her leave when every bone in his body wanted to grab on to her and stop her, formed again. And this time, he wasn't sure if he could ignore or recover from it ever again.

A white light caught the corner of his eye. Curious, he slowly turned to the direction of the light and saw a vision he'd never thought he'd ever see – Katherine was here, wearing all white with an ethereal glow surrounding her. She warmly smiled his way and sat beside him. No words were spoken between them as she lovingly gazed at him. He wasn't sure if this was some dream or reality, but he wasn't going to question it. He so wanted to tell her that he missed her, that he loved her and that he could never do without her. It's what he always said to others – we marry once, we love once. And she was his once.

A small smile played on the corner of Katherine's lips. She slowly closed and opened her eyes. Damon raised an eyebrow, not sure what she was trying to do. She did the same motion again, but Damon still didn't understand. Katherine slightly shook her head, silently reprimanding him playfully as she took her hand and placed it over his eyes. Damon then understood that she had wanted him to close his eyes. He followed suit and saw something that he didn't quite comprehend.

A starry night sky laid in the background as long chocolate brown tresses softly blew by. The figure turned his way so she could face him. Her doe eyes spiritedly glinted as she happily looked at him with a warm smile, playfully flicking her nose with her forefinger imitating their signature handshake.

Damon gasped and slowly opened his eyes. He turned to find no one sitting beside him and the picture of Katherine completely vanished from his hands. What had just happened? He incredulously thought. Where was his photo of Katherine? And why, when he closed his eyes, did he see Elena instead of Katherine?

Silent tears streamed down his face as he finally grasped what had been in front of him all these years, and this time it was no illusion or dream. It was real, it was true and it was unadulterated. He was in love with Elena. Whether the whole vision of Katherine coming to him as his guardian angel had either happened or not, he didn't question it. It was a sign from the heavens above. His love for her was everything he needed and wanted in this life. She was his perfect match. He reprimanded himself for being so blind to not have seen or realized it all those years ago. Realizing he had been in love with her longer than he consciously realized. That day she left Whitmore, it all made sense why he felt incomplete for so many years – _she_ completed him. She was his everything.

Damon soon remembered the one advice his father, Giuseppe, always gave him: friendship make the best relationships. Marry your best friend and life will always be an adventure. Standing up in determination, Damon wiped his tears with the back of his hand, knowing what he couldn't sit back and watch her walk down the aisle with a man she didn't love. He knew what he had to do: go to the wedding and admit to Elena before it was too late that he was in love with her.

* * *

All hope is not lost yet for these characters! ;) I've got one more chapter then the epilogue after that. This wonderful story is soon coming to an end and I'm not sure what I'll do after with the free time now! lol It's been quite an adventure and such great fun writing this Bollywood mashup!

Don't forget to review! As always, hope everyone has a fantastic week! :D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I was very lucky I was able to type this out with a bruised finger. But thankfully, all worked out well.

Anyways, everything comes full circle here. Angst is thrown in just like chapter 7. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Groom Has Come Home**

The drive to Atlanta the following day was a long one. No one in the car spoke a word as Damon drove, allowing the silence to give him time to think all that had occurred, how he was going to profess his love to Elena and try to win her back. Although it was dramatic of him in attempting to stop a wedding, he felt the need to at least try. His arm resting on the car's window ledge, he brushed his bottom lip with his thumb, staring off into the distance as he ransacked his mind for any ideas. In the end, he came up with nothing. Inwardly groaning, he soon recalled yesterday morning, as he was packing his belongings, that Ric stopped by and wanted to wish him farewell.

Ric knew that Damon and his daughter were not going to stay at the camp after Elena's departure. The sole reason of them being here was because of her. It was funny, Damon pensively thought, the guy didn't want to berate or scold him for letting Elena go. Instead, he handed him the two pictures taken on picture day. One was of him and both Elena's and the other photo was of him and Elena, his hand taking hold of hers' as they playfully gazed at each other.

Gazing at the pictures, Damon raised a brow, now seeing something that he had never noticed before – Elena's loving gaze towards him.

"We usually give those out on the last day of camp," Ric stated. "But I developed those two just for you guys."

Damon could only nod as he looked at the photo of the three of them, looking like a proper family. Shaking the notion, he placed the photos in a safe spot in his suitcase so it wouldn't get creased or folded.

Both men were silent; Damon had noticed the struggle in Ric's eyes, wanting to tell him something but decided against it. Instead, Ric curtly nodded and gave him a manly handshake, wishing him well and a safe trip to Elena's wedding. Damon returned the handshake and thanked him for everything he had done for him, Little Elena and for putting up with his overbearing mother. Ric laughed as they exchanged their farewells, watching them leave that day with his family to his father-in-law's home.

Sitting in the passenger seat was Patrick Pierce. After receiving a phone call from Lily, updating him every few days about the progress between Damon and Elena at the summer camp, he was pleased to hear things were going well. But when Lily broke the news about Elena's sudden departure and Damon standing back, doing nothing to stop her, disappointment towards Damon washed over him. He wanted to reprimand him that he was not man enough for her. That he didn't fight hard enough to win her hand. Instead, he didn't say anything to him. Resolutely deciding that he couldn't get involve between them. This was their issue and they need to handle it like adults. When Lily regaled to him that Stefan had invited the entire family for the wedding, he didn't miss the opportunity and decided to come with them. He felt the need to be beside Damon and support him. He was able to convince Damon to drive over to his home and stay for the night before leaving the next morning for the wedding. Now looking over to Damon, Patrick didn't say a word to him but noted something in his eyes as he stared down the road. Whether it was determination or him mulling things over, he didn't question it.

Little Elena sat in the backseat, letting the world pass her by as she looked down at her hands. Having unenrolled herself from the camp, she no longer felt the need to stay there. It no longer felt rewarding and fun with Elena not being there. Plus, Damon had stated that they were attending Elena's wedding. She knew that this would be her last chance to actually turn the event in her favor. Anxiety consumed her as she tried to think of ways to stop or stall the wedding for as long as possible. She knew she needed to have Damon and Elena alone before the ceremony began. She ruefully sighed as she recalled that throughout the summer, she had put in a lot of hard work and effort to bring a semblance of happiness into Damon's life, while fulfilling Katherine's final wish to see the two friends reunited and together. Trying to think of ways or methods to stop the wedding, she knew she couldn't object in the middle of the ceremony since Damon would immediately silence her. Talking to Elena would be no use since she ardently believed her father didn't want her. And Damon was just being stubborn, she stubbornly thought, crossing her arms at the thought.

Heavily sighing, she turned to look at her grandmother, her gaze out the window with her brows knitted together. She wondered if Lily was also trying to come up with ways to stop the wedding. Letting the thought brush aside, she knew that this was her duty to complete. Katherine gave her the mission to bring Damon and Elena back together and fall in love, and by God, she was going to fulfill it.

* * *

Parking outside the reception hall, the four of them walked in and took in the surroundings, following many of the guests into a vast hall with a large dancefloor in the center and a staircase leading to the dancefloor and altar. Taking in the scenery, they embarrassingly realized they were under-dressed for a grand southern wedding; Damon wearing a khaki suit and black button down shirt, Lily in a simple black cocktail dress, Patrick in a navy suit and tie, and Little Elena wearing jeans and an itchy white blouse that Lily made her wear. Everyone seemed to know each other; all the women walking around in their fine gowns and jewelry, and men in their pressed suits or tuxes, it made the three of them feel slightly out of place. Although, they couldn't really blame Stefan or themselves; it was such short notice of their invite, they grabbed whatever looked appropriate.

A woman wearing a red off-shoulder gown with her chocolate brown hair in a low chignon was directing others, calling out orders and looking flustered nearly passed by them. Damon watched her for a moment and recognized that she was Elena's mother, Miranda.

"The reverend is already here," Miranda instructed one of the relatives. "Take care of him and –"Miranda slightly turned her head and immediately recognized the tall, striking man with raven black hair and blue eyes standing beside her. She stopped short, feeling the need to talk to him for a moment.

"Hello," Damon politely greeted.

"You're Damon, right?" Miranda gently inquired.

Damon was slightly stunned that she recognized him. Then again, he and Elena were friends for so long that, unlike him, she spoke about her friendships to her mother.

"Yes," he answered. "Elena and I…"

"I know," she softly replied, fully knowing what he was going to say. That he and Elena are friends from college. That they've been close friends for years, and so forth. She knew far too much about their relationship for him to explain. Instead, she gave a weak smile towards him.

"Elena is getting married?" Patrick forlornly asked Miranda.

Lily looked dejectedly down as she heard Patrick's innocent question. It was a very obvious inquiry, but she knew he wanted to confirm that this was all real, that this wedding was going to take place in just a few short moments. And there was nothing they could do to stop it. Everything was already set and in place. Looking over to Damon, Lily noted his gaze was distant, looking around the scenery in question. Raising a brow, she had hoped for a small moment that maybe, just maybe, Damon will actually be a man and do something about it. Possibly talk to Miranda and explain the situation. Resolutely sighing, she shook the notion away, looking over to Miranda as her kind brown eyes turned over to Patrick to answer his question.

Miranda turned to the older gentleman with a small rueful smile, trying her best to act the part of a proud mother to the bride.

"Yes," she answered and let out a little chuckle. "Elena decided to do this all so fast that I didn't even have enough time to prepare for it."

"Miranda! We need you," a voice from across the room called out to her.

She turned her head to the direction of the voice and recognized that it was one of the caterers. "Oh yes! I'm coming!" she called back. She turned her attention back to Damon and his family, the kindness in her eyes still present. "Please come and make yourselves comfortable. I'll just be back," she said with a caring smile, motioning for them to take a seat anywhere.

Damon only nodded as he took in the whole scenery. The wedding looked like it was the event of the year. And with Elena wanting to get married as quickly as possible surely must've meant something. After all, her poor mother looked flustered, running back and forth to make sure everything was running smoothly. He soon began to think how he was going to do this. How was he going to just walk up to Elena and confess when nearly everything was set and prepared? And she was even in the reception hall yet for him to speak to her privately.

With a resolute sigh, he looked down and noted that Little Elena was nowhere near him. He turned his head over his shoulder and saw she was not even behind him. His daughter had completely disappeared on him.

"Elena?" he softly called out, wondering where she had gone to.

* * *

The past forty-eight hours felt like a daze to her. With her final dress fitting yesterday, and her bridesmaids dragging her to here and there to set up for the wedding, she didn't realize that her makeup and hair were complete.

Elena blankly noted that she was back at the very same dressing she was in for her engagement party, the whole day of preparation seemed to have passed her by. She barely slept last night; not from nerves, but from the fact that she was getting married to the person she knew wasn't for her. But, she had made a promise to Stefan and she noted many times that he loved her and would do anything for her happiness. That was enough for her. At least he knew what he wanted, she ruefully thought.

During the day of preparation, she let the makeup artist do whatever they wished, and had the hairdresser neatly straighten her hair, parting it in the middle while pinning the front pieces behind her ears for a sleek look. Having the vale pined in the middle so it neatly framed her face, giving her an ethereal white glow around her. The dress she picked out months ago was strapless with a sweetheart shaped bust that fitted and flared at the bottom, showing her curves off nicely while it was easy to maneuver for the evening of walking and dancing.

Jenna and Bonnie were behind her, already in their simple, flowy one-strap lilac bridesmaid's gowns, taking their time to button and straighten her dress, adjust the top and slightly fluff the bottom of her vail. As much as they wanted to talk her out of marrying Stefan, her mind was already made up and she was set to go through with it. It pained them to see her not looking happy or elated that she was to marry her one and only today. But they knew that whatever would be said would be quickly waved aside.

Once done adjusting, they took a step back, admiring her bridal beauty. They fondly noted that no one looked as beautiful as she did on her special day.

"You look lovely, my dear," Jenna complimented with a small smile.

Elena could only give a weak smile in return, gazing at herself in the long mirror, taking in her bridal look. Yes, she agreed, she did look beautiful, but she felt her heart breaking at the same time.

Bonnie gingerly handed her the bouquet of red roses Elena picked out, giving her an encouraging smile. "We'll be downstairs, waiting for your call," she softly informed.

Elena nodded as she watched her friends leave her dressing room, softly closing the door behind them. Looking up at the clock, she saw that the ceremony was just few minutes away, long enough to go outside and take in the fresh air, calming her erratically beating heart. Swinging the balcony doors open, she walked outside, gazing up at the starry night sky. Letting her thoughts drift, she recalled a distant memory of what Damon once said to her.

" _They say if you wish for something on a shooting star, it'll come true."_

Closing her eyes, letting the memory consume her as a cool breeze slightly tingled her skin, she took a deep breath and exhaled, slowly opening her eyes. She looked up with hope at the starry night sky, silently praying that a shooting star would cross it.

* * *

Straightening his black jacket tuxedo, Stefan looked with dread at the tie, knowing that he sucked at tying the bow-tie for the suit.

"I can do that," Lexi offered as she walked into his dressing room.

He ruefully smiled her way. "You know, you can't always help me out."

"I know," she responded. "That'll officially be Elena's job in just a few moments. I just wanna savor the last few minutes of being a control-freak over you," she winked.

He smirked, fully knowing that old habits die hard when it came to his old friend, Lexi. They had been friends for many years, having gotten close during high school and kept in touch throughout college as they went to two different universities. He considered her family as he was the only child and with his parents no longer with him, she was all he had left. Her opinion always mattered to him and whatever advice she gave, he considered it and would follow through when necessary. When he first began dating Elena, he was actually nervous about introducing her to Lexi and to find her opinion of her. To his relief, Lexi quickly approved, stating no other girl was prefect for him besides Elena.

And now, four years later, this day had finally arrived for them. When Elena declared that they book today's date immediately, he didn't question or put up a fight about it. Instead, he was rather excited and anxious to get the ceremony done and over with. He had been more than ready to start their life together. This is was just one step further to take in that direction. Taking a deep breath as Lexi fastened the bow, she took a step back with an approval nod.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Like a groom," she proudly stated. "I have to get back and help Miranda out a bit before the ceremony. I'll come and get you when it's time,"

Stefan nodded and watched her walk out, closing the door behind her. He took one last look in the mirror, slightly adjusting his bow-tie before walking out of his dressing room. He figured that he'd go downstairs and greet some of his old friends and family members that were able to make it on such short notice. It was the least he could do before the ceremony and reception started since he and Elena would be busy the entire night dancing and taking photos with everyone.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the door when he heard three loud, distinctive knocks against the door. Raising an eyebrow, he opened it and looked straight ahead. Slightly taken aback when he noted no one was in front of him, he soon looked down and saw Little Elena. His warm smile towards her soon faltered when he quickly noted her tear-stricken face and the look of desperation in her eyes. Concerned, he knelt down to her level and wiped her tears away with his forefinger.

"Elena? What's the matter?" he asked with concern.

"Mr. Stefan," she sniffed, wiping her tears away. "Please…please don't marry her."

Stefan was taken aback, stunned at her bold request. What did she exactly mean by that? He loved Elena and she loved him. He recalled the night she finally confessed her feelings for him, which was all he ever wanted from her. So, of course he was going to marry her! There was no question about it. But the sad, beseechingly look in the young girl's bright blue eyes, her bottom lip puckering, silently begging him to follow through with her innocent yet heavy request.

"Stefan!" Lexi called out as she strutted up to him with her black gown billowing past her. "It's time. We need to get going," she stated.

Torn between Little Elena's wish and pleading eyes, and Lexi's command to get the ceremony started, he took one look at the young girl's face and resolutely stood up. Not even taking a step forward, he felt a small hand take hold of his, gripping it with whatever strength she could muster. He turned to look at her and, again, noted the pleading look in her eyes with her little brows furrowed.

"Stefan," Lexi called to him, her brow raised, not sure what was occurring between him and the little girl.

Stefan knelt down, again, and gently brought her forehead to his lips, lightly kissing it. Forlornly looking into her eyes, he slowly shook his head, knowing that she was far too young to understand such things. That she could not relate or fathom such a concept. He knew what she wanted, he figured it out at the camp after their playful banter – with her father single and best friends with Elena, she had hoped that they could be together. But it wasn't that simple. Elena was his and, after tonight, will always be his and vice versa with her.

"I'm sorry," he ruefully whispered to her and walked away with Lexi.

More tears streamed down Little Elena's cheeks as reality washed over her. Although Stefan was a good guy, he kindly rejected her request. After all, this is what he and Elena wanted for a good year now: to be married to each other. She had no right telling him what to do or who to marry. It was their decision and choice. And nearly everyone either supported it or were forced to take a step back and let them lead their lives together.

Holding back a little sob, she sorrowfully watched as Stefan and Lexi walked away from her down the stairs towards the altar, knowing that she had failed Katherine's final wish. With her head down, she reluctantly walked back to the hall where everyone was waiting for the bride to make her grand entrance.

* * *

Damon had scoured everywhere looking for his daughter. He checked the lobby area, around the cocktail tables and bar, even the kitchens. He knew she was hiding from him. He couldn't fathom why she had disappeared on him like that, though. When he realized that he couldn't find her anywhere on the first floor, he paced up the stairs to the second floor, thinking she was holed up in one of the rooms. He started opening the doors to each of the rooms, calling out her name several times. But no response came and there was no sign of her in any of the empty rooms. He soon started to grow concerned. Damon seriously hoped that she wasn't lost somewhere. He knew she couldn't go far in a reception hall such as this place, so he wasn't too worried that something bad had happened. Maybe she was just being rebellious and didn't want to witness the wedding, he pensively thought.

Opening another door, he called out for her name but stopped short when he saw a woman wearing a white gown turned to his direction as a shooting star crossed the sky behind her. Damon gulped as he took in Elena's bridal appearance, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen before. His eyes longingly raking down her form.

Elena was stunned to see Damon enter her room, calling for her, when, most likely, he was searching for his daughter, she ruefully thought. Lowering her eyes, feeling her face slightly flush from Damon's longing gaze. Damon soon looked away from her, chagrin that he caught her just moments before having to walk down the aisle.

A funny thought and sensation had born inside of her – she had always hoped, since she first realized she loved him back in college, that she'd walked down the aisle towards him on their wedding day. But reality seeped through, telling her that it was Stefan waiting for her downstairs, not Damon.

Damon felt tears prick his eyes as he turned his head away from her, knowing that she looked like an angel to him. He knew that just moments from now, she'd head downstairs to Stefan. But, he resolving decided that now was the perfect moment to finally admit everything that he had been feeling for days now. Taking a deep breath, he let the thought of Katherine's vision engulf him, her encouragement to go through to him as she saw and witnessed what she had most likely seen so many years ago – that they were always meant for each other. Turning to her gaze with determination etched in his eyes, he carefully started to walk up to her.

Elena's eyes slightly widened as she took in his resolving gaze. She began breathing heavily, knowing well what was going to happen. She knew that he'd try to talk her out of the marriage, that he didn't want to lose her as his best friend, and that he needed her too much. Anything, any reason so as not lose her from his life again. But, she didn't want to hear his pleas and begging this time. Last time, she let it happen because she thought she'd never see him again. Now, it was him being petulant and unwavering.

When he reached her, standing in front of her, she raised her hand up to stop him, to tell him to turn around and leave her be. She had had enough nights of crying, of mourning over a love that was one-sided. But, instead, he gently grabbed her hand, holding it in a light embrace with his own, feeling the strength and warmth radiating from his hand to hers. Raising an eyebrow at him, curious as to what he was about to do, her eyes soon widened as she watched his actions.

Taking her hand, Damon slowly placed it over his erratically beating heart, soon gently hugging it close to him and slowly pointing it back to her with a small, rueful smile.

Tears brimmed and flowed out of her eyes as she recalled the very same gesture from charades night with him and Little Jeremy acting out the words "I love you," to their team. This time no one was around them, no one stopped him from revealing his true feelings towards her or that he had to put up an act. This time it was for real. This time Damon was in earnest. He had finally confessed the one thing she had longed to hear or see from him for so many years – he loved her.

Holding back a sob as Damon gently let go of her hand, she let the feeling of love wash over her, taking in his bright cerulean blue eyes as it flowed with tears streaming down his face. She finally saw the love, longing and adoration in his eyes for her. Just for her and no one else. Damon then then took his hand and lightly poked her nose with his forefinger, signifying their friendship handshake as he soon turned and walked away with a heavy heart. She wanted to stop him, to tell him that she loved him, too. That she wanted to marry him now and be with him always. But, now, her principles, her obligation to Stefan stopped her as she realized that in exactly two minutes Miranda, Bonnie and Jenna would come looking for her and walk her down the aisle. Holding on the balcony ledge for support, she soon dropped to her knees with her hand over her mouth as she silently let the tears flow, knowing that for the rest of her life, she and Damon were meant for each other, but could never be together.

Damon opened the dressing room door, wiping his tears away with his thumb as he walked away from Elena with his heart breaking inside. He was a blind fool, he belatedly thought, internally berating himself. All those years and all those times when he saw her as more than a friend at the camp, he should've told her. He should've confessed that he felt something for her and they should explore it together. But, he was too stubborn, too focused on what was morally right rather than fighting for what he believed in. And now, he was going to live on for the rest of his life alone, no friend to talk to, no lover to be intimate with, and no companion to spend the rest of his life with.

Reaching down to the reception area, he found Little Elena standing close to Lily and Patrick as everyone waited for the ceremony to begin. Little Elena looked up as Damon came over and stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders as he reluctantly watched the wedding about to begin.

Taking in his remorseful expression, his eyes downcast and hurt, not making eye contact with the stairs, Little Elena soon realized that he must've went looking for her when she disappeared, but he didn't berate or scold her for disappearing. Instead, she placed her little hand over his as they hesitantly watched the wedding proceed.

The violins by the altar began their composition with "Here Comes the Bride" as everyone who was seated stood up, watching Elena walk alongside Miranda, her arm wrapped around her elbow as Bonnie and Jenna followed behind them, holding their small bouquets of white roses.

Elena's gaze was to the floor as she felt her feet drag across the floor, moving with each step heavily. She wanted to tell her mother that she couldn't go through with it. That she wanted Damon. That she needed him as much as he needed her. But it was too late. The wedding had started, she had to go through with it.

Miranda looked over to Elena, wondering why she was dragging her feet instead of walking tall as a bride should. They had gone through so much trouble to get today ready, what was wrong with her now, she worriedly thought. She knew she didn't love Stefan. She knew that her heart longed for Damon. When she caught her keeled over at the balcony, silently crying, Miranda, Bonnie and Jenna just figured that it was finally dawning on her that this wedding was actually happening and that Damon would never want to be with her no matter what changes she had made for herself. They didn't understand, though, why it took them so long to convince her to stand up and starting walking towards the aisle. But, now, they noted she never walked with such a heavy heart towards her fiancée. If anything, she was always so kind and caring towards Stefan. Never wanting to hurt his feelings or keep him waiting for long. Miranda looked over to Bonnie and Jenna, hoping that they might say or whisper something to her. They shrugged as they, too, worriedly glanced their way to Elena, noting her heavy, hesitant steps.

Reaching the stairs, Elena looked up and made eye contact with Damon as Damon turned to her and watched with remorse and longing in his eyes towards her. She stopped mid-step in the middle of the stairs, looking to him with all the love and longing in her eyes just for him. For some odd reason, she always had faith that Damon would return his love for her, she just wasn't sure when. Always restless and unsure if that day would ever come. Waiting years for him to finally confess and realize what had been in front of him for so long. And now, their hearts were in a helpless state, silently crying as they realized that something truly did happened to their hearts. Both looking at each other with love, adoration and pain of knowing that their time to be together had passed.

Everyone stared at the odd turn of events. Many began whispering why Elena stopped her walk towards the altar. And why she was intently gazing at the raven haired man as he lovingly looked up to her with tears in his eyes. Even Lexi looked on with concern, her brows furrowed, trying to fathom what was occurring.

Patrick and Lily watched the silent exchange between them and it soon dawned on them that Damon had finally confessed to Elena. As excited and elated as they wanted to be, they knew that the effort was hopeless. She was to belong to someone else's in just moments from now. There was no point in fighting or wrestling over her. It was now too late.

Stefan raised a brow, worried why Elena had stopped walking, as well. He noted her gaze was fixated towards Damon. He watched the silent exchange between them; her holding back a sob, whimpering as tears flowed down her cheeks. Damon looking towards her with love in his eyes, tears flowing down, as well.

Damon brushed his tear away with his thumb, slightly shaking his head, silently telling her that it was too late. He missed his chance to be with her. Their time to be together had passed and she needed to go through with this. He knew Stefan was a good man. He'd always make sure she was happy, safe and loved. After all, he sorrowfully reminded himself, Elena was never his to begin with. Not that way, at least. And he knew he couldn't make a scene and object in front of an audience. This wasn't some movie where it would be accepted to act out in a rash manner. This was life and they had to live with the decisions that they made.

Elena looked on, knowing what Damon was trying to tell her, but she couldn't go through with it. She couldn't take those last few steps towards Stefan. Her heart wouldn't let her. It was stopping her from making the one mistake of marrying the person she knew she didn't love.

"Stefan," Reverend Travers whispered over to him. "Time is running out. Please, call your bride to the altar."

Stefan heard the man but continued to watch the silent exchange, trying to comprehend what exactly was going on. He could tell Elena was hesitant to go through with the wedding, but he questioned why that was so.

"Elena," Miranda softly whispered to her, witnessing Elena's sudden halt and loving gaze towards Damon. Realizing with a heavy heart that Damon must've admitted his feelings towards her, she knew that this was no time to act this way. Everyone was watching and would soon be gossiping. They needed to get going. Stefan was waiting for her. But nudging or pushing her was no use since Elena stood her ground, tears still washing down her face as Damon tried to silently urge her to continue with the ceremony, his blue eyes beseechingly gazing up at her.

"Elena, darling, please…let's go," Miranda thickly said to her, her voice catching in her throat.

"Stefan," Reverend Travers urged again. "Please call to her. There's not much time to waste."

Ignoring the reverend's demand again, he soon noted something in Elena's eyes that he had never seen until now – love. There was love in her eyes. But it wasn't for him…it was towards Damon. His hand clenching into a fist as his jaw set tight, he determinately marched over to her, deftly blocking her view of Damon. Walking up the stairs with purpose in each step, he reached to her knowing what he had to do.

Elena had never seen Stefan look so angry towards her. The kindness she had always seen in his green eyes were now hardened and full of anger. For the first time, she was now scared of what he might do.

"I told you I'd take you by the hand and drag you to the altar, didn't I?" he stated with tightness in his voice. Quickly grabbing her hand in a tight grip, she gasped in shock as she dropped her bouquet. He dragged her down the stairs, forcing her to walk, nearly tripping over the steps towards the altar as her head hanged and her feet obligingly followed him. Miranda and the bridesmaids wanted to stop him but knew that it wasn't in their place.

Damon watched and heard the whole exchange. He took a step forward to stop him, but quickly stopped short and resolutely turned away, tears still streaming down. He knew that it wasn't in his place to stop such an event. Stefan wanted her and he was going to make sure he married her in front of him and everyone else, stating that this was going to happen, whether anyone liked it or not. He couldn't watch the wedding now proceed, knowing that he and Elena loved each other.

Lily and Patrick looked over, tears in their eyes knowing that Damon would never be able to recover this time. That he would forever be left abandoned and alone. That the only comfort he'll ever have is memories of innocent youth and friendships that would long be forgotten by others.

Elena looked down at their feet as Stefan took each step with purpose, knowing that he was going to force her to marry him. That she'll live a life of compromise and content instead of happiness and love. But when she turned her head and noticed that they were passing the altar and the reverend, leading towards Damon and his family, she turned his way as he swung her around to face him. She gasped, stunned at why he didn't lead her to the altar.

Instead of finding anger or resolve in his eyes, she found sadness there. Running his hands over his face and through his hair, she knew he was fighting within himself for something, but she wasn't sure what.

"Stefan?" she softly questioned him.

Shaking his head, Stefan knew this was the right thing to do. He couldn't force her to do anything that didn't feel right to her. To him, marriage should be based on two people loving each other. He once remembered his mother stating that love as the foundation of marriage. And with Elena, he knew she'd care for him but never love him. He ruefully realized that stormy night when she confessed her love, it wasn't meant for him but for someone else. Someone she had been waiting for many years to love her back. And now he fully understood why she could never love him – she had loved Damon all those years ago and he, most likely, unintentionally broke her heart. Giving her a small, wry smile, he knew he had to let her go.

"You know," he began. "I've always wanted to see the love in your eyes that is in mine. And, today, I saw it. But it wasn't for me…" Looking down and back up to her, he let out a small, wry laugh as he continued. "You're crazy, Elena. You've only loved him. From the time you understood love, you have only loved him. Damon is your first love. And I know what first love means. And you – you were going to give all that up for me? Crazy. How can I come in between this love? It was never mine to begin with."

Elena let the tears flow as relief washed over her. She knew Stefan was one of the good guys. She knew that from the start. And, yet, here she was on what supposedly was their wedding day and he was giving her up to let her be with the one person she had always wanted from the start. She let out a small, wry laugh as she heard him lightly reprimand her but knew this was his way of letting her go.

"And don't worry about me," he continued. "Someone once told me that I'm so handsome, I can get anyone." He let out a small, rueful laugh as he heard Little Elena chuckle, recalling their playful banter just days ago.

Elena didn't know what to say. Letting out a sigh of relief, she gingerly walked over to him, feeling the need to say something to him. Possibly thank him or to let him know she never meant to hurt him.

"Stefan, I –"

"What are you going to say?"

"I just – I –"she tried to search for the words, but wasn't sure how to say it. They soon started to laugh, thinking this whole situation was just beyond them to understand. She knew she broke his heart, she knew that there was a chance he could resent her. Looking into his green eyes, she saw nothing but warmth towards her. Stefan then placed his hand over her cheek and gently leaned in, kissing her forehead.

"Go," he whispered, gently encouraging her. "Go to him,"

Slowly nodding, she turned with a relieved smile towards Damon. Damon soon turned towards her, as well, as a tear slid down his cheek. For a small moment, Damon thought he lost everything again. That life was no longer worth living without her. Instead, unbelievable relief consumed him as he watched Elena gingerly walk up and reached him.

Placing his hands on her upper arms, he squeezed it, trying to reassure himself that this was all real. That this wasn't some illusion or dream. That Stefan gave Elena up so that they could finally be together. Her forehead fell to his as she gasped for breath, trying to fathom all that had just occurred. While Damon breathed a sigh of relief that he had her; that she was his as he was hers. They soon started to laugh together; incredulous laughter as they realized how stupid and stubborn they were, how much time had been wasted and lost because they couldn't say what needed to be said all those times and chances that were given to them. Tightly embracing each other, each silently declaring that they were never letting each other go.

Everyone watched with joy in their eyes as tears brimmed and rolled down their cheeks. Lily and Patrick smiled with relief as Miranda smiled their way, knowing that Stefan did right by Elena. Happy that her daughter would finally be with the man she had loved so many years ago. Bonnie and Jenna watched, relieved and glad that Elena would finally get her happy ending with Damon. After all the heartache, she would finally get to live her life with the man she had called her best friend for years.

But it was Little Elena who brightly smiled their way, happy tears streaming down her round cheeks as her promise was finally fulfilled: Damon and Elena are now together and have finally confessed their feelings for each other. It was all she had hoped and wished for. All of her hard work and effort had paid off.

"I love you," Damon reverently whispered to Elena.

Elena shut her eyes tight, letting the memory of him verbally professing his love to her imprint in her mind for as long as she lived. "I love you, too," she finally professed.

"Marry me," he emphatically stated. "Marry me right now."

Elena quickly agreed, eagerly nodding as her vision of walking down the aisle to the man she loved would now become a reality.

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may – finally – kiss your bride!" Reverend Travers proudly declared.

Damon and Elena brightly smiled to each other as they leaned in for their first kiss as husband and wife. She gasped out of surprise when Damon took her by the hand and dipped her, his full lips locking with hers as he passionately kissed her for the very first time. Running her hands through his hair, trying to savor this moment for as long as possible, she sighed in content as they reluctantly separated from each other, chagrin that everyone was watching them.

Fiercely blushing, he lifted her back up as everyone threw rose petals their way, happily congratulating the newlywed couple, while everyone clamored around Elena, happily congratulating and blessing her and Damon to live a long and happy life together. Behind Damon, Stefan clapped his hand on his shoulder. The two shook hands as Damon silently thanked him. But Stefan waved it off, stating, "Don't mention it,"

Stefan even walked over and gave a chaste kiss on the cheek to Elena, wishing her a lifetime of happiness. Elena embraced him, whispering a reverent thank you, praying that he'll find someone who is worthy of him and his unconditional love.

Feeling a tug on his pants, Stefan looked down and saw Little Elena motioning over to him come down to her level. He did so and was pleased to find the young girl tightly embrace him, kissing his cheek as her little arms wrapped around his neck and whispered to him, "Thank you, Mr. Stefan,"

Stefan ruefully chuckled not sure what to say but hugged her back. Even Miranda came over to him, giving a kiss on his forehead as she said, "No mother could be prouder." He felt tears brim his eyes, trying to shake the emotional moment as he wrapped his arm around Miranda's shoulders as they watched the happy couple take hold of each other's hands, tightly holding on to each other, never wanting to let go. Deep down, he knew he did the right thing. All he ever wanted was to see the love in Elena's eyes and for her to be happy. He'd live the rest of his life satisfied that he did right by letting her go so she could be with Damon.

Little Elena clapped along with everyone, watching her father and Elena celebrate, still throwing rose petals their way, and thanking everyone for their congratulations when she noted an ethereal white glow on the second floor, just above the altar. She watched the glow come closer and closer to her view and saw, to her amazement, Katherine walking over and watching the union of Damon and Elena with a warm smile. Little Elena's jaw slightly fell open, stunned to see her mother as an angel and present for the wedding. Katherine made eye contact with her and gave a beaming smile to her, giving her a thumbs up as Little Elena smiled up her way, returning the thumbs up to her. Both proud that their mission and goal was accomplished as the union of Damon and Elena finally became a reality.

The moment was broken when she felt a small set of arms wrapped around her and gave her a cheeky kiss on the cheek. Turning to the person, she saw, to her surprise, Jeremy all dressed in tuxedo, wearing his signature baseball cap at the wedding and jumping up down celebrating with everyone. Laughing and shaking her head at him, she happily hugged him back, having no care as to how the little boy made it to the wedding. When she looked back up, the vision of Katherine was gone, but Little Elena didn't mind. She knew it was the first and last time she'll ever see her mother and she was all right with that.

Damon and Elena couldn't stop grinning at each other when Little Elena ran up to them. Deftly catching her and lifting her up, Damon held his daughter in one arm as she leaned over and gave a kiss to Elena's cheek. He wrapped his arm around Elena's shoulders as he gave a big kiss on his daughter's cheek, jumping her up and down in his arm as the three of them were widely grinning and laughing with joy. Their close friends and family members watched the three of them laugh and interact, seeing the unconditional love for each other as they happily noted that they looked like a proper family.

Elena let her head fall to Damon's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist, laughing along with Damon to a joyous Little Elena. After all, it was she who they needed to thank in bringing them back together. She was their true angel in disguise. And they'll always lovingly consider her just that – their angel sent down to bring them back together.

 _If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were. ~ Kahlil Gibran_

* * *

See? I told you there'd be a happy ending! LOL an epilogue is coming your way sometime this week, so don't go away just yet! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I know, I know. I promised an epilogue within the week but failed miserably due to my crazy work schedule. But it's finally up now! :D

So, our story comes to an end here. It was certainly an adventure writing it, updating weekly for you guys. I will, probably (but don't hold me to it just yet) have an alternate ending. Nothing too morose, but just an exploration of what could have happened if the events didn't turn to our beloved characters favor on the wedding day. I'll also do a couple of one-shots, as well, exploring Delena's married life and how they transitioned from friends to a couple. Again, don't hold me to it since I'm not sure when this will happen.

I know I definitely will do another Bollywood mashup with TVD. I've been getting requests to do K3G a lot, so that might happen probably mid-summer. Only concern is how to transition certain Indian customs and cultural aspects to more Western. If anyone out there has any suggestions about that, I'm all ears lol ;)

Now with this epilogue, though, is the vision I had for Rahul and Anjali in _Kuch Kuch Hota Hai_ , as well. So, in a way, you're reading an extension of the beloved and classic Bollywood film.

Hope you enjoy! Reviews, as always, are love!

* * *

 **Epilogue: Love is Friendship**

 _18 Months Later…_

Damon gritted his teeth in irritation, honking the car horn as hard as he could, hoping the traffic will move faster than the glacial pace it was already moving at.

"Come on!" he cried out, exasperated. Glancing at the time, he knew that Elena must still be in the hospital. He prayed nothing was going amiss; everything was on time and on schedule for the delivery. With the baby coming a week early, he certainly wasn't expecting a phone call from his mother that Elena's water broke just after he had arrived at work.

Finally letting out a large sigh of relief when the traffic started moving along, he reached the exit and pressed hard on the gas pedal, having no care that he was going nearly thirty miles over the speed limit. His wife was in labor and about to have their first child together, this was an event he certainly did not want to miss.

With the long traffic came thoughts to Damon's head as nothing on the radio caught his interests and didn't want to hear his usual playlist mix. Concerned about Elena's well-being and delivery consumed him, but he knew she was in good hands with Lily and Miranda there beside her. He soon thought back to the impromptu wedding, and realized that he and Elena had settled into their lives rather comfortably. He had no idea how easy it was to transition from friends to lovers. They were always eager for each other every night after Little Elena was tucked into bed. Making the most out of their days and nights together to always be close and not too far from each other. Damon never realized that his desire for her would take over and they'd soon forget about time or other responsibilities. They had yet to go on a proper honeymoon, but for them, they were in no rush. Of course, they had their moments where they fought, calling the other stubborn or hard-headed. But, that was how their relationship had always been – they were never afraid to tell each other the truth.

Elena ended up moving to the city, having gotten a job at a large publishing house. And she settled into the role of being a mother to Little Elena quite easily. Just a week after the wedding, Little Elena began calling Elena "Mom" around the house. Of course, everyone was stunned at the sudden title change, but Little Elena shrugged and stated that it felt right to her. There were times when he'd watch their interactions together and it always brought a smile to his face; Little Elena watching Elena with amazement whenever she was getting ready to go out, carefully picking out her outfit, applying her makeup and doing her hair. Little Elena would sometimes ask if she could apply some on her. Elena would warmly smile and apply a light amount of lipstick. There were also times whenever his daughter had questions that he certainly could not answer about women, such as clothes or discussing the difference between men and women that Elena would kindly intervene and discuss those subjects with her. As much as Damon appreciated it, he would sometimes find it amusing how his daughter would quickly run into Elena's arms instead of his or Lily's. He'd playfully remark that he was now replaced by a woman. But his daughter would teasingly reply to him that he'd always have a special place in her heart. There were also times he noted Lily watching them from a distance in their home at how the three of them would talk or interact together with a fondness in her eyes. Ruefully looking away, he realized that his mother was right; he needed to marry again and find someone to share his life with. Mulling around, living in the past, he knew that that was no way to live life. And his father would certainly have been disappointed in him if he'd seen the kind of life Damon had led. Even coming to the conclusion that his daughter did need a mother and how, for so many years, he neglected to give her that second and necessary parent. Inwardly sighing, he soon thought everything happens for a reason, and he was elated that he and Elena were together now.

Subsequently, when it came to their relationship, Damon and Elena came to the conclusion that they couldn't be each other's all and everything when it came to their friendship. Elena once noted after two weeks of marriage that he never had any guy friends to hang out with or call and talk to. She made the suggestion that he needed to branch out his circle of friends. She knew that after Katherine's death and his dependence on his daughter's friendship, along with hers, he needed to interact with others. He, of course, stayed in touch with Ric from time to time and had occasionally met with him whenever Ric stopped by to the city. But, what surprised her and Little Elena the most was Damon's close friendship with Stefan. The two talked nearly every week, having an affinity for basketball and other guy things that was now beyond Elena's understanding. In the beginning, Elena wasn't sure about this new-found friendship with her ex-fiancée, finding the whole situation awkward. Even giving back his engagement ring just two nights after the wedding felt uncomfortable enough for them to be in the same room. However, when Stefan came over for a visit and she saw their interaction, even hearing them call each other "Brother", she smiled at the name call and decided not to mention anything about it. She knew this was good for Damon and for her – it showed that Damon had expanded his circle of friends and saw her as more than just his best friend and wife.

Damon amusingly recalled one evening over dinner how Stefan did meet Caroline Forbes from _The Caroline Show_ , for work reasons, of course. He invited the whole Salvatore family to meet her at one of her tapings. Little Elena was star struck with the hostess and eagerly started talking to the hostess many invasive questions, even going so far to ask if it was possible she and Stefan could get together. Caroline and the rest of the adults could only laugh at the young girl's playful and eager suggestion. But Caroline kindly explained to her that she was dating the famous lead singer of The Mikealson Band, Klaus Mikealson, and was very happy with him. Little Elena forlornly sighed and shrugged, hoping that she could at least repay Stefan for letting Elena be with her dad. Ruefully stating to Stefan that she tried to do good on her promise to him. Stefan only laughed, giving her a reassuring wink and told her not to worry about it

But, it was even a better surprise to Elena and Damon that Stefan and Lexi had decided to try and transition their friendship into something more. The night they came over for dinner, publicly announcing it, Stefan sheepishly explained to Elena that he wanted to see if friends really do make the best relationships. Elena only smiled and wished them all the luck in the world, hoping that maybe this was for the best.

Elena eventually went back to the camp at Mystic Falls towards the end of the summer, wanting to see how everything was running and she had missed her little campers. When she, Damon and Little Elena showed up together, holding hands and looking blissfully happy, many of the counselors and Ric wildly screamed and shouted their delight; elated that they were finally together. Ric proudly shook Damon's hand, congratulating him on his new marriage.

"You got the girl," Ric stated with a smirk.

"I got the girl," Damon proudly smirked in return, glancing over to a beaming Elena, talking animatedly with the counselors and campers.

Even Little Jeremy, who mysteriously popped at her wedding, ran up and gave her the biggest hug of all. She wasn't sure why, but the child held such a special bond with her that she couldn't explain. His dreamy, innocent brown eyes always held hope that she'd be back. Fondly hugging him tight and kissing his cheek, she hoped that he would soon start talking with her, but, to her amusement, he stayed quiet, brightly smiling her way.

Just when they had soon started settling into their lives, Elena, unexpectedly, became pregnant just nine months after their wedding. They were elated as Little Elena jumped up and down, gushing that she was to have a baby brother or sister. Damon was even surprised that it had happened so quickly, but he didn't complain. In fact, he loved seeing her belly expanding, knowing that it was his child she was carrying. Always making sure he caressed her belly and giving her a kiss before leaving for work. He wasn't sure why, but this time, it felt different to him. Of course, when Katherine was pregnant with Little Elena, he was thrilled. But something about having made this child with Elena, his best friend, lover, companion, and wife, it felt much more fulfilling. Seeing her glow, laughing and excitedly placing his hand over her belly to feel the baby's kicks was new to her. But he shared in it and fell in love with her even more seeing her wide grin as her doe eyes danced with excitement.

But the elations soon turned to irritation for Elena when she started to notice Damon's overbearing nature throughout the pregnancy. He never missed an appointment with her, always asking obvious or exaggerated questions to Dr. Meredith Fell – if Elena was healthy, if there were no expected or unexpected complications and such. At first, Elena had told Damon enough times that he didn't need to be so domineering and controlling over the pregnancy. She had stated enough times, along with Dr. Fell, that she was healthy and fine. But Damon wouldn't hear it, always stating that he wanted to know every single detail and be a part of the pregnancy. It started countless arguments between them for a few weeks, Damon never budging and still be overbearing towards her. When Elena regaled all her frustrations and concerns about Damon to Lily and Miranda, Lily gently reminded her that when Katherine was pregnant with Little Elena, she always told Damon last minute about the appointments so that he wouldn't be able to make it due to work obligations. It was a ploy to make sure Damon didn't know about the serious complications she'd face after the birth. So, for him, Lily stated that he refused to have history repeated again; Damon finally had a family and would be damned to lose it again. Elena could only stare back in shock and realized that Lily was right and needed to let Damon do what he felt was right. So, she let it be and never brought up the subject again, letting her husband be as controlling and overbearing as he wanted to be up until the birth.

Damon finally clapped his hands together and sighed with relief as he found a parking spot, parked his car, practically jumping out of it and running inside the hospital.

"Elena Salvatore, please. I'm her husband," Damon said in a rush, out of breath.

The older receptionist looked over the patient registry in her system and gave him the room number that led to the maternity ward. Damon darted off to the elevators, pressing the buttons several times, hoping that it'll arrive faster than expected. Jumping in and out when he reached the maternity floor, he dashed off to Elena's assigned room, hoping he got there on time. Damn, he thought, he knew he should've stayed home today instead of going to work. Once he got the phone call from Lily that Elena's water broke just before going into an important meeting that morning, it was nearly impossible getting out of it. Thankfully, his boss let him out just in time but, unfortunately, he hit terrible traffic that delayed him for hours. It was times like this where he ruefully thought that it was high-time to move out of the city and into the suburbs.

Finally catching sight of the room number, Damon walked in to find Elena sitting up on the hospital bed, chatting comfortably with Miranda, Lily, Little Elena perched on Bonnie's lap on the couch, Jenna, Patrick and Stefan with Lexi, holding hands.

Elena turned to Damon, arching her brow. "You're late, Salvatore," she admonished him, crossing her arms.

"I couldn't get out of work on time," he quickly explained.

"Couldn't get out of work or were you just scared?" she playfully smirked as he walked over, giving her kiss on her forehead.

"Scared doesn't even cover it," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'm waiting for the nurse to bring our little munchkin over," she smiled.

"Wait, what?" he incredulously asked. "You already had the baby? When?"

"About an hour ago, Brother," Stefan interjected. "You should've been here, it was a sight to see," he smirked.

Damon shook his head, still incredulous that his wife already had their baby. "Please tell me that you didn't witness it?" he groaned.

Stefan was shaking with laughter, watching his friend in discomfort as Lexi rolled her eyes at him. "We just got here a few minutes ago," Lexi answered. "You know how he likes to joke around."

The concern on Damon's face made Lily and Miranda chuckle in unison. "Damon, it's all right," Miranda assured him. "Lily and I were here the whole time. Everything went smoothly,"

"Yes, so please, try not to worry as much," Lily said, trying to slightly shake the anxiety from her son's face. She knew that he was scared that history might've repeated again. Thankfully, though, all went well this time.

Shaking his head at the notion, Damon wryly chuckled and turned to Elena, expectantly waiting for her to tell him how their newborn is. "Well? Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked her.

Elena could only respond with a coy smile, shaking her head at him. "Nope. Not gonna say anything until the nurse brings them in. Everyone's already met the baby, so we're saving the best for last." She winked his way.

Damon rolled his eyes as a plumped nurse walked in holding a little bundle of blankets in her arms. "Here we are!" she happily cried out. "Looks like someone is hungry. Let's try breastfeeding and see how he'll take it."

"He?" Damon asked, unsure if he heard the nurse correctly.

"Mhmm! He! It's a boy, and I suspect you're the father," the nurse proudly smiled his way.

Damon could only nod, stunned that he was a father to a baby boy. He intently watched as the nurse maneuvered his son into Elena's anxious arms, prepping the baby's first feeding session. The nurse covered Elena's breast for modesty purposes as the baby's mouth latched on and began feeding. He watched the whole process in fascination as Little Elena came over to his side, curiously watching the whole thing. Perched beside her on the small bed, he and Little Elena intently watched the new member of their family have his first feeding.

"How come he's drinking from there?" she curiously asked.

Lily, Patrick and Miranda chuckled at her innocent question as Damon flushed red. Stefan and Lexi snickered as Jenna and Bonnie watched with amusement dancing in their eyes.

"Because," Lily answered. "That's where the milk is stored for babies when they're born. Remember what we talked about? How the girl's body changes when there's a baby growing inside of her?"

Little Elena nodded in understanding, recalling the conversation. "So, that'll happen to me when I have a baby?"

"Not until you're thirty-five," Damon muttered.

Stefan soon cracked up laughing as Patrick amusedly chuckled along. "I remember those days," Patrick interjected with a fond smile. "When that day comes, Damon, you'll warm up to the idea."

Elena and Miranda laughed along as Damon rolled his eyes. "I don't need to be thinking about that just yet," he stated and turned to his daughter. "Don't be anxious to grow up yet, Elena. There's no rush,"

"No rush for _you_ ," Elena muttered under her breath.

Stefan snickered again, hearing their little barbs at each other. "Man, I wish I had known you guys back then. The jokes I would've made about you two acting like an old married couple…" he sucked in a breath and shook his head incredulously, trying to contain himself in case he said anything improper in front of Little Elena.

Damon and Elena chuckled, knowing that if they had listened to everyone years ago, then maybe things could've shifted much sooner for them. But they didn't let those thoughts linger for long. Instead, they intently gazed at their son in fascination.

As the baby soon stopped his suckling, Elena, with the nurse's assistance, quickly covered herself. She let the nurse assist her in burping him and soon heard the satisfied little burp from him.

"Well, would you like to meet your son?" Elena asked, her doe eyes sparkling towards Damon.

Damon smiled and quickly agreed, his arms anxious to hold his little guy. His son was gently placed in the crook of his arms as Damon took in his thick mate of raven black hair and round face. Running a finger over his flat nose, soft cheeks and little fingers, counting several times if there are exactly ten, Damon beamed as tears pricked his eyes. The feeling of complete love and wholeness consumed him as he watched Little Elena gently place a kiss on the baby's soft cheek.

"I'm hoping he'll look just like you," Elena lovingly whispered to him.

Damon chuckled, trying to not let his emotions show in front of everyone. "We'll see. I see he has my hair, though,"

She easily nodded, smiling at him holding their son. Gently running her hand over her little boy's head full of baby hair, her heart full of love and happiness. This was the vision she had for them all those years ago. Although it took them a little while to get here, she was happy that it happened now rather than much later or never at all.

"We need a name for this little guy," Damon said.

"How about Kevin?" she suggested.

"Kevin," he repeated, tasting the name to see if it fit the baby, looking intently at him to see any squeamish signs from the baby if he didn't like it.

For the past few weeks, he and Elena had many discussions about a possible name if they had a boy or a girl. They mutually decided to keep the gender of the baby a surprise and decorated the nursery in a neutral tone of yellow. When Elena had suggested to name the baby Katherine if it was a girl, Damon put his foot down on that. Stating that he didn't need another reminder of his past. Middle name would be fine, but not as a first name. Elena was just about to argue with him when he softly began explaining his reason.

"You have no idea how hard it was to name Elena 'Elena'. Every single time I called her by your name, I was always reminded of you. No matter how hard I tried to forget you, it was just a horrible reminder what happened to our friendship and…I can't name our potential daughter after my late wife because every time I'll look at her face, I'll always be reminded of her. She was my past," he declared. "You are my future. So, another name is preferred."

Elena was touched by his speech and relented with the name. But, she decided to at least keep the first initial. At least, that way, the child would still have the presence of the woman who brought them back together.

"I like Kevin," Damon declared with a warm smile.

"Does Kevin Giuseppe Salvatore sound good?"

Damon grinned. "Sounds perfect to me." He quickly kissed her lips, relishing in the contact and pulled away before it became too inappropriate.

For the next couple of hours, they all chitchatted and talked, everyone cooing over Kevin, getting a chance to hold and attempt to keep his newborn blue eyes open for longer than a minute. When Bonnie got the chance to hold him, she laughed and teared up a bit as she watched Kevin innocuously groan and look up at her, assessing the new face. "He's so precious," she whispered as she gave him a little kiss on the forehead.

"We're glad you think so," Elena said with a warm smile. "Because we were hoping you and Stefan would be his godparents."

Stefan was stunned and looked to them, trying to confirm if he heard them correctly. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm not exactly family but –"

"Stefan, you helped bring us together," Damon intervened. "It only makes sense."

Stefan was still rooted to his spot, intently gazing at each of their faces, stunned at such a gesture. They all reassuringly smiled his way, clearly approving the decision.

"Look at it this way," Bonnie said to him with a small smile. "We get to spoil him all we want."

Looking down at the baby, he fondly smiled and nodded his agreement. It was true, without him, this would never have happened. Kevin would not be here if it were not for him. He bashfully shrugged and softly thanked them, accepting the title of Godfather to the baby.

"When is the christening supposed to be?" Jenna inquired.

"In about a couple of weeks, I suppose," Elena answered. "We just feel it's traditional,"

"And my dad would've wanted it, either way," Damon interjected. "Elena was christened just about a month after she was born."

"Really?" the young girl asked. "Then who are my godparents?"

"Us, silly girl," Lily playfully chastised her, pointing to herself and Patrick.

Little Elena sheepishly giggled as she sat close by Elena, watching everyone's interaction. She didn't mind that Kevin, her new baby brother, was getting all the attention. In fact, she loved it. Not only was it someone new to play with, but she couldn't wait to hold him when he got bigger and help Elena whenever she was able to with the baby. For weeks now, she'd stare intently at Elena's expanding belly, always asking how much longer until he or she would come out. Elena would laugh and state soon, that the baby still needed to toast up before he or she had the chance to finally come into the world.

"By the way," Elena said as Bonnie handed Kevin back to her. "Jenna, are you coming with anyone to the christening?"

Jenna raised an eyebrow, unsure by where her friend was going with this. "No…why?"

Elena knowingly smiled her way, a plan forming in her head. "Oh, just wondering! I was actually thinking of introducing you to Ric, you know, the camp manager I worked with."

Jenna rolled her eyes, knowing exactly where this was going. She had been trying to set her up with Ric for years now and it never panned out. "Elena, you've been on my case about this for years. He never shows…"

"Because he's busy," she stated.

"Yes, but…What makes you think he'll come this time around?"

"Because I invited him," Damon knowingly smirked.

"You can't go alone," Bonnie said. "I'm finally back with Luka after our on-and-off again relationship. You'll be the only one single,"

"Which is high-time you guys finally figured things out," Elena said.

"True," Bonnie replied. "I mean, it was he who wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. I'm just glad he came to his senses now instead of later. Who knows what would've happened,"

"Oh, you never know," Stefan said. "He could just show up at your wedding to some guy you're about to marry and tell you that he finally loves you." He jokingly said with a smirk.

Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes at him. He knew he was joking as everyone laughed along. Even Bonnie had to laugh at that barb. But Jenna still wasn't amused with her close friends trying to play matchmaker with her.

"Whatever," she mumbled, rolling her eyes again as everyone chuckled. "I gotta get going. Anyways, I'm so happy for you guys," she said with a genuine smile, giving a kiss on the cheek to Elena and a quick hug to Damon. "Call me if you need anything, I'm always here. And congratulations. He's beautiful," she smiled down at the sleeping baby.

"We think so, too," Elena fondly whispered as she gently rocked Kevin in her arms.

The rest of them soon left the hospital room as visiting hours were coming to an end; each giving a warm hug to Damon and Elena as they warmly gazed to the baby, wishing them all the happiness in the world. Little Elena began to yawn as she had a filled day at the hospital. Lily and Miranda decided to take her home and have her stop by in the morning before she went to school. Patrick was the last to leave and gave his congratulations to Elena, but wanted a quick word alone with Damon.

They stepped outside of the room, just out of earshot. Damon wasn't sure what Patrick wanted to say, but wanted to hear him out. After all, he was the closest thing to a father he had left and treated him as the son he never had.

"I just wanted to say this to you," Patrick began. "I've never seen you this happy. Even with Katherine, I knew you loved her and would've done anything and everything to make her happy. But seeing you with Elena…It just warms my heart, knowing that she was right all those years ago."

Damon raised an eyebrow, not sure what he meant. "Who was right?"

"Katherine," he ruefully stated. "She and I had a conversation once, around the time you all were still in college. She'd always known that Elena loved you. And a part of her wanted to step away and let you two be together. But her heart wouldn't allow it. Though, I'm glad that her plan succeeded. That you two are now together and living the life you should've had all those years ago."

Damon was taken aback, shocked to hear that Katherine had a plan. "Plan? What plan?"

"Damon, it was Katherine's last wish that you and Elena would be together. The letter written for Elena's eighth birthday contained the story of you, Katherine and Elena and the last year of college. This was her dream for you two,"

Rooted to his spot, still stunned to speak, Patrick clapped him on the shoulder and bid him good-night, stating that he'd be back tomorrow morning with the girls.

He wasn't sure whether to be grateful or hurt by Katherine's last wishes and requests. Always wondering, for years, what that letter contained. He recalled the early days when he wanted to tear it up and read the contents of the letter. But, something always stopped him. He wasn't sure what, but some odd force would prevent him for doing so. And now, hearing that the letter contained all that had occurred from their final days at Whitmore and Little Elena's ploy to get them back together. Walking back into the room in a daze, he watched Elena coo and smile at their son, never looking so happy and full of life.

Sitting beside her, he watched their son look up with curious eyes and smiled his way. He silently thanked Katherine for everything she had done for him and Elena. If it wasn't for her back then and now, then who knows what would've happened between them. She was their guardian angel and the person that was meant to bring them together.

* * *

 _3 Months Later…_

A wail broke through in the night causing Damon and Elena to simultaneously groan. Damon tightened his hold on Elena, her bare back to his front, not wanting to deal with another sleepless night.

"Damon," she groggily whispered. "It's your turn,"

He groaned again, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed and his wife again. They barely slept for two hours and the baby was already up. It didn't help that he and Elena wanted to be intimate tonight, but she was up until just past 11pm trying to get Kevin to fall asleep and then there was their quick interlude just before Kevin's cry broke through the night.

Looking over at the time, he groaned again that it just a few minutes past 1am. Begrudgingly letting her go before kissing her neck, he sat up, stretching his neck and scanning the dark room for his pajama bottoms and nightshirt on the floor, slipping them on. Running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his eyes to wake himself up, he had forgotten the late and long nights of staying up and trying to make a baby fall and stay asleep. It had taken a toll on their sleeping schedule, staying up half the night feeding or changing Kevin when he was up and crying in the middle of the night. At least Elena was still on her maternity leave and would do her best to nap whenever Kevin took his daytime naps. But, she still looked drained and exhausted with small purple bags under her eyes and always yawning, ready to fall asleep even in the middle of dinner. At least Lily was there to help whenever she could, still living with them. But with her now working part-time at her old job, it was somewhat hard for her to keep up and her energy level wasn't the same nearly ten years ago.

Walking into the baby's nursery, he found, to his surprise, Little Elena standing by the crib, whispering something to the baby.

"Shh, Kevin! Mom and Daddy need their sleep," she softly whispered, trying to sooth the wailing baby.

Damon fondly smiled her way, his heart slightly melting that his eldest daughter was trying to look out for him and Elena's necessary sleep.

"What do we have here?" he yawned.

Little Elena turned around, her sleepy eyes widening a bit. "I was trying to make Kevin be quiet but I think he wants something,"

Damon weakly chuckled. "They usually do, sweetheart. Come on, help me change and feed him."

She readily nodded and helped with changing Kevin's diaper and watched Damon maneuver her baby brother. It was strange to see her father take care of such a small person. She couldn't even imagine what it must've been like for him when she was just a baby, constantly changing diapers, rocking her to sleep and getting her to eat every couple of hours. She never realized what hard work it was to take care of a baby until now.

Walking beside him to the kitchen, Damon grabbed a readily made bottle with Elena's breastmilk in the fridge. He warmed that up in a pot of water on the stove, making sure he didn't set the temperature too high as he cradled the baby in his arms.

"You remember how to check the temperature, right?" he tiredly asked Little Elena.

She gamely nodded, displaying her wrist for him.

Taking the bottle from the stove, he spritzed a few drops and waited for her reaction. When she stated that it was perfect, wiping her arm with the kitchen towel, they walked over to the couch in front of the fire place as Little Elena snuggled next to him and watched him feed Kevin's bottle.

Damon watched as Kevin eagerly took the bottle and began drinking down the contents. He smirked, knowing that he was a growing baby and wanted food constantly. His chubby arms and legs full signs that he was healthy, happy and growing. Every night, Damon would come home to see his son smile his way, always eager for him to hold him. They'd sometimes watch television together or Damon and Elena would sit and watch with fondness as Little Elena would try to play with him and his toys on the floor. Looking down at his son, he noted that he still had his raven black hair, but, just as he predicted, he inherited Elena's chocolate brown eyes. Smiling fondly at him, he soon recalled the first time he tried to feed Little Elena and it was a disaster. She cried and wailed, not happy with the formula. Damon nearly slipped control when his mother came hurriedly in and got another bottle ready. Of course, being a new father was going to be difficult no matter what. This time, though, it was different and he was happy with that.

"Did I miss the memo of a slumber party?" a voice behind him called out.

Turning his head over his shoulder, Damon smirked at Elena wearing his black button down shirt as she walked over and gingerly sat close beside him, careful not to disturb an already sleeping Elena.

"More like a little feeding party," he whispered.

Elena lightly laughed as she kissed him, resting her head on his shoulder, watching him feed their son as she soothingly ran her fingers through her daughter's chocolate brown tresses, careful not to wake her. She hummed in content, having no care that it was nearly two in the morning and that they'd probably wake up again in the next two hours.

They watched as Kevin's brown eyes slowly started drooping close, ready to fall asleep again. Damon gently took the bottle out and quickly patted his back to make sure he burped, careful that no spit-ups happened. Soon shifting back in the cradle of his arms, they let the peaceful silence engulf them. They were in no rush to go back to bed, letting the stillness of the night take over.

It had been a whirlwind of two years; married to the only man she had loved, her true love, being a mother to a darling girl and a happy baby boy. Elena knew life couldn't get any better. There were times, though, when the past came back to haunt her. The nights where she'd cry herself to sleep, thinking that Damon would never love her in return. The reminder came just a few weeks ago, doing laundry when found a multiple page letter in Little Elena's drawer. When she read the letter, at first she was stunned that Katherine had not only written it, but it held everything that she knew about their college days and how she felt about Damon. The funny thing was, though, no other emotion came to her but shock. Soon, the pieces of this strange puzzle began to form and fit into place, dawning on her that Katherine had left a mission to her only child to have Damon and Elena be together. When she showed the letter to Damon that evening, he skimmed through and told her that Patrick had mentioned it to him but never wanted to bring himself to find or read the letter, stating that it wasn't important. He knew that Elena had fallen in love with him during their last year at Whitmore and it still pained him that he was blind to not have seen the signs. But, it didn't matter to him. Not anymore. He wanted to live in the now and look forward to the future with Elena and their family. Elena took in his words and declaration, mulling it over and happily agreed with him. They, of course, would never forget Katherine. She was their friend and Damon's first love. And they would always be grateful to her for what she had done for them.

Even now, sitting on the couch, living in the present with their two children, this was what was worth fighting and living for. Fondly looking at their two children, since Elena now considered Little Elena her bonus child, they were more than content with their lives.

"Let's have another one," Damon suggested with a small smile.

Elena chuckled, her finger softly running down Kevin's chubby cheek. "Soon. Let me get used to this little guy."

"How many? Two more?"

Her eyes widened, knowing that four children was already a handful. "How about just one more? I don't think you can handle that much diapers," she teased.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Fine. One more," he conceded.

Smiling, she laid her head back on his shoulder as he leaned his head on top of hers. Their gaze was soon directed to the pictures taken at Mystic Falls on picture day displayed on top of the fireplace. The three of them did look like a happy family and even the picture of Damon and Elena, flirtatiously gazing at each other always brought a smile to their face. Memories from those weeks at the summer camp still close to her heart as the summer where they finally fell in love. She soon recalled one evening after their one of their interludes, holding each other close, relishing his hands running up and down her back as she took in his scent, letting the peaceful silence of the night take over when a thought came to her mind. Looking up to his cerulean blue eyes as his met her chocolate brown, doe eyes, she softly asked him what love is to him. Damon gave her his signature smirk and replied that love is friendship. Love is when something happens to the heart.

 **Fin**

* * *

A little longer than most epilogue's, but my fingers couldn't help themselves, typing away as usual ;P

And that's that folks! Thank you to every single one who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story. If you are curious about the movie, it's up on Netflix and have a watch. Trust me, you'll enjoy it. Until then, I'll be back soon! xoxo


End file.
